Pasts Are Never Buried
by Ladymav9
Summary: Anastasia Steele finally leaves her chaotic past behind to start a fresh life. She has an unexpected meeting with an eccentric Billionaire, Christian Grey, who is also trying to leave his own past behind. All credit for Fifty Shades Characters goes to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 ** _December 2014_**

 _Kitten,_

 _I realize that you are still upset about what happened and are avoiding my calls. I have already apologized numerous times and am starting to get upset that you are dodging all attempts for contact. So for the last time, I AM SORRY! I will never put you in that situation again. Do remember when we first met? You were so beautiful and full of life that I couldn't stay away from you. You were a breath of fresh air to me and I promised to cherish you until my last day on this Earth. I know we have had some rough times since mom died but she wouldn't want us to fight like this and you know it. We are soulmates and made a promise before God and our family to be together until DEATH DO US PART._

 _Now that is out of the way let's get to the business at hand. I spoke with the hospital recently and discovered you checked yourself out, so I know you are home resting. Just remember to stick with our original story in case the military police do a follow up and we should be fine. I know it must have been terrifying for you to wake up without me there but I had my orders and couldn't delay on my mission. Don't worry I will be back for a little R &R in a few months and we will celebrate your recovery then. _

_Also, I think I need to address the other elephant in the room. I received a copy of your medical chart at the base not too long ago and noticed an issue that needs to be dealt with immediately. You know exactly what I am referring to Kitten. Take care of it now and there won't be any other mention of it from me. You know my feelings on children from the get go and we both decided long ago that they do not fit into my lifestyle. At least they caught it in the early stages and it can be managed appropriately now. I expect you to take this time while I'm gone to rest and recover from ALL the transgressions that you have brought on yourself and be healthy and whole by the time I get back._

 _Now I expect you to behave while I am gone and stay out of trouble in the meantime. I will have someone to check in on you from time to time to make sure you are where you are suppose to be. Remember I have eyes and ears all over that base and you need to remember that. DO NOT spend all your time with that Katie girl you just befriended. You know how I feel about nosey outsiders._

 _I love you Kitten and can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Be a good girl and don't worry we will move past this last ordeal and it will be as if nothing ever happened. See you soon Kitten!_

 _-Trevor_

Great the same bullshit he always spews. Typical. "Why can't I just leave him?" I say to myself. Oh wait, that's what got me put in the hospital just two weeks ago remember. Blah, blah, blah! At least I have a few months to make a decision on what I need to do with my life and the direction that I want it to go. With him being halfway around the world I can make a clean break and get as much distance between us and start over somewhere that he can't find me.

"OH SHIT!" I yell while sitting on a park bench as people pass by me.

Shit he knows about the pregnancy and wants me to 'take care of it'. Great and now someone will be watching me on his orders. I will never get out now that someone will be reporting back to him my every move. I need to call Kate; she will know what to do.

I met Kate at this very park about two years ago. She was here visiting her brother who is in the military and we hit it right off. I had come to the park to clear my head after an argument with Trevor and literally ran into her. I was looking down at my feet not paying any attention to my surroundings and BAM we collided. She helped me up and noticed my split lip and red mark on my cheek, but never asked what happened she just started talking about herself and her family. We spent hours just talking about everything and anything. It turns out that we are the same age and she was taking online college courses so that she could stay and visit her brother, Ethan, for long periods of time. They are originally from Seattle, Washington and their parents own some big media company on the west coast. We became best friends in no time and she also helped me start some online classes since I was a "bored housewife". When in reality Trevor wanted me under his thumb at every turn.

Trevor never really knew about Kate until the last few months; we tried our best to keep it just between us. He has always been a very jealous person and if he knew that I told Kate everything about our marriage it could end very badly for one if not both of us. I always kept a tight schedule and stuck to it so that way we always happen to be at the park to work out or grocery shopping at the same time. Kate has been my rock and saving grace. At first she tried so hard to get me away from Trevor but after an "accident" and a trip to the ER, she understood it was way more complicated than that. Trevor was a very high ranking officer and his word was golden around base, not to mention lies slid off his tongue like honey.

Kate left to head back to Seattle to visit her parents a few days ago and won't be back for another two weeks or so. She wanted me to fly out with her and meet the family but with my injuries it would be very uncomfortable not to mention I have my finals that are in a few days.

I grab my prepaid phone that Kate bought so we wouldn't be monitored by Trevor and dial her number.

"Hey girl I was just thinking of calling you. Are you-" She says cheerfully but I cut her off.

"Kate he knows." I say in a hurry.

"Are you sure? How? He is halfway around the world, right?" Kate questions.

"I received a letter from him telling me to take care of it before he gets home in a few months. It was dated three days ago." Tears are welling in my eyes.

"Shit balls!" She yells into the phone. "Listen to me Ana, I am getting on the next flight out and we will pack all of your things and fly back to my parents and they will help you. He won't be able to find you and by then we will have a better plan in place." Kate says in her take charge voice.

"Okay Kate. I know that it is now or never. Wait, I have finals in a few days and Trevor said that he was having someone watch out for me." I say worried that I might get caught.

"Okay honey this might take a few days to get underway so that is not a problem, I am going to run this by my parents and see what they suggest. I'll get back with you soon. Love ya!" She said. "And remember Ana. You are strong and you can do this! This fucker has already taken up too much of your young life. I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Love you too...And Kate, thanks for everything." I say hoping she can truly hear it in my voice just how thankful I am for her being in my life.

I hang up with Kate and head back to Trevor's silver 2013 Chevy pickup truck in the parking lot. As I'm walking I feel like everything around me is a blur as I think back at how I ended up here.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** ** _2_**

 **APRIL 2011**

In just a few weeks I will be graduating High School and hopefully will be moving out on my own. I hate living with my mother Carla and her husband Stephen. They have been married now for a few years and I came to live with them two years ago.

I was living with my father, Ray, since my parents divorced when I was eight years old. At the time I didn't understand why we weren't a family anymore but as the years went by I realized it was because Carla was like a ball passed around in gym class, everyone apparently had a turn. After finding that out I never blamed my father for leaving Carla; in fact, I was very thankful. We would do father daughter outings all the time. We would go camping, fishing, hiking, or go to some sporting event. It was the best time of my life. Dad never remarried, he always said that I was his first priority and that owning your own business didn't leave a lot of room for dating. Dad was ex-military and when his service ended he opened his own custom furniture business which was pretty successful. After school I would head straight to the business and help in the office until dad was ready to go home for the day. I'm pretty good with numbers and planned to take over the accounting when I graduated college, but that day would never come.

I wasn't feeling good one day and decided to head home after school instead of going to the business. I sent dad a text and headed down our street. As I walked up to our house I notice two police cars parked in the driveway. Great we must have gotten broke into. When two officers approached me I was not ready for the news that came from their mouths. The only words I heard were car wreck, drunk driver, and gone.

My world stopped at that very moment.

The next few days were a complete blur. My daddy was gone and wasn't coming back. It seemed everyone under the sun came by the house to pay their respects to me. Barbara, my dad's secretary, helped me with the viewing and funeral.

Barbara was an older woman, but was truly motherly towards me. We had gotten so close over the last few years that I started calling her Momma Barbara. She stayed with me at the house while everything was getting settled. She kept telling me that everything was going to be ok and that Ray made sure that I would be taken care of. I was about to ask what she meant by that when the doorbell rang and I was hit with another blow to the chest.

There standing out on the front porch was a CPS worker and Carla with some gross looking man behind her.

"What in the hell are you doing here! You aren't welcome here, now leave!" I yell trying to slam the door shut, but the CPS worker was already walking in. Shit!

"Now baby is that any way to speak to your mother?" Carla says so sweetly I could've gotten a cavity from it.

"You are not my mother, you are just an egg donor and nothing more. What happened? Run out of the male population to screw so you decided to try your luck with dad again?" I spit with as much venom as I have.

We are in the middle of a stare down when Momma Barbara speaks up.

"Okay, why don't we all take a deep breath and all have a seat in the living room and find out why you guys have decided to stop by."

The CPS worker is the first to speak and starts rumbling about Carla now being my legal guardian since Ray is no longer alive and I'm still a minor. Again hit with another blow to the chest. Surely this was some sort of nightmare that I would wake from soon or someone hiding in the bushes only to jump out and scream that I just got 'PUNKED!'.

But it wasn't and four days later I was all packed up in the car with Carla and her boy toy, Stephen, heading about an hour away to some small town not even on a freaking map. My goodbyes to Momma Barbara were just as hard as dads' funeral. She kept telling me that I was going to be okay and that I could call or write her anytime. Little did I know that was the last time I got to speak or see Momma Barbara again. Carla and boy toy, Stephen, made it entirely impossible to contact her.

A few weeks later I was settled into a new school in some Podunk town trying to keep my head down and counting the days until I turned 18. I got a job at the only grocery store in town and worked as many hours as possible to avoid going home and to make as much money as possible. When I was at home I stayed in my room to study or read. I always made sure to lock and place my desk chair up against the door to make sure neither of them would come in. I always felt weirded out around Stephen with the way he would look at me and the little touches he would sneak on me so I didn't want to take any chances were that was concerned.

At school I met this girl, Beth, who was just like me and couldn't wait to graduate to get the hell out of town. We clicked immediately and the rest was history. We were inseparable and would sneak out of the house all the time just to hang out. Beth was so boy crazy and was never shy about approaching boys. She was gorgeous with her sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and perfect body; boys just flocked to her. Me on the other hand had dark brown hair, blue eyes and skinny frame, I was way too shy to even consider talking with a boy. Beth showed me many ways to flirt with boys but I was never bold enough to approach them. I would watch Beth work a room and be in awe of how confident she was and wished I could be that carefree. She made me change my standard jeans, t-shirt and hoodie to skirts, blouses and jewelry.

Things started to change our senior year. We made a pact to leave this small town behind the day after graduation day and never look back; that is exactly how I met my one-way ticket out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **MAY 2011**

When we were seventeen Beth was given a car and we would drive to the next town over to hang out at this bar & grill that had a lot of military men that use to frequent because a base was station nearby. We were playing a game of pool and about to leave when the door flung open and trouble walked in.

"Hello there ladies. Mind if we join you two for a round?" One says winking at Beth.

"Sure! More the merrier, I'm Beth and this is my best friend Ana." Beth says smoothly.

"I'm Brandon, and this ugly guy is Trevor! Can we buy you ladies a drink?"

"No we're good for now!" Beth says trying to steer away from the fact that we are just seventeen.

Both men look as though they could be the next Calvin Klein models. Brandon is around six-foot-tall, dirty blonde crew cut hair and blue eyes; very build. Trevor is about six foot-three inches tall with dark brown hair and green eyes.

I knew the moment he gave me his panty dropping smile that I was a goner. For the next few hours Trevor and I talked about our life and how we each ended up here. He seemed genuinely interested in everything that I had to say. I found out that he is 24 and was brought up by his mom. His dad was abusive to his mom so she packed up in the middle of the night and left with him. He thinks the world of his mother and only wants to make her proud.

I look at my watch and notice how late it is getting only to notice Beth and Brandon making out and basically dry humping each other in a corner booth of the bar area.

"Want to go for a walk?" Trevor asked.

"I would love too!" I say trying to sound cool, calm, and collected. We head outside and make our way to the park across the street and sit on a park bench.

"So Ana, exactly how old are you?" Trevor asks.

Crap, I knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

"Honestly, I am a senior in High School graduating next month. In September I will be eighteen." I say in a rush.

Trevor looks at me then turns away for a moment putting his hands on his face rubbing it furiously and I'm starting to think I should just go back get Beth and head home. Not making a sound I stand and take a few steps toward the street when Trevor speaks up.

"Where do you think you are going?" He says with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh... Back home I guess. S-sorry to have uh…Wasted your time." I stutter out not sure what to say at this point.

"Ana please to don't go. Yes, your age is a problem but I don't think that I can let you walk away from me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I walked into that bar and saw you across the room I knew I was hooked. I mean, I just opened up to you and we have only known each other for 5 minutes. I'm not sure how this will look if we get caught but I would like to try. We will just have to be careful until you turn eighteen, okay?" He says.

The moonlight outside is glowing bright and I can see the sincerity in his eyes pleading with me for some kind of understanding. In that moment I knew that he was going to be my way out of this hell hole that I was living in these past two years with Carla and her boy toy.

"Okay!" I smile at him and he kisses me like I'm a bottle of water found in the desert. I have never been kissed like this before. This isn't my first kiss but I definitely haven't ever been kissed like this! We are interrupted by a text on my phone. I pull it out of my back pocket to see that it is from Beth saying that we need to get going.

"Trevor I've got to go. When can I see you again?" I ask.

He grabs my phone adds himself to my contacts and says, "I will text or call you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure... listen, if you don't I understand, I mean I know I'm young and probably not like all the other women you are used to..." I start to say but he interrupts me.

"Ana, I have already told you that I'm not letting you go. You are exactly what I have been looking for. Plus, I think my mother will love you!" He winks at me making me blush a shade pink.

"Goodnight Trevor!" I say as I kiss him with all that I have.

We pull away both needing to catch our breath and Trevor chuckles and says, "Goodnight Kitten, I will see you soon."

After that night everything started to happen so fast. We spoke on the phone every night and never went more than three nights without seeing each other. I graduated a few weeks later and on the night I graduated Trevor proposed to me. He said he couldn't see his life without me in it and that when I turn eighteen he wanted to tie the knot! Of course I said yes, he was my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first lover. How could anyone resist his charms.

We were married the first weekend after my birthday in front of his mother, Beth and Brandon, and a few others from his troop. His troop had gotten orders to ship out right after Christmas and Trevor wanted to spend as much time together as husband and wife as possible.

Everything was falling into place; we were happy newlyweds and nothing could burst our marriage bubble. That was until two days after Thanksgiving everything changed.

We had gotten a call that Trevor's mom had died from a random robbery attempt at her bank. He was eventually caught and had a showdown with the police. While he was in jail awaiting his trial he had managed to hang himself with his bed sheet. After receiving that call it was like a switch had been flipped for Trevor. He became distant and went out drinking just about every night with some guys from his squad. At first, he would just come in and pass out on the couch or bed, but after a while I got fed up with having him gone all the time. I confronted him one night and his whole demeanor was different. Gone was the sweet and tender husband I met at the bar. That was the first time that he knocked me around to "put me in line". Of course the next morning he realized what had happened and was so apologetic and swore that it would never happen again. So I forgave him, I mean, I was a mess after my dad had died too and everyone deals differently, right? He was always so gentle with me and maybe it was just the alcohol that brought it on. Or that is what I kept telling myself.

After that incident he was back to the man I fell in love with and we never brought it up again. Christmas came and went and it was time for him to leave on his tour. He was to be gone for six to seven months and would write and call as much as he could. He was thrilled that I was taking some college courses online and it would give me something to occupy my time while he was away. Saying goodbye to him was almost as bad as the day I said goodbye to dad at his funeral. I wept for days.

The months flew by with taking my classes and hanging out with Kate that it didn't seem as long as I had thought it would be. Finally, when Trevor came home he was a different man than the one who left. His words were harsh and the gentle man that I fell in love with was gone. The hitting that I thought was a one-time event started happening more frequently. Yet as always, the next morning he was 'so sorry and loved me so much'. Like the idiot that I was I stayed; where else was I going to go? Back to Carla? Hell no! So I stayed and took it, Kate tried to get me to leave but that only made things worse. In December 2014, I had a wake up call and it would be the last time he put me in the hospital. During my examination I found out that I was pregnant and I decided that I had to lookout for more than just myself. Trevor had orders to leave for another mission and this was going to be my time to get out and away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **APRIL 2016 – PRESENT DAY**

I wake to the most beautiful sound in the world, my nine-month old baby girl giggling in her crib. I turn over and check the video monitor and peek at the alarm clock. "Crap! I'm late!" Jumping out of bed I rush to get ready for work. Normally I don't work on Saturdays but Chloe had her checkup yesterday so I took the whole day off to spend time with her. I text Mark, my boss, to let him know that I overslept and rush into Chloe's room to get her ready for her day with Aunt Kate.

So much has changed in the last year and half and I have Kate and her family to thank for that. A few months ago Kate's parents bought a three-bedroom apartment after we both graduated from WSU and started our 'adult jobs'. Evan and Kathy Kavanaugh have really accepted me and Chloe into their family and treat me as if they raised me as one of their own. They love Chloe as their granddaughter and steal her as much as they can.

Ethan finished his service with the military and decided not to renew his contract. He is now taking courses to become a doctor at WSU. Kate is a journalist and works for her parents at Kavanaugh Media.

I work for Mark Blackmon a young wealthy businessman who owns restaurants, real estate, night clubs and a few other odd businesses all over the East and West Coast of the United States. I first interned for Mark my senior year in college and became a full time employee after graduating. I am the Senior Accountant for MB Industries and I do all of Mark's personal financing and pretty much anything else he needs.

I walk into Chloe's light pink and purple butterfly room and smother her with kisses. "Hey baby girl! How is mommy's favorite princess doing?"

She giggles and gurgles chanting, "Mama mama!"

"Okay Chloe Bear let's get you ready!" I grab her and place her on the changing table. I put her in black leggings with a pink frilly top that her Aunt Kate bought her. I brush her dark brown hair and put it into pigtails. I look into her bright baby blue eyes, "I love you Chloe Bear! Mommy will be home after work. Be good for Aunt Kate."

After placing her on my hip we head for the kitchen where Kate is already starting breakfast for Chloe. I place her in the high chair, kiss her cheek and tell Kate that I'll see her later and head to work.

I jump into my new Mercedes GLS, a gift from Mark after I found out that his last accountant was skimming off the top, and head out to my temporary office at an exclusive restaurant. I park in my designated spot next to Mark's and see him standing by the door checking his watch.

Mark and I have an interesting relationship; as some would say. He calls me his wife and we definitely argue like we are an old married couple. Mark is a 'playboy' around Seattle and has the female population chasing after him. He is young, charming, handsome, very wealth, and according to him great in bed. Of course I wouldn't know, the farthest we got was making out in my office before I came to my senses and put a stop to things. I have a daughter and she is my main priority and he understood. We work well together and that's how it needs to stay, plus I really need this job so that I can provide for Chloe and give her everything her little heart desires.

Walking up to Mark he yells, "Your twenty minutes late! Your fired!"

"Okay, mail me my last check" I say turning around and head back to my car knowing he is joking.

"WHAT? WAIT! Ana I was just joking." He says grabbing my arm turn me towards him.

"No it's okay I understand. I'm sure there are a million accountants that would love to wipe your ass on a daily basis." I stare at him trying not to smirk and watch him sweat bullets.

"Ana, you know that I can't function without you. Plus, I need a huge favor today. I promise to be on my best behavior and never ask for something like this again." He says pleading.

Not sure what I'm about to get into I nod to let him finish, "I have a very big client/friend coming in with his sister for lunch and I need you to be the server and tend to all their needs."

What?! "Wait you want me to be their waitress?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes and it's just until their lunch is over and then you can have the rest of the day off. I promise, you know I wouldn't ask unless it was serious. Devin was a no show and I can't afford any screw ups. Plus, you will be serving them in a private room so no one will be watching you."

"Mark you do realize I have never waited tables before, right? I don't even know what's on the menu. Are you taking drugs? I mean this is the craziest request to date! Look at me I'm not even in the right attire to serve someone." I'm wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark gray blouse and my black sky high heels. I look at him thinking if I can do this. "Well I guess this is what I get paid the big bucks for. You owe me big time and if this client is rude or degrading in any way I will not be held accountable for my actions. Understood!" I say challenging him.

"Yes...Yes whatever you want. How about I throw in this seasons clothing line for our princess and you!" He knows the way to my heart is through my daughter. He is always spoiling her.

Sighing, "Fine! And she is not 'our' she is mine. Plus, she is growing like a weed." I giggle and he is grinning from ear to ear.

"You know I love to hear your giggle! Oh, they should be here in five to ten minutes their security is already here and wants a word with you." He rushes out.

"Okay I will head up now." I start to walk past him and he grabs me into a bear hug crush me to his chest. Man, he always smells so good!

"Thanks Babe! You know one of these days I'm going to make an honest woman out of you!" Mark says more as a statement than a joke.

"Keep trying and you might wear me down eventually." I say playfully and smack him on his firm butt.

I make my way through the back of the restaurant to Mark's office area and place my purse down on his desk while putting my phone on silent and pocketing it. I share an office here with Mark because our main offices are being renovated and won't be done for another month.

Putting my hair into a side braid I make my way to the private dining area to meet with security. As I approach the doors I notice two men in black suits looking like they are a part of the secret service. They are only missing the sunglasses. Standing in front of them I stick my hand out and go for introductions.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia or Ana and I will be serving your majesty today!" I say trying to lighten the mood and give a slight curtsey.

The blonde one smirks and the black haired one starts coughing trying to mask a laugh. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Taylor and this is Sawyer, we are security for Mr. Grey and would like if you would sign this NDA before getting started."

Mr. Grey? Nope can't say that I've heard of him. "Okay, got a pen." After signing my life and first born away, I enter the room to find two females and a man who has his back to me.

Not really looking at any of them I start, "Hello everyone my name is Anastasia or Ana and I will be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

The first one to speak is a small, short raven colored hair woman who seems to have the bubbliest personality, "Yes, I would a strawberry iced tea!" She says bouncing in her seat. "Oh, and I'm Mia and it's nice to meet you!"

Good lord if you could only bottle her energy! I look to the other woman next to her, "Yeah, I will have the Houses' White Wine." She scowls at me.

"Sure, but first can I see some ID please?" I ask only because I'm not sure of her age and I am not trying to get Mark in any kind of trouble sell to minors.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" She questions and looks offended, but also giving me a nasty attitude.

"Like I said at the beginning, I am Anastasia or Ana, your server." I say as innocently as possible and not to come across to annoyed.

Bubbly Mia burst out in laughter and I hear a chuckle from the man who I have yet to even face. "Lilly just get a soda or iced tea, we both know you don't turn twenty-one for two more months." Mia states.

"Fine. I will have the same as Mia." Lilly grumbles.

I nod and finally turn my attention to 'Mr. Grey' and holy shit I think my eyes just bugged out of their sockets. Mr. Grey has dark copper hair with the most hypnotizing grey eyes. He's wearing a gray fitted suit with a white shirt with the top few buttons undone. Damn Adonis has nothing on him! Good lord I bet he makes pretty babies! I hear a throat being cleared and realized I have just been caught ogling him. SHIT! I quickly look down. Focus Ana, remember don't screw this up for Mark. Taking a deep breath.

"And for you Sir!" I say trying hard not to sound breathy. I hear a small gasp and look at Mr. Gorgeous eyes.

"I will have a glass of Antinori Solaia." He says coolly. "Did you need to see my ID?" He adds with a smirk. Oh he's got jokes does he!

"Oh don't worry that won't be necessary. I was just needing to ask your daughter so that we don't sell to minors. Trust me I can tell you are WAY over twenty-one." Returning the smirk and strutting towards the door. Crap, should I have said that? He is just so arrogant I couldn't help it. He reminds me a lot like Mark but more good looking. I bet he has every type of woman on her knees at his beck and call.

As I'm opening the door I look over my shoulder and catch Mr. Grey looking at me with his jaw on the floor then I hear Mia squeal. "I love her! Can I bring her home!"

The rest of the meal goes off without a hitch and I'm pretty proud of myself for not messing anything up. I have noticed that Mr. Grey keeps staring a little too long every time I enter the room. We also keep the banter playful between us. Maybe I should apologize for my comment about his age. Nah! I'm sure he's heard worse.

I walk to their table balancing the dessert tray in one hand while holding Mr. Grey's glass of dessert wine in the other. I'm actually having fun with this waitress act. Maybe this was my job in a previous life. Then… my sky high heels catch on something on the floor shooting me forward. I swear someone hit the slow motion button because I watched the whole train wreck play out in fine detail. The desserts ended up on heads, faces and dresses while the wine found the only tailored suit at the table. The room fills with shrills and screams, mostly from Lilly, and then Mia burst out in most side clenching laugh that I have ever heard.

I am still on the floor on my hands and knees, no doubt they will be bruised tomorrow, when the dining room doors fly open and Taylor, Sawyer, and Mark come running in as if they were in a race to get the last Twinkie. Before I know what's going on I am being picked up from around my waist, I feel a shock of electricity shoot through my body and my toes almost curl. What was that?! I turn to find Mr. Grey's arms are circled around me and I gasp as I feel a tingle course through my body almost making me moan. I know he felt it too because I heard him suck in air as I was gasping.

"Are you steady enough for me to let you go?" He whispers in my ear and I groan as his lips touch my earlobe. I nod and step out of his arms, immediately feeling empty from his touch.

Everyone is standing around staring at each other when Mark is the first to speak up, "What in the hell happened here?"

Total embarrassment has set in, "I'm so-" I start to say as Lilly cuts me off screaming at Mark.

"Her!" Pointing to me. "She is to blame here and I expect for her to be fired! Not only is she very rude and tacky but she also sucks as a waitress. Just look at this mess and you can bet your sweet ass you are getting my dry cleaning bill." Lilly says with so much venom.

I look at Mark with my eyes the size of saucers, he frowns and I just hang my head as I start to walk out of the dining room. Mark says to go and wait for him in his office. Sawyer closes the door behind me and stands in front of it.

I take a shaky breath and start towards the office when Sawyer says, "I wouldn't worry about getting fired. I would almost bet my next paycheck that you are still going to be working here even after today's events." He chuckles and continues, "And Lilly has had that coming for years! I haven't seen the boss laugh that hard since I started working here."

"Maybe... Thanks Sawyer for trying to cheer me up. It was nice meeting you by the way." I say sadly.

I make it to the office sit down on one of the chairs and wait for my fate to be delivered to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **MR. GREY POV**

I can't believe I let Mia rope me in to do lunch today. I am in the middle of a huge merger and need to be in the office going over the final numbers before our conference call in the morning. Ugh! But it's Mia and I can't ever say no to her, she is my baby sister and the princess of our family. She just got back from her yearlong stay in Paris to become a chef and open her own restaurant here in Seattle. I'm sure that I will be footing the bill, but if it makes her happy and gives her a sense of purpose then so be it.

"TAYLOR!" I yell for my head of security.

"Sir?" Ever so obedient.

"We need to head out in 10 minutes to meet Mia. Do you have all the details of where we are going?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yes Sir, Sawyer is there already and has done a sweep of the room and building. We are just waiting for the server to get there to sign the NDA." He says.

"Good get the car ready." Dismissing him.

My phone rings and I answer without seeing who it is, "Christian darling. I haven't been able to get a hold of you lately. Have you received my emails about the new submissive?" Elena asks.

FUCK! Why didn't I look to see who it was? I have been avoiding her for the last few weeks. "Hello Elena. Yes, I have received your emails and I am not interested right now in obtaining a new one at the moment." I state.

"Darling it has been 5 months since your last one and I know that you must be climbing the walls in need of a release. Remember, I know you very well and can hear the stress in your voice. Let me send you one of my girls over tonight and then you can go back to ruling the universe. Or I could just come-" I cut her off before she can even finish that sentence. No way in HELL am I going to let her sub for me. That ship has sailed long ago.

"Elena I don't need you telling me what I want. I am perfectly capable of handling myself and don't need you telling me otherwise. In fact, stop bugging me with emails I am for too busy with work and don't need any distractions; especially like the one from last time. My next meeting is waiting for me." I hang up.

God that woman gets me riled up ever since she sent me Leila Williams. Everything was working out great, she was the perfect sub. We had been under contract for a little over a year when things started to change. I found her in my closet wearing one of my shirts. At first I thought that she was just doing it to be punished, but then I started to find her things all over the penthouse instead of her designated room. I confronted her about it and she said that she wanted to take our relationship to the next level and be together. RED flag right there. I don't do relationships and I make that very clear from the get go. These are sexual contracts that benefit both parties and are very detailed. I don't waver from my contracts and if you do then it is terminated immediately. Needless to say Leila didn't take it very well and showed up the next day and sliced her wrist in front of my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones.

I placed her in a state of the art mental facility on the East Coast with the best doctors to help treat her mental illness; that she apparently had and I never caught on until it was too late. Not only am I upset with myself for not noticing her illness but also with Elena for not screening the submissives better. I give Elena one hell of a commission for finding my subs. She saves me time from having to do it, plus, she knows what I like and look for; so I expect better from her.

Elena and I go way back to when I was fifteen years old. I was doing punishment work at her and her husband's house as a result of a fight that I had at school and got expelled for the third time. My parents were done and on the verge of military school when Elena stepped in and suggested manual labor at her house. My parents agreed and she introduced me to the world of BDSM. I didn't know what to think at first but then the horny teenager took over and who wouldn't want to be with a hot older woman. I was her submissive for six years and then she trained me to be a dominant and was my sub. She taught me a lot; if she hadn't of stepped up and took me on I'm sure I would be in jail or dead by now. She saved me and made me the man I am today. She was also the one who gave me the startup money for GEH. Of course I have repaid it with interest but I also helped get her salons started and am a silent investor in them.

"Sir? We're here." Taylor brings me out of thoughts.

"Okay" I say stepping out of the car and head into the restaurant.

As soon as I walk in I am greeted by the hostess who is licking her lips and batting her eyelashes. It's just a pretty face sweetheart. From a distance I hear my name called and turn to see Mark coming my way. I met Mark over a year ago at a charity function. He too is young and very wealthy. We hit it off pretty well and so I frequent his restaurants often, even though I own several myself.

"Hey Grey how's it going?" He says shaking my hand.

"Good! I'm just meeting my sister here for some lunch since she just came back from a year long stay in Paris." I greet.

"Cool, I have the private room set up for you and her but I must warn you the waitress you have is a feisty little thing." He states with a wink and smirk.

"Not a problem, I'm sure I can put her through her paces! By the way are we still on for a round of golf later this week?" I ask.

"Yes we are. Listen enjoy lunch and I will catch up with you later on." Mark says and hurries away towards the kitchen.

I am shown to the private room where Sawyer is stationed and take my seat and wait for Mia to arrive. Ten minutes later she waltzes in with someone. FUCK! Why does she have to associate with Lilly Preston? That girl grates on my nerves and has since Mia first brought her home all those years ago. Lilly has had a crush on me since we were teenagers and the feeling is NOT mutual. Christ can she be any more obvious. She is ogling me and not even trying to hide it. They take their seats and Mia jumps right in to twenty question of what I have been doing this past year. Same shit different day is what I want to tell her but I hold off.

"Mia, you know work is my life and GEH is growing more than ever and I have been focused on that this whole time." I say trying to appease her.

"So no one special?" She asks nonchalant.

"No Mia and I don't think this is a topic we should discuss here and now." I say trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

Just then our waitress come in and my cock does a back flip. Shit she is beautiful! Her dark brown hair and those bright baby blue eyes are mesmerizing. Christ pull your shit together Grey and little Grey, down boy! What is this girl doing to me? She starts asking our drink orders and it's like hearing angels speak. After giving my order I make a snarky remark and she just throws it right back. Boy, what I would like to do with that smart mouth of hers. Walking off I can't help but watch the way that her hips sway back and forth. Man I need to reconsider getting a sub, I must be losing it here. She turns her head back around. Shit! I just got caught eye fucking her.

Looking back at my sister hoping she didn't notice, but the sparkle in her eye and the big ass smile on her face says that she noticed me ogling Anastasia. Anastasia what a beautiful name. The rest of lunch goes by pretty quickly and I for one am glad. I need to get away from my nosey sister and also put some space between myself and Anastasia. Being in close proximity of this woman has my body working in overdrive. God! Her smell is so intoxicating.

All of a sudden everything in the room becomes chaotic. Desserts are being thrown along with drinks, then screaming from Lilly and its Mia laughing that has truly brought me back to notice my surroundings. I am covered in wine, Mia has cake on her outfit and is doubled over in stitches, and Lilly is covered head to toe in the rest of the tray. Not able to contain myself any longer I burst out in laughter and water is coming from my eyes. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life; what is going on with me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a movement and realize Anastasia is on the floor and I rush to help her up. The moment my hands touch her waist I am shocked with some kind of electric tingling. Reveling in the feeling I keep them around her bringing her up to her feet. Not wanting this contact to end, I keep them there a long as possible. Bringing her closer, her back to my front, I whisper in her ear and feel her shiver at my words. It's good to know that I am affecting her as much as she is affecting me.

After setting her on her feet Lilly starts in about firing Anastasia and after getting a look from Mark she hangs her head and walks off defeated. Not liking the frown put on her beautiful face I turn to Lilly, "Will you calm down and shut it. Nothing terrible happened and we are all fine. Mark can I have a word with you?" Nodding my head towards the door after snapping at Lilly.

We walk down the hallway and into his manager's office.

"Look Christian, I know what you are going to say and I just ask that you hear me out." He says and I just nod wanting him to continue. "This is all my fault. Anastasia is not even a waitress..." I could have told him that. "She is actually my accountant and pretty much everything else that I need. She's a really great person that has had a really hard time these last few years and she was doing me a favor today by waiting on you and Mia." Hard time? This peaks my curiosity and I need to know more.

"What do you mean a hard time?" I try saying without too many emotions.

"So without going into too much detail, Anastasia's husband died while overseas on a mission for the military. She had just found out that she was pregnant and now it's just her and her nine-month old little girl. I know that you probably want her fired but I have known her for a while and we are pretty close and I'm very protective of her. I will pay for all the dry cleaning or new outfits but I'm not going to fire her, she means a lot to me; not to mention she helped save my business at one point." Mark says and I wonder if he wants more of an intimate relationship with Anastasia.

"What do you mean she saved your business?" I question.

"She interned for me during her senior year at WSU and she found out my accountant was skimming off the top. Not to mention she found ways to save some major money in my business and personal life. She is a genius with numbers and not too bad to look at!" He says with a wink.

For some reason this bothers me to no end. I need to have a session with my therapist Flynn soon, this girl is turning my world upside down.

Smirking I say, "I could always steal her from you to work with me Mark!"

His face falls for a split second but recovers quickly. "Not going to happen. Plus, little Chloe loves me and THAT means everything to Ana."

"Maybe, but I'm sure that I can offer her so much more!" I say with a smirk and wink at the double meaning.

"Listen Christian, Ana has been through a lot in such a short amount of time and I just don't want to see her hurt. She is definitely not the type of women that just throw themselves at us. She is a very simple, down to earth, girl next door type of girl. Plus, I know she is not interested in dating right now and only focusing on providing for Chloe." He says trying to dissway me from her but little does he know that she is already a drug to me and I will make her mine.

"Look Mark, I'm not here for a pissing contest. I just wanted you to know to not worry about Anastasia and to not reprimand her. If anything you should give her a raise, I haven't laughed so hard in my life. She definitely made that lunch tolerable with Mia's friend. Tell her if she ever tires of your ugly mug, I might have a better offer for her." I say needing to wrap this up and call Flynn asap.

Going through the back exit of the restaurant to not be seen with my suit covered in wine, I climb in the back of my SUV and pull out my phone and dial Flynn's number.

"Hello Christian, how can I help you today?" Flynn says always a bit too cheery.

"Flynn I need an emergency session. Are you available within the next hour?" I ask trying not to sound too panicked.

"Of course Christian, I can fit you in. How does forty-five minutes' sound?" He mentions.

"See you then." I hang up and tell Taylor to head to my penthouse to change clothes before going to see Flynn. Next, I dial Welch who is a part of my security team.

"Welch I need a background check on an Anastasia who works for Mark Blackmon as his accountant. I want as much info as you can get. Make it top priority." I hang up without hearing what he says and toss the phone in the seat next to mine and breathe out a huge sigh.

What the hell is this girl doing to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

"Come in have a seat." Flynn greets me with a handshake.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." I say looking at Flynn who is staring at me with an amused look on his face. I guess saying thanks is not something I say too often.

"Not a problem Christian. Now tell me, what brings you in today with such urgency? We usually meet every other week." Flynn says as he opens his notebook and grabs for a pen.

"I met someone." I quickly say looking at him in the eye.

"A submissive?" Flynn says sounding neutral.

"No! Anastasia is definitely not a submissive. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has dark brown hair with bright baby blue eye; legs for days with a tiny waist and the perfect size breast..." I say that last part more to myself. "And boy does she have a smart mouth on her. Ugh! Made me want to bend her over my knee right there at the table and spank her ass pink."

"Interesting. So what makes her not submissive material? From what you have just described she is exactly what you look for in a sub." He questions.

"I just know AND she has a nine-month old little girl. I mean how in good conscious can I send little Chloe to a sitter while I cane the shit out of her mother for a whole weekend. Jesus, what is wrong with me. Tell me Flynn, fix me." I plead. He is writing a million words a minute in his notebook.

"Christian we have been over this many times for the last several years, BDSM is a choice. You choose to participate in it. So if this girl is not into the scene then why don't you simply move on and find someone to fulfill your needs, as you like to say." He says exacerbated.

"Trust me, I would be happy to and her name is Anastasia. There is just something about her that draws me to her, and when we touched it set my whole body off like fireworks." I say ignoring his jab at my choosing BDSM.

"Sounds to me like you might have feelings for her. Do you know where the child's father plays into the picture? When did you meet her?" What? Feelings?

"About three hours ago and her husband was killed in combat on a mission overseas. Flynn you know I don't do feelings. You know how I was brought into this world with the crack whore. No, everything is in a contract so everyone knows what to expect." I say straightening in my chair.

"Sure Christian, whatever you say. Maybe Anastasia isn't even available, have you ever thought about that? She could be in a relationship with someone already and you have yourself all worked up for nothing. I mean, you did just say you met her only three hours ago."

"No I know she is free. I spoke with Mark her boss and he is the one that gave me all the info I just told you about. In fact, he told me that he is waiting for his moment to jump in and sweep her up. I swear I thought I was going to throttle him when he was talking about her. I was so mad."

"Why were you mad? I'm sure there are a dozen subs who are waiting for their chance with you. What makes her so different?"

Without hesitation I yell, "Because SHE. IS. MINE! I want her and I want to get to know her." Rubbing my hands over my face.

"Christian have you thought about stepping out of your box and maybe try to a normal 'vanilla' relationship?" Flynn says closing his notebook and placing it on the coffee table.

"No I haven't. You know that I only do BDSM. I wouldn't even know where to begin with a 'vanilla' relationship. I don't do hearts and flowers Flynn."

"Then I suggest to walk away from her and her daughter. If you are not going to try stepping out of your box then it isn't fair for you to take her down this 'dark road', as you call it."

"Wait, that's what you suggest? To walk away?" I am up pacing the room like a caged lion. I pay him top dollar for advice like this? Well screw that!

"You're not helping me Flynn. I can't just walk away but I also can't do 'vanilla'."

"Well then you are at a fork in the road Christian. You either walk away or COMPROMISE. Who knows she might like a little kink. You never know until you get to know her." He gets up and looks at his watch. "Our time is up. I will see you in a few days at your regularly schedule appointment." With that he shakes my hand and leads me to the door.

I decide to work out of my home office the rest of the day so I tell Taylor to head home. Once at home I check my emails and notice one from Welch about Anastasia.

To: Christian Grey

From: Brian Welch

Subject: Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey this is all that I have been able to get my hands on at this time with it being the weekend. I should have the completed request for you by Monday afternoon at the latest. Also, please look closely at the notes at the bottom of the attachment, some info has left me with many questions.

Brian Welch, Senior Security Advisor

Attch:

 **Name:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **DOB:** Sept. 10, 1994

 **Address:** Pikes Place Condos, Apartment 923

 **Roommate:** Katherine Kavanagh (Kavanagh Media)

 **Mobile:** 987-654-3210

 **SS#:** 123-45-6789

 **Car:** 2016 Mercedes GLS; bought and paid for by Mark Blackmon

 **Bank:** Wells Fargo Bank Account Balance: Checking $ 7,562.83 Savings $16,894.31; Joint Savings Account with Chloe Steele: $4,364.25

 **Occupation:** Senior Accountant MB Industries. Boss: Mark Blackmon

 **Education:** Degree from WSU double major in Accounting and Business Administration

 **GPA:** 4.0

 **Father:** Raymond Steele. Deceased 2009- automobile accident- was killed by drunk driver

 **Mother:** Carla Morton. Married three times. Recently to a Stephen Morton 2008

 **Relationships:** Married to Trevor Jackson in Sept. 2011. Deceased in combat December 2014

 **Children:** Chloe Elizabeth Steele born July 2015

 **NOTES:**

 **-Anastasia changed her name back to her maiden name 'STEELE' in January 2015**

 **-She also has an insurance policy that was left to her from her late father. It was put into a TRUST for when she turned 21. Not sure if she even knows that it exists but there is an estimated 2.5 million to be collected by her.**

 **-She turned down any and all Military benefits for the death of Trevor Jackson.**

 **-Lived with Mr. And Mrs. Kavanagh from January 2015 until February 2016**

 **-On Chloe's birth certificate Trevor is not listed as the Father. She left it blank.**

 ***Her medical records will be available Monday morning. My contact stated that the file was rather large and would send the entire file then.**

I pour over her background check again for the fifth time and add more questions to the list that I already had. I know the only way to get my answers is to ask her but how do you approach these subjects without looking like a stalker. Shit, it looks like I have a lot more to talk over with Flynn about. Just then my phone goes off and I answer immediately.

"Grey."

"Bro, what are you up to tonight?" My brother Elliot asks. He is always calling wanting to hang out. I always feel so guilty for flaking on him. I know he really just wants to spend time me but I try and distance myself from my family. Elena always suggested that it would be best because if they ever found out about what I did behind closed doors, they would turn their backs on me. So it's just best to keep them at arm's length.

"I'm working as always Elliot." I say hearing him sigh through the phone.

"Bro, come on please one night. I promise to have you home early before you turn into a pumpkin!" Elliot jokes. He has always been the jokester in the family and can turn any awkward situation into a riot. "Who knows, we might even find someone to pop your cherry tonight!" He continues joking at my expense. If he only knew I was more sexually advanced at fifteen than he is today. My family thinks I'm gay or celibate. They have always respected my boundaries and never crossed them.

"Fine Elliot. What time do you want to go out?" I ask, giving in to the guilt.

"Really?! Awesome Bro I promise this will be a night that you won't want to forget!" He says a few octaves higher. "Cool, I am heading there now. I thought we could eat then hit the club!"

I look at the clock on the wall in my office and realize it's already 7:30 at night. Christ, how long have I been in here combing through her background check? "Okay I'm jumping in the shower now." I tell him, ending the call and start to head for the shower. I run into Taylor coming out of the security office.

"Taylor, Elliot is on his way over and we are heading to dinner and a club tonight. We will be leaving soon and we will need a driver at the end of the night." I tell him and see the shock in his face.

He recovers quickly. "Yes Sir!"

This should be one interesting night.

A/N: I'm leaving for vacation and will try to get another chapter out before Tuesday. I won't be able to post until after the 10th. Thanks for all of the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I am sitting in a chair opposite of Marks' and my entire body is sweating. Would Mark fire me? If he did I would be devastated. I don't know how long I have set there when the office door opens and Mark walks in. He looks normal but something is off.

Before he can say a one I speak up, " Mark, I am so sorry! I told you that I had never waited tables before and I will pay for the dry cleaning. Please don't fire me over this." I beg.

Mark sighs heavily, " Ana I am not going to fire you. In fact, Christian was adamant against it. I put you in that position and if anything this is all my fault."

Okay that wasn't what I was expecting and why does he look so sad.

"Then what is the problem, why the long face and who is Christian?" I question. Something is definitely bothering him.

" Ana, Christian Grey is the one who was covered in a seven-hundred-dollar glass of wine. He is 'Seattle's billionaire business tycoon. Apparently, you have made a huge impression on him and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try and steal you away from me." He says sadly. What?!

"Mark listen, I am sure you must be mistaken. Why would Mr. Grey want me? Plus, I can only handle one bad boy in my life at a time!" I say trying to lighten the mood, but I think there must be a double meaning behind what Mark is trying to convey to me. Brushing it off I stand and place both palms flat on his desk and lean over.

"So do I still earn the clothes or not?" Trying to hold off my giggle that is trying to escape.

Mark's playful mood returns as does his smile, gone is the last conversation. After discussing next week's schedule, we go our separate ways for the rest of the weekend.

I am walking to my car when I see Kate's convertible drive up alongside me. Rolling down her window I hear my baby girl giggling from the backseat.

"Ana, I'm glad I caught you! I have been trying to reach you, Mom and Dad want Princess Chloe tonight so I thought we could have some dinner and dancing for the evening." Kate says.

"Sure! It has been a long time since I've been out with you. Go ahead and drop her off at Nana and Pops house, I have to run a few errands and will meet you back at the house." I say as I'm kissing Chloe goodbye.

I start back to my car when I hear my name being called from the distance. Turning I see Mia making her way to me. Crap! I'm still so embarrassed about lunch. I notice she is in new clothes and is bouncing her way to me.

"Anastasia! Hey I just wanted to say how sorry I am for Lilly's behavior at lunch. She can be a real bitch sometimes..." Sometimes, I think. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight? I would love to get to know and hang out with you!"

Oh gosh! What do I say? Hopefully I won't regret my decision, I say, "Sure, my roommate and I are going out tonight for dinner and dancing. She is supposed to text me the details. Let me have your number and I'll send them to you. Listen Mia, I am so sorry for dropping food on your clothes. I've never waited tables before and probably never will again."

She squeals while bobbing on the balls of her feet. "Great! This is going to be the best night ever! Look don't worry about the clothes, Sawyer brought new clothes within fifteen minutes so no harm no foul!"

We exchange numbers and head our separate ways. It isn't long before I get a text from Kate and then forward it to Mia. I let Kate know about Mia and she is super excited to have another girl come along. Kate never meets a stranger; me on the other hand, I like to keep my circle as small as possible.

A few hours later I am back at the apartment getting ready for our night out. I have showered, shaved, and groomed myself to death. Kate has picked out my outfit for the evening and I must say that I look hot! I'm wearing a gray mid-thigh satin dress that hugs my curves just right with matching sky high heels. I would not normally wear something this short but Kate insists that tonight calls for a dress like this. I don't argue and put the finishing touches on hair and makeup. Kate has shown me over the years how to look presentable with applying little touches to enhance my features.

Kate swears that tonight is going to be the best night of my life. According to Kate, Mia has us booked to eat at a place called The Mile High Club. It's a restaurant with a night club one floor below it. They have been on the phone off and on all afternoon going over tonight's plan. I can see that Mia is becoming a permanent fixture in our circle.

The door buzzes and I know Mia has arrived. I answer the door and Mia is dressed in a blush pink short dress that sparkles with sky high heels. It fits her personality perfectly. Kate walks out of her room and greets Mia wearing a deep red off the shoulder dress that hits her mid thighs with silver sky high heels. We all do last minute checks in the mirror, grab our clutches and head out.

Instead of taking a cab, Mia insisted we take her SUV with her security driving since we all will be drinking tonight. Once situated in the car we take off towards dinner. The drive is a short distance away and then we are ushered toward the elevators to the top floor. We reach the hostess and are taken immediately taken to a private booth in the back corner of the restaurant with the most amazing view of the city. I guess throwing the Grey name around will only get you the best.

We just placed our drink order when a hot looking guy in his late twenties makes his way toward our table. He has short curly hair with blue eyes and a toothy smile plastered on his face.

"Hello sis! If I had known your new friends were smoking hot, I would have ditched little Bro and been your wing man!" He says winking at Kate and pulls a chair up next to her sitting so close they could be sharing one seat. Oh boy, by the look on her face Kate is a goner. I just hope they go back to his place, I am not in the mood to be reminded how truly lonely and pathetic I am.

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone coming our way I look, and I feel all the breath leave my lungs. "Oh my god!"

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

"Bro are you ready to go? I swear you take longer than Mia to get ready!" Elliot yells from the great room. I sigh heavily wondering why I agreed to this and head out of my bedroom.

"Finally!" He says throwing one hand up in the air while the other is holding his phone up to his ear speaking to someone on the other line. He turns his back away from me and continues talking to whoever it is. "Yes, yes we will be there shortly. Okay chill!" Switching the phone off he nods to me and we head for the elevators.

We climb into my Audi R8 when Elliot says, "We are eating at Mile High then heading to the club after." He makes more of a statement than a request. Not wanting to ruin the night with any arguing I nod hoping it doesn't take him long to find his fresh meat of the night so that I can head home to finish up my work. I really need to prepare for my conference call in the morning.

We arrive, I toss my keys to the valet who is drooling over my car and head up to the elevators to my restaurant. The doors open and we are greeted by the hostess who immediately starts batting her eyelashes and licking her lips. Jesus another fan-girl, it's just a pretty face lady. We start making our way to my private table when I see a business associate. I tell Elliot to go ahead that I will be there in a sec. After shaking hands and saying pleasantries with Mr. Tolar and his wife, I head off in the direction of Elliot only to find that the table is full of women. Great! This better not be another blind date situation. The closer I get I notice Mia sitting there with a blonde who Elliot just claimed. There is also a brunette who has her back to me but she looks familiar. As if sensing me she turns my direction and all the air has escaped my lungs and my step falters. It's not just any brunette, but Anastasia. She looks edible and from the shocked look on her face she was not expecting me to be here. I look to Mia and Elliot, who both noticed my reaction and are smirking like the cat who ate the canary. I know my family thought I was gay so I guess it's time to put their minds at ease. They set this up. Well game on!

I reach the only available seat next to Anastasia and pull out my chair. Not wanting to be rude I say my hellos to everyone and hold my hand out to Anastasia while placing a kiss on her cheek. The volt of electricity hits me again and I know she felt it too because I heard the gasp and felt the shiver. "It's good to see you again Anastasia." I say in a husky voice.

She gulps trying to calm herself, "You as well Christian." Holy Christ my name on her lips sent a shock straight to my dick.

Shifting in my seat trying to adjust myself discreetly, "I see you threw in the towel for waiting tables." I say trying to change the subject and calm myself.

She giggles and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. She has the voice of an angel. As much as I enjoy it, it is not helping the tent in my pants at all. Her cheeks blush and a light pink and she bites her lower lip making me groan inwardly. Shit this is going to be the longest night ever.

Noticing that we are still holding hands she pulls away, "No I think I better stick with numbers. They are a much safer bet, plus they don't yell back."

We hear throats clearing and I totally forgot we weren't alone. Man, what is this woman doing to me? Not wanting to be rude or give too much for my sibling to tease me about I turn towards the others and engage in conversation with the group. I find out that the blonde is Kate who is Anastasia roommate and a journalist, which I already knew but won't let on. I make a mental note to have Taylor bring a NDA for her to sign.

The conversation is light and we are all just bantering back a forth with each other until Elliot opens his mouth. "So Anastasia how did you meet Kate and what brought you to Seattle?"

It was like the air shifted and Anastasia blanched. "Umm... I met Kate at a park one day outside a military base and we just hit it off and never looked back, we were eighteen. My..." she pauses thinking over her next words carefully. "husband died in combat over a year ago leaving me three months pregnant and nowhere to go. Kate and her family offered to take me in and here we are." She says in a rush hoping to move on from the subject but I have so many more questions that need answers.

"Ana has a beautiful little girl named Chloe who is nine months old and the apple of my parents' eye. She has Ethan wrapped around her finger and can't say no to anything! Just wait until you meet her. She is a doll and is Ana's mini me." Kate says speaking up. Ethan? Is that Anastasia boyfriend? Maybe Welch missed something.

"Whose Ethan?" Elliot questions. Thank god he is as nosy as Mia.

"Oh, he is my brother. In fact, he should be meeting us at the club later. He is the reason Ana I met. Ethan was stationed with... umm... at the same base and I was there visiting and ran into Ana." She says intentionally leaving out Trevor's name. Interesting. But why?

Kate quickly changes the subject noticing how Anastasia is shifting in her seat and asks about our upbringing. We give them the quick Wikipedia version of all three of us being adoptive. Mother is a pediatrician, dad is an attorney, we grew up in Bellevue...blah, blah, blah. Mia just came back from Paris, Elliot owns a construction company and I'm in mergers and acquisitions. The whole time I try and steal glances at Anastasia who is also glancing my way. Man I feel like a teenager again. What is wrong with me?

Dinner is over so I suggest we all swap numbers in case we get separated in the club since it's time to head down to the club. We all get up and start making our way towards the elevators. It is only then that I know notice what Anastasia is wearing. Fuck! It's a short dress that makes her legs go on for days. As if my pants couldn't get any tighter she turns around and shows that the dress is backless. Christ, she is going to give me a heart attack. Looking around I notice every man in the room eye fucking her and I feel the steam that is coming out my ears. Before I know what I'm doing I place a protective hand on her back only to feel that tingle every time we touch. She melts into my touch and I have the biggest smile plastered on my face. That's right fuckers back off as I glare at them! I need to fuck her soon or I might just explode.

 **ANASTASIA POV**

We are waiting for the elevator to take us down and I can't help but think of how nice dinner was. It has been so long since I was able to just sit back and enjoy others company. The banter with everyone at the table made it seem that we have known each other for years. I was so nervous when Elliot asked about why I came to Seattle. I completely froze, I had not mentioned HIS name in such a long time that it threw me for a loop. Thankfully Kate swooped in and defused the conversation. I love talking about Chloe is the best thing to have ever happen to me. I know I went through hell but in the end she will always be the one regret that I'll never have. Christian is not who I thought he was. He puts off this real arrogant, hardass, no nonsense kind of guy but around his family he seems so carefree and easy going guy. We have been kidding and joking with each other throughout dinner and forgot a few times that we weren't alone. Every now and then I would catch Mia and Elliot watching us with a look of awe in their faces. I was a bit confused but pushed it aside to ask them later.

The door opens to the club and standing in front is none other than Ethan! He has been so busy lately with school that we haven't seen him in a while.

"Banana!" He yells and picks me up and twirls me around.

"Ethan don't call me that in public. You are so embarrassing." I say while he places me on my feet.

I notice Christian is immediately by my side with his hand on my back again. It feels so good and comfortable.

Kate is the first to speak up, "Mia, Elliot, Christian this is mine and Ana's brother Ethan!" Trying to ease the tension in the room between Ethan and Christian, who is staring daggers at him.

Stepping back into Christian's side I feel him relax a little and wonder why he looked so ridged towards him, they just met. Looking around our group I catch Mia giving Ethan a swooning look. I roll my eyes; they are both in for a treat tonight.

We walk into the club and are ushered straight to the VIP roped off area. Christian tells our waitress to bring champagne, beer, shots and water. I notice she is overly trying to flirt with him so I place my hand on his upper thigh and ask if he wants to dance. Did I just try to stake my claim to him?

He nods and stands just as the shots arrive at the table. Mia stands and says, "To new friendships!" I have never been much of a drinker and the liquor burns on the way down. Kate hands me a lime to ease some of the after taste but I'm still not a fan; maybe after a few more it won't be too bad. Elliot refills everyone's shot glass and toasts to an awesome night. Here we go again!

We all make our way to the dance floor and Mia heads straight for the DJ booth. She returns a few moments later and the song changes. Mia shrugs and winks at everyone just as a song by Ginuwine _Pony_ comes on. Kate and I love to dance so we start moving our hips with the rhythm. Mia joins in and it's not too long after that, that the boys saddle up behind us. Christian and I are dancing so close I can feel his heart beating. He places his hands on my hips and we move as one. I place my head back up against his shoulder and wrap my hands around his neck. I feel his breath on my neck and my whole body erupts in goosebumps.

The next song up was Usher's Yeah! We all look to Mia who is too busy grinding on Ethan to even notice. Finally, she looks over, "What I told the DJ that Mr. Grey wanted R&B grinding songs." We all roll our eyes and resume our dancing. I feel Christian wrap his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him as he nips on my earlobe which sends a shiver down my spine again. The incredible large bulge in his pants has gotten bigger against my ass since the start of the first song. I hear him breathe in my ear, "If you keep grinding into me like this we will have to find a dark corner to visit soon." Then places a small kiss on my neck just below my ear.

Not sure if it's the alcohol or not I say, "Lead the way whenever you're ready!" I turn so that I'm facing him now. I place my hands on his shoulders and feel him tense but then ease up a little. He stares at me and then shakes his head as if ridding himself of a thought.

Grabbing my hands, "Come." He says as we head back to our table.

Everyone else stays on the dance floor as we take our seats next to each other. Just like on the dance floor, we are so close that I'm almost on his lap. He grabs for two shot glasses and the bottle and turns to me. " How about we play a little game..." he says filling our glasses. "We each get to ask the other a question and we have to be as honest as possible. Then take a shot."

Okay kind of a strange setting to be in but hey I'll play along. "Sure" I say. "You go first." Wondering what kind of questions, he is wanting to know.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks.

"I wouldn't be grinding up on you all night if I had. So no I don't." I say as he takes a shot and then smirks.

"Okay my turn. What do you do for fun?" Trying to keep it light. The shots are getting easier going down and I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.

He places his index finger on his lip thinking. "Soaring, Sailing, kickboxing, running. I enjoy various physical pursuits."

"Soaring? Like in a small plane?"

"Yes. It's amazing being up there; very freeing!" He states smiling like a little boy. "You mentioned at dinner that your father's name was Ray Steele, why did you change back to your married name and is Chloe's last name Steele also?" He takes a shot.

"That's two questions and I'm surprised you caught that. Okay, so without getting too heavy tonight, I didn't have the best marriage. I realize now that it was more of a way to get away from my home life and I didn't think of what the consequences could be. I was newly pregnant when he died so when I changed back to my maiden name I decided not to give Chloe his name either. Listen this is a little too much of a downer for our first time hanging out. How about one more question each and then we go dance some more?" I ask.

"Your right I want to be able to remember our conversations. Let's have a coffee date and we can trade secrets." He says with a wink.

"Okay, deal. Now, what is your favorite food?" I ask taking my last shot. I am really starting to feel the effects.

"Oh that's easy Mac & Cheese!" He beams. "Have you ever broken any bones?" He takes his last shot and I notice the bottle is now empty. Wow, I can't believe we just finished a whole bottle.

"What an odd question to ask." Crap what can I say. "Yes too many to count." I rush out and stand quickly to my feet hoping to avoid his next line of questions. I am definitely feeling the effects of the shots and sway a little on my feet. Christian grabs my hips to steady me.

We head back towards our group and notice that they are still in the same spot we left them and are still dancing as if no one else was in the room. We join in as Sir Mix-a-Lot's Baby Got Back comes on. Kate, Mia and myself start dancing together leaving the boys to watch. Time to show them how to move.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I am really feeling all of those shots along with all the wine we had at dinner. Anastasia is the most amazing person I have ever met. She's kind, carefree and laid back. I haven't had this much fun with my siblings ever. I feel like I have missed so much over the years and Anastasia just brings out this side of me that wants to just relax and enjoy the moment.

I still have so many more questions to ask her but this is not the time or setting to delve into her life. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her or hands for that matter. The way she dances should be for my eyes only and not for every horny guy within a twenty-foot radius. Elliot is standing next to me transfixed on Kate. I wonder if she will be more than a one-night stand.

"Bro, it's good to see you loosen up for a change. Do you think there is something between you and Anastasia?" He asks nudging me with his elbow.

"Maybe. We will have to see." I try to sound neutral.

"Whatever Bro. Just remember there is also a nine-month old involved. If you can't be okay with both then move on before you get in too deep." Elliot tries to advise me. I must be drunk if Elliot is making sense about relationships. He's right though it's not just Anastasia.

Interrupting my thoughts, I see two guys heading towards our girls and nudge Elliot. Time to make our presence known. I walk up behind Anastasia grabbing her hips pulling her to me. Elliot and Ethan both do the same and we are back to grinding our girls.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I notice Anastasia's eyes are starting to get heavy and she is starting to slow her pace. I mention that we should call it a night and look at my watch. It's 1:30 am and our group is starting to fizzle out. We have drunk and danced and drank some more. We are all stumbling into the SUVs. Mia and her security are taking Ethan to his place, Elliot has convinced Kate to head to his place, so I'm riding with Anastasia as Taylor is in the driver's seat.

Ever since we finished the last bottle of champagne Anastasia has been giggling at every little thing. It's music to my ears and I need to be close with her. As we are driving through the streets of Seattle I pull her on to my lap. She looks at me with her bright blue eyes and bites down on her plump bottom lip. I can't take wait any longer I need to taste her. I lean in making my intentions known and she meets me in the middle. Fireworks explode in the backseat. She feels and taste so good. I need more but we have drunk too much for the night and I want her sober when we connect for the first time, so this will have to be enough for now. I feel the car coming to a stop and tell Taylor to make a block. We continue making out and I notice her hands move from her lap. Not sure where she will place them I grab her wrist. She pulls back giving me a quizzical look.

"Please don't touch my chest or back." I beg hoping she won't ask why.

She nods and I let go hoping she will respect my boundaries. What she does next surprises me. She puts them in my hair and tugs slightly. That feels good I always thought making out was overrated and too intimate. We continue our assault on each others mouths until Taylor clears his throat. How long have we been kissing? Knowing that our time has come to an end I pull back from her and she lets out a small giggle which in turn makes me smile.

"So do you want to come up?" Anastasia ask nervously looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I would love to but we both have had a little too much to drink tonight and I want us both sober if and when we take that next step. Okay?" I say as I tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

She breathes out a sigh closing her eyes, when she reopens them I see a hint of defeat. She then scoots off my lap reaching for the door. "Thank you for a wonderful night Christian. See you around." She says sadly and opens the door almost falling out on the curb. I hear her let out a giggle after trying to straighten upright and she staggers towards her apartment building doors. I am having an internal battle with myself. Should I go in? I hated seeing that sad look on her face. I don't know how this 'vanilla' thing works.

"Sir..." Taylor says getting my attention. "I think it might be a good idea to help deliver her to her door. She doesn't look very steady." He advises helping me with my decision of whether or not I should stay or go. After much deliberation I make my move.

"Thanks Taylor, I'll call when I'm ready to be picked up." I say.

I rush to the entrance doors to the building hoping I'm not too late or have screwed this whole thing up with my hesitation. Only to find her dumping out the contents of her purse. I notice that the keys are in her hands but her drunken self hasn't registered that yet. Chuckling I approach her to give her a hand.

"Hey beautiful, you come here often?" I say trying not to sneak up and frighten her.

She looks up trying not to be frustrated but then notices that it's me. She smiles and lets out a giggle that sets my heart racing again. "Yes quite often, but usually I have keys when I do."

"Here let me help you." I offer, "You just hold onto those..." I point to her keys, "And I will just pick up what's on the ground."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

Once it's all picked up and we enter the building we go up the elevator to the ninth floor and down the hallway to her apartment door. She opens the door and we step into a good size apartment. Not as big as mine but very spacious. It's quite cozy with a warm color scheme and decorated modern. There are a few baby items throughout the place and I noticed several pictures of the Anastasia, Chloe and Kate hung on the wall. Chloe is as beautiful as her mother with a toothy little grin. I find myself smiling back at it. I look around for Anastasia but she seems to have disappeared. Calling her name out I head down their hallway and find her room. She is trying to unzip the side of her dress but not having any luck.

"Here let me help you with that." I offer wanting to feel her skin again.

"Thanks, it's a little tricky when you have had one too many drinks for the night."

I unzip and it pools to the floor leaving her in only her lacy panties. She leans over and catches my lips with hers. I was too distracted at how gorgeous not only her body is but her breast too is taking me by surprise. We pull away trying to catch our breathes and she steps out of her heels. Just then she lets out a yawn, "umm... I think you were right, maybe we should wait until we both aren't so tired, but I would love for you to stay and cuddle." She says as she turns toward what I assume is the bathroom.

Not sure how to answer that I start to pace her bedroom. Cuddle? I've never done that before. I have horrible nightmares and thrash in my sleep. What if I hurt her? I would never forgive myself. Maybe I could just stay until she falls asleep. Yeah that would work plus I would get to hold her awhile longer. She comes back out in a tight tank top and her same lacy panties and climbs into bed. She pulls the covers off on my side as I'm taking my clothes off but leave my t shirt and boxers on.

"Turn on your side facing away from me." I tell her trying to calm my nerves because I'm afraid she will accidentally touch my chest or back. She does as she is told and I wrap my arm around her waist; pulling her close to my front.

"Goodnight Christian Sweet dreams." She says as her breathing evens out.

"Goodnight baby!" I kiss her hair and feel my own eyelid getting heavy. I will only stay awhile longer I tell myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I wake feeling really hot and weighted down, I can't move my arms and legs. I blink my eyes a few times trying to get my bearings on me. Man, last night was something else. I haven't had that much fun since I was a little girl and dad took me camping. Last night was also the first and last night I am ever drinking so much. And the dancing, oh my, was that amazing! But I guess with a partner like Christian you only experience the best! I hear a light sigh and panic sets in. I look at my surroundings and notice I am in my bedroom at the apartment. Good, at least I made it home safe. I look down and see a hand on my breast in a tight hold anchoring me down and the other under my head. I turn slightly to see who could possibly be in bed with me, only to find Christian sound asleep next to me. Even in his sleep he is one fine looking man. I take this time to really look him over. On the surface he puts off a dark and serious mystery man trying to hide his deep dark secrets, but deep down he has a gentle soul like me. We are both just really good at deflecting it.

I push a strand of hair off his face and see a slight shiver at my touch. I let slip a slight giggle knowing that his touch does the same for me. His eyes start to flutter open and a smile graces his kissable lips. "Good morning beautiful." He greets me.

"Good morning stud! Mind telling me how you ended up in my bed last night? Last I remember you were going to leave after I fell asleep and to my surprise I wake being groped." I say smiling that he still hasn't removed his hand from my breast.

"Oh, about that...I guess you are just too warm and cuddly to leave alone." He starts. "Besides you had way too much to drink last night and it didn't feel right to leave you alone in case something happened to you. I mean I was only doing my civic duty to mankind." He jokes.

He starts to untangle himself from me and lay on his back and mumbles, "No nightmares and I slept through the entire night." He says more to himself.

"Hmmm? You don't usually sleep through the night?" That's odd.

"Nothing. Never mind. What are your plans today? You know at some point last night we agreed to have a coffee date to tell each other's secrets." He reminds me.

"Nothing really. I need to pick Chloe up from Nana and Pops at some point and run a few errands before I start my week. What about you?"

"I have an important conference call at 10:30 and then the weekly lunch with my family at my parents' house at 1 would you..." Just then his phone rings. "Grey. What! I'm on my way. No start without me I'm only a few minutes from there." He hangs up and jumps out of bed like a tornado grabbing for his clothes. "I'm late Ms. Steele. I don't do late, this is a first for me, you must be a bad influence on me!" He winks and makes another call to Taylor to pick him up immediately.

I look over at the alarm on the night stand and notice that it reads 10:26. I haven't slept this late since before Chloe was born. Getting up I head into the bathroom to do my business and see Christian brushing his teeth with my toothbrush. "By all means please fill free to use my toothbrush." I say sarcastically and head for the sink to splash some water on my face, while he shrugs and continues brushing.

After finishing up we head out towards the front door and I'm not sure how this is going to play out. Do I kiss him goodbye? Say thanks, come around anytime? I'm so out of my element here. Christian interrupts my train of thought by kissing the life out of me and says he will call later.

Locking the door, I rush to shower going over the list of things to do today; I need to do laundry, go grocery shopping, pick Chloe up from Nana and Pops, and pay bills online. When I'm all dressed I grab my purse and head to the grocery store. I also call and check in with Nana and Pops to see how my princess is doing and if she misses me. After hanging up I enter the store and get my list out of what we are going to need this week.

As I'm making my way down the second aisle my phone pings letting me know I have a text.

CG: What are you doing right now?

AS: Grocery shopping. Aren't you in a meeting?

CG: Yes but it is painfully boring. Want to have that coffee date tonight?

Do I? I mean I just met the guy yesterday AND he slept over last night. Hmmm.

AS: Not sure. I will have Chloe with me and her attention span isn't all that long. Maybe another night.

CG: Sure. How does Wednesday sound?

AS: How are you texting? Pay attention to your meeting! ;) Yes Wed sounds good I should be able to find a babysitter by then.

CG: So bossy Ms. Steele. Great I will pick you up at 6. Now if you will excuse me I have a very important meeting I'm in! ;)

AS: See you then

Shaking my head, I continue with the rest of the shopping. The rest of the day goes by just like every other Sunday. Straightening the apartment; do mine and Chloe's laundry, and prepare all of Chloe's meals for the week. I only want the best for my little princess. Kate made it home around noon and headed straight for her bed. Apparently she didn't get much sleep last night and will tell me all about it later.

After tucking Chloe in for the night I go to the living room and see Kate coming out of the kitchen in her pajamas and wet hair. She has two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Don't you think you had enough of that last night?" I laugh.

"Speak for yourself, at least Elliot didn't have to practically throw ME over his shoulder to get me in the car. I swear Christian was about to go all caveman on you."

"Really? I guess I don't remember that part. Anyways, so you and Elliot huh?"

"Yeah I mean I had a really good time and he is so HOT, but we will just have to see! And you and Christian? Just be careful Ana, I don't want you getting hurt. You have been through enough; he just puts off this dark horse vibe." She says with concern.

"I know, I will. Last night was fun and we will just have to see how it goes. Christian asked to go out on Wednesday for a 'get to know each other' date?"

"Elliot was in total shock last night. He told me his whole family thought Christian was gay and was afraid to come out. Did anything happen when he dropped you off last night?" She says looking over her wine glass with an arched eyebrow.

Right on cue the blushing takes over. "Ana! You slut! I want details and don't leave any out!" Kate slaps my leg.

"What is there to say. He dropped me off, we made out in the back of his car, he came up to the apartment and stayed until he got a call this morning about a conference call he was late to." I say in a rush hoping that will pacify her.

"Did you have sex?"

"Did you and Elliot?" I try and deflect.

"Yes and it was fantastic, but we are talking about you right now." She states.

"Fine! No we didn't. We just cuddled all night. I was too worn out and a little drunk."

"Good, you don't want to come across too easy!" She winks at me.

Changing the subject, "Have you spoke with Ethan since last night? He and Mia seemed to have hit it off."

"No his phone is off and when I tried calling Mia, she wouldn't give any details over the phone. She said we should all meet up and hit a spa together." Kate says.

We both finish our glass and hit the sack since the work week starts early for us both. Kate volunteered to watch Chloe on Wednesday so Christian and I could go out. Which is good because it saves me from getting the third degree from Nana and Pops about Christian. Checking to make sure we are locked up for the night I head to bed knowing my little alarm clock will be up bright and early.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I'm having mixed emotions waking up to Anastasia this morning and need time to process it. Flynn is going to have a field day I'm sure. I just can't believe that I slept all night and didn't have a nightmare. I have been having one every night since I was a small child. What does that mean? Is it Anastasia? I have never thought about sleeping with any of my subs before, it always felt too intimate and crossing a line. But last night felt right. Why? Flynn, I need Flynn.

I pull into my building and look at the clock 10:42 am. I have never been late to anything before, Anastasia Steele you are a very bad influence on me! I walk out of the elevators and into the conference room where everyone is seated listening to the call, except for Roz my second in command. She turns and is staring at me with her jaw almost hitting the floor. Wondering if I have toothpaste on my face I raise an eyebrow only to discover that what she is staring at is my smile that is tattooed on my face. Realizing that no one usually sees me in a jovial mood I shake my head and replace it with my CEO mask. Rolling her eyes, she starts a heated debate with whoever is on the other line; while pacing the length of the room. Roz is a short red headed ball buster that can go toe to toe with any man and will also take your lunch money at recess. I have always thought my company is in good hands when she takes charge over a project.

The call keeps dragging on back and forth and I am beyond bored with the whole deal so I take my phone out to check some emails. An idea comes to mind and on a whim I text Anastasia to see what she has planned for the rest of today. Maybe we could meet up later after I have lunch with my family. After we banter back and forth for a while we decide to meet up on Wednesday and I couldn't be happier. Crap I'm smirking again. I look around the room only to be met with a table full of people staring back at me. All looking confused.

"That's it for today guys. We will see you all tomorrow morning and I expect those reports done before the end of the week." Roz says and everyone gets up to leave. Shit I didn't even realize the call was over.

"What the fuck Christian? You know how important that call was for us. We have been preparing all week for today. I hope whoever it was, was worth it." Roz says. She is the only person I allow to speak so freely to me. She always cuts right through the bullshit.

"Roz look, I had something come up and it couldn't be avoided. I knew we were in capable hands with you as the lead." I say trying to praise her and deflect the rest of her statement.

"I'll bet you had something up." She chuckles. "Plus, you know they hate dealing with women."

"Yes I know and if they want to continue this deal they will just have to get over it or find someone else to bail them out. We can always find another shipping yard along that coast." I say.

"So do I get any details at all?" Roz raises a questioning eyebrow.

"No." Is all a say.

"Well I might need to get her number, she must be out of this world if she can put a smile on your face. Courtney has been hell on wheels these past few weeks taking fertility medicine." Roz says goading me for info. Only I find myself getting upset at the thought of someone else wanting Anastasia.

Reigning in my temper, "Have Andrea email me the minutes of the call by morning. Enjoy the rest of the day Roz." I say standing making my way towards the door before I say something. My private life is just that, PRIVATE.

I head home to have a quick shower and change before going over to my parent's house for lunch. I know that I will be fielding a million questions by my family about last night.

I pull up to my childhood home and am greeted by my mother who is bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Christian I am so glad you could make it. I hardly ever get to see you anymore and I've missed you terribly." She says and I start to feel the guilt rising in my chest.

"Hello mother you know how busy I get with work." Oh yes always blame work.

"I know dear. You shouldn't be such a slave to your work. Life is too short for you to have missed out on so much. You need to go out and live a little. Not like Elliot though. Good lord that boy has put more gray hair on me than I know what to do with, but you know what I mean. You aren't getting any younger you know!"

"I know mom, things should be easing up soon and I will have more time for everything else." I say trying to placate her.

We walk in and everyone is sitting at the dining room table waiting for us to be seated. The meal starts off light mostly about Mia and her Paris adventures, then Elliot dives right into last night's escapades.

"So Bro did Ana Pop your cherry last night or are you still a VCard member?"

"Elliot Grey! You need to mind your manners at the table. I know we raised you better." Mom chastises Elliot. I can't help the smirk playing on my face now.

"Sorry mom, but aren't you even a little curious?" He whines.

"Elliot if your brother wants everyone to know then he will tell us, but you need to stop harassing him. Trust me no one wants to know all of the women you have been with." Dad pipes up in my defense.

"Oh mom, last night was such a blast! We met some news friends, had dinner then dancing till late in the early morning." Mia gushes.

"That sounds lovely dear. Where did you meet these new friends?" Mom says trying not to sound too eager.

"Okay fine! I took Mia out to lunch yesterday and we both hit it off with Anastasia, our waitress. Mia later befriended her and they made plans for dinner and dancing. Little did I know that she and Elliot planned on meeting up. We all had dinner at Mile High and then went down to the club had a few drinks and danced until almost closing time. We all got into our designated vehicles and went our separate ways." I confess hoping they won't pry to much further.

"Well it sounds like you all had a great time!" Dad says smiling at mom. Great now they will be expecting grandkids soon. This is why I let them believe I was celibate.

"Are you going to ask Ana to the Gala next month?" Mia sticks her nose in again.

"Mia really! I just met her yesterday." Wow I forgot how annoying and nosy she can be. AND of course I will ask her but they don't need to know that. That is if I don't send her running for the hills in the meantime.

Dad changes the conversation to sports and I am so glad to be out of the hot seat. We all finish up with lunch and it's time to head our separate ways. Before climbing into my car mom comes out with a package in her hands.

"What's this?" She hands it to me.

"The rest of the chocolate cake! I thought you might want to take it home with you." She says knowing that it is my favorite dessert. "Also, if you want to bring Anastasia to lunch next week let me know and we put another table setting for her." She winks and walks away. Great I can hear it through the gossip phone lines now.

The rest of the day I am hauled up in my study at home going over emails and reports for the upcoming week. I finally give up around ten because my mind keeps drifting off to a brown haired beauty that lives a few blocks from here. Taking a shower, I find myself thinking back to last night and seeing Anastasia in only her panties. Deciding that I am in need of relief after having a hard on since meeting her, I take my cock in hand and jack-off like a teenager watching porn. It seems all self-control is lost when it comes to her. What is she doing to me? After washing myself I head for bed hoping to dream of bright blue eyes. Wednesday can't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

Monday starts out just like any other weekday; I get up, shower, get Chloe ready, make breakfast for all three of us, clean up, then head to work. I am so thankful for Mark. After interning for him and finding out his other accountant cheating him, Mark has catered to whatever my needs were. He found me one day crying in my office over having to leave Chloe at daycare and the next day he had an office set up like a nursery and a sitter already to watch her. He put her two doors down from my office and refuses to let me pay for it. I owe Mark a lot he is so patient with me and really goes above and beyond with me and Chloe. Although I do return the favor by making sure all of his businesses are producing and he is living every bachelor's dream.

I had gotten a text from Mark early this morning saying to come to the new offices and to bring Chloe. Mark had bought a ten story building that needed a lot of work done to it and decided to make it has main office to hold all his departments that are needed. He plans on renting out the rest of the floors that are left. Making my way over to the building I park in my designated parking spot. Grabbing the carrier and diaper bag I head into building, make my way to the elevators and hit the button for the tenth floor. Stepping off I see that the office is buzzing. Why is everyone here? I walk into the entrance and see that our level has been completed and everyone is hard at work. I hear my name being called so I turn to see Mark skipping towards me with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Surprise! Come see your new office!" He says guiding me down the hall and taking Chloe from my hands doing baby talk with her. Just another person she has wrapped around her finger.

"Wow Mark this is better than what I thought!" I praise. As I look at the nursery for Chloe that Mark built. It is bigger than her bedroom. It has a crib with a changing station, a rocking chair on one side of the room and then a play mat and toys on the other side. There are two doors; one for a full bathroom and the other is a closet full of clothes for her.

"Anything for princess Chloe!" He says kissing her cheeks. She giggles which in turn makes us all giggle. We leave her with Julia, her sitter and head out to see the rest of the office.

We walk into Mark's office and the view is the first thing that I notice. It has a spectacular view of Seattle. I walk towards the floor to ceiling windows and look out, I wonder how he will get anything done with this beautiful distraction.

"Do you like it?" Mark interrupts my thoughts.

"What's not to like, Mark this view is amazing!" I compliment.

"I'm glad you like it because you have the same view!" He smiles back at me.

"What?" I was sure I was getting a cubicle or a coat closet.

"Come." He takes my hand and leads me next door.

"Holy shit Mark! This is mine?" I question looking at my new office. It's smaller than Marks' but has the same breathtaking views. I bet when the sun sets it is something to behold.

"Of course it's yours. Listen Ana you are a very important part of my company. You are not just my accountant; I consider you a valuable member of my team. You have been a godsend to me in more ways than one." He states looking me in my bewildered eyes.

Really? I always saw myself as just another employee. Man, I guess Kate is right; I am naïve when it comes to things outside of my little bubble. I just like to have a very organized life. Wow, who would have thought little Annie Steele would be considered a valuable member of a fortune 500 company at almost 22.

Getting teary eyed, "Thank you Mark! And not just for the office, but for giving me a chance to make something of myself. You have helped build my confidence since I was an intern and always believed in me. That means more than anything." He wraps his arms around me and holds me in his embrace a few minutes and lets me cry it out. He doesn't know everything that I went through, but he knows enough to be very protective of me and Chloe. I know that he would like to be more than just friends, but I have always worried 'what if we don't work out ', where would that leave me and Chloe? Trust has always been a big issue after Trevor and even though I trust Mark I think we are better off as friends. He is still in his playboy stage and I don't think that he is quite ready to be saddled down with a woman and kid just yet.

The rest of the day flies by with getting me set up with Harry our IT guy and organizing my office just the way I like it. Tomorrow is going to be busy playing catch up since today was basically show and tell with our computer system.

I check my phone before putting it my purse and heading to pick Chloe up from the nursery; nothing from Christian. Maybe he is just busy and in meetings all day or whatever it is that he does. I know that what Christian and Mark do are totally different. Mark is into real estate, clubs and restaurants. Christian I think just buys businesses and sells them piece by piece.

I collect Chloe and say bye to Julia and head down to the parking garage. Mark always has a security guard on duty in the garage for safety reasons and to walk me to my car every day after work. He feels like I'm an easy target carrying Chloe and all my bags. I have learned not to argue at this point so I just accept it and say thank you.

"Good evening Ms. Steele." Burt the security on duty says with a smile.

"Good evening Burt. By now you should know to call me Ana!" I try to correct him knowing he is very professional and takes his job seriously.

He chuckles a little and walk with me to the car. I back out of the spot and wave to him like normal and head home.

I enter the apartment, place my bags on the chair and lay Chloe on the play mat in the living room just as the buzzer rings. I press the intercom wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I have a delivery for an Anastasia Steele. My name is Luke Sawyer, we met on Saturday." A deep voice says. Hmm. Luke Sawyer? Doesn't ring a bell.

"Uh...not to sound rude but I don't remember you."

"I'm one of Mr. Grey's security guards. I was at the restaurant; you know food flying in all!" He says with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay sure I will buzz you up. 923." How weird I wonder what he is delivering.

Before I have time to think of what it could be, someone is knocking on the door. I answer and see Sawyer standing there in a black suit holding a medium sized box with a purple ribbon and a bouquet of white and baby blue roses. Not sure that I can carry both I invite him in to place them on the table. Chloe has managed to make her way over to us and immediately grabs ahold of his pant leg trying to pull herself up.

"Uh...is this okay? She is determined to stand and walk." I giggle.

Sawyer bends down taking her little hands trying to steady her. "It's perfectly fine. I have a niece that was once this age." He smiles like he is remembering something. She looks up at him and giggles then her legs give out and she starts crawling towards to the toys by her play mat. Sawyer gets up and heads for the door.

"Thanks for the delivery." I say.

"Your welcome Ms. Steele. And if I may be so bold, please go easy on Mr. Grey. He is really a good man deep down, he just has a funny way of showing it sometimes." He pleads.

"Sure. I guess I won't make him work too hard!" I joke as he heads towards the elevators.

Closing and locking the doors I make my way over to the box. I open the lid and find a note card with what I think is his handwriting.

 _I hope you had a wonderful day and can't wait to see you on Wednesday!_

 _Christian_

I must've reread the card a million times and traced over the writing with my fingers about the same. How is it that a simple note can make butterflies in my stomach? I look further in the box and see a smaller package and open it. I pull out the cutest little soft plush pink princess doll. How thoughtful! If I wasn't swooning before I am now! He thought of Chloe too and he has never even met her.

Grabbing my phone, I try calling him right away only to get sent to voicemail. Maybe he is busy, I think so I decide to text.

AS: I just got the delivery and love my roses! How did you know they were my favorite? Also, huge brownie points for Chloe's doll! ;)

I walk towards Chloe and see if she likes her doll. Of course she squeals and hugs it tight. I snap a quick picture and send it to Christian.

We finish our evening and just as I finish putting a tried Chloe to bed, I hear my phone beep. I have 2 text one from Kate and the other from Christian.

KK: Hey working late on an assignment and then heading to Elliot's place. Don't wait up! ;)

AS: Okay have a fun night! See you tomorrow

Then I open Christians text.

CG: That's my little secret! ;) I'm glad Chloe likes her gift; I was told anything soft was a good option. I'm at a charity dinner tonight and can't get away or I would've dropped it off myself.

AS: Oh sorry I disturbed you. I just wanted to say thank you and that it was sweet and thoughtful of you! Enjoy your evening.

CG: No worries. Goodnight Anastasia

AS: Goodnight Christian. Sweet dreams!

I place my phone on the charger and get into bed. Closing my eyes my lasts thoughts are of a gorgeous gray eyed man.

Tuesday and Wednesday are pretty much like any other workday. I am crunching numbers and meetings with different people in the company making sure everyone is on the same page as far as budget and estimates goes. Mark lets me know that at some point in the next few weeks we need to fly to New York for a major deal he has been working on, as well as checking in on his other investments out there. He wants Chloe to come with us and after the meetings we can all go sightseeing. He already has Julia, the sitter, on notice and she is able to travel at any time.

So now here I am standing in front of my full length mirror checking one last time before Christian gets here to go on our date. Why am I so nervous? We have been texting back a forth the last few days, basically checking in on each other's day. I know we are going to an Italian restaurant down by Elliot Bay. I hear the knock at the door and hear Chloe scream in delight! She always loves visitors.

I walk down the hall and take a peek, Kate is standing in the living room holding Chloe on her hip while Christian is still by the front door unsure if he should come in any further. He is holding another bouquet of roses and a pink box in his hands.

"Here let me take those off your hands, hold Chloe for a sec." Kate says snatching the flowers from him and passing Chloe to him not giving him a choice.

Kate and I have always said that if a man doesn't pass the Chloe test then it wasn't going to work. Chloe and I are a packaged deal and you can't have one without the other.

Christian takes Chloe and places her on his hip. "Hello princess, I'm Christian mommy's friend." His smile could light up a football stadium. "This is for you." He hands her the pink box and she starts clapping her hands bouncing in place. Yep! Pretty sure he just passed the test. He walks over to the play mat on the floor and sits down with her. They open it together and it's a pink teething ring in the shape of a crown.

Tears well in my eyes and Kate sneaks over and gives me tissue to pat the corners of my eyes not to smear my makeup. How can one man be so perfect.

"He's pretty good with her huh?" Kate whispers.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I whisper back watching them play on the floor with toys while Chloe is sitting in his lap. Christian is only the fourth male I have ever introduced to Chloe. I never wanted to have men in and out of her life like a revolving door so I have put off dating or have male friends in the mix other than Pops, Ethan, Mark and now Christian. I notice Chloe trying to crawl up Christian's arm and think that now is the time to make myself known.

"And what do we have here!" I cheer bending down on my knees to be eye level with them.

"MAMA!" Chloe says so clearly and crawls her way to me.

"Wow Anastasia you look amazing!" Christian compliments with a shy smile looking me up and down. I am wearing a black shift dress with beading along the top and red heels with a red clutch.

"Thank you...you clean up real nice too!" I wink, taking in his black pants and dark blue shirt. "I see you have met the princess."

"Yes we are BFF's and plotting world domination." He laughs.

Rolling my eyes, "Great just what we need, two of you!" I say and see a change in his eyes. Chloe grabs his face breaking our stare and plants the wettest kiss on his lips and starts giggling while trying to pinching the side of his mouth.

"Chloe!" I say grabbing her and pulling her towards me. "Sorry she has no boundaries and apparently a little fast when it comes to hot men!" I say not sure how to handle these types of situations. She has always been a loving baby.

"It's fine, she must get it from her mother! I do remember being attacked in the back of my car on Saturday night!" He winks and on cue I blush.

"Are you ready to go?" Trying to change the subject.

"Only if you are."

We say our goodbyes to Chloe and Kate and head out. The restaurant is very upscale and we are seated in a private booth away from the other diners.

"Thank you for all the flowers the last few days and all the little presents for Chloe." I speak up trying to break the ice a little.

"It was my pleasure. I'm sure your other boyfriends have done the same." He says nonchalantly.

I'm about to answer when the waiter appears for our drink order. Once he leaves I blow out a breath, "No. No one has. I have only ever dated my deceased husband and now you."

He looks shocked and I lower my eye to my lap in embarrassment. "Hey, don't hide those pretty blue eyes from me. How is it that no one has managed to scoop you up?"

"After Chloe was born my focus has been strictly on providing for her. And I haven't really noticed anyone until I saw you on Saturday. I mean, I made out with someone but it never went past that and we are better friends away. What about you? How are you still single? I mean three women practically fell out of their seats on our way to the booth." I say shyly as I ramble.

"Anastasia, I normally don't do the 'dating thing'. I have very singular tastes when it comes to relationships but I am willing to try this with you. I've never dated anyone before so you will have to be patient with me because I have a feeling I'm going to screw up most of the time."

"I think you are doing a great job so far!" I praise him. Our drinks have arrived and after giving our food order Christian jumps right into questioning me about my upbringing and marriage.

"Well, I had an outstanding childhood, other than Carla being the village bicycle, my dad was the best father a girl could ask for until his death. He was killed by a drunk driver in my teens and I was sent to live with Carla and her boy toy. I met...Trevor when I was graduating High School and we married right after I turned eighteen. I look back now and realize that he was my first chance to get away from Carla and I latched on with both hands. I was so young at the time and he was much older than me and was charming that I didn't know which way was up. We were married up until his death in combat and I went to live with Kate and her family."

I see him thinking about something and it's like he is warring with himself to ask it. "Just ask. I know you are wanting to ask something."

"I noticed you had scars on your body Saturday when I helped you out of your dress. What are they from?" He asks looking very serious into my eyes.

That was definitely not what I thought was on his mind. Crap I didn't realize he saw those. What do I say? "Uh... well I have a scar from the C-section I had with Chloe. It was unexpected and not part of my birthing plan." I laugh hoping he leaves the rest alone.

"No, I'm talking about the ones on your sides, neck and upper thighs." He's trying not to sound angry but is failing terribly.

"Christian, I didn't realize that you noticed those and right now I'm not ready to tell you about them. I hope you can understand, this is our first official date and maybe one day I will tell you but for right now let's table that for another time. Okay?"

Hoping I haven't ruined our night I try and turn the tables. "So what about you, how did The Christian Grey come about?"

He chuckles and smirks and it's like all has been forgotten.

"Well you know that I was adopted at age four by the Greys'. I went to Harvard but dropped out after the first year and started my business. I work almost seven days a week spending twelve to fourteen hours a day at the office." He shrugs.

"Thank you for the Wikipedia summary! Come on give me more than that."

"I really am a work alcoholic and don't socialize very much unless it is at a charity event."

"That sounds so boring." I giggle. Now it's my turn to ask a personal question. "Why did you ask me not to touch your back and chest on Saturday?"

"You think I'm boring?" He tries to sound hurt while raises an eyebrow. We both burst out laughing not caring that we are in a crowded restaurant.

"Are you avoiding my last question Christian?"

"I think that it is only fair to table it for another time. Let's just say I had a very hard life until the Greys' adopted me."

The rest of dinner is casual conversation about our likes and dislike; apparently eye rolling is a big dislike. We laugh at stories about him and Elliot as kids and the pranks they played on Mia and their housekeepers. Everything is just so normal like we have known each other forever. Christian is just so easy to talk to.

Finally, he stands holding his hand out for me, which I gladly take, "Come." He says and we walk out the door and head down the street to an ice cream parlor. After taste testing a few I decide on the double chocolate and fudge and he gets the same. We walk out and head across the street towards the park since it's a beautiful night and sit on a bench snuggling up to each other.

"Anastasia, what happened to your father's estate after his passing? You said he owned a business. What happened to it and all the employees?" He says taking a break from his ice cream.

"Oh God, I don't know!" I gasp. "I never thought about it. I mean, I was so heartbroken and depressed I didn't even think of how it would affect them. How could I be so selfish when others were hurting too. I was just so upset." I clamp my hand over my mouth trying to fight back the tears. Talking about my dad's passing always gets me so emotional.

"Anastasia I didn't ask you that to upset you. I was only asking if maybe he had a plan for someone to run his business until you were of age or put something in a trust for you. Ray seemed, from what you have said like a planner and I think he would have tried to make sure that you were okay if something were to happen to him." He sounds like he is in business mode at the moment.

"I'm not sure. I was only fifteen at the time and wasn't really thinking when I got the news from his death. Barbara was the one in charge of the office at the business. I never was able to keep in touch once Carla picked me up." I start to remember how Carla took my phone from me to keep me from contacting her.

"Listen I can have my guys look into it for you if you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything." He offers and I drop the rest of my ice cream on the ground while grabbing his face with my hands and kissing the life out of him. No one other than the Kavanagh's and Mark have ever tried to look out for me. We have only known each other less than a week and I already feel so connected to this generous man.

He deepens the kiss and moves his hands to my breast making me moan into his mouth. I place my fingers in his hair slightly pulling him closer, only to hear his own moan. Our tongues are fighting for dominance until we break away needing to catch our breathes.

"You surprise me at every turn Ms. Steele." Showing me a school boy grin.

"Well I need to keep you on your toes at all times. And to answer your question yes please have your guys check into it for me. Just let me know the fee and I will reimburse you the cost."

He rolls his eyes at me and I playfully smack his arm. He looks at me horrified. "Did you just hit me?"

"Yes I did! Did you not just say a BIG dislike was eye rolling." I point out.

"Ms. Steele I can't believe you just did that; any other person would be punished for doing that. What are you doing to me?" He states in disbelief while shaking his head.

Punished? What?

"Christian I need to know something... I need to know if you are really serious about this dating relationship with me. I would be fine if it were just me but it's not, I have a child and we are a package deal. I will understand if it is too much to take on and we don't know what the future holds but I need to know from you where you see us going. Please tell me now if you are only looking for a fling and we can walk away now. I don't want to bring a man into Chloe's life that she becomes attached to and then disappears because playing house is not his thing." I say giving him a chance to get out now.

"Anastasia, I wouldn't be here right now if I weren't thinking long term with you and Chloe. I will admit at first I was nervous about being with someone who has a kid, but after meeting her I can honestly say that I am in this one hundred percent. You have this pull on me that I can't shake. I think about you all the time. I have always felt like something was missing from my life and when you walked in on Saturday I knew that it was you that I was missing."

Holy cow that was the most beautiful speech I have ever heard. If my panties weren't already wet from the kiss before but now they are soaked. Not caring about our surroundings I straddle him taking him by surprise and kiss him again. It only takes a few seconds for him to realize what is happening and he responds just as passionately; pulling me to his body and to his rather large bulge in his pants. His hands skim down my back to find my ass and gives it a squeeze. I moan which spurs him on and he moves one hand to my upper thigh making its way up. Just as he reaches my soaked panties we hear someone clearing their throat.

I jump off of him remembering we are in public. Looking around wondering who interrupted us I see Sawyer not too far away with his back to us. Has he been there this whole time? Shit I must look like a slut trying to get laid in a public park. I try straighten my dress and hair when I hear Christian chuckling from the bench.

"What are you laughing at? We are in a public park and could get into so much trouble for what just happened. I can't believe I just did that out in the open. What if someone saw us?" I go into panic mode.

"Baby, don't worry about it. Sawyer was just letting us know that someone was approaching. Trust me, I wouldn't have let anyone see us in a compromising position. And don't worry about Sawyer, he is very discreet." He stands from the bench, adjusts himself and says, "Come on it's getting late and we both have to work tomorrow or we would be going back to my place to finish what you started." He takes my hand and leads me towards the car.

Once we are back at my apartment we both get out and make our way to my door. I am fishing for my keys when Christian pushes me up against the wall pinning me with his hips and attacks my mouth with his. He grinds into me letting me feel his erection and starts to kiss his way from my mouth to my jaw towards my neck. I hook one of my legs around his hip and return the grind. Growling he grabs the back of my knee and continues to thrust into me. We continue this for a while until I decide to make a bold move and slide my hand in between us and take a hold of his dick moving it up and down.

What is this man doing to me? I have never been so bold before in my life. This man has me under his spell and I'm not sure I want to break it at the moment.

He grabs my wrist locking it at my side, "Baby if we don't stop now I'm going to cum in my pants in the hallway of your apartment." Shit, he's right I'm sure we are giving my neighbors a show.

"Sorry I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself when you're around." I giggle.

"Never be sorry for that baby, I like it. When can I see you again?" He whispers in my ear and a shiver goes down my spine.

"I'm not sure. Call me tomorrow and we can compare calendars."

"Okay. I had a really great time with you tonight Anastasia."

"Me too."

"Goodnight baby!" He kisses me again and pushes off the wall.

I bend down to pick up my purse, that had fallen on the ground from when he attacked me, and find my keys for the door.

"Goodnight Christian, dream of me!" I give him one last chaste kiss and head off into my apartment locking the door. I go straight to my bedroom strip out of my clothes and plop down on my bed thinking about my evening with Christian. Sleep starts to take effect and the last thing I think about before I dream of gorgeous gray eyes is: he called me baby!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I walk into my penthouse and head straight for the shower. I don't think my dick has ever been so hard in my entire life. What kind of spell does this woman have on me? I have lost all self-control when I'm around her and boy is she feisty! Who would have thought big bad Dom could be taken by surprise by a little petite woman not once but twice in a matter of an hour? She even called me out on my eye rolling. Hmm I wonder if she likes to be spanked?

After jacking off I step out of the shower and put on boxers and get into bed thinking over the last several hours with Anastasia. It was so nice to have a 'normal' conversation with someone close to my age. Generally, I speak with Elena but all we ever talk about is the salon or submissives. Is this what it's like to have a friend? She is so beautiful and doesn't even know it. I wanted her to tell me about her scars even though I have a pretty good idea how she got them. That fucker better be glad he is dead or I would kill him with my bare hands.

I received her medical records on Monday morning and was in complete shock. First, the folder was so thick that I thought it must have been a mistake. I opened it and started to read through her charts I found myself banging my hand on the desk and launching objects across the room. I ended up having Welch give me a summary of all the hospital trips and assessments.

*Total number of trips to ER: 8 in a 3-year period

*Total number of broken bones: 9; both wrists, cheek bone, nose, collarbone, arm, ribs (3)

*Excuses for visit: Bicycling, running, tripping over feet, walking into a sliding glass door, fell down stairs, attempted robbery

*Last visit was December 2014 she was hospitalized for a whole week due to injuries in "attempted robbery": concussion, two black eyes, broken arm and three broken ribs. She was covered in bruising from head to toe.

After reading the report I headed straight to Flynn's office to cool down and discuss Saturday night. We had a long talk and he is very impressed with my progress in such a short time. After going over every detail with a fine tooth comb I feel better about my upcoming date on Wednesday. Flynn gave me some dating advice and I feel much lighter and confident. We also discuss me sleeping through the entire night and not having a nightmare; Flynn calls it the Ana Effect. Flynn insists on meeting her but I refused to introduce the two of them. No sense in scaring her off this soon.

I wake up the next morning with the same that I went to bed with thinking about Anastasia. I know she won't be up yet but I send her a text for when she wakes.

CG: Morning beautiful! What are your plans for lunch? I know a great deli that is right across from Grey House.

I head out for my morning run and meet Taylor by the elevator and head down to the lobby. Before leaving I inform him of our detour and he nods. We make our way towards Pikes Park instead of the waterfront like usual. As we approach mile three I notice two runners off in the distance. As Taylor and I get closer my body seems to be drawn towards them so I pick up the pace to see if my hunch is correct. I am a few paces behind them when I notice that one is pushing a jogging stroller and they both have their headphones in; I knew that I was right. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumps screaming as if she were being murdered. Man does she have a set of lungs on her. This startles Chloe, which makes her start to cry from being woke up. I see Ana grab my wrist and turn twisting my arm and then she jabs me in the abdominal area. I feel the wind being knocked out of me and somehow I end up on my back. Taylor goes to grab Anastasia to stop her from pummeling me. It's only then that she sees it's me and the shocked look on her face turns to worry in an instant.

"Holy shit Christian what are you doing here?" She says out of breath. "Don't you know not to ever sneak up on someone?" She is looking me over for any damage at a fast pace. Little does she know that only my ego is bruised. I can't believe I let a girl half my size take me down in a blink of an eye. "Are you okay?"

Catching my breath, "Yes baby, I was trying to get your attention but your music must have been up too loud. Are your hands okay after hitting steel?" I hold her hands in mine checking for any damage from the blows she gave me.

"Superman huh?" She giggles and that is when we notice Kate holding an upset Chloe.

We both rush over to reassure her that everything is okay. Anastasia is comforting her but she is looking at me with her mommy's big blue eyes. She launches herself at me and I catch her against my chest. For some reason having her touch my chest is not giving me the burning feeling that I always get when something or someone touches me. She then throws her little arms around my neck and snuggles into me. I know Taylor is just as shocked as I am and is still close by in case I freak out and get aggressive. Taylor has seen first-hand my reaction to someone touching me and it usually ends with that person being pushed away and ending up on the ground.

Someone's phone beeps and brings us all out of our daze.

"Sorry guys but I have to get going to work apparently there is a big story about to break." Kate says putting her phone back in her pocket. "Ana are you coming or staying with Superman!"

Anastasia giggles and says she will stay with me which pleases me greatly. Kate then jogs off towards their apartment and we decide to take a walking trail back since little Chloe has fallen back to sleep in my arms.

"Do you and Kate run every day here?" I ask wondering if I should assign a CPO to them while they run. Anything can happen in the park at this hour with the two of them and a baby.

"We try to run four times a week here at the park. What about you, do you run often or are you stalking me?" I laugh. If she only knew!

"I run almost every day but change up the route for security purposes." I say coolly. No need for her to know we went this way to pass by her apartment. "Did you get my text?"

"Uh...no.." She digs into her pocket and retrieves her phone. "Oh, I would love to have lunch with you. We can do it between twelve and two-thirty. Do you want to meet there or at your office?"

Wanting to show her off, "Come to my office just in case my last meeting runs over and I can give you a tour of my pride and joy."

All too soon we are back in front of her building. I place Chloe back into the jogging stroller and lean down and capture Anastasia's lips with mine. I need something to hold me over until lunch. We pull away much too soon for my liking but I know we each need to start our day. I watch her go inside the elevator before I nod to Taylor and we jog back home to get ready for my lunch date with Anastasia.

I walk into Grey House and am met with the same ogling eyes that I receive every morning. When will they learn that I'm not interested. It's just a pretty face I want to yell at them. I give them my usual glare and head up to my office in my private elevator. I step towards my office and tell Andrea, my PA, to get me a coffee and be in my office in five minutes to go over today's schedule.

Exactly five minutes later there is a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yell.

Andrea, ever the professional, places the coffee on my desk and takes her seat across from my desk with her iPad placed in her lap.

"Mr. Grey you have back to back meetings starting in thirty minutes that end at twelve, then you have a lunch meeting with Mrs. Lincoln at Mile High until one-thirty. After that your next meeting isn't until three-thirty, which is a meeting with DNH from New York." She finishes and looks up to me.

"Okay, cancel my lunch meeting and reschedule for some time next week. Actually, don't reschedule just let her know that I will contact her at a later time." I tell her not wanting to deal with Elena right now.

After the last debacle with Leila I have been considering taking a break from the lifestyle. Then I meet Anastasia and I know this is the right decision for now. Just talking with Anastasia calms me.

"Andrea there will be an Anastasia Steele that will be stopping by for lunch and I want to make sure she doesn't have any problems with security. Also if she ever calls or comes by unexpectedly put her through to me immediately no matter what is going on. Understood?"

She gives a questioning look and arches her eyebrow. "Yes of course Mr. Grey." She responds with a knowing smirk. She leaves and I head to my first of many meetings.

My last meeting ends early and I head to my office to look over some paperwork while I wait for Anastasia to get here. I get halfway through the first report when my office door flies open and in walks Elena with Andrea on her tail.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Andrea says with a huff and a death glare at Elena. She has always made it known that she doesn't care for her.

"It's fine Andrea let Taylor know I in need him in five minutes to discuss my next meeting."

Elena starts making her way over to the chair across from me. "Christian darling you really need to get better help. That PA is always so rude and unprofessional." She purrs. I inwardly roll my eyes and want to tell her that it's only towards her but I keep that to myself. I look at my watch a notice that Anastasia should be here anytime and I need to get Elena out of here. There is no way I am letting her meet Ana and ruining the good thing I have right now.

"Elena I am busy what do you want?"

"You cancelled on me. I haven't seen you in several weeks and I know how stressed you get. I have a perfect sub ready to go. She is your type with no hard limits and has never safe worded. Her name is Susannah and she is just what you need. Just look at how snappy you are. One visit to your playroom and you will be back to Master of the Universe."

Just hearing about another sub makes me want to vomit. I take a deep breath, "Elena I have told you before that I do not want or need a sub right now. Leave it alone. If and when I do decide to take on another one, I can find one myself. Now if that is all please leave I have work to do." I say dismissing her and sound annoyed. Just then Taylor walks in and I give him a knowing nod.

"This way Mrs. Lincoln." Taylor gestures for her to follow. She blows out a huff and struts out of my office.

Just as my office door is about to close I hear Andrea speaking with someone and it has me running for the door. Shit did Elena and Anastasia cross paths?

"Please have a seat Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey will see you in a moment. Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" Andrea says.

"No thank you Andrea and please call me Ana." My angel says.

I notice the elevator doors had just closed which means Elena did see Anastasia. Maybe she didn't notice. Who am I kidding by all appearances Anastasia looks exactly like all my other subs. Just then my phone goes off and I see a text from Elena.

EL: Really Christian at the office. Where is your discretion? Have I taught you nothing maybe you are in need of me reminding you how it is done. ;)

Gross! I don't even respond. I haven't felt anything for her since before I turned 21. I place my phone back in my pocket and head towards Anastasia.

She looks up from her phone when she sees me coming and gives me the biggest smile. I swear my nonexistent heart skips a beat. Before I know what I'm doing I scoop her up in a hug and kiss her plump lips. We break away only due to the amount of gasps I start hearing. Shit I forgot we weren't in my office. I look around and see shocked faces from my employees.

"Don't you all have jobs to be doing!" I bark and they scatter like rats, no doubt the gossip that is about start. I'm sure they all thought I was gay too.

Reaching for Ana's hand I drag her to my office door. When it closes completely I lock it and smash her up against it crashing our lips together again. We are all tongues and hands feeling each other up. I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Baby, as much as I would love to bend you over my desk right now and fuck you senseless I don't want our first time to be in my office with my employees within earshot." I try to sound convincing when really I want to fuck her on every surface here. She blushes and then bites her lower lip. It takes all of my self-control to back up slowly.

"Would you like a tour before we head out?" I ask trying to adjust the massive erection in my pants after I see her outfit. She is wearing a plum dress that has the zipper in the front that leads from her breasts to the end of her dress at her knees giving me easy access. It fits her like a glove and she finishes it off with sky high heels. Swallowing hard I try not to think of them around my neck. Just one quick pull down of the zipper and that dress would reveal the most beautiful site to mankind. I see her squirm and I know that I have affected her too. I can smell her arousal and my pants get even tighter.

Stepping away I try to picture Elliot in a tutu to help ease the pressure that Anastasia has created. I take her purse from her and place it on my desk.

"Yes I would love to see what Superman does all day!" She jokes.

I lead her out of my office and we head down the hall. I explain the different departments and the different types of companies I own when we pass by Roz's office. Thankfully her and Courtney are taking a few days off to relax in Hawaii. I'm really not sure how I would react to Roz hitting on Ana in front of me. After the tour we make our way to the elevators to head out to the deli to feed my girl.

As we approach the elevators Chuck, the head of the Accounting Department gets off looking frazzled.

"Mr. Grey! I think we have a problem with a few of our accounts and I need you to look over them." He says not noticing Anastasia beside me.

"Well I'm heading out for lunch just give it to Andrea and I will take a look when I get back."

That is when he sees my angel and his eyes take her in. He tries to look at her from head to toe but Anastasia steps closer to me; which pleases me. I place an arm around her waist, staking my claim and stare daggers at him.

"Oh, hey Ana I didn't see you there." Chuck says to her with familiarity and I don't like it one bit.

"Do you know each other?" I give a quizzical look to both of them.

"No, I met Chuck in the lobby and we rode the elevator up together. I noticed that he was carrying some accounting paperwork and we had a brief conversation about both being accountants." Ana says to me with a smile. She is so innocent, if she only knew what thoughts passed through a man's mind. I wonder if I should have a stranger danger talk with her? I turn my eyes back to Chuck and I still see him ogling her. What the fuck?

"Anything else Mr. Bowers?" I grit through my teeth not happy with him checking out what is mine.

As if coming to his senses he stutters, "Oh...umm...no Mr. Grey. I look forward to your call." He side steps us and makes his way to Andrea.

We make our way across the street to the deli get our food and are seated in the back.

"So where is the little princess at?" I ask wondering.

"Oh, this is her nap time so she stays in the nursery until I finish for the day." She wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"Wait Mark has a daycare in his building?" That would shock the hell out of me if he did. He never seemed like the dad kind.

"No, he set up one of the offices as a nursery for Chloe after I graduated from college and became a full time employee. He knew I was having a hard time with leaving her behind so in my contract he added on-site daycare for me and covers the cost of a sitter. Julia is amazing and Chloe just loves her." She smiles thinking of Chloe.

It bothers me that Mark is providing for Anastasia and Chloe and I don't like it one bit. It seems he has invested a lot into her; so much more than any other employee. I remember he said that she saved him a significant amount of money but there seems more to this relationship than meets the eye.

"Have you and Mark ever..." I start but Ana interrupts me.

"Oh gosh no. I mean we made out once but that was as far as it got. He is really nice and a great friend but I didn't want to cross that line. I know Mark was disappointed but he understood."

I'll bet he was. Just a few minutes with her and I was a goner. No wonder he was so panicked when I mentioned that I should steal her from him. He has a thing for her and she is oblivious to it. Oh Anastasia, what am I going to do with you.

"I was wondering if you have plans for tomorrow night? I was thinking that maybe we could go out again but this time bring Chloe with us." I ask hoping she says yes.

"That sounds like a lovely idea but nothing fancy she can get messy fast." She laughs and its music to my ears. "Also, I was wondering what your plans were for Saturday? I would like to take you somewhere. You mentioned that you enjoy outdoors activities and I think that you might love what I have planned!" She says excitedly.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

"No I think it will just have to be a surprise!" Crap, I don't like to be surprised. Taking a deep breath.

"Okay can you at least run it by Taylor and Sawyer so that they can make sure the area is secure for our safety?" Hoping she will tell them so I will find out from Taylor after she leaves.

"Of course, I wouldn't want Superman to be blindsided!" She teases and I just sit back in my seat and smile back at her. She is not only incredibly beautiful but funny on top of that. Who knew having a conversation about something other than business could be enjoyable.

"Come on just a little hint then!" I playfully say giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She opens her mouth to say something then shuts it quick then starts shaking her head. "Oh you're good. I see where Mia gets it. Not a chance Superman I'm a vault!" Damn she looks so adorable when she is trying to be stubborn.

We have finished with our meal a while ago but I refuse to end our lunch date; it just feels so normal and I don't want to break our little bubble.

"So tell me what you do for Mark?" I ask wanting to know how close they work with each other.

"Well I am his Senior Accountant and pretty much anything else he deems fit. I make sure all the number are adding up and producing. I also go with him to events if he doesn't have a date. I always refuse to do red carpet picture events and usually wait inside for him to finish. I will not have my picture splash across gossip columns especially since he moves on to someone new like changing underwear." Well crap how am I going to tell the world that she is mine if she won't do red carpet events. I don't think I have anything until mom's Coping Together Gala so I have time to change her mind.

Her phone starts ringing and she looks at the screen. "I have to take this, it's Mark."

"Sure go ahead." I nod and listen to a one sided conversation.

"Hey Mark...No I'm still at lunch...I bet you would like to know...fine, he reminds me of Superman...No you can't swing by, is there a reason for the call or is it to harass me...that wasn't set up until next week...the file is in the top drawer...okay...oh give her big kisses for me...okay see you soon bye." She hangs up and takes a big gulp of her strawberry lemonade.

"Do you need to go? Is everything okay with little Chloe?" I say trying to hide the bitterness in my voice but am failing miserably. Mark wants in her panties and once he finds out that she is dating me he will try and sabotage our relationship. I need to lay claim to her now so that he will back off.

"I still have a few minutes and no everything is fine. She woke up while he was in there checking on her but he rocked her back to sleep." The jealousy in me is at an all-time high. My teeth are clamped down so tight they may chip and my hands are balled into a fist so tight I have white knuckles. Those are my girls and no one should be touching them but me. I know I'm being irrational but I can't help feel so possessive over both of them.

Anastasia must sense how tense I am so she reaches over and grabs both of my hands in hers. I start to feel calm almost instantly. She gets up from her chair circles the table and takes a seat in my lap and throws her arms around my neck in the safe zone. I circle her waist with mine and pull her close so that we are forehead to forehead. I feel myself relax immediately; this is what I needed, this closeness.

"Can I ask you something Anastasia?" I say nervously and she nods. "I'm not sure how to...can we go…Will you be my girlfriend?" Shit! Am I in High School or what? Why am I sweating?

"Why Superman I thought you would never ask! Yes of course Christian I would love to be your girlfriend!" Bouncing up and down on my lap. Oh boy this does not help my growing erection. She then grabs my face with both hands and kisses me slow and passionately.

Remembering where we are she pulls back, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of, what did you have in mind?"

"Come to my place and we can have a movie night after Chloe goes down for bed. I would like to show my boyfriend how happy he makes me!"

Shit her words go straight to my cock, who by the way is trying his hardest to come out and play. Down boy, we need to be able to walk out of here. "That sounds great just let me check that I don't have any calls set up and I'll text you what time I get done." I say with the biggest smile on my face.

After I make sure it's safe to stand and walk I lift her up and we head back to my building. I feel light as a feather and ready to take on the world. If someone told me a year ago that I would have a girlfriend who has a small child I would've had them sent to get their head checked. We head to my office remembering she left her purse in there.

Once the door to the office is closed and locked again we are back to the mouths and hands. I hike up her dress and grab her thighs pushing for her to wrap those long legs around my waist. I guide us over to my couch and sit down so that she is straddling me like last night. I start kissing down her neck as small moans escape her mouth. This just spurs me on. I remove my hands from her breast and reach for the zipper, slowly pulling it down. She has her hands in my hair lightly scratching my scalp and it feels amazing. Never have I had this kind of contact with a woman, they were always tied up and never did I kiss them; it was too intimate. But this feels welcomed and I swear I could cum just from her touch alone. I stand her up wanting to see what is underneath that delicious dress. She has her hands clasped in front of her and she is looking down as if embarrassed. I stand and lift her head with my hand.

"Baby don't hide from me. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." I say truthfully to help with any insecurities that she might have. She turns her blue eyes to me.

"I'm sorry Christian. I usually am not this bold with people but every time I'm around you I lose all self-control. You bring out this different person in me. I have never done anything like this before and I don't want to come across to forward." She bites her lip and is fidgeting.

"Anastasia I like you just the way you are. You are everything that I could want in a woman. I find you so sexy and lose all self-control when we are so close to each other. I can't keep my hands off of you." She seems to relax a little more and nods letting out a breath.

I step back and watch as she lets the dress drop to the floor. She is left standing there in matching light purple lacy see through bra and panties and of course still in her heels. Lord I must have done something right to get to worship her body.

"I think you are wearing too many clothes Superman. Let's get this Cape off shall we!" She steps towards me and I start to panic thinking she will touch my chest. She must see the fear in my eyes because she says, "Don't worry Christian, I promise not to touch you. I will never hurt you."

Again my nonexistent heart skips a beat and I growl loudly. I attack her mouth and bite down on her lower lip as she has her hands on my belt releasing it along with my button and zipper. I kick off my jacket, tie and shirt. We are both left in our underwear and panting loudly; it's a good thing my office is soundproof or my employees would really have something to gossip about.

"Shit baby, you look good enough to eat and I plan on doing just that!" I caress her bare skin and run my fingers up and down body giving her goosebumps.

I lay her down on the couch and hover over her body kissing her from her cheek down her neck and across her collarbone. She moans my name and I continue downward toward her perky breasts. I pull down on the cup of her bra, pop her breast out, take it in my mouth and suck, twirling my tongue over her harden nipple. She writhes under me; she is so responsive I bet I can make her cum this way. I move my hand down to her panties only to find them soaking.

"Oh baby you are soaked..."

"Yes only for you...mmmm Christian keep going Ahhh."

"Damn right only me!" I say with pride. Just as I'm about to pull her panties off a voice comes over the intercom.

"Mr. Grey your next appointment is in five minutes." Andrea says interrupting us and we both freeze.

"What time is it?" Anastasia whispers.

"Shit it's almost three-thirty." I jump up and head over to my desk still in my boxers. Pressing the intercom, "Andrea can you cancel my meeting."

She comes back on, "Mr. Grey, they are already in conference room 3 and their flight is leaving at six tonight."

Fuck! Roz will have my ass if I don't get these papers signed today. I look over and see Anastasia getting dressed and I frown. I swear I will die from blue balls if I don't bury myself in her soon.

"Baby I'm sorry we can't finish but maybe tonight we can continue after the little princess is down." I say getting dressed in a rush while Ana is trying to fix her hair.

"I can't believe I lost track of time. Mark is going to kill me." The mention of his name make my blood boil. She bends at the waist to pick up her purse that got knocked on the floor and I groan.

I go up behind her and grab her around the waist, "Baby don't worry everything will be fine I promise." I grind my hard cock against her ass earning a moan from her. Yeah baby feel that. We finish dressing and making ourselves look presentable. "Let me walk you to the elevator."

"Thank you for a wonderful lunch Christian. Next time I will clear my schedule for the rest of the day." She says as she steps into the elevator. Before pressing the lobby button she smirks at me, "See around Superman." Right as the doors close she winks and blows me a kiss.

That woman is going to be the death of me. She is definitely my kryptonite, shaking my head I move back to my office to gather my notes on my next meeting. I pray that the rest of my day goes by fast so I can get over to Anastasia's place before I explode.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I walk back into my office thinking over the last few hours. I have never been so sexually attracted to someone like this before. Trevor was my first and I had no idea of what to expect when we had sex. He would tell me what to do or how to do something and I would comply. I didn't even know about orgasms until Kate and I would talk. She filled me in on most of the sexual stuff that happens in a bedroom. She also gave me several books to do some research with and I wonder if Christian will want to be adventurist. When things went south in our marriage and the abuse started I learned quickly that was not how a healthy relationship was supposed to be.

I have known Christian less than a week and I have wanted to jump his bones from the start. With Trevor I was more concerned about getting out of Carla's house instead of love and happiness. I made so many mistakes with my past and I refuse to make them again. This is my new start and I'm taking it.

Mark taps on my door and brings me out of my thoughts, "Hey Ana! How was Superman?"

"Oh he is every girls wet dream!" I joke with him. "And he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"So do I get to know who he is or are you going to keep me in suspense forever." He sighs.

"Mark, you know I consider you one of my best friends, right? For now, I would like to keep this to myself and enjoy this a little while we're in our little bubble. As soon as I'm ready you will be the first to know." I reach across and place my hand over his giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, but if this guy upsets you or Chloe in any way I will destroy him." He sighs again and stands, "I guess you need to go and sow your wild oats before you realize that I'm the guy for you!" He winks and walks out. Oh boy.

I start back on my work and when I turn the last page over in the last folder I breath out a huge breath then sit back in my cozy desk chair. I start making mental notes of what I need to get for tonight and this weekend. First things first, I call Kate.

"Hello Anabelle!" She says cheerfully. Oh she's in a good mood.

" Hey Kate how was work today?"

"Good and my night is going to be even better. Elliot wants me to spend the night again so I'm heading home to grab a few items. What about you?"

"I'm about to head out from the office. I invited Christian over for a movie night tonight."

"Wow Ana I am happy for you. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you, just be careful he is a powerful man and they tend to have a lot of skeletons in their closets." She warns.

"I will. I have never felt like this before about anyone you know. I can't get him out of my thoughts all day."

"Sounds like someone is falling hard and fast. Just remember Christian is the first guy since... him... so just take it slow, okay?" She is such a mother hen.

"Yes mother! Anyway what are you and Elliot doing on Saturday?" I ask.

"Nothing as of right now. What did you have in mind?"

I tell her my plans which I suggest including Mia and Ethan. She wants to call Ethan to invite him and to also get the 411 with Mia. We gossip a little longer before we hang up.

Next, I gather up my bag and head out to pick up Chloe and make our way home. I call Nana and ask if she would mind watching her on Saturday and I will pick her up Sunday morning, which of course she was thrilled about. She starts peppering questions at me and I see where Kate gets it from. I told her that I would reveal all on Sunday morning which seemed to have appeased her for now.

Once home, I tidy up a little and notice that I have about an hour before Christian arrives so I decide to have a shower. I pull the playpen into the bathroom, set Chloe in with her favorite toys and jump in my glass enclosed shower. I make sure I am scrubbed and shaved in all the right places before turning off the hot water. I reapply my makeup and fix my hair to be somewhat presentable. I go into my closet and pick a blue sundress and sexy lingerie.

I take Chloe back to the living room, place her on the play mat and sit next to her and play with toys until we hear the knocking on the door. I stand pick Chloe up and make my way over to open the door.

Christian is standing in the door frame looking sexy as hell holding take out bags and a bottle of wine.

"You know you are the sexiest delivery boy that has ever graced this apartment." I say while checking him out. I step aside and let him walk in.

"Well if you tip well then maybe I will make deliveries more often!" He counters wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I think that can be arranged!" I show him to the kitchen and I start dishing out the food on plates while he plays with Chloe on the floor in the living room. I hear her giggling so I peek around and catch him giving her raspberries on her cheeks. SWOON!

During dinner he tells me about the rest of his day and I do the same. We finish dinner and it's time to start Chloe's bedtime routine. I go to the bathroom, run the water for her bath and get everything ready while Christian is entertaining her once again. Bath time is done in no time and now she is in her pajamas and drinking her milk. She just needs a story and then adult time can begin for mommy.

"Christian is Taylor around?" I ask needing to speak with him.

"Yes of course, is something wrong? Did you see something or someone?" He says panicked pulling his phone out and holding Chloe close to his body.

"Christian, I was going to speak with him about our date on Saturday while you read Chloe a story." I try and calm him down.

"Sure let me make a call and he should be here in about two minutes." He says typing on his phone.

"Great you stay in here and I will go speak to Taylor in the living room. Don't come out until I tell you." He frowns and I leave before he can comment.

Before I can make it to the main room there is a knock on the door. I let Taylor in and ask him to have a seat on the couch.

"Hi Taylor, I am planning to surprise Christian with a date on Saturday and he wanted me to run it by you for security reasons first."

"Yes ma'am he mentioned something about this earlier today." He is so professional. He reminds me a lot like my dad.

"Good, but first you must promise not to tell him what I have planned. I realize that you work for him and are loyal to him but if you can't keep this quiet then you and your team will be just as surprised as he is." I say not budging.

"I understand ma'am, and I promise not to reveal anything to Mr. Grey." I wait for the one phrase that will seal the deal, "You have my word." He says and I relax trusting him.

"Thank you Taylor. Okay, so do you know Seattle Race Company and Entertainment right outside of town? They have paintball/water gun showdown, car racing, and laser tag. Well, Kate and Elliot, Mia and Ethan are meeting us there and we are having a group date. I'm not sure how you can deal with security but that is what I'm planning. What do you think?" Wanting to know his thoughts.

"I think that is sounds like a security nightmare but you leave that to me and my team. I think that he will enjoy it as long as you are there. Since you have waltzed into his life he is finally acting like his age and it's a joy to watch. Please keep doing what you're doing and remember he is new to this whole dating thing so be patient with him." He says in a very loving way. Taylor really cares for Christian and not just because he signs his checks.

I thank him and go in search of Christian. I find him sitting in the rocking chair that is beside her bed gently rocking her back and forth while rubbing her back. She is asleep against his chest and just looking at this sight melts my heart. I have always worried about her growing up without a father. I walk in and get his attention. He slowly stands and places her in her crib and covers her with her blanket. I turn the monitor on and dim the lights before walking out and closing the door behind us.

"Did you speak with Taylor and give him all the details about your surprise date on Saturday?" We sit on the couch.

"Yes." Not giving any information away.

"Did he think the security team would be able to secure the area?" He is fishing for clues and I know it.

"Yes."

He sighs knowing he won't get any details out of me. "So what movie did you want to watch baby."

"Uh...we can turn on anything because I don't plan on watching it." I give him a mischievous smile.

"Eager are we Ms. Steele?" He flirts right back.

"No I'm just an overachiever and like to finish what I start Mr. Grey." I shoot back.

"My, My, My...you sound like someone who is in need of a release." He says and places my feet into his lap while his hands make their way up to my thigh.

He pushes me to lay back and hovers over me capturing my lips with his. The kiss is slow and sensual but then turns lustful. He has a hand on my breast pinching it through my dress and I arch my back off the couch. I grab his hair and bring him closer to me while we moan into one another.

"Let's move this to your bedroom where we can have a little more room to move about." He suggests as he picks me up.

He closes the door with his foot and places me on my feet at the side of the bed. He kisses me again while pushing my dress up over my head. He undoes the buttons on his shirt and tosses it behind him, then removes his shoes, socks and pants. We are both left in our underwear again for the second time today but this time we won't have any interruptions. He runs the palms of his hands down my body starting with my shoulder then making their way to the clasp of my bra. Once releasing it he pulls it off freeing my full breasts and a taking one in his mouth. He walks me backwards until my calves hit the bed and lays me down never losing contact. He switches breast twirling that masterful tongue over my nipple that is begging for attention. Christian lifts up and kisses back up to my mouth before sitting back on his heels. He takes my panties and slides them painfully slow off my legs dragging his fingers along my skin.

"You smell delicious. I can't wait to have a taste." He says as he runs his nose up my thighs. I nearly cum from his words alone. "Are you wet for me baby?" He licks my folds and I feel the vibrations from his moan. He continues his assault on my clit while inserting a finger into my sex.

"Mmmm...Christian...please..." I don't even recognize my own voice as I plead with him. He lightly bites down on my clit and my eyes see stars as I launch off the bed coming hard screaming his name.

Once I come back to my senses Christian is laying on his side next to me smiling like his horse just won the Kentucky Derby. "Welcome back baby. Did you enjoy the ride?"

I close my eyes trying to think of a word that would describe what it is that I'm feeling right now and come up empty. I look over and see that he looks a little uneasy by my lack of response.

"Christian, words fail me. I can't even begin to describe the feeling I have right now. That was beyond amazing especially for my first orgasm. I can see what all the fuss is about now!" I smile hoping to put him at ease.

"Baby, what do you mean first orgasm?"

"With... I have never had an orgasm brought on by someone else." I place my hands over my face to hide my embarrassment. "I can't believe I just revealed that. Oh my god!"

Christian grabs my hands pulling them away from my face. "Baby don't hide from me, we need to be honest with each other." He says genuinely.

"Well I think we have done enough talking. It's time for me to have a taste." I say and flipping a leg over him so that he turns on his back. I straddle his thighs and rub his dick through his boxers.

He bucks off the bed and growls. I slip his boxers off and stare with amazement at his large cock. Good lord he was blessed in this department!

"Like the view." He catches me ogling him.

"Yes very much!" I counter. Taking him in one of my hands I slowly start pumping up and down his long shaft.

Christian throws his head back and closes his eyes. I then remove my hands, take my tongue and lick him base to tip. He makes a gurgle noise and it only spurs me on more. I take him in my mouth and start sucking the head while pumping the shaft with my hand. After a few moments I go deeper in my mouth and Christian surprises me by grabbing my hair with his hands griping tight, all the while praising me. I am going up and down at a good pace while Christian thrusts his hips upward. I am able to take him fully in to the back of my throat and swallow just how Kate told me to.

"Baby...that's feels so...ANA!" Christian grips my hair harder almost painful and I bare my teeth slightly and he violently comes in my mouth. I quickly swallow as it shoots down my throat.

I sit back on my heels and wait for him to catch his breath. When he finally calms down he sits up so that we are nose to nose smiling like a crazy person; just looking at each other.

"How was that?" I throw back his own question.

"Baby, that was the best blow job I have ever received. I have NEVER come so fast and hard in my life! I can't wait to do that again!" He praises and I return his smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you don't have a gag reflex?" He smashes his lips to mine and I taste ourselves as our tongues glide over each other's.

Somehow I find myself underneath him as we continue to make out. I feel his dick twitch and harden against my pelvic bone and I moan wanted to feel him inside of me. He stops and balances on his elbow before looking at me with his gorgeous gray eyes.

"Baby please tell me you want this? I mean I don't want to pressure you but I want to be buried so deep inside of you right now." He asks and I nod. He pauses for a moment. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yes. Kate made me get the shot about a month ago. Um...are you clean?" I ask not knowing his sexual history.

"Yes I had a whole work up after my last encounter five months back. And you? Would you prefer condoms also?"

"I'm clean. I have only ever been with one other person than you." I try not to mention his name. "If it's okay with you I would prefer going bare."

He looks so relieved. "Me too baby." We pick up right where we left off kissing. He makes his way down my neck sucking and licking. He leans back and takes his cock and places it at my entrance. He starts to...

"WAAAAAA...WAAAAA..." Chloe's monitor goes off and we both jump at the noise.

Christian jumps off the bed and grabs the monitor looking at the video streaming in her crib. I grab a robe on the back of the door and head towards her room. I open up her door and see that she is standing up crying. I pick her up to comfort her and sit down on the rocking chair hoping to soothe her. After a good fifteen minutes of rocking she is back to sleep and I make my way to my room hoping Christian hasn't bolted out the door.

I close my bedroom door and find Christian sitting up against the headboard of the bed still looking at the monitor but I notice he has put his boxers back on.

"Is she okay? What made her cry?" He asks so concerned.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes she just wakes up and cries for no reason. She is fine now she just needed some extra cuddles." I try and lighten the mood.

"Are you sure, maybe one of us should stay in there tonight." My heart could burst right now at how much he is already invested in her well-being.

"Baby she is fine; I wouldn't have come back in here if she wasn't. I think the mood has been killed for tonight why don't we just cuddle and plan to continue this at a later date. You are staying aren't you?" I offer.

"If it's alright with you I would like to. I seem to sleep better when I'm next to you." He says as he watches me slide my robe off and get under the covers. "Turn on your side."

I comply and he wraps an arm around me and pulls me to him anchoring my back to his front. He kisses the back of my head. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Superman." And I drift off to a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Today is Saturday and Anastasia is surprising me with a date today. I have tried multiple times to get the details of what it is and no one is budging. I even threatened my staff with firing them if they didn't tell me and they just shook their heads keeping their mouths shut. When that didn't work I tried a different approach and offered an obscene bonus check to whoever told and that still didn't work. I guess I should be thankful that they know how to keep their traps shut but I never thought I would be the one out of the loop.

Taylor knocks on my office door and informs me that we will be leaving in twenty minutes and exits with a smirk on his face. Bastard! I turn back to my computer and stare at the photos from last night's date with my two girls. I had Taylor take so many of the three of us playing on the mats.

I had asked Andrea to find a place that a nine month old would enjoy and was in a controlled environment. She found a place that was like a gymnastics building but for small children. It had soft mats and a lot of activities for Chloe. I ended up renting the entire building and catering food in so we could have privacy. Chloe loved it and fell asleep on the way home so exhausted that she didn't even wake up when we changed her into bed clothes and put her down for the night.

Anastasia and I then went to her room for a little adult time. We still haven't had sex but I know that it is going to happen tonight. Elliot and Kate came home from dinner interrupting us so we all ended up in the living room watching a movie drinking wine and cuddling on the couches. Chloe will be at Nana and Pops for the entire night so I asked if she wanted to stay with me tonight. Of course she said yes and would pack a bag.

I can't believe that it has only been one week since I met Anastasia and we already so comfortable with each other. Chloe has really taken to me and I just love it. Love? She only wants me when I'm around and I gladly steal her away. She touches my chest and back so freely and I don't mind at all. It doesn't burn and I don't have the desire to push her away so I hold her close to me and relish the feeling that no one has ever touched.

I have decided not to tell Anastasia about my past lifestyle for now and just try and enjoy our bubble. I know the moment she does know she will bolt and never return and I will do anything to keep that from happening. I know that she deserves to know the truth, Flynn has been chirping in my ear all week about being honest but I can't; not yet. This is the first time I have ever truly felt happy and I want to hold on as long as possible. They both mean so much to me and I don't want to go back to the life I had before them.

I notice the time and stand to head out towards the foyer. Taylor is standing there with a bag and I give him a questioning look.

"Ms. Steele advised us on the type of clothing that will be needed today sir."

"Can I see what you have packed?" Hoping it will give me some kind of clue.

"No Sir. She gave very strict orders." He says not giving anything away.

"You do know that I'm the one who signs your paycheck, right?"

"Yes Sir, I do but Ms. Steele made it very clear that as long as you are not informed she will stick with protocol for the day. And it will be much easier to contain her if we follow the instructions, Sir."

"Fine. Lead the way."

We start driving and I see that we are heading out of the city. Hmmm, maybe to a cabin? I try not to think too much even though I need to be in control so I check my emails trying to tamp down my anxiety at not knowing. We come to a stop and I notice we are at a building and are the only ones in the parking lot. What? Then I see a sign, Seattle Race Company. Where are we? Are we driving cars?

We step out of the car, Taylor grabs the mystery bag and we head into the building. I walk through the door and I am attacked by a little ball of energy. Anastasia has jumped on me with her legs wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. She is nose to nose with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Superman, ready for our date!" She is so excited I can't help but return her enthusiasm and give her a peck on her glossy lips.

I place her on her feet and take in her appearance. She is wearing camo shirt and pants with her hair in a ponytail high on head.

"Yes, but I still don't have a clue on what is going on. Why are you dressed like that?" I ask and movement behind her catches my eye. I then take in my surroundings. I see Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan all dressed alike in camo. Then I look around the building.

"Okay we are going to start with paintball, then grab some greasy food before we move to go-kart racing and then finally end with some laser tag. What do you think? Oh and we managed to rent the entire place for the night so we don't have to worry about sharing or waiting!" Holy cow she did all this for me. No one outside of my family has ever done something so special for me before. I just keep looking around amazed at how this little person can bring me back to being a fourteen-year-old feeling giddy with excitement.

"Baby I think you have just made my whole year! But paintball can be dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." I say when I realize it was first on the list.

"Christian I will be just fine! I use to play all the time when I was little. Or are you just nervous that I will kick your butt at it."

"There is no way you are better than me. Would you like to make a little wager on the game?"

"I thought you would never ask!" She exclaims. Everyone is now standing around us listen in on the bets.

I think about what I can make her do that will benefit me. "Okay, if I win then I get drag you to every business dinner or event for the next 30 days and dress you for the occasion. Red carpet and all." I throw in that last part to insure there will be pictures of us for the world to see.

She looks off to think about my offer and then nods. "Fine, but when I win you are stuck on diaper duty anytime you come around for the next 30 days." She says with a smirk.

Diaper duty? I have never changed a diaper in my entire life. Can I do it? What am I thinking I'm not going to lose so it doesn't matter? Game on Baby.

"Deal!" I put my hand out so we can shake on it.

She bypasses my hand and seals the deal with a kiss that is not appropriate for anyone to see but me.

"Deal! AND no backing out Christian, no negotiating. Got it!"

"Baby I am a man of my word and I don't plan on losing." I state confidently.

It seems like the others and their partners have also made some bets and are off to gear up for our session. It will be the Grey Team verses the Kavanagh/Steele Team. Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan are going to be the refs for the game and are positioned around the area to keep score. My team won the coin toss so we get to go in first and it then dawns on me that Mia has probably never even held a paint gun or played any video game that would help her in this situation. Shit, Elliot and I are so screwed. The horn goes off and the game has started; Game on!

Thirty minutes later we are all out of breath bent over holding our knees. The Grey Team got our asses handed to us on a silver platter. I try not to be a poor sport but can't help it; I hate to lose at anything and it only fuels my anger even more when I see Kate, Ethan and Anastasia all hugging and high fiving each other. We all walk over to the locker room to get changed out of our paint covered clothes but Anastasia catches me before I walk in.

"So would you like to start diaper duty tomorrow or Monday hotshot?" She says playfully. I feel my anger recede seeing how happy she is at the moment and will strive to always make her this happy.

"Whenever you want Baby. Though I think you should have disclosed that you had a sniper on your team before we made a bet." I say remembering Ethan was in the military for several years.

"And where would the fun in that be? Besides Kate was our weak link, Mia did better than her." True Mia surprised us all being able to hold her own for the most part. "And I believe it was your staff that kept score. Maybe you should have greased their palms to help your team out!" She says with that smart mouth of hers. She turns to walk into the girl's locker room and I smack her ass before she enters.

"Hey what was that for?" She is rubbing her ass trying to keep from smiling.

"Smart asses get spankings Anastasia!" I hope I didn't go too far.

"Well maybe I will let you spank me later on tonight at your place." She says with a wink and saunters through the door. I stand in the doorway completely frozen. Did she just…is she offering to…holy shit my dick is throbbing. Maybe we can finish the rest of the date at a later time and I can take her home right now.

Ethan and Elliot walk out of the locker room cleaned up joking back and forth and snap me out of my trance. Man, that girl is going to be the death of me.

I take my time and finish up hoping for this hard on to deflate enough so that it isn't too obvious before joining the group. I come out only to see Anastasia in short shorts and a t-shirt with her hair still in a high ponytail. Cue dick twitch. This is going to be a long night.

I join the group and we all order from the staff our greasy food for the night while we all tease each other about our paintball game. I have never spent this much time with my siblings and I am starting to regret my choices for keeping my distances. Anastasia comes and sits on my lap giving my cock some much needed friction.

"Don't worry baby we will be taking care of your situation soon." She whispers in my ear and then bites my earlobe. I moan like a whore in church at the contact.

"Baby if you don't stop this little seduction act I'm going to cum in my pants in front of everyone." I say trying to use all of my self-control to not take her back to the locker room and fuck her into next week.

"Sorry babe! I will go and see if the next event is ready to go." And with that she climbs off of my lap and heads over to the manager to have conversation with him. I sit back and just watch how animated she is when she speaks. She truly something else and she is all mine.

"Bro, your girl sure knows how to plan an awesome date! I don't know too many girls who would pick paintball over a four course meal." Elliot brings me out of my staring. Hanging with him today reminds me of the time we used to stay up all night when we were in our early teens.

"Yeah, she is pretty amazing. You know Anastasia and I were talking last night about doing a camping trip this summer. Maybe we can do another group date with that if the other girls are interested?" I offer hoping she won't mind that I just invited others in our trip.

"Dude who are you and what have you done with my brother? Bro, this last week has been great hanging out with you and I'm glad that we are finally spending time together."

"Well I like to call it the Ana Effect, she brings out this completely different person in me that I didn't know existed. It's cool man, hey I am meeting Mark for golf this week if you want to join." I ask wanting to include him more into my everyday life.

I can tell he is getting a little choked up with all this bonding and me wanting to be around him so I pat him on the shoulder, "Look Elliot I know that I have been a real dick over the years and I just want to make up for lost time."

He is really trying hard not to show his emotions but I can see his eyes water. Everyone makes their way over to where we are seated and Anastasia announces that the go-karts are ready for us.

I pull her aside holding her back from the group as they make their way over to the track and give her the biggest hug burying my head into her neck. I need this after the emotional conversation with Elliot. I need her to calm me and also to thank her for bring me back to my brother. She lets me hold her waiting for me to move away. I start to ease up on my hold and look into her eyes.

"Babe, is everything ok?" She is looking at me trying to read my face for an answer.

"Yes baby, everything is great. I just need to be close to you. Thank you Anastasia for this date. I still can't believe that you did all of this for me."

"Your welcome, I didn't realize that changing diapers was going to have such an effect on you!" She jokes and I burst out laughing knowing that I, Christian Grey, a man that can make grown men shit their pants will be on diaper duty for the next 30 days unless…

"Double or nothing?" I offer trying to keep me in the game.

"Really? 60 days of diapers Christian. You must be a glutton for punishment! Okay deal!" She says and seals it again with a passionate kiss.

We make our way over to the track just as Mia and Ethan have finished racing and by the way Mia is dancing around she must have won.

"Did you see me Christian? Did you? I used all my moves that your security showed me if I was to ever get chased by another car!" She is so excited bouncing up and down on her feet. These are the moments that I have missed. She comes barreling over and kisses me on the cheek. "I think Ana is a keeper, don't you?" Mia winks then trots over to Ethan to rub in her victory.

Next up Kate and Elliot. Their whole race is a complete mess and I one point Kate ends up turned the wrong way on the track. Elliot is the victor and isn't shy about bragging!

I am behind Anastasia with my arms around her waist. She is leaning against the railing rubbing my forearms while we wait our turn. "Kate doesn't drive our baby around does she?" She freezes mid rub and that's when I realized what I had just said. I meant to say the baby and not our baby. Even though I wouldn't mind claiming her as mine.

I think maybe I have overstepped and totally fuck this up. Ana lets out a breath and turns in my arms. I close my eyes not wanting to see the look on her face. "Ana I didn't…"

"Christian…" I can hear that her voice is shaky. "Baby please look at me."

I open my eyes expecting the worst and when I see that she has tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes my chest tightens. She is bringing on these emotions that I have never experienced before. She grabs my face and starts kissing the life right out of me. I forget where we are and back her up against the railing and grab the back of her thighs prompting her to wrap her legs around me; which she does. I press my erection into her tiny shorts and she tugs on my hair. The catcalls start and we both realize we aren't alone and pull away keeping our foreheads together. I gently place her back on the ground and adjust myself before leading her over to the go-karts. I am going to need another session with Flynn before Wednesday.

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I hop out of the go-kart and make my way over to where Taylor is standing to view the video. Christian and I were neck and neck going across the finish line. I had asked Taylor to film it just in case it was a tight race. Christian pulls his helmet off and comes jogging over to see the results. Taylor hands over the phone and I push play. Thirty seconds later and Christian is screaming and doing fist bumps in the air. You would have thought he won the lottery.

Making his way over to me, he grabs me around my waist and spins me. "A bet is a bet Ms. Steele. You owe me 60 days of Charity events and business dinners!" He beams setting me down and high fiving Taylor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…A bet is a bet." I say trying not to pout. Everyone erupts in laughter and we all make our way back to the benches.

Elliot wanted to race Christian so we are waiting for them to suit up and hit the track.

"Ana I just wanted to say thank you so much for inviting us on this date. I have never seen my brother enjoy himself like he has today. Whatever you are doing to him please don't stop. If my mom were here right now she would be in tears sobbing at how Christian was finally acting his age." Mia says and wraps me into a hug sniffling.

"Umm…your welcome Mia…" I'm not really sure how to answer her.

The horn blows and the boys are off. Christian wins by a landslide and isn't shy about it. Christian and Elliot shake hands and make their way over to us.

"Nice race Superman!" I say as he approaches the benches.

"Thanks!" He says kissing my forehead and takes a big gulp from my water bottle.

"Ok Banana, what's next on the agenda?" Ethan says as he stands from his seat.

"Well the only thing left is laser tag. I thought we could split up and it be couples verses couples!" I suggest.

"Okay!" Everyone is in agreement and we walk the short distance to a room that leads to the arena. We then all agree that whichever team wins gets to decide what we get to do on the next group date.

Christian helps strap me into my gear making sure everything is fastened correctly. We get our instructions from the manager and head into the pitch black with glow in the dark paint splattered everywhere. Christian guides me over to one of the far corners and starts groping me. Things heat up real fast until the timer buzzes.

We jump into action as if we were in call of duty. I follow Christian's lead and watch his six.

After the whistle blows we head out the door, unload our gear, then head over to the counter to get our results. Ethan and Mia are the victors and I'm not surprised. Ethan was an excellent shot in the military so I wouldn't expect anything less in laser tag.

It's getting late and we decide to head our separate ways. After hugs and kisses we all leave knowing that we are all meeting up tomorrow at Mr. and Mrs. Grey's for lunch.

Christian and I hop into the SUV with Taylor and head towards Christian's home. I am snuggled up next to Christian, who is looking out the window lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking about today and how much I enjoyed it. I really can't remember the last time I had that kind of fun." He says in disbelief.

"I had a great time too but of course I always have a great time when I'm with you."

"Anastasia, I don't deserve you. You are truly amazing and I am so glad that you were my waitress last weekend." He holds me close and kisses the top of my head.

"So what are our plans for the evening?" I ask.

"Oh I know exactly what we are doing when I get you home! Just leave it all to me." He says with a crooked smile.

Gosh I hope it's exactly what I'm thinking too!

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

We are heading back to the penthouse from our date and I still can't believe how awesome of a time I had. Anastasia made it so thoughtful and special for me especially including my siblings. It was so much fun hanging out with them. I always felt like an outsider to my family and I regret keeping them at arm's length. I have missed out on so much, that I plan on rectifying it now. They have always tried to include me in family activities but I felt like the black sheep and kept my distance like Elena told me to. Elena? She said that they wouldn't understand and that I would hurt them and embarrass my family name. Could she be wrong? Maybe my family wouldn't abandon me. Not wanting to focus on her any longer I turn my attention back to Anastasia.

I am brought out of my thoughts hearing Ana and Taylor talking.

"Can you make me some copies and put them on a flash drive for me?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am that won't be a problem. I should have them to you by Monday at the latest."

What are they talking about? "Copies of what Anastasia?" I ask not liking that I'm out of the loop.

"Oh, I had asked Taylor and the rest of security to take pictures of all of us during the entire date. I can't wait to see what they captured."

"So that is the reason Team Grey lost. They were too busy taking pictures to really judge who was getting hit." I say still trying to come up with excuses as to why we got our asses handed to us.

They both start laughing, "Baby you lost because Ethan blew you all away from twenty yards out!"

I sit back in the seat and pout; I hate losing. I pull out my phone and send Mrs. Jones a text letting her know we are on our way so that she can make sure everything is set up. I notice that I have several work emails but place my phone in my pocket. I want all of my attention on my sweet girl next to me.

We pull into Escala and park in one of my bays marked penthouse. I can tell Anastasia is a little nervous because she is fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Baby, just relax we don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. And just so you know, I'm a little nervous too." I say trying to calm her but also it's the truth. I have never had 'vanilla sex' before and I feel a little out of my element here.

We walk over to the elevators as Taylor gets our bags from the back. I punch in the code and we are whisked upward. The air in the elevator is tense. The doors open and I lead her into the apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask trying to break the ice. I know I sure could use a drink.

"Yes please."

I walk into the kitchen grab two glasses and pour some wine in each one. Ana is still standing in the middle of the great room with her hands in her pockets. She doesn't look herself and I don't like it one bit.

"Baby are you okay?" I hand her glass, "Lets walk out on the balcony and sit for a while."

"Christian, I think that I am a little overwhelmed at the moment. Look at where you live." She gestures around the room. "I can't offer you the finer things in life, I don't come from money, why would you want to be with me. I am a nobody with a small baby and a load of baggage that we haven't even touched the surface on." She refuses to look at me.

I can't believe that is how she feels. "Baby look at me. You are the most selfless, caring, strong, stubborn and beautiful person on this planet. I look at you and see hope for me that I didn't think was possible. You are the light to my darkness and just so you know; we all have baggage that follows us. And I never want to hear you speak about yourself like that again." I say the last part in my Dom voice.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were wealthy but I guess it didn't really dawn on me until I saw all of this.

"Honey, we are still the same Christian and Anastasia that played paintball earlier and all of this doesn't change that, okay?"

She blows out a deep breath and takes a sip of her wine, "Okay babe. So how often do you have events that I will need to be attending?" She changes gears and is relaxing more. I know that my wealth is a lot to take in and I just hope she doesn't let it affect our relationship. Most women would jump at the chance to have a billionaire for a boyfriend but not my girl.

"Well, I'm not sure at the moment, I'm usually picky at the one's I go to but now that you will be on my arm I might have Andrea RSVP every one that comes across her desk!" I say boasting.

"Great…I can't wait." She says sarcastically. "Can I have a tour of your home?"

"Yes, come." I hold my hand out and lead her inside.

I show her the kitchen, which she loved and wanted to cook for me one night. I will never say no to a meal especially if that means she will be here with me. Then I show her the media room, library, game room, my office, and a guest room. We walk by the stairs on the way to my bedroom.

"What's upstairs?"

"Oh, more guest rooms, storage and stuff." I shrug my shoulders trying to sound unaffected. No way am I showing her the upstairs. She might want to check every room and see my playroom. I don't plan on broaching that conversation for a long time.

"Oh, okay." That was easy.

We keep walking until we are right outside my door. I take a deep breath and turn the knob, opening the door. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I gesture for her to go ahead. She walks through, stops and gasp placing a hand over her mouth.

"Christian…"

A/N: Lemons and drama are coming next! Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

We walk into my bedroom and the entire room is filled with flame-less candles and rose pedals with soft R&B music playing in the background. In the middle of the bed is a tray with champagne and strawberries. Mrs. Jones definitely out did herself, who knew she was a closet romantic.

"Christian this is beautiful! When did you have time to do this?"

"I knew we were coming back here and had Mrs. Jones set everything up." I shrug.

She looks around the room one more time, then back into my eyes and bites her bottom lip. "I know this might be a mood killer, but is there any way that we could shower before we take advantage of this amazing room? We sweated so much today playing, I just would like to freshen up a bit."

"Of course, the bathroom is right through that door." I point in the direction of the bathroom.

"You're not joining me?"

I wasn't expecting an invite but I'm not passing up the chance have her naked and wet. I lead us in the bathroom and start the shower. I turn and watch mesmerized as she starts striping out of her clothes. I follow suit and we enter the steaming shower. I place her under the water first and grab for a washcloth. I had Mrs. Jones buy a bottle of her shower gel when I knew she was staying the night. I pour a decent amount on the cloth and start rubbing it against her shoulders. She closes her eyes and lets out a small moan in appreciation, so I continue working my way down her body. I pay extra attention to her breast and finally make it to her sweet spot. I run the cloth over her pussy circling her clit, making her legs tremble. She places her hands on my shoulder to balance herself in case her legs give out. I chuckle as she lets out a flustered breath as I stop my ministration and wash her legs. Once I finish with her feet, I look up from the kneeling position I'm in, give a wicked smile and then latch my mouth to her clit. She leans back against the tiled wall and grips my hair. I grab a leg and place it over my shoulder to open her up more and feast on her delicious pussy. She is so responsive so I continue licking and nibbling making my taste buds explode. I know she is close because her legs tense up.

"Come for me sweet girl." I command and she does like a good girl as she screams my name. Her juices start to flow and I lap up every drop. She tastes of heaven, and I can't get enough. I take one final flick of my tongue to her clit and kiss my way up her body until I am back to standing up.

"Can I reciprocate?" She asks holding a fresh washcloth in her hands. "I promise not to touch your chest and back."

Can I trust her? She has never given me any reason not to but can I let her do this?

I nod and we switch positions and she starts with my shoulders down my arms. She then moves to my abs down to my favorite part of my body and he is just waiting to be washed. I groan as she places the cloth over my dick and slides it up and down teasing him before moving to my legs. My little vixen knows she has me by the balls from the smirk on her face. She slides down on her knees to reach my legs and feet, while she is still stroking my hard cock. I rest my head back against the tile and try my hardest to last as long as possible. I start going over the line up of the Seahawks when I feel her mouth wrap around my cock and I almost explode at the contact. She is sucking hard and twirling her tongue hitting all the right areas and I know that it won't be long before I erupt. She digs her fingers into my ass cheeks pulling me to her.

"Oh baby…just like that…good…so good…" I try to say but then she takes me all the way to the back of her throat and I lose it. I cum so hard I swear I think I blacked out. Man, she is good. She licks me clean, stands, wraps her arms around my waist hugging me. This is what we needed to calm both our nervousness. We stand under the water until we are both calm before exiting.

I take a towel and dry her entire body, still paying attention to her sweet spot and lead her back to the bedroom. I take the tray off the bed and place it on the night stand. We can enjoy them after I bury myself in her. I remove her towel and gently nudge her to lay back on the bed. I drop my towel and climb in between her long legs. Grabbing her leg, I plant kisses down toward the apex of her thigh; I need to make sure her pussy is ready for my throbbing dick. I use my thumb to circle her clit and insert a finger into her glistening pussy. She moaning and fisting the sheets, which is only making me harder. God she is beautiful. As I insert a second finger her back arches off the bed; she is going to have to learn to stay still; I think to myself.

"Baby, do you still want this?" I ask making sure we are still on the same page.

"Yes! I want you, all of you." You don't have to tell me twice.

"Anastasia once we do this you are mine." My possessive side comes out and I can't help it. "No one else's. Say it." I use my Dom voice. I need her to understand and agree to this.

"I'm yours Christian, only yours!" She purrs. Thank God!

I line up my dick at her entrance and lean down and kiss her lips. I push my aching cock into her ready pussy. I know I'm a big boy but Christ she is tight. I give her and me minute to adjust to her vice grip. I kiss her eyes, cheeks, jaw and mouth before she gives the okay. I start slowly thrusting in and out, in and out and she meets me with every thrust. I watch as her perfect breast bounce with each thrust and it turns me on more. She is perfect.

"Oh Christian, faster baby…harder!" She moans. My little vixen likes it rough, as you wish.

I really start moving picking up the pace and she is getting more vocal. I love hearing my name from her lips. I have never had this type of contact with another woman before. I let her touch me freely; within reason. My subs were always tied, gagged and blindfolded. Not Anastasia, I want to see her beautiful blue eyes and hear my name.

I grab her legs pushing them further apart hitting her deep inside. I see her eyes close and I know what's about to happen.

"Open your eyes Ana, I want to see you." She opens her eyes and I get lost in a sea of blue eyes.

"Christian…I'm close…please…" I can't hold off anymore. She makes me lose all control.

"Come Ana! Come now!" I say trying to hold off until she comes.

Her pussy constricts around my dick and she lets out a bunch of unintelligible words with her whole body shaking. That sets my release off and I roar coming like a freight train emptying my seed into her. I collapse on to her chest as we both are breathing heavy. A few moments later I feel her hand stroking through my hair in a calming manner. Lifting my head, I look at her and see her beaming with joy. Her eyes are sparkling in the candlelight. My chest fills with pride knowing that I'm the one who put that smile on her face.

"Baby you are amazing! You know that don't you? And tight, shit baby I thought my dick was going to snap right off. Fuck that was good!"

She starts giggling and my dick twitches inside of her, making us both moan. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself!"

We both just lay there in comfortable silence, just when I think she has fallen asleep she says, "Is it always like this?"

"What do you mean?" Not understanding her question.

"This, sex. Is it always this amazing? I have never experienced anything like what just happened." Didn't her and her husband have sex?

"I can't speak for everyone but sex with you is pretty damn special." I say truthfully. "Did you and your husband ever have sex?" I hate asking but I need to know why she asked her question.

"We did but nothing like this. It was mainly all about him and I was to just lay there and take it. I mean, I already told you that you gave me my first orgasm, so what does that tell you. All Trevor cared about was getting his release." Bastard! Her body should be worshiped every day. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Ana don't ever apologize for opening up and asking questions. I want us to be honest and trust each other."

"I know. I just hate bringing him up, he is my past and that is where I want that horrible time to stay." She states and I know that the topic is over but I can't help what I ask next.

"Anastasia can I ask you one question and you just answer with a yes or no. You don't have to elaborate at all." I look into her eyes hoping she will grant me this. She thinks for a moment then nods. "Did Trevor physically abuse you?"

She closes her eyes and the silence between us is deafening. When she reopens them her eyes are flooded with unshed tears. She opens her mouth and a very small, "Yes" leaves her lips barely above a whisper as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

I reach up with my hand and wipe them away. "Baby, I will never hurt you or let anyone ever abuse you again." I place a gentle kiss on her lips and as I'm pulling back she reaches for the back of my neck and crashes our lip together again.

We continue kissing and I feel myself growing hard again. Not wanting to assume that we have another go at it, I pull up on my elbows so that they are taking the majority of my weight.

"Christian. Make love to me." She whispers into my ear.

"You got it Baby."

I start to slowly move my hips back and forth inside her, never breaking eye contact. This woman yields so much power over me and at this moment I am happy to concede it. She needs to know what a healthy relationship is. She needs to know that her body deserves to be worshiped. Can I give that to her? Can I give her healthy? I don't know, but right now I sure as hell am willing to try for her.

After having mind blowing love making and me giving her more orgasms, we decide to partake on the strawberries and champagne. We both are sitting on the bed naked feeding each other when the conversation turns interesting.

"So Superman, do you always have sex missionary style?" She asks hiding behind her almost empty glass.

Oh shit what do I say? Uh…No I like for women to hang from crosses or the ceilings. "Uh…actually I like a lot of different positions." I try to stick with broad answer. "Why were you not happy with what we did? Or are you wanting to try something?" Trying to figure out her angle here.

"Oh gosh no, it was the best sex I have ever had, I'm sorry if you took it that I didn't." She blushes red and bites her bottom lip making me groan.

Reaching over I release it, "Well then what did you mean."

"I have this book that Kate had given me when I moved here about sex. It had all these positions in it that looked fun and I didn't know if you were adventurist or not." She says trying not to sound embarrassed.

I chuckle inwardly, if she only knew how adventurist I was. Maybe we can do the kinky stuff I like. I think I will let her take the lead at first so she can get a fill before we introduce the crazier things I have planned.

"Baby why don't you bring the book with you next time you come over and we will take a look together and see what we both like." Yes, we will introduce her slowly. "How do you feel right now? Sore?" I ask. Talking about this subject makes me want to take her again. Man, I just can't get my fill of her, she is like a drug to me.

"Just a little." Good. I want her to remember where I was.

"Let's have a bath and get in bed, we have to go and get little Chloe before we head to my parents' for lunch tomorrow."

I head in the bathroom to draw and bath while she is picking up our glasses and food. The bath was very relaxing and another first for me. We stay in until the water starts cooling off and make our way back to the bedroom. I notice all the flame-less candles have been turned off and been collected and placed in the corner of the room.

"Hey babe have you seen where Taylor put my bag?" I find her pet names for me so endearing.

"Yes but you don't need until the morning." I pull the covers back motioning for her to get in, naked.

We climb in and assume our usual positions, her back to my front. I wrap my arm around her waist and snuggle close to her.

"Goodnight Baby."

She yawns, "Goodnight Christian Sweet Dreams!"

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I wake with a pressing need to pee, only to find that the pressing part is Christian's leg hooked around me. I swear he must think I'm going to sneak off in the middle of the night so he holds me down. I gently extract myself from him without waking him and head towards the toilet.

I'm looking in the mirror after brushing my teeth with Christian's toothbrush thinking about last night. Wow is all that comes to mind. He is like a machine when it comes to sex and he regroups so quickly. He probably thinks I'm a freak after asking about different positions but just brings out my sexuality and I can't contain myself around him. I splash some water on my face and head back to bed since the sun is starting to rise. Even though Chloe isn't here my internal alarm clock is working seven days a week.

I quietly climb back in bed and stare at Christian. I want to so badly touch him but I can't. I know it has to do with those scars on his chest and back. I noticed them yesterday in the shower and I hope that one day he will trust me enough to tell me about them. He turns on his back and the covers pull down showing his abs and I see that his dick is at half-mast. An idea comes to me from one of my books.

I slide under the covers between his legs careful not to touch him and take him in my mouth. I tease him at first until he starts growing to fully erect. That's when I start my assault.

"Hmmm…Baby what are you doing? Oh…Ahhhh… just like that…" He's moaning not opening his eyes. I flick my tongue base to tip and his hips buck. "Shit Baby so good!"

He sits up, startling me, "Want to try a new position?" Hell yeah! I nod sitting back on my heels. "Get in the middle of the bed on your hands and knees." He commands and I comply getting butterflies in my stomach. "Are you wet for me Baby?" He comes up behind me and I feel his dick against my butt cheeks. He reaches around with his hand and palms my sex. "Oh Baby, you never disappoint." He groans.

He starts rubbing my clit adding a little pressure and I wither against him. "Hmmm." It's the only sound that comes out of my mouth. "Christian please."

"Soon Baby soon." He says as he stops. He widens my stance and then I feel him guide his dick to my entrance.

Without warning he slams into me and I feel all the air leave my lungs. He stops to let me adjust to his size before continuing to pound into me. He feels so good and is so deep this way that I know my orgasm is close. I can't help the noises that come from me. Everything he does makes me feel like I'm flying. His hand starts to play with my clit while he is still thrusting into me.

"Come baby." Those two little words send me into oblivion. I drop my head on the mattress and ride out my orgasm.

I finally get my bearings back and Christian grabs my ponytail and lifts me to an upright position. He is still going strong so I lean back down on my hands. I start thrusting backwards to meet him and I feel a slap on my ass. Did he just spank me? God that felt good. I moan and he smacks the other cheek this time. Holy shit that was hot. All it takes is one more smack and I'm pushed over the orgasm ledge again but this time I can't keep upright. He grabs my hips and pumps three more times before exploding into me. We both fall on to the mattress out of breath and sweaty.

"Christ Christian you really do live up to the nickname Superman." I say in between pants.

"It's all because of you baby, I can't get enough. Are you ok with me spanking you like that. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I got caught up in the moment." He sounds a little guilty.

"Actually, I thought it was hot. You can do that again anytime you want!" I say and relief washes over him.

"You know there are definite advantages to waking up next to you in bed." He moves to cuddle in next to me and we both drift off completely sated.

I feel the bed dip beside me and kisses on my face. "Baby we need to get up and get ready to start our day." Christian says in a sweet tone.

"Five more minutes."

"Baby I already let you sleep past the original time. Get up or I will spank you!" He says with a wink.

Just the thought of him spanking me again has me wet. I moan and stretch my limbs out. I hear the shower going and make my way in there. I see him through the glass in all his glory and open the shower door. I kiss his neck and he wraps me in his arms, nuzzling my neck.

"As much as I would love to take you in here, we are going to be late. So behave."

"Okay." I say and turn and bend down to grab my washcloth and shower gel, bumping into dick. I know I shouldn't but it just turns me on so easily.

"I know what you're doing Anastasia."

"What?" I give my best innocent look.

A while later we are dressed and heading towards Nana and Pops to pick up Chloe and for Christian to meet them. Their approval means a lot to me and I really hope they like him. I was shocked when I saw a new car seat in Christian's SUV for Chloe. He is so thoughtful of her and makes me like him even more.

We pull up to Nana and Pop's gated community and I roll down the back window to let the guard see that I'm in the car and he grants Taylor access through. There are only a handful of houses in this neighborhood and they live at the end of the road. I tell Taylor where to park the car and we head in the house. I hear my little girl before I see her. She is on Nana's hip and they are dancing in the middle of the room. We stay back and watch and I realize how lucky I am to have such great people in mine and my daughter's life.

Chloe sees us and squeals with delight. I run over to her and kiss every inch of her face. Christian walks up behind me and Chloe launches into his arms. Nana says she is going to see where Pops is and will be back shortly.

"Hey princess did you have fun?" Christian asks her. She is ignoring him only to play with the buttons on his shirts.

Nana and Pops come into the room, Christian introduces himself and we all have a seat on the couches. I see Pops with a skeptical look on his face and wonder what it's about.

"So Christian, I never took you for a family man. I thought business was your life and didn't have time to settle down and worry about being at home at a certain hour of the day." Pops says very harshly.

Do they know each other? "Pops how do you know Christian?"

"Mr. Kavanagh I…" Christian starts but Pops interrupts.

"Sweetheart, I know Christian because he sued our media company for printing about something personal in his life. Which by the way, was later determined not to even be us who put that story out. He also goes out of his way to make anyone connected to Kavanagh Media is black balled for any news on him."

I look at Christian and see remorse in his eyes and his whole body is tense. Chloe is still in his lap playing with a teething ring. This is not how I wanted the meeting to go at all.

"Mr. Kavanagh, my attorney's sent an apology letter to your company. As far as being black balled I am not aware of any of this but I will speak to my PR about it tomorrow morning. As far as being a family man, I wasn't until I met Anastasia and Chloe. The moment I met them I was hooked and I hope that Ana will allow me to continue to be in their lives."

"Listen, those two girls sitting next to you mean the world to me and my wife. They may not be our blood, but they are our family and I won't sit by and let ANYONE try and hurt either of them. If you don't see yourself being that little girl's father one day, then walk away now and don't look back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Sir." Christian says looking him straight in the eye.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"I think we better get going if we are going to make it to lunch on time." I say trying to get us out of there as quickly as possible.

We grab Chloe's diaper bag and head for the car saying our goodbyes. In the car I can still tell that Christian is still tense. I lay my hand on his thigh giving it a light squeeze.

"They are just real protective of me Christian. I have been through a lot and they have been there every step of the way. They just want the best for me, please don't let this discourage you to be with me." I plead hoping Nana and Pops didn't send him running for the hills.

"Baby, I told you last night that there was no turning back that you are mine. I didn't think that situation with Mr. Kavanagh would come back to bite me five years later. I need you to know that I'm a different man now than I was five years ago or even six months ago." He has ahold of my hand rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Christian you have not given me a reason not to trust you. I believe what you said." I say truthfully and he relaxes and kisses me.

"Can I ask what the story was about? Pops usually isn't one to hold grudges."

"Sure but can we discuss this later I don't want it to taint the rest of our day." He says pleading. I nod, squeeze his hand again and focus on Chloe.

Surely that can't be all that Pops is upset about. Is there something else that was not brought up? I know Christian is a private person and doesn't like his personal life exposed, maybe Pops knows something about that. I think I will sit down and speak with him about it next time. Someone is hiding something and I need to get to the bottom of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Fuck I can't believe that just happened. I completely forgot all about that story. I was 22 and stupid. My business was starting to boom and didn't realize that the paparazzi had followed me. Being caught coming out of a BDSM club was not the phone call I was expecting the next morning from my PR team. They were able to squash it quick and that was when Elena stepped in to hand pick my submissives to come to my penthouse. I also took on security after that and Taylor has been with me ever since.

How am I going to tell Ana about this? Maybe she will forget or I can distract her with a mind blowing orgasm. Either way she can't find out, I can't lose her. It was true what I told her. I am not that man anymore; I want to be more. More than a man who beats petite brunettes to gain back control of his life. Anastasia is my redemption and I have come alive being with her.

The car comes to a stop and we are parked outside of my parents' house. It seems that we are the last ones here. I get out, take Chloe from her carrier and help Anastasia from the car. We make our way up to the front door and I see mom is already there beaming at us. Jeez, you would think that she had never seen another human being before.

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Mother this is girlfriend, Anastasia Steele and her little girl Chloe."

Chloe starts bouncing on my hip clapping her little hands, "GG, GG, GG" she says and leaps out of my hands and into mom's arms. Thankfully she catches her and I have a slight heart attack at what just happened.

"Dr. Grace, I didn't know that you were Christian's mother." Anastasia says and hugs mom. How do they know each other. I give them both a questioning look.

"Honey, Chloe here is one of my many angels. In fact, I just saw them not to long ago for a checkup! What a small world! Please come in everyone is ready to eat." With that mom takes Chloe inside and we follow close behind.

We reach the living room and every stands to greet us. Mom has yet to release Chloe, much to Mia's dismay and takes her over to dad.

"Dad this is my girlfriend, Anastasia and her little girl Chloe." He shakes her hand and looks at Chloe with loving eyes. Chloe is playing with mom's necklace and doesn't notice dad at all.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia and welcome to our home. You have such a beautiful little girl. I doubt you will be able to pry her from Grace's hands; she misses having little ones running around the house." he chuckles.

Mom finally relents and passes Chloe around to everyone. She is just loving all the attention she is getting. Ethan takes her from Mia and starts giving her raspberries, she is giggling and tries to give him some back; we are all laughing at her attempt. He then starts tossing her in the air, she is screaming and I start to make my way over to her when Anastasia grabs my arm.

"It's okay, she loves when he does it." She whispers against my ear and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I look back over and she is kicking her feet yelling 'Mo, Mo'.

I don't like it one bit. Mainly because he could drop her from throwing her up like that, but mostly because she is so loving towards him and I only want her to be like that with me. Yes, I know, once again I am being irrational, but I can't help my possessiveness over the two of them. They are mine.

Mom comes back in and says lunch is ready so we all make our way to the dining room. We take our seats and I notice a high chair for Chloe and it makes me smile. I had told her that I was bringing someone who had a small child, she said not to worry that she would handle everything.

Not once during lunch did Chloe use the high chair. Mom had her in her lap feeding her the entire time. The conversation was the most enjoyable one that I have ever had with my parents. We all discussed yesterday's group date and the funny stories that had happened. We laugh and rib each other all throughout the meal and I realize that this is the most comfortable I have felt around my family ever.

The meal is over and we all head to the TV room to watch the baseball game. Dad, Elliot, Ethan, Ana and myself are all discussing stats on the teams this year; while the Kate, Mia, Chloe and Mom are all huddled together talking shoes and Hollywood gossip. I notice Chloe getting a little sleepy so I go and pick her up from the ladies and rock her back and forth as she cuddles into my chest closing her eyes. I hear a gasp from my family when they see what is happening. Both Mom and Mia have tears in their eyes and Elliot and Dad have a smile on their faces.

Anastasia approaches me and whispers, "I lost track of time, we should make our way home so she can have her nap."

Mom stands next to us, "Christian I set up a small play pen in your old room in case she wanted to take a nap. There is also a monitor so that you will be able to hear and see her." My mom really is the most thoughtful woman alive. I look to Ana to see what she thinks and she nods her approval.

We take Chloe up to my room and place her in her bed, turn the monitor on and quietly leave. Rejoin the group we all chat and watch the game. I suggest we should all go to a game together and everyone agrees; I do own a suite that I never use.

As the game finishes everyone is getting ready to leave so I go and get Chloe from my room and meet everybody back in the living room. The doorbell rings and a few moments later in walks that last person I want to see right now.

Elena.

My whole body goes rigid and I clutch Chloe tighter to me. What does she want? I need to get Anastasia and Chloe out of here now. Elena is surveying the room looking for her target. A wicked smile comes across her face when she notices me but it's short lived when she sees I'm holding a baby.

"Grace darling, I was driving home when I saw Christian's car and needed to talk business with him." She turns her attention on mom but keeping me in her sights.

"Of course, come let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kate and Ethan…" she makes her way over to us, "and this is Christian's girlfriend, Anastasia. And this little cutie is Chloe, Anastasia's daughter!" My mom says with joy, not knowing the shit storm that is brewing. "Everyone this is my best friend, Elena Lincoln."

They all say hello, but Chloe must see the daggers Elena is throwing me and starts to cry. I turn around so that she isn't looking Elena's direction and rub her back to soothe her. She nuzzles my neck and I feel myself calming slightly. I see Anastasia giving me a curious look but I turn my focus back to Chloe.

"Christian, I never would have thought that you were 'boyfriend' material. How about you give the baby back to its mother and follow me to my car so I can give you the paperwork that you need to look over for me." It is not a request. I don't want to go with her but I also don't want to cause a scene too.

Anastasia comes up to me, places her hand on my upper arm, "Go ahead babe, I need to change Chloe's diaper before we head out anyway." She gives me a kiss on the lips and takes Chloe from my arms leaving me feeling empty. Mia follows her out of the room.

I give a tight smile and head out the front door towards the cars.

"Christian what do you think you are doing bringing a sub to meet your parents?" She jumps right in with her growling voice.

"That is none of your business. AND for information Ana is NOT a sub."

She lets out a long sigh, "Christian darling, what do you think is going to happen when you need to find a release. AND you have involved a small child in the mix. Do you really think this is best for you? You need structure and control. We are not made to have 'normal' relationships, remember love is for fools. You are only setting up to hurt that poor girl and child. Do the right thing before either of them gets hurt. You are too damaged to drag them down with you." She hits below that belt and I'm questioning myself now. Elena has always had my best interest at heart. Maybe she's right, maybe I'm not good for either of them.

I feel Elena's hand on my cheek bringing me out of my thoughts. How long was her hand there? I flinch at the contact, grab her wrist and step back only to see we have an audience watching us. This must look bad because both parents looked shocked; Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan look murderess and Anastasia has her back to me. I can tell her body is shaking. Fuck!

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I walk out of the room with Chloe and Mia is right on my tail. We go down the hallway to an empty guestroom. She starts playing with Chloe's hair while I change her diaper.

"I got a weird vibe from that lady, who is she?" I ask trying to understand why Chloe would react the way she did. She loves people and has never met a stranger.

Mia gives a look as though she just put a lemon in her mouth and rolls her eyes. "That is Elena, she is mom's best friend. She also is the owner of a couple of Spa's around town. Christian is her silent partner. I don't like her. She is always prying my mother for info on Christian. I have always thought she was a little too obsessed with him. I mean, she is my mother's age for god's sake. When we were younger I saw her trying to hit on Elliot one night…" that is gross. "Elliot pushed her away and told her to leave him alone."

"How old were you guys?"

"Maybe around fifteen or sixteen. I confronted him the next day and he told me not to worry about what happened and to stay away from that crazy bitch. Elliot and I have always tried to steer clear whenever she is around." Shit she was hitting on a minor. What a crazy bitch.

"What about Christian? Does he feel the same way?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"No, he is always polite when she is around. They have lunch meetings ever so often to discuss the salons, but I think that is it." Shit. I can't describe it but I think that there is something more going on between them than that.

I gather up our things and we all head out of the house to the cars. We all agree to have lunch again next Sunday when we all stop dead in our tracks. Christian and Elena are only standing inches apart and she is cupping his cheek in a very an intimate way. I am shocked what is going on here. Does he take me for a fool? I know that I'm out of his league but come on! Couldn't he wait until I was out of eyesight before jumping his side piece? How could I have been so stupid to bring Chloe around him? I turn towards the others who are just as shocked, "Kate can you take Chloe and I home please." I ask trying to stop my body from shaking.

"Of course Ana. No wait I'm in Elliot's truck we don't have a car seat."

"I've still got mine Bananas. Let's get you and princess home." Ethan kisses Mia and takes Chloe from my arms.

"Ana wait…Ana stop wait…it's not what you think." I hear Christian yell.

I see out of the corner of my eye Christian is making his way to us but is intercepted by his family. I don't look his direction and head straight for Ethan's SUV. I see Taylor making his way closer to me and I know that Christian has almost caught up to me.

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I take another step away from Elena and give her a disgusting look. She knew everyone was standing there. That bitch. I drop her wrist as if it were on fire and head towards my baby. This isn't what it looks like and I need to explain. I see that Ethan takes Chloe from her and they start heading to his car. Shit it's worse than I thought.

I'm almost at a jog when my family and Kate in between me and Anastasia. What are they doing? I need to see my baby.

"Christian can we have a word with you in the house. NOW!" My father roars. I try side stepping them and try to call out for her to stop but am stop once again by Elliot shaking his head.

"Bro, what the fuck just happened. Tell me you are not with that crazy bitch." He says but I don't have time to answer their questions. I take two steps back away from them and round my SUV and make a break for Anastasia.

As I'm approaching I see that they are almost to his car but I make quick work and reach Anastasia in no time. I grab her arm and turn her to face me and notice Taylor is closing in and assessing the situation that has played out. Maybe he can contain my family while I try to somehow explain what just happened.

"Baby please…"

"Please what Christian? Yes, please explain you having a very intimate moment with a woman who is twice your age in the front yard of your parent's house, while YOUR girlfriend is inside. Do you think I'm a fool?" She spits out the words like they are venom at me. Damn she is hot when she is angry. Focus Grey.

"It wasn't like that I promise. I was deep in thought over something she had said to me and didn't realize she had even touched me. When I noticed I grabbed her wrist and stepped back. Please you have to believe me." I have never begged in my entire life but I will get on my hands and knees right now if that means that she will believe me.

"What is she to you Christian? And don't say she is just a business partner I know there is more to it." She crosses her arms in a protective gesture across her body. No baby don't shut down on me.

I look around trying to think of how to explain Elena to her and notice my family has taken the same stance as Ana. I step closer to her hoping she doesn't reject me and bend down to her eye level. "Baby let me take you and princess home and I will tell you about Elena."

"Not a chance in hell." Ethan steps next to Ana still holding Chloe in his arms. Why can't people stop interfering and let me fix this.

Chloe must feel the tension from everyone and starts to cry. Ethan rubs her back but she is trying to reach for me. I reach for her and Kate steps in between Chloe and myself. Christ, this Kavanagh family is getting on my last nerve.

"Don't even think about it Grey. Ana get in Ethan's car and I will meet you back at the house." Kate says placing her hands on Ana's shoulder, giving her a light shake. I ball my fists up; I will destroy anyone who comes between us.

Taylor steps next to me and whispers, "Sir, you don't' want to make a scene and frighten little Chloe. You will get your chance to speak with Ms. Steele but not here with an audience." I know he is right. I need to calm down and think this through so I don't screw this up any more than I already have. This is why I pay him the big bucks.

I look at Ana and see that she is trying to decide what to do. "Baby…" I grab her hand, "go home with Ethan and I will call you in a little while. Okay?" She nods.

She steps towards me and kisses me on the cheek, "Goodbye Christian." She gets in the SUV and I watch the taillights drive out on to the road.

Why did that sound so final?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate everyone of them. I know the Kavanagh's seem a bit pushy but they just want the best for Anastasia and Chloe. So I hope you like this next one!

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I stare out the window and look in the side mirror watching us drive away from Christian and I feel my chest tighten. Is he involved with that blonde bitch? I remembered seeing her come out of his office when we had our first lunch date. Why does she wear clothes that are too small for her? I don't even think that she is that pretty.

As we turn onto the road to get back home Ethan grabs my hand and holds it tight. "Banana, what are you thinking?

"I'm not sure. A part of me wants to believe him but there is something that isn't adding up. He could have super models; why would he chose someone pushing social security?" Why can't I find someone who is not complicated? Someone who wants a white picket fence, dog and a large backyard.

"Listen, I'm not defending the guy but he looked pretty torn up about this whole situation. Maybe you can hear him out and then make your decision after. I have talked with Mia a lot and from what she says Christian has always been a loner, with no friends and can be socially awkward and was a tormented teen. It's your choice and I stand behind you one hundred percent which ever you choose."

"Thanks Eth, I think you are right. I will hear him out, he has never given me a reason to doubt him before so it's the least I owe him." I say with my mind made up.

"Really Ana…" Crap I forgot Kate came with us. "just like that you are going to allow him back? Am I the only one who saw how close the two of them were? If it was me I would rip his balls off and make him eat it. As for the blonde bitch, I would knock the Botox right off her face." Kate says gearing up for battle. I giggle a little at how protective she is but this is my choice and I will determine what is best for mine and Chloe's life.

"Yes Kate I want to hear him out." I say.

Sighing, "Fine, it's your choice but if he hurts you he will be dealing with me first." She concedes and continues to play with Chloe in the back.

We finally make it back home and Ethan walks us up. He stays to play with Chloe for a while, eats dinner with us and then heads home. He has a busy few weeks ahead and won't be able to see Chloe for a while.

The day passes on and I got a text from Christian asking if he could stop off before I put Chloe down to see her before we talked and I said that would be fine. It's dark outside now and he should have been here ten minutes ago. Maybe he's not coming.

My phone rings and I see Kate's picture flash. She left a few minutes ago with Elliot, they wanted to give us some privacy. Elliot looked completely upset when he arrived and now I am dreading this conversation. Elliot told me to keep an open mind and hear him out. AND to also remember that he is new to this whole dating thing. Why does everyone keep reminding me of that?

"Hey girl, I just wanted to let you know that Superman is here pacing the sidewalk and has been for the last ten minutes. Elliot and I are sitting in his truck watching. Elliot thinks he's talking to his shrink. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Love ya babe!"

"Thanks Kate. I was starting to think that he wasn't going to show." Relief washes over me.

Just then there's a knocking on the door. I pick Chloe up and open the door to find a very disheveled Christian. Chloe squeals with delight and lunges for him immediately. He catches her and holds her tight to his chest kissing the top of her head.

"Come in, I was just about to start bath time." I motion for him to come in. He looks awkward unsure of how to greet me.

"Baby thank you for hearing me out and letting me help with bedtime for Chloe." He sounds so sad. I decide to break the tension. I grab his face and plant a soft kiss on his cheek surprising him. He grabs me with his free arm and wraps it around my waist. Chloe start giving us both kisses and we all break away laughing. We both seem to relax a little and the tension is slowly fading away.

"Come on, let's get this little princess to bed." I say and we head towards the bathroom.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I feel my legs almost give out and my chest is tight, as I can't see the car any more. We were having a great time this afternoon with my family. I have never spent this amount of time with them in one setting. What just happened.

Elena. I know that bitch did this on purpose. I never would have thought it possible until I saw the smirk on her face as she was rushing to her car to get out of here. If I can't fix this with Anastasia she will pay dearly.

How do I fix this? I know it must have looked bad but how am I going to explain everything to her. It's too soon, we just started this whole relationship and I don't want my fucked up past coming between the greatness we have already created. I know I will eventually tell her but not now and especially not after this.

I hear a throat being cleared behind me. Fuck! I forgot where I was. I turn and see my whole family staring at me waiting for me to speak. Can I tell them what Elena and I are? Will they understand? Not likely.

"Christian, can we all go into the house and have a talk?" My mother is the first to approach and she is using her soft and caring voice I know so well.

"Sure." Is all I can manage.

We head for the living room and everyone takes their places on the couches. We all stare at one another waiting for someone to make the first move. Lord knows that I have avoid this since I was fifteen, so I know it won't be me.

"Son, first I just want to say that up until Elena showed up I had the best time hanging out with you today. I would like for us to continue it. I have never seen you so carefree and acting your age before and I love it and I love you." Wow, I didn't expect that. "Anastasia is a very bright, young and intelligent woman; not to mention that she knows her sports too. You seem happy for the first time in your life and I want you to embrace that with everything you have." This is probably the longest conversation Dad and I have ever had; aside from business. "Please tell me that you are not screwing it up with that old hag."

"Dad, Mom what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to hear but please just let me finish so I can get it all out." I take a deep breath.

"Honey, there is nothing that you say that is going to change the way we feel about you. We love you so much and are here for you whenever you need us." Mom says and everyone is nodding their heads.

"I know and I love you too. All of you. I know that I haven't been here very much and I'm sorry and I would like to change that. I feel like I have missed so much and I'm sorry." I need to get this off my chest before the bomb is dropped. Taking a deep breath, I start.

"Okay, so do you remember Elena's divorce? Well, I'm part to blame for it. Elena and I had an affair for …awhile. One night Mr. Lincoln came home early from a business trip and caught us in their house. He wasn't too happy about it and I receive several punches for it but we ended it that night. She has always flirted with me since and I have never given her cause to think that we would go back to that time period. She is also the one who gave me the startup capital for GEH, so after her divorce that left her with nothing, I felt obligated to help her with her salons.

"Today, she was trying to convince me that I didn't' deserve to be in a relationship. She was getting into my head and I was thinking over what she had said. I didn't even realize she was touching my face or standing that close to me. I have a feeling she saw you guys coming and tried to make it look like something was going on when it wasn't. I have probably lost the best thing that has ever happened to me because she can't seem to let me be happy." I hang my head waiting for the explosion to happen. This is the best version I can give for right now.

But it never comes. I finally raise my head and my family moves closer to me. I know they want to hug me but respect my boundaries.

"Wow. Okay where to start…" Dad starts and he sounds like he is in lawyer mode. "First, Elena didn't walk away with nothing. She received close to 8 million plus properties. Now about the affair, I thought your mother and I taught you better than to sleep with a married woman. Your mother and I take our vows very serious and I always taught you boys to respect a person's marriage. As for the startup money, it was her way of keeping you close and indebted to her. Even after you helped her with the salons I bet she still brings it up that she is the reason you have everything. Am I right?"

Holy Fuck! He is spot on. How could I not see it? She has had me under her thumb from day one of receiving the money. And 8 million? Why the fuck did she need my money?

Flynn. I need to speak with him after this.

We all talk some more and I notice that my mom has been quiet this whole time.

"Mom, I'm sorry I know that she is your best friend and that is why I never said anything."

"Honey don't you worry about that; I'm just trying to process all of this. That slimy bitch will get hers as I plan to have her tarred and feathered." She is looking at our family portrait above the mantel. "Now what are your plans for Anastasia?"

"Well, first I'm going to call Flynn. Then I hope she will hear me out and we can continue this relationship." I say trying to convince myself that this is not over.

"Bro, let me help you with that. I will try and get Kate out of the house so you won't have any interruptions. I know Kate can be a handful but she thinks she is trying to protect Ana like last time." He says trying to explain where she might be coming from.

"Don't worry about a thing Christian. Love conquers all!" Mia finally pipes in.

Love? Surely not, we haven't known each other that long.

Before calling Flynn I send Anastasia a text asking to come over before she puts Chloe down for bed. I really need some family time with both of them. Family? I guess I do consider us family and if Anastasia wants nothing else to do with me after tonight at least I will get to see them both one last time. She agrees to meet up and talk and I feel like doing a back flip.

With it being Sunday Flynn asks me if I can do a phone session in one hour. His son was in a soccer tournament and that was the earliest he could arrange something. I check my watch and it's cutting it close to when I need to meet Anastasia but I really need to speak with him about a few things so I agree.

My next call is to my attorney's to cut all ties with Elena and her salons. I own fifty-one percent in the salon chain and will do anything to get rid of it; even if it means selling it for twenty bucks.

I tell Taylor to head back to the penthouse. I need a shower to scrub off the horrible day and to freshen up for Anastasia.

All too soon I call Flynn back and we begin our session, while driving over to Anastasia's place. I tell him everything that transpired today. From this morning with the Kavanagh's to me telling my family about mine and Elena's affair.

"Christian, why didn't you tell them the whole truth instead of bits and pieces. You need to be honest and then no one can hold it over your head ever. Don't you think clearing your conscious will lift a load off your shoulders?"

"I can't, you didn't see how sad my mom was. There is no way I'm telling her about being a sadist that whips woman who beg me to do it. AND on top of that she is on a witch hunt to destroy Elena now. Can you imagine if I told her the entire story? Mom would murder her and I can't put that on her, so no."

"Well, are you at least going to tell Anastasia about it? She has a right to know. It is a lie of omission if you don't include everything. You could hurt your relationship in the long run if you aren't honest now. One of the major foundation blocks in a relationship is honesty. What if Elena decides to tell Anastasia before you? She will never trust a word that comes out of your mouth again."

"Flynn, I think spoon feeding her a little at a time is the best option for us. She finally admitted to being physically abused to me and I don't want to ruin our progress with her thinking that I am the same as that asshole." I say. I have been pacing on the sidewalk outside of her building for a while now. I check the time and see that I'm late.

"I've got to go Flynn. Thanks for hearing me out. I'll call if I need anything else." I hang up and head for the elevators. I tell Taylor to hang around for a while in case she kicks me to the curb.

The ride up takes an eternity and I feel a bead of sweat drip down my face. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life. This could go either way.

I knock on the door and she greets me with Chloe in tow. Chloe is so happy to see me, I grab her and hold her tight. I know it's only been a few hours but I have missed them both so much. I look at Anastasia not sure how to greet her. Does she want me to kiss her or even touch her? She makes the first move and captures my cheek with her soft lips; God how I miss her touch. Chloe breaks our reunion by joining in on the kiss fest and we all laugh.

We do our routine with Anastasia giving her a bath, I find her some pajamas, a book to read and get her night time story ready. This routine is so simple and normal that I feel like I have been doing this for a long time. It's an amazing feeling to feel accepted and a part of a family. Family? Yes, this is my family and I will fight tooth and nail for it.

I close the door to Chloe's room after covering her up with her blanket and go in search of Anastasia. Once again I feel like I'm walking to the gallows. I find her sitting on the couch with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Yes, liquid courage always helps. Here goes nothing. Or everything.

"Before I start I just want to say thank you for hearing me out and that I'm sorry for putting any doubt in your mind that I would cheat on you at all. The thought makes me sick and I would never hurt you like that. So with that said let me start from the beginning about how I know Elena…" I take a deep breath and gulp down my wine.

"Elena is or was…my mom's best friend since we all were little kids. She was always over at the house for every event or dinner. Her husband, Chad, was always away on business so she and mom ran around together a lot. In my teenage years I was having a hard time. I was rebellious, always getting into fights and hormones didn't help the situation. She became like a mentor to me and got me through a very rough patch in my life. She is the one who gave me the capital to start GEH when I dropped out of Harvard. We had… sex and eventually got caught by Chad. He divorced her right after and according to her, left her with nothing. I felt horrible about breaking up the marriage and gave her the money to open her chain of salons. I'm a silent partner in the business. Or was…I just phoned my attorney's to cut all ties to her and the business. As much as she wanted to continue our "relationship" I just couldn't and haven't had any sexual contact of any form since getting caught by Chad; I was 21. I think that she realized today that I am happy with someone and she is never going to get me back no matter how hard she tries…" I blow out a heavy breath trying to calm my anxiety of this topic and continue, "She took me out by her car and was filling my head with doubt about deserving to being happy. I never thought I deserved to be happy or worthy of my family's love. I had a horrible childhood before the Grey's adopted me. Elena knows that and she was trying to convince me that I couldn't make this work. I was thinking about what she had said and never noticed that she moved that close to me. I think she saw you guys walking up and then touched me making it look as though something was going on. But it didn't I promise. Her touch makes me ill and I grabbed her wrist as quick as I could. That's when I saw that we had an audience and the shit hit the fan." I finally sit back on the couch and wait for her to process everything.

She lays her head back against the arm rest, stretched her legs out over mine and throws an arm over her face. Minutes go by and I truly think she has fallen asleep until she lets out a sigh.

Lifting up she looks at me, "Christian, this is a hell of a lot to process. I mean, she was your mothers married best friend. As far as her giving you the money, it was obvious she was trying to hold onto you any way she could. Why didn't you ask your parents for the money? They should've been the ones' you leaned on not her." She has my dad's thinking on this.

"I did initially go to my parents for the money and they said that they would but I had to graduate first. I felt like a caged animal in college and didn't belong, so Elena mentioned that she could loan me the money and I jumped on it. Elena really isn't a bad person; she just like to be in control of things and have it done her way." I regret it the moment it comes out of my mouth.

Ana's eyes widen, "What do you mean 'not a bad person', she just tried to sabotage your relationship with me." She crosses her arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry I just meant this is the first time she has ever done something like this. I have always gone to her for advice and confided in her about all aspects of my life." Fix this Grey.

I start rubbing her feet hoping we are able to move past today's events.

"Christian, I trust what you are telling me. Please don't ever put me in that spot again, okay? I know that we don't know each other's full story yet and have jumped in the deep end with both feet, but please always be honest with me. We can accomplish more by being truthful. Even though I put on a tough act there are still some insecurities that I have and am trying to deal with." It sounds like we are going to be okay and move forward.

"Last question. What was the story that you thought Kavanagh Media put out on you?" Oh shit and the winds have been blown out of my sail.

"Uh…I was…I was photographed coming out of a high end… adult club." I say stammering through my words.

"oh…OH, I see. Alright, well we both need to get to bed. I know I have a busy day tomorrow." She moves off the couch and makes her way towards the hallway.

I just stand there confused. Is that it? Are we okay? Do I just leave and call her tomorrow?

"Are you coming Superman or are you going to sleep on the couch all night?" You don't have to tell me twice. I rush to her and pick her up bridal style and make our way to her room.

I place her on her feet at the edge of the bed. I help strip her clothes off in record time and she does the same to mine.

After several hours of 'makeup sex', she has fallen asleep and I hold her in my arms reflecting on today. I can't believe how today turned out. I am so glad Anastasia gave me a chance to explain. She is so understanding; how did I get so lucky. I know I need to open up more about my past but now is not the time, but soon. See spoon feeding her information is going to work out great!

I drift off snuggling into her body and dream of a life with the three of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

"What are your plans for today?" I yell from the inside of my closet. We had a very busy morning which included: good morning sex followed by shower sex. I walk out of the closet and see Christian and Chloe on the bed playing with his phone. She is fully dressed in a purple shirt with sparkles and black leggings.

"I have some paperwork to sign then I have a round of golf with Elliot and Mark at the country club." Wait Mark. Oh no I was hoping to keep this from him a little longer. Maybe he will be happy for me.

"Are you talking about my Mark. My boss Mark?"

"Yes, is that a problem? We have known each other for a while now. I didn't think you would care so much." He says giving me a curious look. Oh, he still can't be jealous of our small kiss, can he?

"No, I don't. I didn't say anything to Mark when he asked me who I was seeing. I told him to give me some privacy before I reveal you."

"Anastasia, is there anything for me to worry about with you guys. I mean, he seems very territorial of you to only be a friend." He is one to talk about being territorial! Chloe is getting restless and is now chewing on his phone so he scoops her up and stands.

"Absolutely not. I have already told you everything about him and me. He has always been real protective with me and Chloe. I should be the one to tell him though. I think that it will be easier to hear it from me." I say as I slide on my tight fitting navy skirt, black ruffled blouse and black pumps. Christian never takes his eyes off of me the entire time.

"Whatever you want. Ana we need to talk about this outfit. You can't go to work like this. Every fuc…man will be looking at what is mine." He says trying to hold back is harsh tone for Chloe's sake. It makes me giggle, which sets Chloe off giggling too.

"Superman, you don't see me picking your outfits for work do you. I can only imagine the number of women who have wet panties when you walk by. I am more than covered in all the right areas so this topic is over. Also, if you are going to be staying over more you need to bring some clothes to leave. I will make sure to give you some space in the closet and a drawer in the dresser. Make sure to include running gear." I offer and his whole demeanor changes from aggravated to elation.

"Really, okay I will have Mrs. Jones get some stuff packed. Would you like to go out for breakfast or eat here?" He says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Let's stay here, I can whip something up quick for us."

After breakfast and many kisses we both head out in different directions to start our day. I drop Chloe off with Julia and make my way to my office but make a stop at Mark's door. Might as well get this over with. Knocking I hear him say come in.

"Hey Ana, how was your weekend with 'Superman'." I blush just thinking about all the activities that we did; mostly in the bedroom.

"It was amazing, how was yours?" Actually curious.

"Same ole, same ole. Did you need something, I'm about to head out for golf at the country club?" I take a deep breath. Just do it you big chicken.

"Yes I need to tell you something and I hope that you will support me in my decision." I say.

"Of course you know I will always support you, but you have me a little worried." He stands and walks around his desk until he is right in front of me.

"Well I want to tell you who Superman is."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"It's Christian Grey." I say trying to read his face. He rolls his eyes closed and perches himself on the desk for support and crosses his arms. This can't be good.

"Ana…" he starts still not opening his eyes, "Is this a joke. You can't date Grey; he is a shark, a very unpleasant one I might add. He chews people up and spits them out; he's ruthless. He is like a bulldozer who knocks people down and doesn't care about the collateral damage."

"Mark I hear what you are saying but he has never been that way around me or Chloe. He is caring, sweet, and he dotes on Chloe so much. Can you just trust me on this?" I plead.

"You already brought Chloe around him?" He looks at me like I have grown an extra head.

"Yes he picked me up for our first date and met her. He is wrapped around her little finger like the rest of us. Please Mark, it would mean a lot if I had your support. You are one of the few friends I have and I really want you to try and see it my way." I give him my best pleading face.

"How can I say no to that look. Fine but if he so much as hurts you or Chloe I will take him down. Understood? He might have billions but I can still kick his ass."

"Deal! Now I have work to do, have fun golfing with him and Elliot." I turned to walk out and head next door to my office.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick. I receive a few texts from Christian throughout the day along with a lunch delivery from my favorite deli with a note.

 _Sorry about not having lunch together I will make it up to you tonight._

 _Christian_

I tell you, for a man who has never done the dating scene I'd say he hits homeruns more than striking out. Tonight? I guess we are having dinner together. Since Elliot is with Christian I decide to call Kate and see if she wants to have a dinner with us and include Elliot. We have a tense conversation about my choice to move past yesterday and she finally accepts my decision. In the end she is excited and calls Elliot.

I get back to working through some accounts and organizing some meetings.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Once I leave Ana and Chloe I head back to the penthouse. I still can't wrap my mind around her giving me some closet space. Are we moving in together? No surely not, although I wouldn't mind the idea of us being under one roof. I wonder if she would want to stay some nights at my place.

"Taylor, Anastasia suggested I leave some things over at her place for when I sleep over. How is the security situation at her apartment?" Curious for his opinion on this.

"Sir, first let me say that I am glad that you were able to work things out with Ms. Steele. As far as security, staying at the penthouse would be ideal but her apartment is manageable for the time being. They could use a security upgrade on the monitoring side and add an alarm system to their place." He lists off.

Hmmm. I wonder if I should just buy the entire building, clear the other tenants on their floor and have one of the elevators specifically for their use only like I have. That's not a bad idea.

Taylor starts coughing nervously, "Sir I don't think that Ms. Steele would appreciate that at all."

Shit I said that out loud. "Of course Taylor you are right. Do you think that Anastasia and Chloe need a CPO?"

"Mr. Grey, as of right now the vultures haven't gotten wind of your relationship with Ms. Steele so as long as that is not made public I think she is safe. As soon as I think she is at risk there will be someone on her and little Chloe in a minutes notice."

"Thank you Taylor, I just want to keep them safe but not overwhelm them at the same time."

"Yes Sir."

We arrive back home and I head straight to find Mrs. Jones. She is coming out of the laundry room and I stride towards her.

"Good morning Mr. Grey." She says with a grin on her face. Taylor must have filled her in about the awesome weekend I had with Anastasia.

"Good morning to you also Mrs. Jones. There are a couple of things that I need you to do for me. First, Anastasia is giving me some closet space…" I say smiling, "so I need you to pack me some clothes, both business and casual for her place with some running gear. Secondly, I'm sure Taylor has filled you in on her having a small child. Chloe is nine months old and I would like you to set up the guestroom with a crib and all the works for her. Spare no cost on clothes, toys or bedding. I want her to feel at home here. Also, get someone in here to baby proof the entire penthouse, Chloe will be walking soon and I don't want her getting hurt." I finish my list for her and she has her mouth slightly open. It's only when Taylor clears his throat that she snaps out of it.

"Yes…yes Mr. Grey, I will get right on it. Does she have a favorite theme to her room?"

"Her room is done in butterflies, but maybe you can do a princess theme." Thinking about how everyone calls her their princess.

We finish up and I head towards my room to get ready to go the office for a few hours before hitting the golf course.

At the office Andrea says that the attorneys are ready to meet with me to go over dissolving of my partnership with Elena. She is a little too excited with this conversation but I just ignore her and tell her to send them in. Over the next two hours we go over our options. Even though I am very angry with her for her meddling yesterday I decide to gift her my percentage and tell the attorneys to draw up the paperwork. I answer a few more emails and call it a day. I notify Taylor and Sawyer that I'm ready to go and we make our way to the country club.

Elliot, Mark and I have lunch at the club before hitting the course but something is off with Mark. He usually is fun to hang with in these type of settings.

"Dude what's got your panties in a bunch today? Couldn't get laid this weekend?" Elliot pipes up wondering the same thing.

"That's not the problem believe me. I just got some disturbing news and I'm not happy about it. It seems that your brother here is dating someone very close to me." He says snapping his eyes to me. Oh, so she told him. This is going to be a very interesting round of golf.

"You mean Anastasia? Yeah, I think it's awesome, she's great! I'm dating her best friend Kate." Elliot boasts. He is always in my corner.

"Well isn't this great…" he says under his breath, "yes Ana IS great and I just don't want her to get hurt. That little girl is the most precious thing and it would be devastating for her to get attached to someone only for them to walk away later because playing house gets boring." He snaps back.

Why does everyone think that I'm just going to walk away?

"Listen Mark, I know that you care for Anastasia but she chose me and until she asks me to leave, I am staying. I know that she had it rough before she had Chloe but I'm nothing like that fucker. I will not hurt her." I say gritting my teeth. Who does he think he is?

"So 'The Great Christian Grey' is going to change diapers and get up in the middle of the night when she starts crying, or better yet stay home from work when she is sick? Let's be real man. Anastasia is just another acquisition and when you are bored she and Chloe will be left out on their butts."

My jaw ticks and my fists are so tight my palms my bleed. How dare he say things like that to me. I could bankrupt him in a matter of hours and not lose sleep over it. He is just upset that Anastasia picked me and not him. Fucker.

"Mark I am only going to say this once so you better listen and listen good. Anastasia and Chloe mean the world to me. What goes on in our relationship is OUR business not anyone else's. As for diaper changes go I was the one who went and got Chloe up and ready after we shared a steamy shower. I am also the one she wants to rock her to sleep at night after I read her a story. So I think you need to butt out." I saw him flinch a little when I mentioned our shower. Usually I like to keep my life private but he needs to know I'm in this for the long haul and to mind his own fucking business.

Elliot is looking back and forth at us making sure we don't start throwing punches and I notice that Taylor and Sawyer have also moved closer to the table. I'm sure we started drawing attention to the others in the dining room of the country club. I see Mark drop his head in defeat and slump his shoulders.

"Okay Grey, I concede for now but I swear if you hurt her or that little princess I will break you and your bodyguards won't be able to stop me." He warns me but I pay him no mind. I need to be cordially for Ana's sake; she considers him a friend and if I need to play nice to keep her happy then I will.

"Okay. Now that we know how big each of our dicks are, can we go and play golf?" Leave it to Elliot to say the most inappropriate things. We both chuckle and head out to the course, conversation dropped.

In between holes I text Ana and send her lunch from her favorite deli. She lets me know that she is making dinner for me along with Kate and Elliot tonight. Great now I have to deal with Kate. She lets me know that Kate accepts our decision to move pass yesterday and I start to feel a little more at ease. I love the feeling of having something and someone to go home to.

Back at the apartment, Elliot and I arrive and I use my spare key to let us in.

"Honey I'm home!" Elliot screams out and the girls come from the kitchen to greet us with hugs and kisses like we just came home from war.

We sit on the floor and play with Chloe as the women put the finishing touches on dinner. At dinner I refuse to put Chloe in her high chair and instead feed her on my lap.

"So, how was golfing today? Did you guys keep score?" Kate asks. Oh great here we go.

"Of course babe! You are looking at the next Jordan Spieth in the making and I landed a few grand in my pocket as well!" Elliot brags. I was never good at golf but I still hate losing. At least Mark didn't win I guess.

"You bet money?" Ana chimes in with her question. She stands to clear the table and heads to the sink.

"Yeah, we're men. We bet on everything!" Elliot boasts.

We tell Kate and Elliot to pick a movie while we start Chloe's bedtime routine. After Chloe is down and sleeping we go and change into comfortable clothes before joining them in the living room.

"I told Mark about us." Ana says as she pulls a tight tank top over her head.

"I know we had a…discussion at lunch before golfing." I say not wanting to go into too many details and rile myself up again.

"Oh, well it looks like you are in one piece so it must have gone well, huh?" This woman has no idea. She unzips her navy skirt and reveals her see through tong and I charge at her. This day has been nerve wrecking and I need to connect with her to calm down.

"Baby I need you right now."

"Christian, the others are waiting for us." She says as she tries to swat my hands away grabbing for her tiny shorts that barely cover her ass and pussy.

"I will make it quick I promise. I have thought about you all day in that tight little navy skirt and now seeing your panties makes me want to explode." I don't let her say another word, I cover her mouth with mine and rip those panties right off.

I push her on the bed and make quick work of my own clothes. I enter her fast and hard making her gasp. I continue jack hammering her with swift deep strokes and in no time I feel her body tensing up. Thank God! I latch on to one of her nipples and tweak the other. I give her a light bite sinking my teeth on to the nipple and she explodes around my dick and pushes me over the edge causing me to cum deep inside her. We lay there panting for a few minutes to catch our breath, until one of us speaks.

"Baby you are just what the doctor ordered!" I say making her giggle. I feel my dick becoming aroused again from just that noise.

"No way Superman, you already had your time. Kate and Elliot are waiting; you will just have to wait until the movie is over before we continue again." She pushes off of me and opens her dresser. She retrieves another pair of panties and good lord she is trying to kill me.

"Crotch less Anastasia, really? Are you trying to get fucked in front of my brother and Kate?" She just shrugs and puts them and her tiny shorts on.

"What can I say, I like to live on the wild side. Who knows I might become an exhibitionist." She winks and heads out of the room. Christ this woman is going to be the death of me. I take a few deep breaths to get my dick to stop throbbing and head to meet up with everyone.

Kate and Elliot pick some new action film that just came out but I could care less. I am only thinking about the little vixen curled up on my lap with a blanket around us.

We are about fifteen minutes in when I feel a hand slip in my athletic shorts. I peek over at Anastasia and she is watching the movie as if nothing was happening. In an instant my shorts are becoming uncomfortable. I let slip a moan when she flicks the head of my dick with her thumb; she is still looking unaffected. Well game on my little vixen. I take a quick peek over at Elliot and Kate to make sure they can't see what is happening only to find them intently watching the actual movie. I return back to the job at hand and place my hand on her upper thigh and inch my way up until I reach my goal. She is so turned on; I can feel her wetness from the outside of her tiny shorts. I move them over to the side and plunge a finger into her dripping core. She lets out a whimper and attacks my neck like a hunger vampire. Christ I can't take it anymore; I need to be inside her now. I remove her hand from around my aching cock and stand. I let the blanket fall to the floor and toss her over my shoulder and smack her ass, hard. I say a quick goodnight to Kate and Elliot and make my way to our room to show my girl what it's like to play with fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

The rest of the week goes by without a hitch. I told Anastasia about her trust that was set up for her by her dad and it is estimated to be 2.5 million. She was speechless for over thirty minutes before crying. We have a meeting next week to pick it up and sign some paperwork. When she asked for my thoughts on what she should invest in I felt like I had won a gold medal at the Olympics. She was wanting my advice and man it feels good even though i plan on taking care of all their needs!

My meetings with Flynn have been going good for the most part. He is still nagging me about telling Anastasia the entire truth but like I said, spoon feeding a little at a time. He tells me that I am making a huge mistake but he just doesn't understand that we are finally back on the right track. He has given me some great advice on dating and not rushing things too quickly. He still wants to meet her and pick her brain on a few things; what I'm not sure. I told him that she is coming with me to mother's Gala not this weekend but next weekend and he is elated.

I have also been dodging Elena all week. She received the paperwork for the salons and has tried to meet with me to change my mind. In her messages and emails she has pleaded with me not to back out of our partnership but I don't want to hear it. She made her bed and now she can lie in it. I have instructed Andrea and security to not let her in the building here or at Escala and to redirect her calls to legal. She should have known what would happen if you fuck with me, she has seen it throughout the years in business. She is also concerned about what my mother is going to do now but I could care less, that is between them and I am not interfering.

I have been staying over at Ana's place every night this week and have made it home in time to eat dinner with them. I consider myself a family man now and want to be there and experience every aspect of it, work is not my life anymore. Mrs. Jones finally finished the last few details with my apartment to be more welcoming to Ana and Chloe. We have had color put on most of the white walls and had most of the decor changed. When I told her about Chloe's room and baby proofing the penthouse she was beyond ecstatic. I have never seen her act like a kid in a candy store before and it was a welcoming sight. We are having our first sleep over with Chloe tonight and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to make this a more permanent move for the three of us. Don't get me wrong I love staying at her place but seeing Elliot in his boxers each morning is not something I like waking up to. Not to mention little Chloe's eyes don't need to see it either. I need to ask Flynn if there is a timeline on when you move someone in with you.

I am at the office right now and the shit has finally hit the fan. I have lost two huge projects today due to someone's incompetence and fired five people for it. This day cannot be over soon enough. I look at my watch and decide that I need to get out of here. I need to relieve this stress and I know just how to do it. I call Taylor to get the car ready, tell Andrea to reschedule the rest of the day and head out.

"Taylor let's head to the house I need to blow off some steam and beat something before my girls come over." I say as we wait by the elevators and shoot off a text.

"Yes Sir"

We make our way home and I drop all my paperwork and laptop off in my office before heading to my room. Everything is ready for tonight and I can't wait. The clothes I arranged for Anastasia to have here have arrived and are placed on the opposite side of my closet. I change out of my clothes and into my workout gear. I take a quick peek into Chloe's room and smile. Mrs. Jones did a fantastic job. The princess theme is not over done and the pictures of the three of us framed on the wall are my favorite items in the whole room. I need to give her a bonus soon. I turn the light off and close the door. I think Chloe will be very happy here.

I meet Taylor by the foyer and we head down to the gym and meet up with my kickboxing trainer, Claude. I have known him for years and learned a lot from him along the way. We spar for a good hour and half and once I feel all the tension gone from the day we call it quits.

I head back up to the penthouse and notice I still have about an hour before my girls gets here and there is something that I need to do before they arrive. Taylor and I go our separate ways to shower. After washing off the rest of the days' stress I get out, towel off and head for the closet. I keep looking over to Ana's side and hope that she likes what I have selected for her. I slip on my boxers and notice my phone is not on my dresser. How odd I just placed it there. Maybe I left it in my office? I go in search of it and see that it is on the kitchen counter. Even more odd, I haven't entered the kitchen since I was home. Maybe Mrs. Jones found it and placed it there. I walk over and pick it up looking to see if I have any missed calls or emails. I grab a bottled water from the fridge and head towards my task.

"Master, I'm ready for my punishment."

 **ANASTASIA POV**

This week has been so surprising to me. Christian told me about a trust set up by dad in my name with around 2.5 million and I almost had a heart attack. I'm not sure what I want to do with the money but have enlisted Christian's help to figure it out. This will definitely benefit Chloe and I if we invest with the right person and can lead to a decent and comfortable life without any struggles. I can't believe my dad did this for me and I never knew.

I also made a call to my therapist, Sandy, who I haven't talked with in quite a while. When I moved to Seattle Nana and Pops thought it would be beneficial for me to see her and work through the last few years. She has helped me leap and bounds and I finally understand why I let things go on for so long. I hadn't seen her since Chloe was two months old so I thought I would go in for a "routine checkup" and get some advice on my new relationship. Even though Christian and I have known each other for a short time, I think that I have fallen in love with him. No, I know that I have and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing it. She gave me some really great advice and to follow my gut. So tonight I'm going to tell Christian after we put Chloe down for bed how I feel. That's another thing. Christian told me about setting up a nursery for Chloe at his home and it made me fall even more for him. Who wouldn't want to love such a caring man?

I leave work early so that I can pack a bag for the both of us for the weekend since we are trying out our little sleepover at Christians. I stop off at a lingerie store before heading home to pick up a few new items that I know will drive him wild.

I arrive back home and find that Kate is home early too. We chat for a little while and I tell her about my plans for the weekend and about Chloe's nursery. She is super excited for me and wants to see the nursery too. I tell her that she can drop me off if she wants and see the room and then leave. I won't need my car this weekend anyway. She is bouncing on her feet and runs to her room to get ready for her night out with Elliot.

We are about an hour early when we arrive at the penthouse but I'm sure Christian won't mind coming home to see us waiting for him. I punch in the code to the top floor and we are whisked up. I'm holding Chloe and Kate has offered to carry our bags. I feel nervous all of a sudden and can't shake it.

We enter into the foyer and Kate is looking around in awe of all the paintings and sculptures. I notice that there are some changes to a few of the walls and the decor has changed since the last time I was here. I smile thinking that Christian is making his place look more like a home. I finally lead her to the great room and stop dead in my tracks at the scene in front of me. All of the air has left my lungs and my feet feel like they are weighted down with cement.

Christian is standing in the kitchen with only his boxers on, his hair is wet like he just had a shower and is towering over a woman with brown hair pinned up against the counter top and sink naked holding her hands at her sides. His whole demeanor is different than I have seen before, like he is standing taller. My head is spinning and I think I might faint. This has to be a dream right. Not again. This can't be happening again. Chloe moves in my arms and I snap out of staring at the two of them. Chloe shouldn't see this; I shouldn't be seeing this. I'm about to walk back to the elevator and…

"What the fuck is going on here!" Kate screams pulling herself in front of me and Chloe.

Christian finally notices he has company and snaps his head towards us. He immediately releases the woman and takes a few steps back. He looks at us and then back at the woman, probably realizing that he has just been caught by his now ex-girlfriend. He yells for Taylor and starts to make is way to us but Kate moves us quickly to the elevator. The door opens immediately and she pushes us in. I feel like I have lost the ability to speak and try to avoid looking at him. How stupid can I be? Has he been playing me this entire time? I am a fool.

"Ana baby look at me. Look at me please…" I do but with tears streaming down my face. I hate that he has this effect on me. "it's not what you think."

Kate starts screaming at him, "Not what we think? We just interrupted you about to bang that whore on the kitchen counter, you asshole. Get out of the way and let us leave." He is now blocking the doors from closing. Kate is in front of us blocking Christian from getting to us.

"No not until you let me explain. This has nothing to do with you Kate so butt out." His voice is getting louder. This snaps something in me and I see red.

"No YOU listen…" I take a step towards him with my finger pointed at his chest. He immediately takes a step back. "If you ever come around me or MY daughter again I will kill you. Do you hear me, you lying son of a bitch!"

He looks taken back by my words. "Baby please we can work this out just like last time I promise. She is nothing to me," He says again. I step back into the elevator and Chloe starts crying reaching for him. "but I lo…" He goes to move forward but a hand is placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"Master, do you want to finish what we started?" I see Christian flinch and close his eyes as his naked whore comes to stand next to him.

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME!" Christian yells at his whore and she immediately drops her hand and looks down at the floor.

Is it weird that she kind of looks like me? Master? What the hell is that about? I start shaking my head, "I can't believe I ever trusted someone like you. You are no better than _HE_ was."

The doors are closing and I watch wide eye and sad as he turns back around to us trying to stop the elevator but is too late. Chloe is still screaming when the elevators open back up in the parking garage. Kate rummages through her bag and grabs some object and shoves it into the doorway jamming it to where the door can't close. "This should buy us some time, come on." Kate moves us back to the car and I remain on auto-pilot. Kate puts the bags and Chloe in the car and I sit in the front seat staring at the elevator doors.

"Why can't I find happiness Kate? Why does everything have to be a battle in my life?" I say as we drive out on to the road.

"I don't know sweetie, but you know that we will circle the wagons around you. I'm taking us to mom and dads and we can figure out what you want to do next." She says and makes a phone call.

"Ethan, I need you to come to mom's house immediately. No. Now something has happened and Ana needs you. Okay see you in a few." She hangs up and grabs my hand and holds it tight until we get to Nana and Pops.

We pull up to the security gate and Kate rolls her window down. "Listen Toby, if a guy named Christian Grey or his bodyguards Taylor and Sawyer come up here deny them access. They are not allowed on the premises. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." He writes down the names and lets us pass.

Nana meets us at the door and takes Chloe from Kate's arms and I head to the living room to sit down. Why do I always get in relationships with men that hurt me. Christian never physically hurt me but emotionally I feel shattered. Did he think I wouldn't find out that he had others on the side? My phone has been ringing nonstop and I just want to chunk it at the wall.

A short time later I hear Kate screaming on the phone, "Yes that is what I said…he had a naked girl pinned up on the kitchen counter…how do you think, she's heartbroken and don't even get me started with Chloe…no don't come here…listen Ethan is here now I'll call you later." She hangs up and her, Ethan and Nana come and sit around me on the couch. I love my family; they always have my back.

My phone rings again and I groan knowing who it is. Why can't he just leave me alone? He obviously has everything he needs at his home so why does he keep calling? How am I going to get away from him and clear my head? Then a thought comes to mind of how to get away.

I reach for my phone and notice I have 38 missed calls all from Christian. I find the number I need and push send.

"Hello" The voice on the other line says.

"Hey, I need your help and I need to leave for a while." I say with urgency.

"Sure anything you need."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I know that some of you have a lot of questions and I wish I could answer but I don't want to give too much away. This chapter and the last one have been a bit shorter but the next couple are very long! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

"Master, I'm ready for my punishment." I hear behind me and freeze on the spot at that voice.

No it can't be. How did she get in here? How did she get out?

"Taylor!" I yell slowly turning to see the last person on this Earth that I want to deal with right now.

"Master, I have been a very bad girl. I deserve a trip to your playroom, Sir" She says in a mischievous way. What has she done? Where is Taylor? Mrs. Jones?

"Leila I am NOT your Master. I haven't been in a long time. How did you get out of the hospital?"

"I was let out. They were very nice to me there, Sir. I want to show you my appreciation." She says and starts striping her clothes off. She is naked and bows her head in submission. There was a time in my life that I would have been thoroughly pleased and completely turned on at the image in front of me, but not anymore. I'm not even aroused at the sight in front of me. Ana is the only one for me now, she has ruined me of other women.

"Leila how did you get in here?" She is not responding and I'm getting irritated by the minute. And where the fuck is Taylor? "I will not ask again." I say in my Dom voice. With a smirk she lifts her head and looks me in the eyes. She is trying to goad me.

"I was given the code, Sir." What the fuck? By who? Now I'm livid. She takes a step to me and raises her hands as if to touch my chest and I grab both of her wrist and hold them at her side. Leila is now sandwiched between me and the kitchen counter. She is trying to rile me up, hoping to get me to take her to the playroom. Not going to happen you crazy bitch.

I'm about to release her and when I hear another women's voice shout through the great room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Holy fuck this fucking looks bad. I see Anastasia face and my heart breaks at the look she is given me. Not again. This can't be happening again and in less than a week. I release the crazy bitch and take a few steps away from her and look back at my heart and soul.

I am unsure of what to do right now. I need to go to Anastasia but I'm afraid Leila might try and hurt herself like last time or someone else. I don't need a scene like that in front of Chloe. Oh shit Chloe is watching this.

"TAYLOR!" I shout again. Where the hell is he? Oh god did Leila hurt him? He is always here when I call.

Fuck it! I need to get to Ana and explain what is happening here. I notice that they are headed back towards the elevators and I panic. I start pleading and begging for her to listen. Kate pipes up and won't let me near Ana and I snap at her. God how does Elliot put up with this shit. Wrong move, Ana snaps back and I'm now afraid that she could actually snap my neck like a twig at this moment. I step away to give her some space.

I try and reason with her and the enormity of the situation is slowly sinking in. I say that Leila means nothing and that I love her but am stopped when I feel an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder. I flinch at the contact and hear the words that I know will crush my heart and soul.

"Master, do you want to finish what we started?" I close my eyes not wanting to face Ana's reaction. That's when I completely lose my shit!

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME!" I scream at her.

This whole thing could have been avoided if I would have told Ana everything about my lifestyle and this crazy bitch. Why didn't I tell her? I turn and notice the doors closing and try to pry them open and keep her here until she listens, but it's no use. She is gone with tears on her face. That image will haunt me forever. What have I done? She is never going to listen now. I love her and now I've lost her.

I feel a single tear escape my eye, I quickly swipe it away and turn to the person who has ruined everything for me. Leila is still standing there with her head bowed and naked. FUCK!

"Leila go get into position by the couch in the great room. Don't move until I say so. NOW!" I scream at her and she complies without hesitation.

I go in search of Taylor and find him storming out of his and Mrs. Jones apartment with gun in hand.

"Sir we have an intruder. They used chloroform on Gail and had locked me in the bathroom. We need to get you into the safe room until the apartment is clear. I have already called for backup and a doctor to check Gail out." He tells me.

"No need for the safe room. Leila is waiting in the great room. Call Flynn and have him make the arrangements for her to be picked up. I'm going to get dressed and will meet you in a few minutes." With that I leave feeling defeated and head to my room.

I am reminded again of the situation when I see Ana's clothes for the third time today. It's okay she will hear me out like last time. Once I tell her the whole story she will be forgiving like last time and we will continue our weekend as if nothing happened. Right? This time I will tell her everything, no secrets. I dress quickly and head out. I try calling Ana a few times but she doesn't answer.

I see that Sawyer has arrived and is standing close to Leila. Taylor is coming out of his apartment with the doctor in tow and leads him to the service elevators.

"Is Gail alright?" He nods. "Before Flynn gets here we need to find out how she got here. Also, she said that they let her go at the facility but we weren't informed were we?"

"No Sir we weren't. Try and speak to her and Sawyer and I will stay close by. Also, what do you want me to do if Ms. Steele and Chloe arrive? They are to be here any moment and I don't think this is a scene you want to be explaining anytime soon, Sir." If he only knew.

"They have already stopped by with Kate and saw me restraining a naked Ms. Williams in the kitchen. Let's just say that I'm going to be sending a lot of flowers, chocolate and pleading for her to listen to me." I see him blanch at the mention of them seeing this play out.

We walk over and I get into my Dom mode to face Leila.

"Stand" she follows my command, "Ms. Williams who gave you the elevator code to get into my apartment?"

Without hesitation, "Mistress Elena did Sir. She said to use it and do anything necessary to get you alone. She said that you need a release and that you had asked for me." Well, if it isn't one crazy bitch it's another.

"How did you come in contact with Elena? You were on the other side of the country."

"Mistress Elena is the one who picked me up from the facility and signed me out. She said that you needed me right away so she pulled some strings and got me out early. It was a few days ago. Mistress Elena sent me to the salon to be presented how you like us to be. She dropped me off a few hours ago and I was told to wait until you came home from work to present myself to you." That bitch is messing with my life and she will be sorry she ever crossed me. Just then Flynn walks in and has a two nurses in white scrubs with him.

"Leila I am NOT your Master and you are NOT my submissive. From here on out you will stay away from me and abide by the NDA. Are we clear?" I say in my Dom voice.

"Yes Sir."

"Now go with these people and they will help you get better." I hand the nurse her clothes and give Flynn the rundown of what happened only briefly touching on Ana. He gives me a sad look but doesn't mention the 'I told you to tell her speech' that I know he wants to. He tells me to call if I need anything and leaves with the nurses and Leila.

Now it's time to face the music and find Anastasia and tell her of my horrid past hoping she won't kick me to the curb. I tell Sawyer to head over to the Kavanagh estate in case she went there and Taylor and I head to her apartment.

Her car is here but the apartment is empty. She must be in Kate's car. We have been here for about thirty minutes waiting when Sawyer calls, Taylor puts him on speaker.

"Sir, security here will not grant me access in the gated community. In fact, I am on the do not enter list and told to leave or they were going to call the police. I did see Ethan and Mr. Kavanagh's car arrive about ten minutes ago." Well fuck, they have insured that I can't get to her and she is not answering any of my calls. This can't be good. "How would you like me to proceed, Sir?"

"Meet us back at the penthouse. We need to come up with a plan on getting to her." I say and hang up. Christ, this is going to be harder than I thought. Mr. Kavanagh already hates me and now the rest will follow close behind. How am I going to get her away from them so she can hear me out?

We arrive back home and I go to my study and fix a tall glass of whiskey. I almost have it emptied when my office door flies open almost coming off its hinges and a very angry Elliot comes in. Sure come on in big brother I seem to have a revolving door for everyone today.

"Is it true? Did you have a naked woman other than Ana here earlier today?" Elliot stocks towards me like a predator to its prey.

"Yes…but I…" I don't get to finish my sentence because Elliot punches me and lays me out on the floor. Shit that hurt. He is standing over me grabbing the collar of my shirt ready to punch me again. I have never seen Elliot so upset. I guess I had it coming and much more.

"You don't deserve someone like Ana then. She is pure and nice and in some ways innocent. She has been put through hell in the last few years and I won't let you hurt her again. Why? Why didn't you just breakup with her instead of letting her find you like that, Bro? You have spewed nothing but bullshit about wanting to be a family with her and Chloe. How could you lead them on like that? I know you have issues that stem from your childhood but surely you're not even that fucked up to do that to someone like Ana."

"Elliot listen, I know that I have a lot of explaining to do. But first I need to speak with Anastasia and clear some stuff up. This is just another big misunderstanding. I love her. She means everything to me." I start to stand slowly. He punches me two more times and I fall once again to the ground. Christ, he has been working out lately. Shit, he could give Claude a run for his money.

"Misunderstanding! You had a NAKED women pinned up against the kitchen counter and you were only in your boxers. What is there to misunderstand? You sure have a funny way of showing you love her. AND just so you know, you won't be getting anywhere near Ana or Chloe." What is that supposed to mean? I see out of the corner of my eye that Taylor has now walked in hearing our yelling match. He sees me on the floor and is slowly making his way over behind Elliot.

"What do you mean Elliot? I need to see her and explain what happened today."

"You can't. She and Chloe have already left about thirty minutes before I got here."

My world comes to a stop. No she can't leave me, I love her.

"Where…where did she go? Who took her?" I ask hoping he will throw me a bone.

"I'm not sure, Kate wouldn't tell me or let me go over to the Kavanagh house. And I'm not sure when or if she is coming back. I hope your happy. You just threw the best thing you ever had away for some quickie whore." With that he grabs the entire bottle of whiskey that is on my desk and chunks it at the wall shattering it everywhere and then he leaves.

I am still on the floor trying to comprehend what has just happened. She's gone. She left. I made her leave. Why did I think I could do normal? Why couldn't my past stay there? I just wanted a fresh start. I love her.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Taylor offering me some water and a towel. "Get Out!" I yell.

He closes the door and I lose it. I start trashing my office, throwing everything I can get my hands on. I see another whiskey bottle in my cabinet and chug it, then shatter it against the wall where Elliot had thrown it earlier. I flip my desk and toss books. I start feeling light headed and dizzy, I see a photo of me, Anastasia and Chloe and it makes me stop dead in my tracks. The last thing I remember before plunging into darkness is their beautiful faces smiling back at me.

A/N: I know that some are worried that it will be years before they see each other again but that is not the case. Thank you for all of the reviews, I love hearing from you!


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

It has been eight horrible days since I last saw Anastasia. Eight nights of nightmares that are worse than when I was a kid. In fact, I would welcome them at this point. They are mostly Ana and Chloe with another man and happy. Chloe is calling him daddy and Ana calling him her husband. I can't sleep more than three hours a night. I have not been to GEH since last Friday due to my sulking, my black eye and busted lip that Elliot gave me. He came over with mom a few days later to apologize and to have her check me out. I didn't say much I just wanted to know where Anastasia was. They said that they didn't know. I'm sure Elliot is lying. He sleeps with her best friend and roommate so he has to know something. Mrs. Jones and Taylor are hovering over me like a mother hen. Always making sure I eat or drink something that is not alcoholic and its annoying as hell. Taylor even called Flynn over to have a session but I just stared out the window the entire time. What is there to say, I'm a fuck up. The only person I want to talk to is not even in the same state as me.

I know who Anastasia is with and it's just another blow to my chest. I received a text after I woke up from passing out the next morning. It was from Mark but not his usual number:

MB: I told you that I would break you if you hurt them, you asshole. Stay away from Ana and Chloe they only need me, final warning.

He later sent random photos of the three of them all over New York and Miami at different sites rubbing in how he has my girls. Fucker. In the photos Chloe is having a good time but the smile on Ana's face doesn't reach her eyes. I sent Sawyer out to New York as soon as we knew they were there but then we got the pic of them in Miami, so I brought him home. I ask Taylor to track his phone but he was using a burner phone. Fucker. I also had Anastasia's phone traced but hers is still at the Kavanagh estate. Maybe she would be better off with someone with less baggage.

I am laying on the couch in the great room when the elevator pings. Great, it's probably Flynn again. Why can't everyone understand that I want to be left alone.

"Christian Grey what do you think you are doing?" Shit, I'm not in the mood for Hurricane Mia today. "Good God when was the last time you showered? Gross."

"Mia what do you want, can't you see that I am busy at the moment." I say not wanting to hear another lecture from my family. Elliot must have told them and they have been on my case ever since. I can't even give my side because then they would find out just how fucked up I really am.

"I came over to make sure you were still attending the Gala tonight. Mom said she will officially disown you if you miss it again this year." She sits down beside me on the couch.

"Mia, as you can see I'm in no shape to be out in public much less at a Gala for mom." I throw my arm back over my face hoping she takes a hint.

"Well that's too bad. I just received confirmation that an Anastasia Steele was attending the Gala. I just thought you should know." I sit straight up and grab her arm as she stands to leave.

"Wait? What? You mean my Ana. My Anastasia is coming tonight? Is this a joke Mia?" Please don't let her play me right now I don't think my heart could handle it. Wait, that also means she is back in town.

"No Christian I'm not joking. I am helping mom with last minute details and saw that she was added to the list last night. Look I'm not sure what the whole story is that went on with the two of you but you are my brother and even though I don't agree with what you did according to Elliot, I still love you and am here for you." Mia says and squeezes my hand. She has always had my back growing up.

"Thank you Mia. And I swear this entire situation is one big misunderstanding. I just need to speak with Anastasia to clear some things up. I would never cheat on her or hurt her in any way. I love her and she is my happily ever after." I say getting choked up. Christ, I've become such a pussy.

"See that is what I tried to explain with Ethan but he wouldn't hear it. He said that he had heard some things from his dad that were pretty bad about you. He wouldn't go into detail with me but Ethan was adamant that he would not let Anastasia and Chloe around you." Mia looks frustrated at the mention of Ethan.

"How are things with you and Ethan? Still going strong?" I ask out of politeness.

"Oh, well we broke up a few days ago. We just were heading in different directions." She says and I know she is lying. Mia was never one to hide her lies well.

"Mia, what happened?"

"We just kept arguing about you and Ana and we were just going in circles. Also, he has a busy schedule with school and is always studying or in class. It's for the best trust me."

Great another relationship I have ruined.

"Just remember the Gala starts at seven sharp! Love you!" She kisses me on the cheek and bounces her way towards the elevator. "Oh, and just a little advice, you may want to shower and shave before the Gala." And with that she has disappeared.

I check the clock on the wall and see that I still have a few hours before seven. I need to get my shit together and prepare for seeing Anastasia tonight.

"Taylor!" I yell out.

"Sir"

"We are going to the Gala tonight, make sure security is ready. I also want to make sure we can set something in place to get Anastasia alone so that I can speak with her in private."

"Yes Sir, I will take care of it." He turns on his heels and heads towards the security office.

Hope blooms in my chest. Flynn. I need Flynn.

"Christian what can I do for you today?" Flynn asks as he comes and sits down next to me on the couch in the great room. I called him and begged him to come over. After many pleas of promising to listen to his advice he agreed.

"Well as I said on the phone I need some help and since you are the one with the degree I thought that you could do the trick." I try to keep my nervous self from pacing the room.

"Okay. You have me here. What do you need?"

"I am going to the Gala tonight and Anastasia will be there. I need you to help me get her to listen to me." Surely this should be like pulling a rabbit out of a hat for him.

"Well, let's take kidnapping off the table and focus on what you want to tell her instead." He always has jokes. Although kidnapping her would ensure that she and I would get alone time. Hmmm.

"Christian?" Shit, focus Grey.

"Yes, well I want to tell her everything. Beginning with my childhood all the way to telling her that I love her." He gapes at me. Yes, I said love doc. I thought after everything with BDSM he shouldn't be so shocked at this declaration.

He rubs his face. "Would you like me to be present when you have this conversation? I could help answer any questions that she may ask or help her understand where you are coming from. I could also shed some light and reveal the situation with Leila." His offer sounds genuine.

I have been going against his advice this entire time and I think for once I will listen.

"Yes, that will probably be most helpful. And she might actually hear me out if you are present."

We talk a little while longer and I open up about my feelings for her and what direction I would like for us to be going. All too soon he leaves and I eat some light snacks Mrs. Jones has placed on the island in the kitchen and head off to get ready for the evening.

I arrive early to my parents' house and go in search of Mia. I know she can work her magic and give me some alone time with Anastasia. I find her in her room getting ready and she tells me not to worry that she was already planning something and that everything will fall into place.

We both head back down the stairs and bump into Elliot and Kate.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Kate says to Elliot looking at me with disgust.

"Mom told me that Kate. He never comes to these things." Elliot says but has an amused look on his face. He knows that I'm up to something.

I'm about to make a snappy remark to Kate when Mia pulls me pass them and into the kitchen where we each take a shot vodka. Yes, liquid courage is definitely what I'm going to need tonight.

"Don't worry about them I will handle that; you just worry about keeping Ana from punching you in front of the press!" I will owe Mia for the rest of my life if I can pull this off.

People are starting to arrive and I position myself to see the guests coming in. After twenty minutes I'm starting to think she changed her mind when the door to a limo opens and there stands my beautiful angel. She is wearing a long silk gown that has a slit up her long leg exposing her mid-thigh. The color matches her eyes and she is wearing silver sky high heels. My heart is pounding so hard it might burst right out of my chest. I watch as she stands next to that fucker Mark while the press takes their photos. Message received baby when I realize they are doing a 'red carpeted event'. It should be me that is taking pictures with her. I see them head towards my parents and I know that it is time to make my presence known.

Showtime Baby!

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I am sitting in the back of the limo waiting for our turn to be let out of the car. I can't believe I agreed to go to this event with Mark. We just got back yesterday evening and I am not in the mood to be around stuck up people tonight or this past week for that matter.

I have been on the phone everyday this past week with my therapist Sandy. I met with her this morning in person and am feeling better. She thinks I need to confront Christian and find some closure before moving on, or I will always wonder about the what ifs and question everything. She also said that I need to face things head on and not avoid the situation and hope it goes away. That was hard to hear but she is helping me deal with it. She also thinks that even though I am mature in some aspects of my life I am still a little immature when it comes to relationships. We are working on me to better myself and my insecurities every day.

Mark has been an absolutely great friend this past week. I knew that he was flying out to New York sometime that weekend for business and that it would be easy to get away for a while and clear my head. He has been so attentive to me and Chloe and taken care of everything for us. When I called him that Friday he was at the Kavanagh estate in no time and whisked Chloe and I off to New York for a little R&R. Julia was already at the jet when we arrived and took care of Chloe the entire flight. We did do some work throughout the week and some sightseeing when Mark and I were done with his meetings. For the last few days he flew us out to Miami and we relaxed in the sun. Chloe loved the beach and we all worked on our tans. It was nice to get away but I really wanted to get back to Seattle and my life after a few days.

I have thought nonstop about Christian and everything that had happened. He must be a sex addict because I know for a fact that we were doing it at least three times a day since we started. If that isn't enough then he must have a problem. I know that is not the problem and that it is something deeper but he never let me in and I asked him for honesty. I know I have a lot of baggage too but I thought we were breaking down our walls together. I can't have secrets with someone that I am involved with. I asked him to be honest with me and he is deliberately hiding something or in this case someone.

Our doors finally open and it's our turn to walk out. I look for a way around the press and see that going through the red carpet is the only way in. Great, I can't wait to see my face plastered on a website. I put on a fake smile and take Mark's offered hand and we make our way through. I look around and see that we are actually at Mr. and Dr. Grey's house. Oh shit!

"Mark you didn't tell me this was going to be at the Grey's house." I say with anger.

"Ana, I spoke with Kate and Elliot and they assured me that Christian was not attending and that he rarely does." Mark says and places his arm around my waist and smiles towards the cameras.

We finally make it to the end of the line and are met with Mr. and Dr. Grey.

"Hello Anastasia, I am so glad you could make it. How is that precious baby girl doing?" Dr. Grace hugs me tightly and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes welcome back my dear, please enjoy tonight." Carrick says also envelopes me in a hug.

"Thank you both. Chloe is great thank you for asking." I say as Mark greets them and then I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my body starts to tingle. He's here. I wonder if he brought that skank with him.

I start looking around but don't see him, Mark comes up and guides me in the tent and we start the usual meet and greet. I see Nana and Pops and excuse myself from Mark.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here!" I approach the table. They see me and jump to their feet grabbing me like a lifeline.

"Oh thank God your back! I need some Chloe time ASAP. Pops and I are leaving early anyway and want to get her." Nana starts demanding.

"Okay, I will let Julia know you are stopping by to get her." I say and whip my phone out and send a quick text.

"Two days, I want her for two days. We haven't seen her in over a week and I don't want her to forget her Nana! Phone calls are not enough." I love that they love her so much. Pops is just chuckling knowing this is a losing battle for me. Kate and Ethan need to settle down soon and start popping babies out to help with her empty nest syndrome.

"Of course, I will tell Julia to pack enough for two days' worth!"

The lights lower and that means the Gala is about to start. I hug and kiss them goodbye and go in search of Mark. I see him in the middle of the room and make my way to him. I am about three tables away when Mia cuts me off.

"Ana! I love your dress you look HOT." Mia bounces like always. Boy have I missed her.

"Thanks Mia, I love your dress. Pink is definitely your color!" She hugs all the air out of me.

"Listen I need a big favor." She looks desperate.

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"I need some help with the auction that is right after dinner. I had a few girls drop out and Kate is helping so I thought you would be great also. It will help raise a ton of money for the charity." How can I say no to that?

"Yes of course anything to help the cause." I say and we go to our different tables after she tells me that she will come get me when the time comes.

Mark pulls my chair out for me and I look around at our table. I have met some of them before at other events but am horrible at names. We do the idol chat with each other. I am set next to a man named John and his wife Rhian. We make small talk and I hit it off with them right away. The MC comes on welcoming everyone, he is telling about the charity and what is has accomplished in the past. I must say it is a worthy cause. Parents with small children who are hooked on drugs and no way of getting out is a big problem in our society. I make a mental note to go to the website and find out how I can volunteer to help out. The Greys are such great people and so generous.

Then I feel it again, my body is coming alive. I start craning my neck around looking for him; and then I do. He is making his way right in my direction with his eyes locked on me. I just stare back and the rest of the tent fades out. He is almost to my table when Elliot comes out of nowhere and blocks his movement and whispers in his ear. Christian nods and moves one table over to the Grey's table and takes his seat. Why do I let this man have such an effect on me? I see that the chair next to him is occupied with Mia and Elliot is on the other side. I guess his bimbo couldn't make it. Mark noticed the entire thing and leans in to me.

"Are you ok? I was told he wouldn't be here. We can leave if you want." Mark says and places his hand on my cheek tearing my gaze from Christian's to him.

"No, I'm fine. I thought it would be harder than this but its fine." I say with a weak smile.

The evening continues and the food is served. John and his wife are a hoot. We are having the best time and I catch myself looking at Christian from time to time. I wonder what he is thinking about? Is he thinking of me? I wish I could flip a switch and not care, but I can't. Closure. I need closure and then I can move on. I chant in my head.

The dinner plates are being picked up and Mia suddenly comes out of nowhere.

"Ana are you ready to help? Who is this? Your date?" Mia finally acknowledges Mark and is looking him over like a piece of meat.

"Mia, this is Mark Blackmon my boss. Mark this is my friend Mia Grey." Mark kisses the back of her hand and she swoons. Yep here come the charms.

After a very awkward minute Mia leads me to the stage where Kate is standing. We hug immediately and chat for a bit before Mia pushes me up next to the MC. He starts rambling on about auctioning off the ladies and it is only then that I realize I am one of those ladies. Shit! I'm going to kill Mia for this. I look over and Mia has the biggest smile on her face and whispers, "Remember, it's for charity. Now smile and make us some money!"

I roll my eyes and step forward since my name has just been called by the MC.

"Now here we have the lovely Anastasia. She can speak four languages, likes long walks on the beach, is a gymnast and plays guitar. The bidding starts at…"

"Ten thousand dollars" I hear from a very familiar voice that gives me butterflies.

"Fifteen thousand" Another shouts.

"Twenty thousand" I know that Mark just stepped in.

"Fifty thousand dollars" I look and see that Christian is now standing from his seat like all the other men who have come down to bid on the women tonight.

"Seventy-five thousand dollars" Mark says and shoots Christian a menacing glare.

"One hundred thousand dollars" Christian says never taking his eyes off of me. Everyone is gaping between the three of us. I see Mia jumping up and down out of the corner of my eye.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have some high rollers here tonight. Going once…" The MC starts.

"One hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Mark counters. I am so embarrassed that this is even happening that I'm sure I am tomato red.

"One million dollars." Christian throws out and the entire crowd is making gasping noises. I see John from our table whisper in Mark's ear and see Mark give me a defeated look. Why?

"…Going once, going twice…SOLD! To the high roller in the front row. Please step forward and claim your prize." The MC says and Mia pushes me to the steps where Christian is waiting with a smug look on his face. This man has more money than sense, I would have danced with him for free. Silly boy! I guess the joke is on his pocketbook.

I make it to the bottom step and he has his hand outreached for mine. Looking at him my body betrays me and latches on to his hand. The electricity shoots through me and my stomach does a flip. Why does this man affect me this way? Focus Ana. Just get through this dance and then get your closure.

"Anastasia baby, you breathtaking as always." He kisses my hand. "Can we go somewhere private and speak?"

"Not now Mr. Grey but after the dance maybe." I give a noncommittal answer knowing full well that we will.

"Of course, can I get you a drink while we wait?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." I say and turn my attention back on the auction. See I can be mature.

Elliot wins Kate for twenty-five thousand dollars and to my surprise Mark wins Mia for eighty thousand dollars. Christian comes back with a drink for me and places a possessive hand on my lower back and I shrug it off. I'm not yours anymore Christian Grey. Mark, Kate and Elliot are giving Christian death glares and Mia is being her bubbly self. We all make small chat until the MC comes on and announces time for the first dance to begin.

We are all lead to the middle of the dance floor and the music begins to play. Christian is holding me so close that we might actually share a heartbeat. I feel his lips graze my ear and I close my eyes relishing the feel. No don't fall for it!

"Baby, I am so sorry for what you saw in my apartment that day but if you just give me a chance I can clear it up." Christian whispers and then plants a soft kiss right under my ear. I feel my knees weaken. Shit! This might be a losing battle. He knows how my body reacts to him and his touch. Stay strong Steele!

"I told you now is not the time. Just enjoy the dance you paid for." I snap a little harder than I meant to.

The song finishes and we switch partners. The night continues and I have danced with Pops, Mark, Elliot, Carrick, Theo Christian's grandfather and John from our table. My feet are starting to ache and I make my way back for the table. I see Christian sitting at his table typing on his phone and decide to let me out of his misery.

"Christian if you would still like to have a conversation with me then I am ready to listen." He jumps up at my voice.

"Of course, would you like to talk here or back at my place. My place would be ideal because I need to show you somethings. Plus, my therapist would like to be present." He says finishing the last of his glass. I'm a little confused by why his therapist needs to be there but agree.

"Your place is fine. Should I call my therapist and have her meet us there also?" I say joking but he is in deep thought.

"Uh, if we could not include her in this conversation I would appreciated it. I'm sure she is great but Flynn is the only person who I can open up with."

"Christian, it was a joke. Calm down. So can we go or do you want me to meet you there?"

"You can ride with me." He says and grabs for my hand. I pull away from him and he frowns and gives sad eyes. I know if he continues to touch me I will be a goner and won't have a clear head.

"I need to tell Mark that I'm leaving. I will be right back." And I head to where Mark and Mia are still on the dance floor. I guess they hit it off.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out. Enjoy the rest of your night." I wink at Mia. She blushes and Mark nods.

"Wait!" Mark stops dancing and heads over to the end of the dance floor where I almost made it out without being questioned.

"You are going home right, not with him are you?" He points to Christian who is making his way over to me.

"Yes Mark I am leaving with Christian. We have some things to discuss and I would like to address them now instead of later."

"I don't like it Ana. Not one bit. Let me come with you so that he won't try anything." Mark barks.

"Mark, let them go. Ana can we meet you for brunch tomorrow?" Mia tries to defuse the conversation.

"Yes that would be great! Mark you know that I need to do this. I will be fine. You have been such a great friend to me and I hope that you at least trust my judgement on this. I will see you guys sometime tomorrow, okay." With that I turn on my heels and follow Christian to his waiting SUV.

The car ride is a little tense but that is to be expected given the conversation we are about to have.

"How is little Chloe?" Christian asks trying to break the tension.

"She is great. Nana and Pops left early and picked her up for the next two days." He places his hand over mine.

"Baby I have missed you so much and can't believe you are giving me another chance." He says and I cut him off.

"Christian, I'm giving you a chance to hear your side of what happened, but don't mistake this as us getting back together." I say and pull my hand away. It's hard to see his face due to the darkness but I can tell he looks hurt with the way his body is now slumped in the seat. I need to protect myself right now and can't let him think that we are something when I haven't heard what he has to say.

"Then why are you here right now if not to get back with me?" I can hear the slight annoyance in his voice. Too bad Mr. Grey, we don't always get what we want. Especially since you are the one who created this mess to begin with.

"For closure."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Closure? Fuck, what's that supposed to mean? She not even going to give me a shot? No, I will make her reconsider. She has to, I am finally happy and have the family that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Once she hears me out she will understand and we will be okay. Right? Yes, I just know it. Flynn will be there and he will help me. If I have to tie her to the bed she will give us another try.

We pull into the garage and I see that Flynn is already here and sigh in relief. He is my backup and if not Taylor will be there for me. We climb out of the car and I take her hand, needing to feel her and guide us to the elevator. I have never needed anyone's touch until I met her. She is my calming effect and I can't lose her. Please let her understand and forgive me for being so fucked up.

The doors open and we walk to the Great room.

"John? What are you doing here? How do you know Christian?" Ana starts peppering questions to him.

Flynn holds his up in surrender and approaches her kindly.

"I was asked here to help Christian explain his childhood and what happened last Friday. I am his therapist and have been for many years now. Let's all sit down and we can begin, shall we." He says and walks over to the couch and picks up his note pad and pen.

Ana gives me a raised eyebrow and follows Flynn to the opposite couch facing him.

"So was that even your wife at the table or was it some big setup by Christian here?" She accuses.

"Yes Ana, Rhian is my wife and I had no idea that you were that 'Ana' until Christian started betting on you at the auction. I have actually wanted to meet you for some time now and am happy that we did." Flynn points me to sit down. I guess I haven't moved from the spot by the door. I sit down next to Ana really wanting to hold her hand but don't knowing that she could reject me again like in the car.

"Okay Christian, now that you have Ana here what is it that you would like to say to her?" Flynn gets us back on track.

I turn towards Ana, close my eyes, take a deep breath, reopen them and start.

"Ana, my birth mom was a crack whore. She would sell her body to whoever her pimp brought over and in return he would keep her supplied with drugs and a little money for food. The pimp hated that I was around and would beat me with a belt and use me for an ashtray when he was drunk. It went on for a long time. One day I woke up and saw that she laying on the floor next to the couch not moving. I was four at the time and thought she was sleeping. Four days passed and she didn't move an inch. Four days I laid next to my mother's dead body. We had no food in the house, I was lucky to find a package of peas in the freezer and eat them over the span of those four days. Her pimp eventually came by on the fourth day and discovered her, left and the police came and took me from her."

I pause needing to take a breath. This is only the second time I have ever told the story. I look over at Flynn and he nods his head wanting me to continue. I look back at Ana and see the tears in her eyes. Great pity, just what I didn't want. As I'm about to continue Ana grabs both of my hands and squeezes them tightly.

"Christian, I am so sorry that happened to you." She says in a loving tone.

"I'm not telling you this so that you pity me…"

"I don't pity you Christian. No child should ever have to endure what you went through. I am sad for that four-year-old boy who didn't have anyone fighting in his corner." Her words are disarming.

"Grace was the doctor at the hospital when I came in. She saw the burns and the belt marks on my body. I fought with every nurse who tried to touch me and Grace knew then that I didn't like to be touched. It was later that she and Carrick adopted me and I came to live with them. I was so traumatized that I didn't speak until I was around six years old. Mia is the one who brought me out of my shell." I smile remembering the day they brought her home.

"Anyway, when I hit my teenage years I was messed up. You can't imagine being a horny teenager and not allowing people to touch you. I was drinking and I fought all the time. That was the only touch I could take at the time. I had just been expelled from my third school when Elena offered to take me under her wing." Using Elena's name Ana shifts on the couch and pulls her hands from me. I know that this next part is not going to be pleasant but I need to just push through it. So I get up and start pacing the length of the couch.

"Elena introduced me to the world of BDSM..."

"Ana do you know what that stands for?" Flynn interrupts me.

"Uh, I think so. Bondage stuff right?" She answers trying to think but the shocked look on her face tells it all; it disgusts her.

"It stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism." Flynn continues. Her eyes are as big as saucers and then she snaps her head back at me.

"How old were you when that bitch introduced you?" She is raging. I look over at Flynn. "Don't look at him, look at me. How old Christian?"

"Fifteen." I say in a small voice.

"Holy fuck she molested you!" She turns to look at Flynn.

"NO she didn't! I wanted it. It was consensual on both parties. She was my Domme and I was her submissive." I defend. "It was what I needed at the time. I got my shit together, I stop drinking, my grades got better and I was accepted into Harvard all because she helped me. My parents saw a difference and I finally felt like I wasn't such a freak. She would give me rules to follow and if I obeyed she would reward me with sex and if I disobeyed she would punish me. Look I know that you don't understand but it was a good thing for me. It is why I am so successful today. She ingrained discipline in me and look at me now." I stare at her hoping she will have an open mind and understand.

"Are you still her submissive now?" She asks.

"God no! We stopped when we got caught by her husband. I decided that I wanted to be the Dominant and she trained me and then subbed for me until I was ready to have my own submissives."

Ana sits back on the couch processing the information. I can see the wheels turning.

"So you lied to me about your relationship with her a few weeks ago, you son of a bitch!" If looks could kill I'd be six feet under. "I asked you to be honest with me and you couldn't even give me that. What else are you hiding?" She is pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. I think she might be counting at this point.

"Ana, do you need a break?" Flynn asks her.

"No I want to hear the rest. And just so you know Christian, a lie by omission is STILL a LIE!" She totally just called me out on my shit. I wonder if her and Flynn have been speaking since he has told me the same thing. I swallow the lump in my throat and continue.

"So, after that Elena would provide me with subs that fit my taste and I would pay her for her time in doing that. This went on up until about six months ago. My last submissive, Leila, was a very ill girl but we didn't know that until later. She was with me for about a year and then she went off the deep end. She wanted more of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and I only wanted to stick with our contract. I don't do love and hearts and flowers. Elena always said that love is for fools and I believed her. I confronted her with it and she said she loved me. I told her that I didn't and that our contract was terminated. She came back the next day and cut her wrist in front of Mrs. Jones. I sent her to the best hospital to treat her and get her the help she needed. I hadn't heard a word from her until she showed up here last Friday. I had just come from working out and came in to the kitchen to find my phone after a shower when she surprised me. I called for Taylor but he had been locked in his bathroom and Leila had knocked out Mrs. Jones with chloroform. She stripped naked in front of me and made a move to touch my chest, so I grabbed both of her wrists. That is when you walked in and saw me with her. After you left we were able to get Flynn here and get her back to the hospital where she belongs." I sit back down beside her but not too close.

"Do you have any questions about last Friday, Ana?" Flynn asks.

"I have a lot of fucking questions but I don't know where to begin. Give me second to get my head straight." She is now up pacing the room. I don't think I have ever heard her cuss so much. Mrs. Jones comes and brings out refreshments and sets them on the coffee table and then heads towards the security office.

"Okay…I get that you have a past, we all do. I can accept that but what I can't accept is that you chose not to tell me about that Botox bitch when I asked. You lied to me and that is completely unacceptable."

"Ana baby, I get that now and I am truly sorry for not being upfront about the entire situation, but I was planning on telling you, eventually. I didn't want to taint you with my horrible past. Flynn had told me to tell you right away but I thought if I spoon fed you the info you would be more likely to stay than throwing everything at you at once. I can see that I was wrong and hope that you can forgive me. You and Flynn are the only ones who know everything about my past and I just have a hard time opening up with people. I know that if I want this to work I need to open myself up more and I plan on doing that." I glance over at Flynn and he gives me a slight nod.

"Okay, let me start with BDSM. How many submissives did you have?" Shit, not what I thought I would be answering and she didn't say if she forgave me.

"Fifteen." Her eyes widen and she starts pacing again.

"You said that you have a type that Elena would provide you. What is it? And what would you do to these women? And where?" Here goes nothing.

"I would tie them up, blindfold them and beat them with a cane, belt, flogger and then fuck them hard." Saying it out loud does make it sound harsh. Shit! She is pulling at her hair.

"What is your type?" She screams impatiently.

"I like little brown haired girls that resemble my crack whore mother. There! Are you happy now, Ana? You now know my deepest darkest secret. As for where I would bring them back here."

"Happy, are you kidding me? Is that what you want with ME?" She says yelling and pointing to herself.

"No baby, I had decided to leave BDSM for a while and then I met you and you changed everything for me. Don't you see, you are everything to me. You and Chloe are my family and I…I love you." I needed to say that and get it off my chest and boy does it feel good. She doesn't respond and starts pacing again. I look to Flynn for some guidance.

"Just give her a few minutes." He says and goes back to observing her. She is mumbling to herself and I can't quite make out what she is saying.

"Christian, I need you to understand something and not interrupt me. I know what you think Elena did was good for you but it wasn't. She took advantage of a kid and twisted it to make you think she was helping you. She is a master of manipulation. She doesn't have your best interest at heart. She used your situation and used it against you. Can't you see that?"

"Ana, you don't understand, nothing my parents was doing was working. She knew what I needed."

"No what you needed was a swift kick in the ass from your parents and better therapists. Did she pull you away from your family, isolate you from everyone? I bet she even said that it was best for them. Does your family know about you and BDSM? Are you ashamed of it?"

"What, absolutely not! And no I am not ashamed of BDSM." She is crazy. No way does my family know. Did Elena isolate me?

"If you're not ashamed then why can't your family know? Why the big secret? It's because Elena couldn't keep you under her thumb. Jesus, she was your PIMP for God's sake. You paid her for finding you girls to beat. How many other kids did she do this to? You know that you are not the only little boy who got caught in her web, right?" What? What is she saying? No, no this is not turning out like I had planned. She just doesn't understand the lifestyle.

"No, No! You are wrong. This is why the lifestyle is never given a chance." I don't recognize my own voice.

"Christian, she tried to do the same with Elliot when he was fifteen." I feel like my head is going to explode. I grab for my hair and pull at the roots.

"YOUR LYING!" I scream at her. Elena wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to Elliot, I would know. No she is wrong.

"I think that we need to take a break for a second and regroup." Flynn interjects.

I storm to my office and slam the door closed.

I am pacing like a caged animal. No I was special. That's what she told me. She helped me. She helped me. I would be dead if it wasn't for Elena. I'm not sure how much time passes but I hear a knock on the door and Flynn opens it slowly.

"Would you like to finish or should we go home?" Home? No I need Ana to stay, we need to work through this.

"No let's continue." We both walk back in the room and I notice Ana talking with Taylor. Once he sees me he turns and heads to his office.

"Okay, let's get back on track again. Christian is there anything that you would like to say to Ana before you went to your office?" Flynn starts.

"Yes, coming from someone who doesn't know the lifestyle I can understand your concerns but everything we did was consensual. She helped me when no one else could." I try to say in a calm manner.

"Really, so how is that working for you. Are you cured? After beating girl after girl have you been fixed? Or are you still lacking from finding a resolution. Yes, I get why you might have gotten into it but the way in which she introduced you was wrong. She molested you and she made you think it was okay. That's what predators do. They find the weak and prey on them. I'm sorry but I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. I was abused for three long years and I refuse to let you sit here and defend that bitch one more second. You are the victim and so was I until one day I woke and decided that I need to take my rose colored glasses off. Elena Lincoln is a CHILD MOLESTER and shouldn't be allowed to walk the same streets as Chloe. Christian, what if someone did that to Chloe, what Elena did to you at fifteen?"

The mention of Chloe sends a shock to my heart. I would kill someone with my bare hands if that happened to her. Oh shit! I put my hands over my face. No, I can't be a victim. Did she just call me weak?

"Superman, look at me…" she starts with a much softer tone and is right in front of me, she has both hands on my cheeks, "I would never lie to you and I would never hurt you. You have to believe me; what Elena did to you was wrong. You may have thought she was helping you but she was manipulating you and isolating you from your family. Do you have any friends other than that bitch? Can you allow someone to touch you after everything she has put you through? The answer is no. There is a reason the law states a certain age for consent because being fifteen you still don't have a clue of what you want. You yourself admitted to being a horny teenager being lead around by your dick with her. She used you baby but you can be free of all of this. You just have to admit it and move forward."

No I can't be victim I wanted it. She didn't molest me I did it willingly. No one understands. Victim? No I am Christian Fucking Grey no one takes advantage of me. No one. My blood is starting to boil again and my anger is not staying at bay. What is Ana trying to imply: I'm weak? That I just sat back and allowed it to happen?

"Anastasia, you don't understand…" I start but she interrupts.

"I do Christian. I spent three years being abused by my husband who said he loved me. I had rules too and if I didn't do them right I would get hit even harder than the last time. It didn't matter how hard I tried to be better he would always find a way to punish me. The difference is, is that I WAS of the age of consent Christian but was too stupid to get out. I tried getting out many time but he would always find a way to suck me back in. He made me a shell of a person and when I found out about being pregnant with Chloe, I knew that I had to do what was right for the two of us. Christian it's not too late for you. You still have time to make things right with your family and find real friends and have loving relationships. But you have to admit to yourself that you were her victim before you can move on."

There is that word again. Victim. I start thinking back to my relationship with Elena and how secretive we were. She didn't allow me to have friends or hang out with my family and when I did she would have to be there. She controlled my every move, what I ate, wore, studied. She controlled me. FUCK A DUCK! She controlled me. I was just her puppet and I just played along the entire time hoping to get laid in the end. How could I have not seen this until now?

My head is starting to pound and reality is starting to set in. Victim. Molested. Used. Shit I lose all self-control and I see things being tossed all over the apartment. Anything that is within reach is being chunked. I'm not sure how long my rant goes on for but when I finally calm down I realize I'm alone in the great room. Where is everyone?

"Ana…Anastasia where are you? Baby?" I start to panic. I notice my office door open slightly and see Taylor and Flynn step out. Ana is behind them looking at the scene in front of her. I start walking towards them and she grabs ahold of the back of Taylor's shirt and puts him as a barrier between us. Shit! I scared her.

"Baby, I'm sorry if I scared you. I love you and would never hurt you. You are too precious to me, I'm so sorry baby." I try to convince her. She side steps Taylor and reaches for me and I take her in my arms and hug the life out of her. This is what I need, her here with me.

"Christian can we have a seat in your office, I need to tell you a few things." She breaks the silence and pulls back from me.

"Of course baby." We make our way through the door and the three of us sit down and I notice Taylor is standing by the door. "Taylor we can go I'm fine now."

"I would like Taylor to stay if that's okay." Anastasia says and looks at Flynn.

"Of course Ana, whatever makes you feel safe and comfortable. Right Christian?" Flynn says looking at me.

"Sure whatever you want." I say placating the situation. I'm more annoyed than anything at this point. Does she think I would hurt her? Yes, I lost my shit for a split second but I'm fine now. Can't she see that? "Anastasia, before you start I need to tell you something first. I want you, me and Chloe to be a family. I love you with all my heart and I love Chloe as if she were my own and I want to be a father to her. I would do anything for you guys. You know that right?"

"Yes, Christian I think you would but there are some obstacles that we need to sort through before we can even consider a huge step like that or even moving on…" she takes a deep breath and then lets it out, "First, you need to come clean with your family about everything that happened with you and Elena. I mean everything. They probably think that it is their fault you pulled away from them and kept your distance after all these years. You also need to speak with Elliot about his run in with that bitch. I wasn't lying about her approaching him." Fuck! She wants me to tell my family about my involvement into BDSM. Doesn't she know this will crush my mother?

"Ana, I don't know if I can do that. This is going to crush my family and they are going to hate me even more than they already do."

"Christian this is non-negotiable. If you want us to move forward, then this needs to happen. I don't want any more secrets between us and that includes your family." She gives me a stern look.

"Next, you need to continue your therapy with Flynn and work on your anger issues that just transpired in the other room. I refuse to allow Chloe to be around anything like that. Do you hear me? That shit can't happen again…" She is right I need to get my shit together and be better for her and Chloe. "Also, you need to work on trusting the people who are close to you and not to be so closed off."

"Also, I need time and space to process everything you have said tonight. I get that last Friday was a misunderstanding but if you had been honest with me from the start then we wouldn't have been apart this last week. I would have walked up to that bitch and threw her out on her naked ass if I had known. I was in a controlling relationship with Trevor and I have finally found my footing. I also need to think about you being in BDSM for over twelve years and if you are really out of the game, so to speak. I can't have anything like that around Chloe and she will always come first." Oh no she is leaving me again. I knew this would happen if I told her everything. She hates me and wants nothing to do with me.

"Lastly, if you really want Chloe and I in your life then you need to cut Elena out of your life completely. I will not have anything to do with you until she is gone. I refuse to let Chloe around someone who thinks their abuser is their friend. I am not budging on this what so ever, no matter how much I love that person. Christian if I find out that you have gone back on your word on this then that is it for us. I refuse to put up with this again and be lied to again. So until that happens we can't see each other." Shit, it could take weeks to get that bitch out of my life for good. What if she realizes in that time that I'm not worth it?

"Christian…" She says bring me out of my painful thoughts. "I love you and I just need to make sure that Chloe and I are going to be enough for you in the long term. I want us to be a family one day. I want us to be more. I was going to talk with you about this on that Friday but other things got in the way." What? She loves me too? She wants to be a family too? Oh my God! I can't keep the face cracking smile off my face. She loves me! "I just need time to trust that you aren't hiding anything else. I need to protect Chloe and keep her safe. You understand what I am saying, right?"

"Baby you don't know how happy I am to hear that. I love you so much it hurts. I will try to be the man you and Chloe deserve, I promise. I will do everything that you said and I will get us back on track, but I need a few things from you also. I need you to work on talking with me about things before running for the hills. I need you to give me the benefit of the doubt. I know that I'm new to this and already have little faith in me but I need you to come to me. I know that I wasn't very forthcoming about all of this but I will be in the future. I also need you to have Kate stop running her mouth every time we are together. I can't take much more of her shit before I unload on her. We don't need any other influences in our relationships."

"I see your point Christian and will do my best. You know that I am new at this also. During this time I will also work on myself with Sandy my therapist. We both need to mature in our relationship so that we can make it in the long run. I have a tendency to run at the sign trouble and I need to work on that. I am sorry that I left you for eight days but I felt like I needed to leave so that I could get my head on straight but I see that I should have stayed and heard you out. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt but instead I came to my own conclusion and ran, and for that I am sorry."

I can't believe she just apologized to me after everything that has happened. I lean in hoping she will allow me to kiss her. She meets me half way and the fireworks explode in my study. She pulls away far too soon for my liking but I will take what I can get at this point. She loves me!

"Christian, I meant what I said. Make things right with your family, work on yourself, cut that poisonous bitch out of your life and give me some time. Can you do that?"

"Baby, I will jump off the Space Needle if it meant we can be a family. I will do all that you ask but I need us to communicate. I can't go another week like last week and not hear from you or see you. Please baby, don't shut me out."

"John, what do you suggest?" Shit I forgot that he and Taylor where still in the room.

"I think that doesn't seem unreasonable. Ana, Christian is very new to this dating scene and he has a lot of insecurities that stem from when he was a child. I only ask that you be patient with him. With that being said, Christian needs to have something to look forward to and I think setting up little dates in between sessions might be good for the both of you and help reestablish that trust factor that you need with him. I would also might suggest doing a few sessions as a couple and also individual ones." I always knew I loved Flynn for a reason. Yes, that means more time with my baby.

"Okay, I think I can work with that. I already see a therapist John but you are more than welcome to get in contact with her if need be. I would like for the two of you to help Christian and I succeed in our relationship. Look it's getting late and I'm tired. Taylor can you take me home?"

"Wait! You're not staying? I thought we were moving forward." I panic. No I just got her back she can't leave yet. "Please, stay with me, I promise I won't try anything we can just cuddle. I haven't slept in almost a week and I just need to be near you." I know I sound like a whiny baby right now but if it works then so be it. I see that she is considering it.

"Christian…" Flynn pipes up and I give him a death glare. She needs this as much as I do doc so keep your trap shut.

"Christian I just asked you for some time and space and you expect me to stay the night? We both have had a draining evening and I think some sleep will do us some good." Ana says.

"Baby please, I haven't slept since the night you left here and I know you sleep better with me next to you too. All I'm asking for is one night I am so exhausted and you are too. Please, I promise no funny business. Well, unless you initiate it!" I give her a wink and smile.

"Superman, what am I going to do with you? Okay Christian, but just for tonight. I could use a good night's sleep also but no funny business." I stand before she can change her mind and lead her to the door; well more like drag her to the door.

"Flynn thanks for your help and I will call you in the morning to schedule a session." I say before he can add his two cents and Taylor opens the door and lets us out.

I glance at the great room and cringe at the site in front of me. No wonder she was hiding behind Taylor; this place is destroyed.

"Christian can I have a word with you." Flynn asks as we all stare at the destruction in front of us.

"Yes…" I turn towards Ana and kiss her temple, "Baby go ahead and get into bed I will be there in a second." She nods, gives Flynn a hug and makes her way down the hallway to our bedroom. I turn my attention back to Flynn after seeing the bedroom door close.

"Christian, how are you feeling right now? A lot has been brought up and you have realized things aren't what you thought they were." Flynn dives right in.

"Well, I feel relief, calm, annoyed, used, hurt, angry but mostly happy. I have a chance with Anastasia and Chloe to be really happy and I'm going to take it. I know that we have a lot to discuss about what Elena did to me and how she used me but right now I want to focus on that little beauty in the next room for tonight. I'll call you in the morning." Flynn leaves with Taylor to escort him to the elevators. He comes back and stands next to me.

"Taylor get someone in here to clean up this mess. Also, I was going to show Anastasia my playroom but have decided against it." I say without looking at him.

"Yes Sir. I think that would be wise."

"Have the room completely gutted, painted neutral colors and then I will decide what to put in there. I don't want Ana or Chloe ever seeing what is in there." I glance at him.

"Yes Sir I will get right on it." With that he walks to his office.

I make my way to our bedroom and see my baby in our bed under the covers. I make quick work of my clothes and climb in behind her and snuggle close to her body. I have so many emotions and thoughts playing in my head from our talk tonight but I push them aside and focus on Anastasia. I fall asleep for the first time without a nightmare in eight long days. The last thought on my mind before sleep takes over is: She Loves Me Too!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:First let me apologize for the lack of updates. I had to have shoulder surgery and have been out of commission for the last week. Thank you for sticking with me and the reviews that you all have left. I hope you like the new chapter.

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I wake the next morning and see that I am blanketed by Christian. I had the best night's sleep in over a week. I know that Christian and I have a lot talk through but I find it hard to stay away from him. He loves me! I love him! We both have a ton of baggage that we bring to the table. I think John is right and we should do some couple therapies together. It can only bring us closer, right? I can't stop thinking about what that blonde bitch did to him at such a young age. I hope she gets hit by a bus! Why did he keep that from me? Did he think that I wouldn't understand?

I need to pee so I extract myself from his grip and make my way to the bathroom. I finish my business and grab a toothbrush at the sink. I look at my reflection; can I bring Chloe into this? Can he be a good influence on her? Will he stay with us forever? Can he rid himself of that bitch?

"Ana!" I hear my name being yelled from the bedroom.

"Right here Superman!" I say coming back to bed.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I…I thought that it was a dream that you stayed." My poor insecure man. I never knew he was so insecure until last night. He comes across as a strong, hard, tough as nails man and last night after hearing and seeing him so venerable makes me think that he puts on a front for everyone to see.

"Babe, I'm here I'm not going anywhere." He gives me a panty wetting smile.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asks.

"Well I need to do some laundry and Mark and Mia wanted to have brunch today. I don't have Chloe today so I was just going to tidy up the apartment and maybe watch some TV." I am mentally thinking of all the things I need to get done to start this next week.

"Cancel with Mark and Mia and hang with me today. We could go out on my boat or take a walk in the park. Anything you want, it's supposed to be a beautiful day and I want to spend it with you." He says kissing my neck trying to persuade me. This man can get me to do anything with those lips of his. I pull back.

"Christian I would love to hang out with you but remember we talked about some space between us…" I pause for a moment gathering my thoughts. I know that he is very insecure, especially after last night. He places both of his hands on my cheeks and gives me his best puppy dog look that is just adorable. "I do need to get some stuff done at my house before I can start my week but you can come and help if you want."

"I will do anything you want as long as it's with you." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. Now that I have had this man touch every inch of my body, eight days feels like an eternity. I am mentally hitting my head against the wall. This man holds so much power over me and when he is near I can't control myself and stick to my guns about needing some space.

We start groping each other and are naked in no time. He is about to enter me when there is a knock on the door.

"WHAT!" Christian snaps towards the door.

"Mr. Grey, Sir, your mother and father are in the elevator coming up." Oh gosh how embarrassing. We both jump out of bed and start dressing. Christian showed me his closet where I now have clothes for when I am here. He is so thoughtful. Wait, when did he buy those clothes?

"Ready for twenty questions?" Christian asks and grabs my hand and leads us to the great room.

I am shocked when I walk in and see that everything is cleaned up and replaced as if nothing happened last night. His little minions must have worked all night long. I see Dr. Grace and Carrick and they are both looking shocked to see me here with Christian.

"Ana, I am so glad to see you dear!" Dr. Grace says and hugs me. Carrick does the same. We all have a seat on the new couch. Christian puts an arm around me and tugs me so close that I might as well be sitting in his lap.

"So, is it safe to say that you all worked things out?" Carrick is the first to speak.

I look to Christian to see if he wants to answer but he nods to me, "We are working through everything right now and still have a long journey ahead of us. We both love each other very much and want to make this work." Christian kisses my forehead and squeezes me tight.

"That is great news. Well we just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing after the Gala Christian but I think that you are in wonderful hands. We should go honey." They both stand to leave.

"Wait...there's something…that I need to tell you guys. I know that it will be hard for you to hear but I need to tell you." Christian blurts out and they sit back down.

"I will give you some privacy." I say and make to leave the room but Christian stops me.

"No stay please. I am going to need your strength to get through this." He pleads with me. I nod my head and sit down and hold his hand tight.

The next forty-five minutes were intense. No one wants to have a conversation like he was having. He didn't spare any details and pushed through till the end. Dr. Grace cried for the most part. She also swore that she was going to 'kill that bitch' when she got her hands on her. Carrick heard all the facts and then went into lawyer mode about legal ramifications and how he could get her locked up and off the streets. At the end of it all they hugged each other in a heartfelt way. They promised to be there more for him and he said the same to them. As they left they each wrapped me in hugs thanking me for giving them their son back and that they loved me too. I got teary eyed and promised that we would all have dinner sometime this week.

They leave and I drag Christian to the bathroom and fill the tub with hot water. We just need to relax after have such intense moment with his family. I notice that Christian is deep in thought so I just leave him to it. He will come to me if he needs to talk.

"Ana can you tell me about Trevor" I stiffen at the mention of his name. Is that what he was thinking about a few minutes ago? I guess if he can open up then I should too.

"Sure. Do you want the short version or long one?" I try to put some humor into this horrible conversation I'm about to have.

"Whatever you are willing to give me." He says softly.

"Okay, I met him at a pool hall/ bar that was one town over from where I lived. Beth, my high school friend, drove us there three to four times a week; we were seventeen at the time. She was so boy crazy and we both needed to get away from our home life. One night Trevor and a buddy came in and we all started talking. We went for a walk and both poured our sad stories to each other. He was the first guy that ever showed any interest in me and with his charming ways I was in awe of him. After that night we met up every chance we got and talked on the phone every day. Beth thought he was controlling because he always wanted to know where I was and who I was with. At the time I thought he was just generally wanted to know about my day and cared about me.

I graduated a month later and he proposed that night. He was my ticket away from Carla and I took it. We married the weekend after I turned eighteen. Trevor had gotten promoted and was being sent out on a mission after Christmas and we were living the newlywed dream. Until two days after Thanksgiving, Trevor's mother was a loan officer at a local bank and a man dressed in black came in to rob the bank. She was the closes to the front so he grabbed her first and held a gun to her head and demanded all the money from the vault. The manager complied and the robber was backing up and hit a planted tree against the wall and it startled him and made the gun fire. Trevor's mom was hit in the head. The robber was so stunned at what had happened he dropped the money bag and ran out of the bank. They later found him and while he was awaiting trial he killed himself in jail. Trevor was never the same after that. His mother was everything to him. He became cold and distant. He would be out all night drinking with his buddies and come home and pass out on the sofa or barely make it to the bed. I confronted him one night about not being at home with me and he drew his hand and hit me with the back of his hand. I fell to the floor in shock, he had never raised a hand to me ever. He helped me up off the floor and back handed me again and told me that I needed to shut up and mind my place in this marriage. He walked to our room and passed out on the bed fully clothed. I sat on the sofa all night and cried until I was exhausted and fell asleep. The next morning, he woke up and saw my bruised cheek and split lip and dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness and like a fool I believed he would never do that again. I forgave him and we went on as if nothing ever happened. That was the day I met Kate at the park. Trevor was back to his gentle self again and I thought it was behind us.

He left for his mission a month later and when he got back he was a totally different person. He controlled everything in my life down to the minutes of the day. If I strayed from his commands he would punish me. Hell, I would do things right and he would fine some little something to punish me. I tried to leave but I always ended up in the nearest hospital with some made up story. Trevor was high up in the ranks and well respected that people did whatever he wanted. He had everyone believing that I was the clumsiest person who ever walked this Earth and they laughed about it.

The very last time he put me in the hospital, Kate had set everything up for me to leave and go into hiding for a while. I was almost out the door with my bags when he came home early. He really worked me over that night. I woke up in the hospital hooked up to so many machines. He was speaking to the military police outside of the room. I had been unconscious for a few days. Trevor had told them that it was an attempted robbery and they bought it. The next day he left on another mission and was gone before I woke. I found out that I was pregnant that day and called Kate immediately. Somehow he found out about the baby from across the world and sent me a letter telling me to get rid of it before he got back and that someone was keeping an eye on me. I knew I had to get out while I could.

Kate and I had everything planned and the day before I was to leave and come here to stay I got a knock at the door. The officers told me that Trevor's troop was ambushed in the mountains and that there were no survivors. It's sad to say but it was the best day of my life. I was finally free. I fell to my knees and cried tears of joy. I signed away all the benefits that a military wife would get, I didn't want a reminder every month of the last three years of my life. When I moved here I changed my name back to Steele and here we are." Man that feels good to get off my chest. I have only ever discussed this with Kavanagh's, and Sandy my therapist.

I finally look over at Christian and he pulls me into a bone crushing hug as the water splashes over the side of the tub.

"You are so strong Anastasia. I love you and I will never hurt you like he did." He kisses the top of my head.

"The water is getting chilly let's get out and start on my to do list." I say and stand up.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!"

"Do you have any other questions about my past, Christian? As soon as I arrived here the Kavanagh's gave me the name of Sandy my therapist and I saw her for a while to help me deal with my past and Trevor. I promise that I will start back and work through my issues like you will be doing with John."

"No baby, I don't and I believe you about getting some help. We both have so much to lose and I won't chance that with you. Let's get our day started."

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I can't believe that fucker did that to her. I swear if he wasn't already dead I would end him myself. We finish getting ready and head out to run errands.

We decide to grab some lunch at a small little bistro right down from Escala. We chat about our upcoming week and make plans to spend some time together. On Wednesday we will have my parents over for dinner and then maybe a family date night at my place with her and Chloe on Friday. We are almost done with lunch and I need to address something with Anastasia that has been bothering me.

"Baby can I ask you something and you be completely honest?" I look at her hoping this doesn't kill any progress we have made.

"Sure babe, what's up." She says wiping her mouth with her napkin. I take a deep breath.

"I need to know about the eight days that you were gone with Mark. Where did you go? What did you and he do?" I fidget in my seat not really sure I want to know the answers.

"Well, we started out in New York. He has an apartment there that we stayed at…" Together! Did they share a room? Did they fuck?

She reaches over and takes my hand in hers and looks me right in the eyes.

"Christian, nothing happened between me and Mark. I already told you that we are just friends. Chloe and I stayed in a room and he stayed in his. We had a few meetings to attend to and then we went back and got Chloe and went sightseeing. After that Mark needed to meet with someone in Miami so we flew down there for a few days. Chloe and I hit the beach and that was it. I really didn't want to leave the apartment but I knew I need to get Chloe up and out. I was miserable the entire time. All I could think about was you but I had to put a brave face on for Chloe and deal with it." She was just as miserable as I was it seems.

Relief washes over me knowing that Mark didn't claim what was mine. If I could get away with it, I would fist pump right now. We finish the rest of our meal and head out.

We stop off at the grocery store and boy was that an experience. No wonder Mrs. Jones goes so many times during the week. I make Anastasia go up and down every aisle and by the time we get to the checkout the basket is full to the rim. I might have to come with Anastasia every Sunday. We pack everything in the car and head to Anastasia's home to unload the groceries. It takes me, Ana and Sawyer to bring all the bags up.

I sit and watch her put the groceries away and I can't help my eyes as they roam all over her body. We didn't get to finish what we started this morning before my parents showed up and I need her. I know we are supposed to give each other space and time but damn, when you have someone like Ana how can she expect me to keep my hands to myself. She reaches up to put my cereal on the top shelf in the pantry and her blouse lifts to show her stomach and I pounce. I can't take it anymore so I stride over to her and trap her against the counter. Eight days is too long for us to be apart. She looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and bites her lower lip. She knows what that does to me. I lift her onto the counter top and settle between her thighs and capture her lips to mine. She starts tugging on my hair with her fingers and I push her skirt up to expose her panties. I rip them off to show her perfect pussy and plunge a finger into her. She starts to make quick work of my belt and pants. I take my free hand to her lower back and thrust her forward. She wraps her legs around me like a vine and attacks my neck. I feel like I'm floating until I notice a warm sensation on my back and I freeze when I realize that her hand is there. I wait for the panic and burning to start setting in but it never comes. Ana feels me stiffen and stops her attack.

"Oh God Christian! I am so sorry I didn't realize that my hand had moved." She says and puts both hands up in a surrender motion. I am still in shock that I don't feel burning when she touched me.

"Christian…can you hear me? Do I need to call someone?" I still haven't responded because I'm still deep in thought. Why doesn't it burn?

Would my chest have the same reaction? What is it about Anastasia and Chloe that doesn't make it burn or have me panicking? Ana moves to get off the counter and I stop her.

"Do it again." Is all I managed to say.

"Christian…I'm sorry I didn't…" she starts to say and I cut her off.

"Do it again."

She slowly starts to move the palm of her hand and places it on my upper back in the same area as before. I feel that her hand is trembling and I close my eyes feeling the warmth of her touch. She tries to remove her hand and I grab it and hover it over my chest. She looks scared and I'm sure I look the same.

"Christian please…" I shake my head and place her hand over my heart. No burning.

"I love you baby." I say in a whisper and look deep in her eyes. She has tears streaming down her cheeks and I kiss them away. She knows how momentous this is for me.

"I love you too Superman, so much!" I kiss her with everything I have. She has changed me and my life in so many ways.

"I need you" is all I say and pick her up and move us to her bedroom.

I take her clothes off in no time and do the same with mine. I lay her down on the bed and hover above her body.

"Baby I know I should worship your body right now, but I need to be inside of you. I need that connection right now." She nods and I enter her tight wet sex and pause to relish the feel of her.

"Touch me, Anastasia." I say in a pleading manner. She places both palms on my chest and massages her fingers against my chest. A growl escapes my throat and I slowly start to move my hips. The room is filled with moaning and I start kissing down her neck when she removes her hands. I immediately fill empty from her touch but then she places them on my back and pushes me closer to her body. Anastasia is the only women to ever that I have allow to be so bold and take charge in the bedroom and I love it. My pace has been at a steady pace wanting it to last for a while until I feel her fingernails lightly scrape against my skin and I lose it. I am thrusting at an intense pace like a man on a mission and we both explode into an orgasm that has me seeing dark spots. I fall on top of her trying to catch my breath.

Ana starts running her fingers in my hair once she has her panting under control.

"Superman, just when I think it can't get any better you surprise again. That was amazing!" She says and lets out a small giggle. I love that sound.

"Baby you are the reason that it is so amazing. I love you so much." I hug her tight and rest my head in the crook of her neck.

We spend the next few hours making slow passionate love and I worship her every inch of her body. We fall asleep with her laying on my chest. Ana and I are woken by the slamming of the front door and I know that Kate is home. Groaning, I try to hold Ana to me to go back to sleep but the knock on the door has us rushing to find some clothes.

"Ana are you here? Elliot and I would like to talk to you." I hear Kate say.

"Yes we will be out in a minute after we shower."

"We? Who's in there with you?" She is too nosy.

"Not now Kate. We'll be out in a few minutes." Ana goes towards the bathroom and I hear the shower starting. I guess we're taking a shower.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

Can't we just have five minutes to ourselves before someone has to interrupt us or tries to break us up.

A/N: I am hoping to have the next chapter up in the next few days. I hoped you liked this one!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

After our hot and sex filled shower we dress and get ourselves ready to face the firing squad that is out in the living room. I haven't really talked with Elliot since he and mother came by to check on me after Elliot use me as a punching bag. We need to have a real conversation and I need to explain to him about Elena and everything that has transpired since.

I grab Ana's hand and intertwine our fingers and make our way out of the bedroom and step into the living room where Kate and Elliot are sitting on the couch in an intense discussion by the looks of it. They hear us walking in and turn to look. Kate's face hardens and Elliot looks a little shocked at seeing me but quickly gives a small smirk at our joined hands.

"Ana what in the hell is he doing here?" Kate snaps.

"Kate, we can talk about it later, but for right now all you need to know is that Christian and I are working it out." Ana says as we sit on the other couch opposite them. Kate rolls her eyes. I make a mental note to give Elliot some tips on how to break that bad habit of hers.

"Are you sure you want this asshole around Chloe? Surely you can't believe that nothing happened with him and that whore? We both saw him with her naked in his kitchen." Kate is already on my shit list and she is not helping her case at all. I wonder if Taylor knows a man who makes people disappear? I sigh internally and decide to put an end to her yapping.

"Listen Kate, what Anastasia and I do and decide is none of your business. I told her the truth of what happened that night. Which by the way, nothing happened, and she is giving our relationship another go. As far as Chloe is concerned, you need to butt out." I sneer at her.

"BUTT OUT? That little girl is my niece and I have loved her from day one! I was there when that controlling asshole hurt her and I won't let you do the same. You think just because you rule the business world that you can snap your fingers and get what you want. Well let me tell you something moneybags, Ana and Chloe are MY family and their wellbeing is my concern. She is finally in a good and healthy place and I don't want to see her go backwards from all the progress that she has made. Even if that means keeping you away from her!" Kate jumps to her feet and is trying to make her way towards me but Elliot and Ana get in between us.

"I would never intentionally hurt either of them. I love Anastasia and Chloe too as if she were my own. You nor anyone else will not take them from me! The last I checked you were in a relationship with Elliot and not with Ana and I." I say standing up. No one is going to come between me and what is mine.

"That is enough! Both of you need to calm down." Ana yells as she places her hands on my chest to push me to sit back down. I hear a shocked gasp from Elliot who is watching Ana touch my no zone area. I smile at him and place my hands over hers. He looks to me as if I were Santa Clause. We are all seated again staring at one another.

"Kate, I love you with all my heart but it truly was a huge misunderstanding that happened at Christian's place that night. She was an…ex… who had a breakdown after they ended things awhile back and broke into his place. She also accosted Mrs. Jones and Taylor, I saw that security footage that backs up his story. Please, I need you to support me on my decision in giving Christian another chance. You are my sister and I love you very much and love how protective you are but please give me this. Christian makes me happy and is good to Chloe. I know deep down that he would never intentionally hurt me or Chloe. If I would have stayed and heard him out, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Ana says as she gets up and hugs Kate in a tight squeeze.

"Of course Ana, I will always support you in everything you do. I just want the best for you, you know that right? I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt again after what happened with Trevor."

"Yes I do! Chloe and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you but you need to let me make the decisions in my life." They both wipe a few tears that have slipped down their cheeks. Kate then turns towards me and with a glare she speaks.

"If you ever, and I mean ever put Ana through something like this again I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat." Kate is pointing her finger at me.

I look over at Ana with a raised eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and bites her lip to keep from giggling. Damn, she is adorable. I need to get along with Kate because she means so much to Ana and Chloe and Elliot. I nod my head hoping we can move on from this and resume forward.

"Listen, as a peace offering let me set you and Anastasia up for a massage and when you are done we can all have dinner at my place.?" I offer. I really need to talk with Elliot alone and without big mouth Kate interfering.

Ana gives me a questioning look and I bend down to her ear and tell her that I need to speak with Elliot alone. She nods understanding.

"That sounds great! What do you say Kate? Want some girl time at the spa!" Ana tries to play it up.

"Sure, I could use a good massage after what El put me through last night!" She boasts and winks at Elliot. Gross. I really don't need a mental image of that.

I make a few phone calls to set everything up. We say our goodbyes and we go our different directions.

Elliot and I head back to my penthouse and we go straight to my office. I walk over to my wet bar and pour us two large glasses of bourbon and we sit on my leather sofa.

"Elliot I need to tell you something about my past and I need you to keep an open mind. I will understand if you want nothing to do with me after you find out. I just ask that you don't repeat it to Mia or Kate. I already had this discussion with Mom and Dad this morning and there are some things I need to ask you about once I'm done." Why is this so hard. Ana is right if I'm not ashamed then why can't I let my family know about this part of my past.

I start telling him everything from the beginning and he starts pulling at his hair but stays quiet so that I can continue. When I finish telling him everything thirty minutes later he stands up and heads straight to the wet bar and refills our glasses.

"Shit Christian! Why didn't you come to me? I thought this whole time you avoided me because you hated me or I did something to you. But it was that bitch this whole time. FUCK!" Elliot starts pacing after he chugs his drink and refills again.

"I know and I am sorry for being distant and an ass. I thought or was told it was for the best. I would like for us to hang out more if that is still even possible. I realize that after our group date that I have missed out on so much with you guys." I say hoping that we can still salvage what little relationship we have.

"What? Of course, you are my little bro! I have always wanted us to be close." I blow out the breath I was holding. "Bro, I need to apologize for coming into your house and punching you. I never should have done that and I am so sorry. Kate called upset and told me what she saw with Ana and Chloe there and I lost it. At first I thought that she was mistaken but then I came here and you confirmed it but I didn't let you tell your side. I hope that you can forgive me and promise you that I will always hear you out from now on and keep my hands to myself. Bros before hoes, right!" I smirk at the last part. I swear he still acts like a teenager.

"Elliot I completely understand where you were coming from. In a way I deserved it at the time. If I had just been honest with Anastasia from the beginning she would have known about that crazy bitch and we never would have been separated. It is all on me and I need to own that shit." I say but I really need to ask him about his run in with Elena.

"Elliot I need to ask you something. Did Elena try this with you?" Please say Ana was wrong.

"Yes, she did…" Fuck! Am I the only one who didn't see her as a manipulating bitch? "I was around fifteen and she approached me several times to 'have some fun' at her house. At first I thought hell yeah but then she slapped me across the face and I told her to fuck off. I never said anything to anyone but then she approached me at one of mom's parties and I told her to keep her hands off of me or I would tell mom. Mia saw the whole thing and I warned her to stay away from her. Shit Christian, I never thought she would do anything with you because of your touch issues. This is all my fault, I should have told mom right away and then she never would have sunk her teeth in you." Elliot is trying hard not to cry but the tears in his eyes are betraying him.

"I don't think it would have mattered Elliot. I was looking for anything at the time, whether it was her or someone or something else that I got hooked on. Please don't blame yourself, this is all on me." He doesn't need to blame himself for my mistakes.

My phone starts to ring and I see that it's Ana.

"Hey baby, are you girls all done?" I ask.

"Yes, but we have decided to have a girl's night in at our apartment. So we won't be coming over for dinner." Wait! What?! I start to panic. What if Kate has convinced her to leave me?

"Baby, I thought we all decided to hang out together. Did Kate say something to you? Please come over, I need to see." I start pleading.

"Christian, I love you. Do you remember me telling you last night that I needed some time and space from you to process everything? I stayed last night because we both really needed it but I need us to work through some things first with John before we can just jump back in like we were. Okay? I am not leaving you, I love you but I need some space." My head is going to explode. I know she said she needed space but I thought after everything we did today that we were okay and back on track. Could her word for space be code word for breakup?

"Baby I love you too! I just don't sleep when you aren't with me." I try to lay the guilt on thick hoping she will give in.

"Superman, I know what you are trying to do and it almost worked, but I need this. Please understand and respect my wishes. I will call you before I go to bed. Besides you need to spend this time with Elliot and we have our session with John on Tuesday so I will see you then. I love you." I know she is right but I don't like the idea that I can't see her. We are in a good place and I don't want Kate filling her head with bullshit.

"Okay baby, I will wait for your call tonight. I love you more!" I look and see Elliot rolling his eyes and I flip him off. We hang up and I drop my phone on the coffee table.

"Bro you are so pussy whipped!" Elliot starts in.

"And you're not? The girls aren't coming so let's order some takeout and catch the game in the media room." I offer and stand to head out of my study.

"Cool Bro. Listen I know Ana means a lot to you and just give her the space she needs. She will come around, I'm sure this is just a huge shock and a lot to take in all at once." Elliot pats me on the back and we head to watch the game and wait for the food to arrive.

Elliot decides to stay the night in one of the guestrooms since we drank a lot throughout the entire game. Elliot told me all about how his business was doing and I am so proud of all he has accomplished. He may be jokester but when it comes to his company he is all business.

Ana calls me while I'm in bed with my eyes closed about to let sleep takeover. I really shouldn't have had that last beer.

"Hey sexy what are you wearing?" Ana purrs and follows up with a giggle. I love that sound.

"Baby are you drunk?" I need to know if she is okay.

"I may have had a drink or three with Kate but it's nothing to worry about babe. Now answer my question." Oh she wants to play!

"Only the birthday suit I was born with! What are you wearing my little vixen?" I say even though I still have my boxers on. She lets out another giggle. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea I am hard as stone with this conversation.

"Oh…how about I send you a pic? Would you like that?" Christ! She is going to kill me.

"Yes baby send it to me right now!" The phone call ends and several moments go by and I am starting to think she probably passed out, when my phone pings. I open the message and almost drop my phone. Ana is standing in the middle of her living room in only panties, stockings, high heels, her hair is in two braids and she has on a pair of black reading glasses. I am hard as granite. I swear this woman needs a good spanking. My phone rings again and I answer quickly.

"Baby are you trying to give me a heart attack. You can't send me things like this if you want me to give you space." I say in a strained voice.

She giggles again, "Sorry Superman! Kate and I were just looking through that sex book she gave me and we came across a sexting chapter." She continues to giggle and slurs a few words. I can hear Kate in the background talking and she must be on the phone with Elliot.

"So you want to have phone…" There's a knock at my door and I already know who it is. I was already pulling my sweats on and grabbed my shoes. I open the door and I see Elliot also on the phone.

"Bro, I don't know about you but I need to get to Kate. Do you think Taylor can drive us over?" Elliot is still on his phone like me but is completely dressed ready to go.

"Oh I'm with you." I send Taylor a text while still listening to my little vixen on the other line. I think she forgot she was on the phone still with me.

The car ride over is torturous as she is sending new pics every few minutes of her in different poses and outfits. This is going to be the last time she goes off drinking without me. Taylor drops us off at the front. We catch someone coming out of the building so we don't need to be buzzed up. As we reach their door Elliot knocks three times on the door and yells 'delivery'. We both hear them say hold on. I am praying Ana doesn't open the door naked, that will definitely earn her a spanking whether she wants it or not. The door flies open and Kate stands there in a playboy bunny outfit. Elliot pounces immediately and I move past them to search for Ana. I find her still in the living room but she has her back to me and is wearing a sexy little maids outfit that barely covers her ass cheeks with stockings and heels. I slide down on the couch next to three empty bottles of wine and what looks like a pitcher of margaritas, I watch her as she is looking through a book. It must be the 'sex book' Kate gave her. I chuckle to myself.

I see out of the corner of my eye Elliot has Kate pinned up against the wall and I think I need to make my presence known to Ana so we can have some privacy and I can enjoy having my maid do her chores! I stalk up behind her and place my hands on her hips.

"Ana baby, if you bend over you are going to give everyone here a good look at your pussy that is for my eyes only." I whisper in her ear and can smell the alcohol on her breath. She stills in my arms and then leans against my body.

"Superman, what are you doing here?"

"How can you expect me to stay away from you when you send me photos of you practically naked and begging to be fucked? Baby you look so good; I could take you right here. Come, let's go I've got something that needs cleaning and you only need to bring your mouth." I say tugging her hand. She takes a few steps and then stops and pushes me on the couch. She is so bold when she drinks. She climbs on top of me and attacks my mouth and grinds down on my throbbing dick. At this rate I won't last long. I flip us so that I am now on top and she is laying under me and I am hovering over her. My hand goes right for her dripping core and she doesn't disappoint. I push down my sweat bottoms and have completely filled her to the hilt. She moans and digs her nails into my back spurring my on. I pull out, grab her by the waist and place her on all fours on the carpet. I get in behind her and slam into her making her gasp. I have one hand grasping her ponytail and the other spanking her ass with each thrust. I know she is close, her walls are tightening around my cock and as we both are about to be sent off into eternal ecstasy…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

What the fuck! I look over at the door and find myself not in the living room at Ana's place. I take in my surroundings and find that I am in my bedroom and covered in wetness. Shit! A fucking wet dream. I haven't had one of those since I was a teenager.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Christian wake up! We have to get to work. Breakfast is ready." I hear Elliot from the other side of the door.

"Okay! I'll be out in a minute." I yell and race to the shower before he can come in and see the mess I made. I'll never live that one down if he does.

Man, that was some dream! I wonder if Ana would be into role playing? A nurse…Librarian…Hmm, the possibilities are endless. I finish up my shower and dress for work then head out for the kitchen to have breakfast with Elliot. I send a quick good morning text to Ana and pocket my phone as I sit down on the bar stool next to Elliot as Mrs. Jones plates my food.

It's going to be a good day!

A/N: The next chapter is going to have a slight time jump so that we can move the story along. Thank you for all of the reviews you guys are the best!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** There is a slight time jump. I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one yet! Again thank you for all the reviews!

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **JULY 2016 – 3 MONTHS LATER**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I can't believe how time has flown by. My baby girl is turning one and today we are having her birthday party! Nana and Pops insisted that it be at their house so everyone is here celebrating. Nana and Grace went a little too far in planning the party. I thought we would have cake and ice cream then open presents, but I was totally wrong. We have a bounce house, petting zoo, miniature ponies, basically we have a carnival without the Ferris wheel; although Christian did suggest one. Everyone who is close to me is here. The Grey's, Mark, Roz and Courtney, Julia and a few women from work who have small children. Nana and Grace have become fast friends and trade off weekends with babysitting for Chloe. She loves the attention she gets from both Nana and GG. I think they are spoiling her rotten! At some point I am going to have to put my foot down but right now Chloe is eating up all the attention and who am I to take that from her.

The past three months have been amazing with Christian and I. Don't get me wrong, we have had our ups and downs but mostly ups! We are so close we are practically joined at the hip. He helped me sign all the paperwork needed to get my trust that my dad left me and he and his financial group helped me decide what to do with the money. Christian gave his advice and two other people gave their own opinions on what would be best. In the end I went with what Christian had presented. He was beyond excited to say the least that I took his advice.

The 60 days of events with Christian was fun but extremely exhausting. I completely fulfilled the bet and will be more careful next time I make a wager with him. I swear he created events just so he could dress me and have our photos taken. We even flew to California for a charity event about saving dogs from shelters. Andrea let it slip when I was coordinating with events that this is the most appearances Christian has done since she started working for him in the last five years. He has done a great job at keeping my name out of the media and so has Pops. Sawyer has been hiding in the shadows watching over me at these events but I refuse to have security when I'm not with Christian. He was not happy about that but I stood firm. I'm pretty sure he still has someone watching me but I have learned to pick my battles.

Our therapy sessions went great with John and we still go once a month as a couple. Christian has been more attentive to his family and they have really rallied around him, much to his surprise. We haven't missed a Sunday lunch in two months and Grace is so thankful. Every week Christian sets aside a night for his siblings. They go and have dinner or just stay in and hangout. I am so proud at all the hard work and effort he is putting into his therapy sessions and rebuilding a relationship with his family. The first few weeks after the big reveal was a little hard on us both. I needed time to process everything and speak with Sandy about it. Her advice was to only have one date night per week but we could talk on the phone or text as much as we wanted. Christian was completely against this and wanted me to get a second opinion but in the end Flynn spoke with him and he begrudgingly gave in. In the end we compromised with one date night and one lunch date with Chloe present. We facetimed every night so that Chloe could say goodnight to him. After about three weeks we increased seeing each other and started having sleepovers and the rest is history!

I look over and see Chloe in her Princess tutu skirt and a white shirt that has her name on it with a number one in the middle of it. Christian has her over riding a miniature pony and is walking beside her making sure she doesn't fall. It melts my heart how this man loves my child. He has gone above and beyond in his duties as a boyfriend. Chloe was sick about a month ago and I was across town in a meeting for Mark because some of the numbers to one of his restaurants wasn't adding up. Julia couldn't get a hold of me and called Christian. He walked out of an important meeting and rushed over to get her. He called Dr. Grace and took her in to be checked out. By the time I got out of my meeting Christian was already at home. I rushed in the door to find Chloe sleeping on Christian's chest, both fast asleep on the couch.

As I'm staring at the beautiful site in front of me Grace comes over and wraps her arms around me in a side hug.

"Thank you sweet girl for saving my son." Grace says with tears in her eyes.

"Grace, I haven't done anything, he has always been this way with me and Chloe." I say truthfully. I can see that she is choked up and can't speak or the dam will burst so she nods instead.

"He asked me to move in with him." I confess to her.

"He did? What did you say?" she asks composing herself.

"I told him I needed time to think it through. If it were just me I would have jumped right in but now…I want to make sure it's right for Chloe also. Sharing space with a small child is a huge adjustment and I want to make sure he understands that and has time to think about it also."

"How did he take it?" Grace holds my hands and gives them a slight squeeze.

"He looked disappointed at first but understood in the end. I love him Grace and we have made such great progress with John, but I'm scared. What if we aren't enough for him or he wakes one morning and realizes that he doesn't want this kind of life we have?" I have just said my biggest fear out loud for the first time.

"Dear girl, we are not promised tomorrow. Live your life with no regrets and if your heart is telling you to move in, then move in. Christian never makes a decision that he has not fully thought out." I know she is right I don't know why I'm so hesitant to say yes.

Kate and Mia come through the French doors with an over the top birthday cake with a number one candle on the top shaped like a princess tiara. Christian swings her off the pony and onto his hip and makes his way over to the table and places her in her high chair. I make my way over to one side and Christian is on the other. After singing happy birthday to her, she double fists her smash cake and goes after it. Cake is everywhere and we all sit back and watch while taking pictures. With only crumbs left on her plate Chloe gets a sad look on her face and looks towards Christian.

"Mo dada mo!" We all stop dead in our tracks and look from Chloe to Christian. He looks just as stunned but a huge grin replaces his shocked appearance. Gasps can be heard by everyone.

"Peez dada mo!" I can feel the tears well in my eyes. She has never called him by that name and we haven't discussed in great length about him being her father but just the thought of him being her father makes me ecstatic. Christian looks to me as to how he should answer and I nod because I don't trust my voice at this point.

"Of course baby girl!" He reaches over and hands her another piece of cake and she digs right in. After she is finished Mia suggests opening gifts but I need to get her cleaned up.

I walk in the house with her in tow and we make our way to her bedroom that Nana and Pops have for her here. We all have rooms decorated on the second floor for when we stay over. We get to her room and I close the door and just let go. I am bawling my eyes out and Chloe is at her Lego table completely oblivious to me. There is a soft knock on the door and Kate and Christian are standing in the doorway. Kate and Christian have become somewhat civil to each other over the last three months, mostly because Elliot and I insist on it. They see the state that I'm in and Kate goes over to Chloe and starts cleaning her up and Christian makes his way to me.

"Baby, talk to me. I was just as shocked when she said it but please know that I would like nothing more than to be her daddy." He is rubbing circles on my back comforting me. How did I get so lucky?

Kate walks out with Chloe on her hip giving us some privacy. I look into Christian's gorgeous gray eyes and think of what he has brought into my life in the short time we have been together. I feel so alive when I'm with him and truly love him with all that I have. If today wasn't the sign I needed to move forward with him then I'm a fool. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Christian, I want nothing more than for you to be her daddy. I can see that you love her so much and will do anything for her. When you asked me last week to move in with you I was scared and let my fears and insecurities get in the way of what I truly want. I want us to move forward and I would love nothing more than for us to move in with you, if the offer still stands."

He is looking at me not saying anything and I'm starting to think that he has changed his mind. He stands up and starts pacing the room running his hands through his hair. Crap! This is never a good sign. Finally, after a few minutes he looks back at me and has the amazing smile on his face.

"Baby are you sure? I don't want you saying this getting my hopes up and then changing your mind later. I have been speaking with Flynn about this for a while now and I really want for us to be a family and live together, but are you sure. Once we do this there is no going back. You are stuck with me forever, you and our daughter!"

"Yes Christian! I have never been more sure of anything in my life. We belong together and …" I don't get to finish because he has picked me up swirling me around the room.

"I swear this day couldn't get any better. Baby I love you so much and have made me the happiest man that ever lived." Christian says and kisses me with such passion.

"I love you too Superman! Come let's get back to the party for our little girl."

We head down to the backyard and everyone is finishing up with cake and are seated around waiting for Chloe to open her presents. We join the group hand in hand and sit next to our girl.

After opening an enormous amount of gifts Chloe is exhausted and ready for her nap. Nana and Pops insist that she spend the night and that we can pick her up in the morning before heading over for lunch with Grace and Carrick. Once everything is cleaned up and Christian has arranged for all the gifts to be delivered to our place we all head out.

Once back at the penthouse Christian takes me straight to the bedroom and makes sweet love to me. Afterwards, we are lying in bed with me on his chest and he is stroking my back.

"Baby what were your fears about moving in with me?"

"I…it's just…Christian we live in two completely different worlds. You are surrounded daily by people who are at your beck and call and do everything for you. I have always had to lookout for me and I'm afraid of losing the person I am now. I have worked so hard on me and not being who I was a few years ago." I pause trying to gather the rest of my thoughts.

"Anastasia, I fell in love with the woman you are now and I would never want that to change. You are like a breath of fresh air. I know that all of this can be overwhelming at times but please don't let that deter you from being happy with me. My hope is that in the near future you will be my wife and give Chloe a sibling."

"Christian!" I squeal. "I would love that too but let's take this one step at a time, okay? We might move in and you hate it, so let's not it ahead of ourselves."

"Baby, I could never get tired of you or our little princess. I have had dream after dream about coming home from work with you and her waiting for me. Speaking of, when do you want to move your things over. I can have a moving company do it tomorrow if you want." This man has a way with words. Tomorrow?

"Uh…How about next weekend. I need to talk with Kate and even though Chloe has spent a few nights here we still need to make it a smooth transition for her." I say hoping he doesn't get too disappointed.

"Okay. Now I think we need to address security now that you will be living here. I know that you are reluctant but it is necessary now. I fully intend to be open about you and Chloe and the press will be hounding us at first, but it should all die down like before."

About a week after the Gala Christian and I were spotted out at a restaurant and the press went bonkers trying to find out who captured his attention. Luckily, the press never learned my name and never saw Chloe. Pops and Christian made sure to keep as few details as possible going through the media but I know once they catch wind of us it will be a mad house.

"Christian, I get your concerns I just don't like the idea that I have to be followed everywhere I go. I know it will ease your stress so after we move in then I will accept a CPO." I feel his body relax under me and he kisses the top of my head.

"Great! I think Sawyer will be good to protect you. He seems good around Chloe and she doesn't seem frightened by him."

"Only on one condition." I lift my head and look at his eyes. "He has to address me as Ana. I don't want him to be formal with me and Chloe."

"Ana…that is how all of security is and how I like to keep the line drawn. I pay them to protect us and not be our friends." He says with his CEO mask on.

"Superman, please do this for me. I will feel more comfortable this way and I know Chloe will too." I bat my eyelashes at him and give him a look that always gets me what I want.

"Damn!" I hear him say under his breath. "Fine but only Sawyer." I know it just worked!

"AND Gail and Taylor too! Please babe!" I beg and lightly run my fingernails down his chest to his abs and then grasp his growing erection. He closes his eyes trying to focus.

"Yeah sure whatever you want baby! Don't stop…" He pants as I grip him harder.

I climb on top of him and straddle him while still holding his dick. His eyes are still closed and I rise slightly and slide down on him. I moan at how full of a feeling it is and start to move my hips. I know he just conceded at letting me get my way and I want to show him that I appreciate it. I lean forward and place my hands on his chest and give it a light scratch. I know this sets him off when I do this. His eyes open and he grabs my hips and starts moving me at his pace.

After we finish my 'thank you sex' to Christian we take a much needed shower and heat up some food before we retire in the media room. We put on a movie but end up talking through the entire time. All too soon we decide to head to bed so that we can pick up Chloe in the morning before going to Grace and Carrick's for lunch.

"Goodnight baby, I love you!" Christian says and gives me one last kiss.

"Goodnight Superman, I love you more!" I say as the weight of the day finally takes a toll on me and I drift off to sleep.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I wake up early the next morning with a smile on my face. I look down and see that Ana is resting on my chest with her arm draped over my stomach. Man! I am one lucky son of a bitch! These past three months have been the best of my entire life and yesterday made the cake. Not only did she agree to move in with me but Chloe called me dada! I thought I was hearing things at first but when she said it again I thought my heart was going to burst through my chest. I can officially be her dad and not mommy's boyfriend Christian.

I know that the few weeks after the big reveal was rocky but we worked through it with the help of John and Ana's therapist, Sandy. My family and I have never been closer and I love it. We get together and hangout once a week and I have never felt so normal.

Normal. A word that I never thought I would use for me, especially after everything Elena introduced me to. Speaking of that bitch. After my talk with Elliot and finding out that she also tried to lure him into that lifestyle I rescinded my offer to gift her my shares in the salon business. Elena took that as me coming to my senses and coming back to her but I had other plans for her.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

I sent an email setting up an appointment for her to meet me in the office to discuss business and she happily agreed. When she arrived I had Andrea set her up in a conference room and told her my meeting was running behind but for her to have a seat and wait. Knowing that she hates to wait for anything I arrived forty-five minutes late just to agitate her more. During that waiting period, Taylor had a team in place to go into her house and salon to retrieve any photos and videos of me from the time I was her sub. I thought she would try and blackmail after the meeting with me so I needed to get all the items she could use. What the team found was horrifying. Picture after picture of young boys and girls were found and also videos of them too. I was informed and told them to take mine out but leave the rest and call it in to the police department. I also had them wipe her computers clean of anything involving me. How could I have not seen this? I walk into the conference room and she stands to greet me and I brush pass her and take my seat on the other side of the table I slide over the folder and relax back in my seat. Elena opens the folder and her eyes nearly bug out.

"You can't be serious Christian. Why are you doing this?" She sounds affronted.

"I can do anything I want to and this is the least of your worries. I no longer want any kind of connection with you and have taken measures to make it possible. According to the letter you have thirty days to come up with the rest of the loans or it all goes to foreclosure." I say looking at her panic.

"There has to be a way for us to work this out. We have so much history together..." She squares her shoulders and gets in her commanding stance. "I helped you, doesn't that count for something. Look at where you are because I helped you. I gave you the money for GEH and this is how you repay me." I stand and take my dominance stance.

"I paid you back and then some if you remember correctly. I grew GEH to what it is now and you have had no part in that. The only thing you taught me was how to fuck and used me for your own personal gain. How many other little boys did you use and abuse Elena?"

"How dare you speak to me that way. I made you and helped you when no one else would."

"No my parents trusted you and you used my past to get in my head. You tried the same thing with Elliot you bitch!" I slam my fist on the conference room desk. She blanches at the mention of Elliot.

"I'm not…sure what you are talking about Christian." She falters slightly then recovers. "I can ruin you and you know it. I have photos of our time together and how do you think your poor mom and dad would feel about you whipping girls. Oh I bet little miss sunshine would run for the hills if she knew or saw a video of us." My anger has hit an all-time high. I slam my fist on the table again at the mention of my Ana. Taylor comes in and nods at me.

"If you come anywhere near my family you will regret it Elena. I am not some little fifteen-year-old boy anymore. Heed my warning. We are done here and don't ever contact me again." I say and make my way to the door that Taylor has opened for me.

Outside the door is a man with and envelope in hand waiting for Elena to make an appearance. I walk pass slowly so I can hear his comments.

"Elena Lincoln?" The man says.

"Yes, that's me."

"You have been served." The man hands her the envelope and turns on his heels towards the elevators.

She opens it a reads the documents.

"A restraining order Christian? You can't be serious; this has gone too far." She stands with both hands on her hips and starts to make her way over to me.

Taylor and Ryan are now on both sides of her leading forcefully to the elevators. I watch and right when she steps in I just can't help but say,

"Oh, and I wouldn't contact my parents for help if I were you. I told them EVERYTHING you did to me." I say with a smirk as the doors are closing.

I didn't realize at the time that my mother was in the lobby waiting for the elevator to bring her up to my floor so when it opened and the mom saw Elena she lost it. Mom launched herself at Elena who had barely stepped out. According to Taylor mom punched her square in the mouth and then grabbed a fist full of hair and whispered something in her ear. Ryan then grabbed Elena up and told mom that he was going to take the trash out.

~ **END OF FLASHBACK~**

I had her house watched because I knew she needed to regain the control she had lost in my office. When a boy walked into her house the police were dispatched and she was caught in her playroom with a fourteen-year-old boy. She was arrested and is awaiting trial as we speak. She has tried to contact me several times but I tell my security team to keep her and her mail from me or my family.

I have spent a lot of my mornings with Flynn and feel like I have made some major breakthroughs in therapy with my issues. He has really been encouraging me and I'm starting to think that I do deserved to be loved. He has also helped Ana and I in our couple's sessions and I feel like we are closer than ever. Who would've thought that actually taking the advice of Flynn would get me where I am today.

Our sex life has been out of this world. After my drunken wet dream, I told Ana about it and we now have an entire dresser just for role playing. She finally showed me her sex book and we have been exploring together each chapter. I completely ripped out the group sex chapter, I am not sharing her with anyone. When we got to the anal sex chapter she was hesitant at first, but after talking and explaining how enjoyable it can be she said she would consider it. I really wanted to claim her sweet ass especially since I would be her first and only to have the pleasure of it. She surprised me by taking me to a bed and breakfast for my birthday weekend last month and offered that sweet ass up as one of my presents. Good lord it was the best birthday weekend I ever had. She is amazing and has even let me use some toys on her when we play.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Ana starts to stir. She lets out a long breath and her eyes start to flutter open.

"Good morning angel" I say running my fingers up and down her spine giving her goosebumps.

"Morning babe. What time is it?" My girl is really not a morning person or at least not on weekends.

"Just after eight. Is there anything you want to do this morning before we head over to get Chloe?" I know what I want to do. She giggles and it is music to my ears.

"Superman, is that the only thing that is ever on your mind?" She raises an eyebrow and cups my balls with her hand and gives a light squeeze.

"Huh. Sorry I was distracted, what was the question!" I joke.

She gives a smirk and then drops her head over my chest and sucks on my nipple. INSTANTLY hard! She then gives it a small graze with her teeth and I have us flipped over with her on her back in no time at all.

"Oh Anastasia, you're a naughty girl, what am I going to do with you?" I say hovering over her body pressing my cock on her clit. She lets out a moan.

"I don't know; I have been having these naughty thoughts too. Maybe you should spank me." Christ! My girl wants to play!

"Naughty thoughts? Well tell me these thoughts and I will determine what you need." I say trying to reign in all my self-control. She is so sexy and doesn't even know it. I swear I can never get enough of her.

She proceeds to tell me her little thoughts and I swear she must watch porn when I'm not around. She is trying to kill me! After two hours of fulfilling her naughty thoughts we both are completely sated and head for the shower to wash off the sweat from our bodies.

We pull up to the Kavanagh estate and walk into the house but no one is there. I start to panic thinking something happened to them when we hear Chloe's laugh coming from the backyard. We walk through the French doors and find Chloe, Evan and Kathy playing on her swing set. She is running around climbing up and down the slide having a great time. Hmmm. Maybe I should buy us a house so that Chloe can have a backyard to play in. I send a quick email to my real estate person and pocket my phone. Chloe sees us standing by the doors.

"Mama, Dada!" She screams and takes off for us. I jog to her and swing her around in a circle placing kisses all over her face.

"Hey baby girl did you miss mommy and daddy!" She nods and I hold her tight. I don't think I will ever get tired of that cute face. "Did you have fun with Nana and Pops?"

"Me hav fub. Pay dada, pay!" It's weird that I know what she is saying.

"Okay, let's go play!" I carry her over to her miniature playground and watch her climb the slide.

"She really has taken to you, hasn't she?" I turn and see Mr. Kavanagh standing next to me never taking his eyes off of Chloe while she plays.

"I love her like she is my own, just like I love Anastasia." I proclaim. We are still a little icy to each other from our first meeting but we are getting there.

"Hmmm. I know. I just want what is best for my girls and if Ana thinks that it is you then I will support her." Shit! Did he just give me his approval?

"Sir, I asked Ana to move in with me and she has agreed. I know that we didn't get off on the right foot but I hope that we can move past it since we are going to be around each other often."

"Cut the Sir crap and call me Evan or Pops. Listen as long as those two are happy and healthy then I'm happy. Got it!" Evan states and slaps me on the back. "Now tell me what you are planning in regards of the press."

"Well Ana has agreed to a CPO for her and Chloe. I want nothing more than to stay in our little bubble but I know that is unrealistic. So once we are all settled in, I would like to do a press release with photos so that we are hounded to see who can get the first pic of us." My PR team has had this in place for a while now.

"Sounds like a solid plan. I will do everything I can on this end to make sure Chloe's pic is not released, I don't want some sicko to have pictures of my granddaughter on his computer. Just make sure you do everything on your end to help with that."

"Of course." We stand there in comfortable silence watching Chloe play till Ana and Kathy come up.

"Ready to go Christian?" Ana asks nervously. I know that me getting along with Evan weighs heavily on her.

"Whenever you are baby. Pops and I were just talking about security for you and Chloe." I smile back at her letting her know that all is good. I can see her shoulders relax a tad.

"Princess are you ready to go?" I say as Chloe walks by on her way to a swing.

"Me pay dada!" She says in a stubborn way. I chuckle thinking about how much she is like her mother.

"I know baby girl but GG and Papa are waiting to see you and I think that they have your favorite cake!" I try to up the ante so we won't have a meltdown.

"GG and Papa!" She starts jumping up and down and runs over to me to pick her up.

We say our goodbyes and Sawyer drives us to mom and dads. Once we pull in the front door is already open and mom is making her way over to get Chloe from her seat.

"GG me lov u" Chloe says as mom carries her inside. She gives her a squeeze and says I love you back.

It's amazing how Ana and Chloe changed not only my life but my family's as well.

 **ANASTASIA POV**

We enter the house and lunch smells delicious. We hear noise from the living room and head there. Everyone is sitting around on the couches chatting away but there seems to be a new person that is adding to our numbers. He is sitting next to Mia holding her hand. Christian stops in his tracks and glares at him. Oh boy here we go.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Mark stands and makes his way over to me. I step in front of Christian and we exchange hugs much to Christian's dismay. Christian had told me about the pictures he sent while we were in New York. I was not a happy camper. We had a very long and heated discussion about it and now that he has been dating Mia since the Gala everything seems to be back on track with our friendship. Christian on the other hand is still holding a grudge but is civil for my sake.

"I was invited. Hey Ana you look beautiful today!" He says with a wink trying to rile Christian up.

"Hello Mark and thank you." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian come sit down and get to know Mia's boyfriend." Grace says happily. I knew this day was coming and I tried to get Mia to tell Christian a month ago but she wouldn't listen.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Christian has an icy tone to his voice.

"Well if you must know it was the night of the Gala. He bought my dance and we hit it off and didn't look back. I was going to tell you but you always overreact when it comes to me dating." Mia says in a huff.

"Mia, I only want the best for you and to protect you from losers. That is what Elliot and I are here for." Christian sounds a little hurt that she kept it from him for so long.

"I know and I love you for it but sometimes you and Elliot go overboard. I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Mia bats her eyes at Christian. I have seen this all too well here comes the give in, i 2…

"Yes of course I love you too." I knew it.

Christian turns to Mark and shakes his hand and whispers something in his ear. Mark just nods and we all have a seat and listen to Elliot tell stories of when Mia brought over a boy in junior high and how he and Christian made him miserable. When Chloe makes her way to Mark and sits in his lap I can tell Christian is not happy about it. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"Baby just remember who she calls daddy and who tucks her in every night." He nods and seemed to relax after that.

After a good laugh we make our way to the dining room to eat lunch.

Once lunch is over Grace puts Chloe down for her nap. Chloe has her own room here that is completely decorated pink and sparkles. Mia went a little overboard and fully stocked her closet with beautiful pink dresses and shoes.

Everyone seems to be so into the baseball game and I think now is the right time to speak with Kate about me moving in with Christian.

"Hey Kate can we go and talk on the patio for a bit?" I ask and Christian gives me a curious look. I bend down and whisper that I'm going to break the news to her and he gives me peck on the lips and wishes me luck.

We lay on the lounge chairs and I can't seem to make eye contact with her. Why am I so nervous?

"Ana, what's wrong? Why can't you look at me?"

"There is something that I want to tell you and I need you not to freak out." I say and take a deep breath.

"Okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes I do. I wanted to tell you that last week Christian asked me to move in with him and I told him yesterday that I would." There I said it.

"Really Ana? Are you kidding me? You can't be serious…"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

"Really Ana? Are you kidding me? You can't be serious…" Great here we go. "Wow I am so happy for you!" Wait what?

"Wait, you are happy for me? I thought that you would be upset or something." I am completely shocked at her attitude right now. When did she jump on the Christian fan train?

"Ana, as long as you are happy and safe then I will support you in all your decisions." She hugs the life out of me. "There is something that I need to tell you too but I was going to wait until tomorrow. Elliot has asked me last night to move in with him and I said yes!"

"Kate I am so happy for you guys! This is crazy!" I can't believe that we are both in happy relationships and are moving in with the men we love.

"Oh Ana, I love him so much and he is so different than any other man I have been with." She is beaming.

"What are you going to do with the apartment? Sell it or rent it?" I ask

"Well I overheard Elliot talking to Christian about how Mia needs to start thinking about moving out on her own and getting out from under Grace and Carrick's roof. Maybe she will rent our place, I really don't want to sell it because it has so many memories of us and Chloe in it."

"I agree let's ask if Mia wants first dibs." I jump off the lounge chair and we both make our way to the living room where everyone is still watching the game.

I sit next to Christian and snuggle into his side.

"Is everything okay? How did it go?" He asks looking at me with concern on his face.

"Everything is perfect!" I whisper in his ear and give him a peck on the cheek. I see him visibly relax.

Chloe stirs at the end of the game and we all say our goodbyes and head out to my place. We enter the apartment and get Chloe set up with activities in the living room and we take a seat on the couch.

"Baby how do you want this move to go?"

"Well I figure I would start packing up each of our rooms and then hire a company to come and move our things to your place on Friday. I already spoke with Mark about having Friday off and he seemed genuinely happy for us." I say hoping he and Mark can eventually be more friendly towards one another since Mark is dating his baby sister and he is my boss and friend.

"Don't worry I will arrange a company to pick your things up and make sure they are fully vetted by security." Christian says and then his phone goes off. Christian mumbles something under his breath and then heads to the kitchen to answer it.

I can tell that the call is important and that something has come up because he is trying very hard not to raise his voice but is losing the battle. A short while later he comes back in and falls back on the couch and moves me on his lap. Chloe see us and comes over and gestures for us to pick her up. Christian reaches over me and picks her up and places her on my lap.

"I have to leave a go to California tonight. There is a company that I'm trying to take over and it's not going as planned. They need me down there to fix it. I should be back by Tuesday night." He looks at Chloe who is playing with his watch. "Come with me, you and baby girl. We can go to the beach and make a small vacation out of it."

"We can't. I have so much to do this week with the move and you will be back soon. It's just a few days but it will give me a chance to tie up some loose ends." He puts on his pouty face and I just laugh. This man doesn't get told no enough.

"Fine but I'm leaving Sawyer here to help with anything." He states. I know I'm not going to win this one.

"Okay. When is your flight? Do you have time for dinner or do you have to get going?"

"The jet takes off in two hours. I should be able to have dinner with you and princess and help get her ready for bed."

I think Chloe heard and understood some of our conversation because she gets this look on her face and looks a Christian.

"Dada no go. Me luv u. no go." Chloe says with her sad face. I know this is going to tear Christian up because he can't say no to her. Ever.

I look at Christian and he looks so upset that he has to disappoint her.

"I love you too baby girl…" He is getting a little choked up so I step in.

"Chloe, Daddy has to go to work for a few days and will be back soon. Guess what mommy and daddy have a surprise for you! When daddy gets home we are going to stay at daddy's home. Would you like that?" I say trying to give her something to look forward to.

She starts clapping her hands together. Christian gives me a silent thank you and I head off to the kitchen to start dinner.

All too soon it's time for Christian to leave. This isn't the first time that he has had a business trip but it's the first time that Chloe has begged him not to go. I let him handle bedtime with Chloe so that he could get tons of cuddles in. I finish up cleaning the kitchen and then head to my room and start to change into my tank top and boy shorts. I feel a pair of hands snake around me and latch on to my breast.

"Superman, what do you think you are doing? Don't you have to catch a jet now?" I say as I wiggle my butt into his crotch.

"Baby I own the jet and it won't leave without me. I needed to come in here and give you a proper goodbye." He says as he pinches my nipples.

"Ahhh…that feels so good." I move my hand past his belt and into his boxers and find what I'm looking for. He is already hard as a rock.

"Baby we don't have much time so this has to be quick." He says and moves us to the bed. I remove my panties and climb on all fours on the bed waiting for him to join. "So this is how you want it. Huh? Should I take your ass or that pretty little pussy you have?" Shit! I love when he talks dirty to me.

"Both if you want." I see his eyes dilate and I feel the slap of his hand hard on my butt. He aligns himself right behind me and slams into me.

"Is this what you want Anastasia?" SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Yes!" I can already feel myself building. He smacks me two more times and then inserts his thumb into my rose bud and I lose all my senses. I come like a freight train. Christian grabs ahold of my hips and continues pumping into me. When I come back down from my orgasm high I decide to try and turn the tables and do something I've never done. I raise up on my hands and turn my head to face him. "That's it baby give it to me harder. I want to feel your big cock hit my sweet spot."

"Shit baby!" SMACK. I don't think he ever thought I would do something like this. Dirty talk embarrasses me!

"Oh yeah baby…just like that! You know how I like it!" I can feel the heat on my face from being so bold.

"I'm coming baby, come with me!" With that he reaches around and gives pressure to my clit and I fall over the edge again. I faintly hear him roar my name and still his movements.

We are both panting and laying on our backs on the bed trying to catch our breaths.

"Anastasia that was hot as fuck! What made you do that?" He says as he props himself up on his elbow and stares into my eyes.

"I don't know…I just wanted to try something new. I reread the section in the book about dirty talk and wanted to give it a try." I blush. How am I still so shy about talking with him about sex after everything we've done?

"Well you can do it any time you want." He throws his arm around me pulling me to him. "I love you so much, I wish you and Chloe would come with me." He begs and then kisses my forehead.

"I know but you will be so busy that time will fly by and you will be home before you know it." I say trying to alleviate this situation. "Christian why are you pushing us to come with you?"

He takes a long breath, "I just…you finally agreed to move in and Chloe called me daddy. I don't want to leave and then you realize that you made a big mistake." Oh my insecure man. "Plus, you know I have nightmares when you're not there and I have not had one in almost three months." He buries his face in my neck.

"First, I am not going to change my mind. You are stuck with Chloe and me. Second, we can skype and leave it on all night so that we can still see each other, just like we did on your last overnight trip to New York. I love you and we talk and text as much as you want, I promise."

Just then his phone buzzes, he reaches over and answers. I decide to find my clothes while he is on the phone.

"Baby, that was Taylor. I have to go. I will text as soon as I land. I love you." He pulls me into a hug and gives me a passionate kiss that leaves my knees weak. All too soon he ends our kiss, "While I'm away I can have a 'dirty talk' book delivered if you need more practice." He winks and I blush candy apple red and giggle.

"Bye Superman!" I give him one last kiss at the front door and he leaves. I head back to the bedroom and notice a stack of moving boxes next to the couch. When did those get here? I hear my phone ping so I head to the night stand to see who text. Of course it's Christian!

 **CG: Taylor left moving boxes for you in the living room. Sleep tight baby!**

 **AS: How did Taylor get in to the apartment and when?**

 **CG: He has a spare key in case of an emergency and I'm sure it was when you were talking about my big cock!**

 **AS: CHRISTIAN!**

 **CG: Hey I'm just repeating what you said! ;) Love you!**

 **AS: Love you too! Sweet Dreams**

I swear that man is going to be the death of me!

The next morning Kate comes home and we do our routine run at the park with Chloe in the jogging stroller. After arriving home, we set up some of the moving boxes and start deciding on what to pack and what to donate. After an hour we both get ready for work and head our separate ways for the day.

The work day goes by pretty quick, Christian has sent multiple text throughout the day. Sawyer showed up twice to my office much to my surprise. He first brought me a large bouquet of white and baby blue roses and then he brought Chloe and I some lunch from my favorite restaurant. He can really be thoughtful!

At the end of the day I pack up and Chloe and I head back to the apartment to meet up with Kate and Elliot to do more packing. Elliot ends up playing with Chloe the entire evening while Kate and I finish up on the living room and kitchen. We had started packing Chloe's toys that were in the living room but she kept dragging them back out so we decided to pack those last. We have a late dinner and I Skype Christian during Chloe's bedtime and he reads her a bedtime story. We say our goodbyes so that he can to go back into the meeting he walked out of. I start working on my bedroom and before I know it, it's after eleven so I climb in to bed send Christian a text and drift off to sleep.

Tuesday morning comes and Kate and I head out for our run. Elliot is there and wanted to make breakfast for us and play with Chloe so we cut our run in half. We pack a little more and then take showers to get ready for work. Right before I put on my work clothes I decide to take a few inappropriate pictures in the mirror to send to Christian later today. Hopefully it will rile him up so that we can have some awesome 'welcome home sex' tonight! I finish getting ready then do the same for Chloe and I head to work.

Work is the same as always and Sawyer shows up again with chocolates and a wrapped box this time. I thank him and tell him I will see him at lunch, which he smiles knowingly. I open the box and see the most beautiful necklace. It is Platinum and has a silver key dangling from it. Inside the box is a note that reads:

 ** _Since you don't need a key for our home I thought the key to my heart would be better._**

 ** _I love and miss you dearly Baby!_**

 ** _Christian_**

With tears in my eyes I put the necklace on and snap a picture of it and send it to Christian. I cannot believe I got so lucky to have such an amazing man in my life. We text a few more times before I throw myself back into work and it's not until Sawyer brings lunch that I notice the entire morning has flown by.

I finish eating and decide now is the time to send my photos to Christian. I am hovering over the send button trying to think if this is a good idea or not and before I delete it I press send. Whew…no going back now. Before I can place my phone back on my desk it's ringing with Christian's pic flashing across the screen. Oh boy, this could go either way. I hit the answer button and hear Christian yelling on the other line.

"…I said everyone out of the room. NOW!" He booms and I hear shuffling and then a door shut. I am holding my breath not wanting to say a word. "Anastasia! Where in the fuck are you at right now?" I am still to shell shocked to find my voice. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have sent it. "Answer me baby." I can hear his voice soften just a little.

"I…I…I'm at work in my office." I say in almost a whisper.

"Are you naked right now? In your office?"

"No…I took those pics after I got out of the shower this morning. I…I was hoping to give you a preview for when you get home tonight." I say finding my voice.

"Baby, I just about had a heart attack when I saw those pics flash across my phone. I had to throw everyone out of the room so they couldn't see my raging hard on. Are you trying to kill me? You look so good and I miss you so much." I smile knowing that he is not mad. "Baby, I think that you are being a very naughty girl and have earned some spankings for when I get home." I moan into the phone.

"What are you doing right now Christian?" I say in my sexiest voice I have. I hear him making a groaning sound.

"Baby I am in an empty conference room and have my cock in my hand. Tell me what you want me to do." Holy Shit! I run over to my office door and lock it. I make my way back to my chair and sit down.

"Christian I have never done anything like this before so why don't you take the lead on this one." And boy does he for the next ten minutes! I have never in my life felt so alive and yet so scared of getting caught before.

"Anastasia, who knew you were a wild cat! I expect you to be naked in bed when I come home tonight. I have to go and get this meeting done so I can see you soon. I love you baby!"

"I love you too and thanks for the necklace it means so much to me." We finish our call and I get back to work. Talk about a working lunch hour!

The rest of the day goes by quickly and now we are all home and the packing has commenced once again. Christian already has so much stuff for us at his apartment that the donate pile is overflowing. At Chloe's bedtime Christian called and said that the meeting is still ongoing and that his plane won't land until one or two in the morning. He had a quick facetime session with Chloe and then had to go. I do more packing and when midnight hits I am beyond tired and decide to get some sleep. I strip down naked like Christian wanted and get under the covers. At some point in the middle of the night I felt the bed dip down and an arm over my body.

I wake up excited to see Christian and turn in the bed only to see that it is empty but there is a note on his pillow.

 ** _I didn't have the heart to wake you when I saw you sleeping so beautifully. I have an early breakfast meeting but have cleared the rest of my day for you and Chloe. Try and sneak away before lunch! See you soon, I love you!_**

 ** _Christian_**

I climb out of bed with the biggest smile on my face. I use the restroom and put on my running gear and head out to find Kate and get Chloe situated for our run. We are all strapped in ready to go out the door when Kate's phone goes off. She holds up one finger and I check to make sure I have everything I need to leave. Kate comes back in a huff.

"Ana, I'm sorry but that was work and some big story is about to break in Washington D.C. and they want me to come in right now. If you hold off, we can run tonight when we get home from work." She says kicking her running shoes off and pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

"No it's fine you go and get ready. Chloe and I can do three miles quick, right baby girl. Besides, Christian is back in town and he wants to spend some alone time after lunch. Let me know the juice details of the story when you find out." I say and give her a hug.

We say goodbye, she kisses Chloe and I head out to Pike's Park to hit the running trails. I plug in my earbuds turn on my running music and go the same route we always run for our three miles and pass several people that I usually see most weekdays. We do our usual nod and carry on. As I am approaching the mile and a half marker I happen to look down and see my phone flashing. I slow my pace to see who it is and I miss the call. I notice that I have twelve missed calls from Kate and start to worry. Did something happen? My phone rings again and its Kate I quickly answer it and hear her screaming on the other line hysterically. I can't make out a word she is saying and I feel my legs getting weak. What is going on?

"Kate…KATE! Calm down and slowly tell me what is wrong. I can't understand you."

Before she can answer I feel a hand on my shoulder giving it a tight painful squeeze. I turn and see the last person on Earth that I ever thought I would. My heart is beating so fast I might pass out.

"HELLO KITTEN…"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I just got off the phone with my little vixen and I swear she is trying to send me to an early grave once I got those photos of her naked. The groan I made was heard by everyone in the room and I needed to clear the room fast. There was no way that I could've stood up and left with the pitched tent in my pants so I acted pissed off and sent them on their way. It's good to keep them on their toes, besides they are the reason I only have a photo and not the real thing in front of me. I fix my pants and make sure my handkerchief caught everything then go and knock for Taylor to release the door. I tell everyone to go and have lunch and that we will meet back at two and that I want this mix up fixed by five today so that I can be on my jet by seven. If Roz wasn't in New York finalizing another deal I would have sent her to deal with these idiots. I haven't slept in two days and these people are grating on my last nerve.

I have Taylor take me to a local deli and I make a call to my jeweler who handles all the jewelry that I buy for my mom and sister. I tell him that I want to meet him sometime later this week for an engagement ring. I give him what I am looking for and want several to choose from when we meet. This has to be perfect just like Anastasia. Maybe I should get Chloe some jewelry or is a one-year-old too young to have jewelry? We are on our way back when I need some advice and I think Taylor would be a better sounding board than Elliot at the moment.

"Taylor I need to ask you some questions and want your honest opinion." I say looking at the rear view mirror in the car.

"Sir" Taylor says.

"I am wanting to propose to Anastasia soon and I wasn't sure if I should get Chloe some sort of jewelry also to symbolize my commitment to her as well. I want her to take my last name and adopt her, you know the whole nine yards. I have already spoke with my lawyers about this and the process Anastasia and I will have to go through; which seems pretty simple. Anyway, please speak freely." I say rambling.

"Well first off, congratulations Sir I know that this is another big step for you and both Gail and I am happy for you. As far as jewelry goes I would get her something that has the date on it so that when she looks back she knows that was the day you became her family. I would also suggest having it put away in a safe until she is old enough not to swallow it or lose it. Also make sure that you keep Ms. Steele in the loop about the adoption and that you are all on the same page and talk it through together." He says while keeping his eyes on the road the entire time.

"Thank you Taylor. Also, is everything in place for their move on Friday and Saturday? I don't want Anastasia to have any stress in this move."

"Yes Sir. Sawyer has actually been bringing over some boxes the last two days and Gail has been unpacking the items."

"Good. That's good to hear. Mom wants to take Chloe for the weekend so I was planning on taking Anastasia out on the boat while the movers were loading and unloading. Can you arrange an overnight on Saturday with Mack?" I ask.

"Yes Sir, I will make the arrangements as soon as you are in the meeting."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Your welcome Sir."

I start looking over my emails smiling like a loon. Soon we will be under one roof and a family. The ride back is short and we resume our meeting. These idiots couldn't find a golden egg if it was dangling in front of their faces. Finally, after eight and me firing three people we find the problem, solved it, signed the deal within thirty minutes and I am now heading to my jet.

Right before takeoff, all planes are grounded due to weather conditions and my mood takes a nose dive. I pace the cabin yelling orders at my head of Mergers and Acquisitions and tell him to liquidate this company in California and have it done before I land in Seattle. I get a reminder from Andrea that I have a breakfast meeting in the morning with Mayor, Chief of Police and other community leaders. Shit! I can't miss this meeting. I am trying to purchase some commercial waterfront properties and I have to get the Mayor and his minions on my side. I confirm the meeting with Andrea and send Ana a text saying that I won't arrive until late. Not long after the storm clears and we are set to depart.

We arrive in Seattle after two-thirty in the morning and I tell Taylor to head straight for Ana's apartment. I tell him to pick me up at six-thirty and bring a new suit. I let myself in and go into Ana's room and see that my little vixen followed my orders. She is laying asleep in bed with only a thin sheet covering her delectable body. With the moonlight shining through I can see that she is completely naked under the covers. Good girl. I start taking off my shoes and socks when I hear a small whimper coming from the baby monitor. I quickly make my way to Chloe's room and see her tossing and turning. I place my hand on her back rubbing small circles.

"Don't worry Princess, daddy is home. You are safe." I whisper as she settles down. Once I know she is fully asleep I quietly make my way back to the bedroom.

I strip out of my clothes and slide into bed under the covers. I pull Ana to me and inhale her sweet scent that I've missed for two days. I know that my dick wants to play but having only slept a few hours over the last few days a wave of exhaustion over takes me and I drift off quickly to a deep sleep with my angel next to me.

I wake just a few short hours later and climb into the shower. I dress, write a note to Ana and leave it on her pillow and head out for my meeting. Maybe I should just not go to this meeting and stay in bed with my girl. Huh! The sooner I can get this over with the sooner I can get back to my family that I have missed the last two days.

The breakfast meeting is at the Fairmont Hotel and I notice that all the bigwigs have come out to play. Everyone who is here wants something from someone. I walk the room shaking hands and introduce myself to a few new guys. I notice that Mark is here as well as Elliot and they are both engaged in small talk with the Mayor. I make my way over and join in on their conversation. We all take our seats and listen to the Mayor talk about the great improvements our city is making and to continue on creating jobs and keeping our city clean. Blah, blah, blah… I know that he is up for re-election this year and so he is laying it on thick to get contributions and support for his campaign.

My phone rings towards the end of the speeches and I see that it is mom. She is probably wanting to go to lunch or dinner this week, so I send it to voicemail and make a mental note to call her when this is all over. The last speaker is the Chief of Police and I catch out of the corner of my eye Taylor making his way towards our table in a hurry and Elliot pulling out his phone to answer a call.

"Sir," Taylor says in a hushed tone. "We need to go now. There has been an emergency." I sit frozen in place. I look at his face and the grim look tells everything.

"Who?" I demand and see Elliot go white as a sheet and stand.

"It's Ana and Chloe." No! I was just there. I just saw them a few hours ago. Mark over hears and goes to stand. Taylor and Elliot both grab my arms and help me to my feet as we make our way out of the hotel and into the waiting SUV.

They put me in the back of the car and when I hear the door slam it brings me out of my haze.

"What happened? Where are they?" I start throwing question after question wanting to know what happened.

"Sir, I received a call from Dr. Grace saying that a woman and child were brought into the ER. She was the Doctor on duty so when they arrived she noticed it was Ms. Steele and little Chloe. She said she tried calling you but it went to voicemail. Dr. Grace told me that it was bad and to get you there as soon as possible." Taylor says as he is maneuvering through morning traffic.

"Did she say what happened?" I look up from the backseat and notice that Mark is riding shot gun with his hands in his hair.

"No. Dr. Grace didn't want to go into too many details over the phone and to please hurry."

"How close to the hospital are we Taylor?" Elliot pipes up next to me.

"Five to seven minutes out. I have already called Ryan and Reynolds to meet us there. Sawyer is not picking up his phone but I have left a few voicemails, Sir."

What? Sawyer is supposed to be watching my girls. Where the hell was he? We finally pull up to the hospital after what felt like an eternity. I jump out before Taylor came to a complete stop and ran into the ER. I see the nurses station and jog over. There are three nurses all busy doing something but I don't care.

"I need to know where Anastasia and Chloe Steele are!" I practically yell. They just look at me like I have three heads. A male nurse who is holding a clipboard is the first to answer.

"Are you family?" Is this guy joking? Doesn't he know who I am? I give over 10 million a year in donations to this hospital. "Only family members can have access to patients." I see Mark, Elliot and Taylor making their way to me.

"That is my wife and daughter!" I scream and I know the scene I am making but I don't care at this point.

"And what is your name, Sir?" Yep he will be in the unemployment line by lunch time. Just as I'm about to unleash on this asswipe…

"Christian." My mother comes over and leads us to a private waiting room.

"Mom, what happened? Are they okay? Please tell me!" I feel like that four-year-old small boy begging for food again.

"Christian I need you to stay calm when I tell you this. They will escort you out of this hospital and ban you from seeing them." I nod. "The doctors are trying to stabilize Anastasia before they can take her to have x-rays and other tests done. She has suffered a great deal and is lucky that someone came up and stop the attack or she probably would not have made it this far." My legs give out and my knees hit the floor. I feel like I have been hit in the gut. No! Not my Ana! I feel myself being dragged over and set in a chair. Mom is rubbing my forearm in a soothing manner. Taylor is pressing the back of my neck so that it is between my knees.

"Who would do this mom? Shit! Chloe, where's Chloe?" I feel the wetness leave my eyes and gush down my face. I lift my head looking at mom.

"Chloe is perfectly fine Christian. Not a scratch on her or a hair out of place. She was upset when she came in but I got her and calmed her down. Chloe is up in the pediatric ward with one of my colleagues right now playing in the little jungle gym area. She has been asking for you and Ana." Mom gives me a small smile.

"I need to see Anastasia first then I will go and collect Chloe. She doesn't need to be there. She needs to be with me." I stand and wipe my eyes. I need to be strong for them. I look over at Taylor.

"Find out who did this. Is security here?" I put my CEO mask on that make people shit their pants. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

"Yes Sir. Ryan is outside Ms. Steele's door and Reynolds is up on Chloe's floor but having a hard time getting in to guard Chloe."

Mom walks us out of the waiting room and leads us down the hall through double doors. I see Ryan a few doors away, he nods and then steps aside. Mom stops us all before entering and puts her hands up.

"I want you all to stay as calm as possible. She was beat pretty bad and I want you all to prepare yourselves." Christ! How bad is it?

We walk in and I first notice all the machines surrounding the bed and the tubes and wires coming from this small figure laying on this hospital bed. She is unrecognizable. Her eyes are swollen and she has bruises forming all over her face, neck and arms. I feel my legs getting weak again. This can't be Ana. No surely not, this has to be a mistake.

"Mom are you sure this is my Ana? Did you find her ID on her? How do you know this is her?" I am hoping they made a mistake. What if this isn't her? She is so unrecognizable that it could be anyone at this point.

"Christian, when they brought her in Chloe was clinging to her for dear life. The scratches you see on her neck and shoulders are from Chloe, when we had to peel her off of Ana." Mom says sadly and a tear escapes down her cheek. I close my eyes not wanting to picture how scared Chloe must have been watching her mother get beaten in front of her. Mom goes over and grabs the plastic bag and hands it to me. "This is everything that was on her when she came in."

I open the bag and notice clothing, iPod and ear buds, a phone and then I see it. I feel the wind get knocked out of my lunges. I pull out her necklace that I had given her with the key attached. I hold it tight in my hands.

The door opens and a doctor and nurses come in and start to unhook her.

"Wait, what is happening? Where are you going?" I block the door.

"Sir, she is stable enough for us to finish with the test. Please move so that we can continue her treatment. Sir, I need to ask. Is there any way that she could be pregnant?" The doctor asks as they try to move her past me.

"I…don't know…she is on the shot…" My mind is reeling from that question. I move out of the way and instruct Ryan to stay with her at all times.

After they have left I look around and see Mark, Elliot and mom watching me like a hawk. There is a knock on the door and Taylor walks in. He looks flustered and that is not a good sign.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir, I found Sawyer. Apparently he is here in the hospital. He was also attacked at the park and has not woken up since being found at the park. He is beat pretty bad. I think that whoever did this took him out first before he attacked Ms. Steele. Which means that whoever this is must have been watching her to know that Sawyer was shadowing her." I hear gasps from everyone in the room.

"So this wasn't a random attack but planned." Who would want to hurt Ana? Was it to get to me? Is this my fault? I feel so out of control right now. Sawyer is a big guy; it would have to be someone huge to take him down.

"I need to get to get to Chloe. Mom can you come with me? Mark and Elliot can you call the Kavanagh's and Kate?" I ask trying to regain some sort of control. They both nod and head out.

Mom takes me by the hand and leads me up to the pediatric ward with Taylor in tow. As we approach I see Reynolds talking to a security guard by the double doors. A nurse comes running over to mom.

"Dr. Grace this man is trying to get in and see a patient but is not family. I called security and they are trying to have him removed." The nurse with the name tag Martha says.

"It's okay Martha, he is her security guard." The nurse nods and mom goes over to defuse the problem for Reynolds. Martha buzzes me in the ward while Taylor waits out by the door.

I walk in and scan the area to find my princess. I walk to the end of the hallway and see a small play area with mats for the little kids. I look around and find my baby girl in the corner looking out the window. I start to walk to her and am stopped by another nurse.

"Can I help you? I don't see a visitor's badge." I try ignoring her but she blocks me again. I guess she wants to join asswipe in ER in the unemployment line today too.

"I am here to collect Chloe so that we can get her out of here and go home." I grit out. These people are testing my last nerve today.

"I'm sorry but without a badge you cannot be up here." Okay that's it. I step up to her to tell her where she can shove that badge when my mother comes up.

"It's okay. He can take her." Mom says. That's when Chloe looks back at us and sees me. Her face lights up and she comes barreling over to me. I meet her halfway and scoop her into my arms.

"Dada Dada!" She yells and buries her face in my neck. I let out a sob that I've been holding in and hold her tight. I clear my throat.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you so much, I love you!" I spin her around just how she likes it and kiss all over her face.

We walk out of the ward and make our way down to the waiting room. Taylor has spoken to the hospital administrator and has moved us to the VIP area where they will bring Ana once all the scans have been done. In the waiting room is Evan, Kathy and Ethan Kavanagh, Mia, Mark, Elliot and Dad. I put Chloe down and she runs to everyone and they all pass her around giving kisses and hugs and checking her out for any scratches.

"Where's Kate?" Ethan asks.

"I tried calling her several times and sent multiple texts to her." Elliot says as he pulls out his phone again.

"I think we should take Chloe home so that she can get some rest and relax after everything that has happened today. Don't you think Evan?" Mrs. Kavanagh says. He nods and stands. I am holding Chloe and pacing the room waiting to hear any news from Taylor or the doctors.

"I can have Julia meet you at your house to watch her while you come back up here if you want." Mark opens his trap. Think again buddy this is my family and I make the decisions here.

"She is fine right here for now. Ana may want to see her when she wakes." I say trying not to get worked up. Are they not going to ask me what I think is best for my daughter? Do they not see me holding her?

"Thank you Mark, I think that would be best so that we know she is in good hands and we are able to come back." Mrs. Kavanagh says and again she is ignoring my open mouth stare at her.

"You can't take her from me!" I say holding her even closer to me. She is mine and she is not leaving my sight.

"We most certainly can. That's our granddaughter and we will do as we please." Mrs. Kavanagh stands and takes a few steps towards me.

"She is my daughter. Mine! I will decide what is best for her." I snap back. Taylor has now come to stand next to me as well as mom.

"Let's all take a breath and we can work out what is best for Chloe right now, okay?" Mom tries to mitigate.

"No you listen, we have legal documents that state that we are to care for Chloe in the event something like this should happen. She is ours and we will make the decisions for her. I'm sure your father is very aware of what a power of attorney is." Fucking Evan Kavanagh boasts. I would love to punch that smug look off his face. "Plus, for all we know this is your fault. Someone who is after you could have done this." He seethes.

"How dare you Evan. That was a low blow to my son. We don't know who did this or why." Mom stands in front of me. Chloe places her head on my shoulder and I feel her breath on my neck. I know that she is close to falling asleep soon. I start rubbing circles on her back to sooth her into sleep.

"I may not have the paperwork saying she is my daughter, but Ana and I have discussed it and you know that she wants me as Chloe's father. How do you think Ana is going to react once she finds out that you are trampling over her wishes?" I am grasping at straws here.

"Family of Anastasia Steele."

"YES!" We all say in unison and turn to see who called us.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bush. I am the doctor who worked on Anastasia. We have had to place her in a medically induced coma for the time being to let her body and brain heal. Considering how she looks she is doing much better than we first initially thought. She has a head trauma and that is the main focus right now. The blows she took to the head caused her brain to swell and we don't know the extent until the swelling goes down. With that being said she also has blood in her urine from being hit multiple times in the kidneys and that is something else we need to monitor closely and hope that it will heal soon. She has a broken wrist with several broken fingers, she must have put up one hell of a fight. Anastasia has many contusions all over her body. Like I said before the main issue is the swelling in the brain and until we can reduce that everything else is a walk in the park. Also, there were traces of skin under her fingernails and we have handed those over to the police. Does anyone have any questions?" He finishes. We are all dead silent staring at him. I see Taylor grab for his phone and make his way out the door at the mention of DNA evidence.

"When can we see her and be with her?" I finally find my voice and choke out.

"She is in ICU right now and until the swelling goes down we won't move her. Also small children are not allowed in ICU. I will allow two people at a time but you must understand that she needs her rest and not to be disturbed." Dr. Bush says pointing to Chloe.

"Thank you Dr. Bush." Mom shakes his hand and we all stare at the door he left out of.

We all have a seat in the chairs and process everything that Dr. Bush said. The only noise in the full room is our breathing. Mia is the first one to break the silence.

"I don't understand…who would do something like this?" She starts to cry.

Just then a frazzled Kate walks through the door with crumpled papers in hand.

"I KNOW WHO!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I love them especial when everyone was guessing who it could be! Sorry for the delay and cliffhanger but hopefully this will answer a lot of your questions.

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Kate came rushing into the room looking horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy; mascara was running down her cheeks. Elliot, Ethan and her parents went running over to her.

"Who…who did this to our girl Kate?" Mrs. Kavanagh was in tears looking at Kate's appearance. The rest of us all stood and inched our way towards her.

Kate looks at Ethan and falls into a crying fit. Elliot is holding her up by the waist trying to calm her but nothing is working.

"TREVOR! HE'S BACK! And he is going to kill her and me!" She is hysterical at this point and falls on her knees. Everyone is looking at each other with a disbelief look on their face.

"Kate, Trevor is dead. He died on a mission almost two years ago." Ethan gets on her level and is talking to her as if she is a wounded animal. I think she might be having a mental breakdown at this point. She starts shaking her head furiously.

"No…no…it's all over the news. Look!" I freeze and tighten my hold onto Chloe. No, she is mistaken he is dead; the military wouldn't claim he died if he wasn't. Would they? She starts to shove the crumpled papers at him.

I pass Chloe over to my mom and grab for my phone. She said that it was all over the news so I check. Dad walks over to the TV that is in the corner of the room and turns is on the news channel. We all stop and gather around as the President is making a speech about three soldiers who were presumed dead back in December of 2014 were found and alive being held captive at an enemy camp. Pictures of each with their names at the bottom told us the truth. Jose Rodriquez, Jack Hyde, and Trevor Jackson. Holy Fuck! This cannot be happening right now. The President goes on to say that they were found two months ago have been healing at a private military hospital since the rescue.

"How long do you think he has been here Kate?" Ethan says not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Long enough to know her every move and mine as well." She then hands him the other papers in her hands.

The papers in her hands are actual pictures of Kate walking to her car, Kate, Ana and Chloe in the grocery store, Elliot and Kate at a restaurant, Myself and Ana leaving her apartment. There are ten total. She then hands Ethan a typed out note that says:

 ** _I'm back to take what you stole from me_**

"What does that mean Kate? What did you steal from him?" Mia says.

"I took Ana away from him. The last time Ana was in the hospital was because I was helping her get away from him. She was packed and ready to leave when he came home early that day. We were going to meet at the park and leave to come here but she never showed. I found out that she was in the hospital later that day and was still unconscious when I visited her. He left the next day to go on a mission and that was the last of him until now." She is trembling now and Ethan is up pacing the room. My blood is boiling that he laid his hands on her.

I go to pull my phone out when a knock on the door interrupts us all from discussing any further. In walks two police officers in plain clothing. They ask us if we know who would want to hurt Ana and Sawyer. I pipe up and take charge of this. We need to make sure this is handled right.

"Officers thank you so much for coming but I am actually calling the Chief of Police right now to handle this personally. This is a highly sensitive situation and I want to make sure we have the best on the case." I say and press the call button on my phone. They both look put out but I don't give a fuck who they are. Fifteen minutes later Chief Sanders walks in with his Deputy and we start from the beginning how Trevor first started abusing her up until today. I ask Kate if she can contact Sandy her therapist so that she can validate some of what we are saying and she agrees. Mia and Mark along with Reynolds have taken Chloe up to mom's office to sleep and so that she doesn't hear about what Ana went through. I know she is still a baby and doesn't understand what we are saying but I still don't want that in her head.

"You know he is now a decorated war hero right." Chief Sanders says rubbing his hands over face again and again after hearing everything.

"I don't care if he has the cure for cancer. I want this fucker off the streets before he finishes what he started!" My temper is getting the best of me.

"You won't find him." Ethan says looking at the floor. "He is trained to hide in plain sight and until he wants to be found he will blend in and never be noticed."

Taylor has been in the corner of the room listening to everything and typing away on his phone. I get up and walk over to him.

"What do you got for me?" I ask.

"Well I have Barney running a facial ID throughout the city on all cameras and Welch is checking every hotel here and outside the city. I am hoping we will have something within an hour of two."

"Any update on Sawyer?"

"Yes, he is out of it still but his body is responding to the test the doctors are doing but still hasn't fully awoke yet. The doctors say that it could take up to four hours before he fully wakes. He took a big blow to the head. I have called in for more security and will be debriefing them in half an hour. Ethan is right, he won't be found until he is ready. I have made some calls to some of my old Marine buddies and they are making a special trip here. We are going to need all the help we can get." I nod my head and head back over to the Kavanagh's.

I am finally allowed to go and see Ana in ICU and the sight in front of me has me rushing to the toilet emptying my stomach. I pull myself together and sit next to her bed and hold her uninjured hand. She looks so small in this bed and has tubes and wires everywhere coming out of her body.

"Baby, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you so much and I'm so sorry this happened to you. I will find that fucker and kill himself just please get better." A single tear slips from my watery eyes and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch and Mrs. Kavanagh removes it quickly. She pulls a chair up next to me and strokes Ana's forearm lightly.

"Hey sweet girl, don't worry about anything. You just need to heal and get better for Chloe. We are all taking care of her…" She burst out crying and I reach for the box of tissues and hand them to her. "Everyone is pulling for you and we can't wait for you to wake up and show us those piercing baby blue eyes. Sweet girl you have been through a lot worse and we need you to pull through once again. Pops and I love you very much and will be here when you wake up."

Mrs. Kavanagh places her hand over mine and we silently sit there listening to the beeping of the machines in the room. I'm not sure how much time has pass but the door opens and I nurse comes in and is checking the monitors. We stand and stretch and decide to go and see the others who are waiting their turn to see Ana.

We walk out of the room and I notice two of my men outside the door checking everyone who might enter the room. I notice Taylor at the end of the hallway and approach him for news.

"Anything?" Hoping for a miracle. He shakes his head and his phone pings.

"Sir, Barney had a lead but it went cold shortly after. We have over a dozen men on the ground along with the police. They have put out an APB for him. Ethan has also called in some of his buddies who were stationed with him. It looks as though we will be playing a game of chess with this bastard and hope that he fucks up."

I sigh heavily, "Okay, keep me posted." I turn and we head off to the waiting room I need to make arrangements for Chloe for the evening.

I walk in and she is wide awake playing with some toys in the corner with Mia and Mark. I walk over to her and scoop her up and squeeze the life out of her.

"Dada!" She cheers. It melts my heart every time.

"Hey baby girl! Are you having fun with Aunt Mia and Mark?" She nods.

"Christian I think we need to take Chloe home to feed her. She doesn't need to be here and Ana won't be waking up anytime soon." Mia says as she gently rubs my arm.

"Listen if you want we can take her back to your apartment with Julia and stay with her the entire time. Your place seems much safer at the moment." Mark offers. I really don't want to let her out of my sight but I know they are right. A hospital is not the most appropriate place for a small child. Plus, the penthouse is like a vault, no way Trevor will be getting in there.

"Mrs. Kavanagh, what do you think? Is that okay with you?" I ask. I don't want to have another argument like earlier.

"Yes dear, I think that is best." She smiles at me and gives Chloe a kiss on the head.

Julia, Mia, Mark and Chloe leave with three CPO's and we are all left in the private waiting room waiting for updates from doctors and Chief Sanders.

Minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days.

 **FOUR DAYS LATER:**

It is now four days since the love of my life was attacked by that fucker and everyone is bouncing off the hospital walls. The DNA that was under Ana's fingernails was confirmed to be Trevor Jackson. The police don't have any leads on his whereabouts but are still on alert. Flynn and Sandy both have been by every day to see if anyone needs anything but we all just decline. Sandy wasn't able to tell the police any of her sessions with Ana due to doctor client privilege but if she were to be called into court and put on the stand she could reveal it then. We all understood but the DNA was all we needed for now.

After a very large donation Ana has been moved to a private and secluded wing of the hospital and security is as tight as if the President was here. We have our own private nurses and doctors working only on Ana so that there aren't any breaches. We have several adjacent rooms for family to sleep in and a room for my security to hold debriefs on any news about Trevor. I have not left the hospital once and Chloe has been by every day since Ana was moved to the private wing.

Ana has been improving every day. She is getting stronger and healing fine. The Doctors say that she shouldn't have any lasting effects from all the trauma but will know more when she wakes up. Most of the bruising and swelling has gone down and she is starting to look like our Ana again. The swelling in her brain has gone down to almost normal and they are going to start waking her from the coma any time now. The doctors said that once they start the process it could take several hours before she actually wakes and we are beyond thrilled to have her open those beautiful blue eyes again.

Sawyer was released yesterday and was told to rest for the next two weeks. Like the soldier he is he showed up this morning ready to get back to work. I told him that he will follow the doctors recommended orders and that we would see him in two weeks. When Sawyer finally woke up from the blow to his head he told Taylor everything that he remembered that day.

~ **FLASHBACK~**

"Ms. Steele left her apartment with Chloe and headed towards Pikes Park running trails. I kept my usual distance and was keeping my lookout. She then went to her three-mile route and when she reached the creek bridge she turned the corner past the bushes. I picked up my pace to keep her in my line of sight when a man stepped out from the bushes and clubbed me with a hard object to the head. I felt dazed and realized that I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He threw a few more punches to my face and it was lights out for me. From what I remember he looked military and knew that I was there to keep an eye on Ms. Steele. I am so sorry for failing my assignment Sir and I understand if you fire me."

~ **END OF FLASHBACK~**

Of course I wouldn't fire Sawyer, Ana would have my balls if I did and when she wakes up that is the last thing I want us to be talking about. Chief Sanders showed Sawyer several pictures of different men and he was able to pick Trevor out immediately as the one who attacked him. If there was any doubt in my mind who did this, Sawyer confirmed it to me. He had never seen a picture of Trevor before this and pointed him out quickly.

It is now late afternoon and the doctors say that she should wake anytime. We are all in her room sitting quietly waiting. The only noise is Chloe stacking blocks with GG and Mia on the sofa. I know we are all anxious but I need her to wake up now. We all hear small groans coming from Ana and she is moving her head back and forth like having a nightmare.

"Ahhh…no please…" Ana says with her eyes still closed.

"Baby, it's okay you are safe. I love you please open your eyes for me baby." I whisper in her ear and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyelids flutter back and forth and she slowly lifts her eyes.

We are all still as statues watching her with her eyes open. Mark walks out of the room to get a doctor. No one is saying a word, we all stare at her waiting for her to make the first move. Ana is looking around the room at each one of us as if examining our faces and as she is about to say something Dr. Bush walks in and takes charge.

"Hello Anastasia, I am Dr. Bush. Do you know where you are?" He asks. She shakes her head no and is still looking around the room at each of us.

"You are in the hospital and had a very bad accident. Do you remember that?" She closes her eyes and squeezes them shut. Why is she not talking? Why hasn't she had a reaction to any of us? Dr. Bush turns towards us.

"I am going to need everyone to step out for a few moments." Dr. Bush says. Over my dead body will I leave her now that she is awake. Everyone else stands to leave but I grab Chloe and we stay in the corner of the room waiting to see what Dr. Bush is going to do.

"Anastasia can you tell me your full name and some basic information about yourself?"

In a very weak voice, "Anastasia Rose Steele. I live in Seattle with Kate Kavanagh and my baby girl Chloe Elizabeth Steele." She pauses and Dr. Bush hands her a cup of water to drink. Thank god she remembers some details. Memory loss can be a factor when there is head trauma.

"You are doing a good job Anastasia. I want you to rest and I will come back in a little while and we will continue." She lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes. Dr. Bush signals for me to follow him out the door and we head across the way to where everyone is waiting.

"Okay everyone, I think that it is safe to say that she needs rest and will be more responsive in a little while. Remember her body and brain have been through a lot and the more she rests the better off she will be. I will come back around in a few hours and will reexamine her but she is doing very well at this point."

"Why didn't she respond to us when she saw us in the room? She just stared at us." I say.

"I know that everyone is anxious for answers and for her to remember them but she is going to be disoriented for a short while. That is why I wanted her to rest a little longer now that she is awake. Just give her some time and you will get time with her." With that said he walks out the door.

Wait? We have been waiting for four fucking days for her to wake up and now that she has he wants us to wait longer. Fuck that! I make my way to the door and my mom steps in front of me.

"Christian, I know where you are going and you need to do as the doctor asks. It will only be for a little while and she does need her rest. I know you are not a patient man but you don't want to do anything that might prolong her recovery." I know my mom is right but I just need to be close to her so that she knows that she is not alone.

"Mom I just want to sit with her while she is sleeping and hold her hand. Can you watch Chloe and feed her while Ana is resting?" My mom can never say no to anything to do with Chloe so I know that I have her.

"Of course dear, just be as quiet as possible when you go in there."

I leave the room that everyone is in and walk to her room and quietly sit down in my chair that I have occupied for the last four days. I hold her hand softly and lay my head down on her lap and close my eyes. Maybe a few more hours of sleep will do us all some good.

A/N: I have found this awesome facebook group FSoG Fanfic Obsessed created by Lanieloveu and SdaisyS. Check it out if you are on facebook.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I feel something tickle my hand so I try and move it but am met with a head full of hair. What is going on? I open my eyes and see someone laying their head on my lap with their face turned away from me. My leg twitches and that head moves and I am faced with the most beautiful set of gray eyes staring at me. I smile and he grabs my hand and kisses every knuckle.

"Baby, I am so glad that you are awake. We have been so worried about you. Let me call the doctor to come in." I give him a questioning look. Why is he worried about me? What happened to me? I look down giving myself a once over and notice my arm is in a cast from my mid forearm down.

The door opens and the doctor from earlier comes in. He takes out his pin light and is checking my eyes out.

"Anastasia, how are you feeling? Do you have any pain in your head or anywhere else on your body?" I nod. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" I nod again.

I point with my index finger, "My head hurts and my body feels like I've been hit by a big mac truck."

"That is to be expected after what you have been through. I will get you some medicine for the pain but first I need to ask you some questions. This that okay?" I nod again. "What is your full name?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Do you have any children? If so, how many?"

"Yes, one."

"What is their name and how old are they?"

"Chloe Elizabeth Steele and she just turned one."

"Do you know the man who is standing in the corner of this room? If so what is his name?"

I look over at the man in the corner who has the most beautiful face on this Earth and blush.

"That man is named Christian Grey and he is the love of my life!" I say and bite my lip.

Christian darts from the corner of the room and has me in a lip lock in the blink of an eye. I am breathless when he finally pulls away. We hear a throat being cleared and Christian moves to step back but I grab his shirt with my good hand to hold him there.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere trust me." Christian grabs a chair from beside the bed and moves it over next to me while holding my hand.

"Do you know where you are?" the doctor asks.

"Umm…in the hospital?" I say a little unsure as I look around the room at the machines and the walls.

"Yes you are. Now do you know why you are here?"

I start to think what could have caused me to be here. Think Ana think. Christian is rubbing his thumb across my knuckles and when I look into his eye I see sadness. Why?

"Anastasia, what is the last thing that you remember?" The doctor is writing something in my chart.

"I…ummm…" I look back at Christian for help because I can feel myself starting to panic that I can't remember what put me here. The beeping from one of the machines quickens.

"Baby, calm down you are safe and everything is going to be fine. Do you remember going for a jog with Chloe?"

"Mr. Grey I have to advise you…" the doctor starts to say but then a flash of everything comes flooding back to me all at once.

The machines start beeping out of control and I can hear the doctor yelling for a nurse. Christian is saying something to me but I can't hear him.

"NO…NO…HE IS DEAD…HE TRIED TO KILL ME…OH GOD HE IS BACK…SHIT…CHLOE WHERE IS CHLOE…DID HE TOUCH HER…OH GOD MY BABY…" I feel a prick on my arm and when I look over I see Grace with a needle and behind her is Christian who has his hands in his hair looking helpless. I feel calm all of a sudden and my eyes are once again heavy.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

Oh my god what just happened. Everything was fine and going great then the monitors went off and she became unhinged. Did I cause that?

"I need everyone outside the room. NOW!" Dr. Bush yells in a commanding voice. Mom and I follow him into the room across the way where everyone has been waiting for Ana to wake up. Mom is giving me a dirty look and I know that a lecture is coming my way. Everyone stands and moves forward to listen to the doctor wanting to know what just happened.

"What happened Dr. Bush? Is Ana okay? Why were the machines going off in her room just now?" Mrs. Kavanagh starts peppering him with questions.

"That would be because Anastasia was answering some questions and she realized what caused her to be put in the hospital. I was going for a softer approach but Mr. Grey seemed to of pushed her right into it." He glances at me with narrow eyes. Fucker. I didn't know she would go off the deep end, I was only trying to help jot her memory. "She had to be sedated and will wake up in an hour or so. If Chloe is here I think that will help her stay calm knowing that her daughter is safe and with her. I would advise everyone to hold off telling Anastasia anything until we can get her therapist here. She has been through a very traumatic experience and we need to approach it with kid gloves and not like a wrecking ball." He finishes the last part staring at me. I roll my eyes and go to Chloe who is in the corner playing with her block set. About an hour later we head back into Ana's room and wait for her to wake so that she can see Chloe for herself.

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I wake to the most beautiful sound in the world. My daughters laugh. I slowly open my eyes and am met with Chloe, Christian, Grace, Nana, Pops, Kate, Elliot, Carrick, Mia, Mark, Taylor and Ethan. Wow, I can't believe we all fit in here. Everyone must notice that I'm awake because the chatter has died down and they are all staring at me like I'm some kind of animal at the zoo.

"Hi." Is all that manages to come out of my mouth.

"Mama!" Chloe screams and tries to climb up the bed to get to me. Christian scoops her up and places her at my side. I hold her tight in my arms and try not to squeeze her too tight.

"Hey princess! Mommy missed you so much. I love you so much baby girl!" The tears are streaming down my face and she circles my neck with her little arms. I look over at Christian who is sitting on the bed also and pull him into our hug. I look around at everyone and tears are in everyone's eyes.

"Grace is she okay? Did he hurt her?" I ask. She looks happy and healthy but I need to know.

"Sweetheart, she is perfectly fine. There was not one hair out of place or a scratch on her perfect little body when you both were brought in." Grace answers softly.

"Oh thank god! How long have I been here? Who found me?" I look around the room.

Christian pulls back from our embrace but keeps my hand in his. "Baby, we don't have to do this now it can wait if you want. Let's spend some time with Chloe before she needs to go back home and into bed, okay? We can have that discussion then." I nod.

After visiting a while with everyone Grace and Christian help me shower and get all cleaned up since I felt like I hadn't had one in ages. I feel so refreshed after that and spent a little more time with family. All too soon everyone is making their way home or scarce when two police officers knock on my door. Christian answers and lets them enter along with Taylor.

"Ms. Steele, I am Police Chief Sanders and this is my deputy. We need to ask you some questions that happened on Wednesday morning. Are you up for questioning?" I look over at Christian who has resumed his place at my side. I nod and both Chief Sanders and Taylor each place a recording device on the table in front of me.

"Okay, so let's start from the beginning of that morning where were you heading when you left your apartment?" Chief Sanders asks. I take a deep breath before beginning.

"I was heading to Pike's Park with Chloe in the jogging stroller for my usual morning run. Kate was supposed to go with us but she got a call right before we left and had to rush to work for some big news story about to break. Since it was just me and Chloe I decided to make it a quick run and only do our three-mile route that morning. I was about a little over a mile into the run when I saw a flash across my phone on the stroller and noticed Kate was calling me. I slowed down, took my earbuds out but missed her call. I opened my phone to call her back and saw that I had twelve missed calls from her and started to panic. When I got her on the phone she was screaming into the phone and I couldn't make out a word she was saying. She was hysterical. I tried to calm her so that I could understand her and that is when I felt someone squeeze my shoulder painfully. I turned around and saw the last person on Earth that I ever thought I would see again." I grab Christian's hand and hold it tight for support. He is using his other hand to rub my leg in a calming manner.

"Can you tell us what happened next? Chief Sanders nudges me along. I take a deep breath and let it out.

 ***THIS IS A TRIGGER MOMENT FOR SOME. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT PHYSICAL VOILENCE AND ABUSE PLEASE BYPASS THE FLASHBACK***

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"HELLO KITTEN…" No this can't be happening. He is dead. They said he was dead.

"Wha…what are you doing here? How…how can you be here?" Is all I can manage out of my mouth. I think my brain is going to explode.

"Kitten, I am back for my wife and the brat that you apparently didn't take care of when I said to. You are a hard person to find, you know. And changing back to your maiden name threw me for a loop too. It took some time to find you but here we are together again. As for how, I was being held captive all these months until the camp was raided and three of us were found. The bodies that were found with the rest of my troop were assumed to be me and the other two men who survived. Apparently all were unidentifiable and they only went by our dog tags." The calmness in his voice is chilling but his eyes are blazing. He looks over my shoulder at the stroller and I move in front of his view. No way is he getting anywhere near my daughter.

"Come on Kitten let me say hi to my own flesh and blood. I bet she will be thrilled to meet her daddy. Did you name her after mother?" He goes to make a move towards her and I step in front once again.

"Trevor, you will not come anywhere near MY daughter. She will never know you!" I say through gritted teeth.

Trevor 's body changes and he grabs my upper arms tight with his larger hands digging his fingers into my flesh. I manage to break loose from his grip and step back into my defensive stance. He gives me a shocked but amused face.

"I see that you have grown some balls over the last year and a half Kitten. I think we need to go somewhere more private and have a little family reunion."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. As far as I'm concerned you are still dead to me!" I never saw it but I felt it. Trevor backhanded me across the face throwing me off balance and clenching my cheek. He grabs my neck and shirt and pulls me to him.

"Listen here bitch, don't you ever speak to me like that again. I am still your husband and you will show me the respect I deserve!" He screams at me and then punches me repeatedly in the stomach.

Gasping for air I punch him in the face with all that I can muster and my hand feels like I hit a brick wall. I hear a crunch and I know that it was my bones crunching instead of his. I go to knee him in the groin area but he blocks it only to counter with a punch to my jaw. I land with a thud on the ground. I try to stand but am met with a foot in my middle area losing all the air in my lunges. I hear Chloe starting to cry and see that Trevor is looking her way. He goes and kneels in front of her.

"Hi cutie, I have been watching you from afar. It's okay you don't need to be afraid of me I'm your daddy. Can you say daddy?" Trevor is trying to coax her. I stand pain is rushing throughout my entire body but I need to get to my daughter away from him. I grab for the handle of the stroller and quickly pull it back away from where Trevor is kneeling and stand in front of her again.

"I told you to stay away from her." I say out of breath and get back into my defensive stance. My body is so weak at this moment it's a wonder how I am still standing up right.

"Kitten, let's call a truce for the moment and go back to my hotel room. I will even overlook this little transgression that you have caused…"

"We are not going anywhere with you! Go back to where ever it is that you crawled out of and leave us alone." I yell.

Trevor steps closer to me, "You are mine and you will do as you are told, do you hear me! You have played house with some other fucker for long enough but now you will come home to me, your husband and that is final!" I must look shocked at the mention of playing house. "Yeah I know all about your little rich boyfriend Kitten, and I could end him with the snap of my finger if I wanted to."

The mention of ending Christian sends my adrenaline into overdrive. I launch at him with the hand that I know isn't broken and scratch along his face and neck. He is so much bigger than me and is able to engulf me with his arms holding me in place and squeezing the life out of me. My knee meets his groin this time and he releases me and doubles over. I take this chance to make a run for it. I race as fast as I can to stroller and take off running in the opposite direction as fast as I can. I am screaming hoping someone hears me.

I don't get very far when I feel a hand in my hair being whipped backwards. Trevor has me on the ground and he is on top of me giving me blow after blow to my body and face. I try my best to block but he is some much stronger than me. I feel myself about to blackout when I hear voices yelling at him. I feel his weight lifted off of me and I see in my blur that he is going towards the stroller. I grab for his ankle and the last thing I remember before the darkness took over is his boot on the side of my head.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

At this point Christian is holding me so tightly around my upper body. I am shaking so much you would think that I was having a seizure. He is whispering that I am safe and that he loves me so much. Once I have calmed down enough I need some answers of my own.

"So what happened after I passed out in the park? How did I get to the hospital? Is Trevor in jail?" I ask wanting to finally have some peace of mind.

"Ms. Steele, a few male runners passed by and saw you being assaulted they tried to restrain Mr. Jackson but he got the upper hand on both males. He made an attempt to take Chloe but other bystanders had arrived and he fled. That was four days ago and we haven't been able to get any leads on his whereabouts since. We have every available officer on this case and we hope to have him in custody soon."

"Oh god! You mean he is out there still. Oh god he is going to come for me and Chloe and he won't stop till he does. You won't find him; this is what he is trained in. I need to get out of here and Chloe and I need to leave." I go to get out of bed and Christian holds me down by my shoulders.

"Baby, you are not going anywhere. We will keep you and Chloe safe, you need to get better before you can leave the hospital." Christian tries to relay to me softly.

"Mr. Grey is right Ms. Steele. We need you to get better so that you can leave here and get home where we can keep a better eye on things." Taylor says as he reaches for his recorder on the table.

"Christian I need Chloe with me at all times. She can't be out of my sight. I can't lose her, she and you are all that I have and I can't let him take that from me." I plead and then it dawns on me. "Shit! He must know that Kate helped me. Where is Kate?"

"She is fine and is staying at the penthouse with Chloe. They are heavily guarded there and he won't be able to make a move while they are there."

Chief Sanders and his deputy leave a short while later and Dr. Bush comes in and checks me out right after. Everything seems to look good and healing. He has ordered a few more scans and if they turn out positive then they are going to release me tomorrow in the care of Grace as long as I stay at the penthouse and rest for the next few days. I promised to be on my best behavior at home and with that he takes his leave. Christian and I are finally alone in the room and the silence is deafening.

"Baby, you scared the shit out of me and I have never felt so helpless in my entire life than I have these last four days. I love you so fucking much and you need to promise me that this will never happen again." Christian hasn't left my side since I woke up and I can tell he is pretty shaken by this whole ordeal.

"Superman, you should know it takes a lot more than a few hits to keep me down. Remember when I kicked your butt in paintball!" I say and we both laugh. "I love you too, you and Chloe are my whole world and if anything were to happen to you I would die."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. You need to get some rest so that we can take you home in the morning."

"I know. Can you sleep with me tonight? You look like you haven't slept in ages and we both sleep better when we're together holding each other."

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you." He gives me a skeptical look.

"Yes, now get in here and warm me up." I say as I pull the covers back and scoot over to give him some room.

Christian strips down to his boxers and walks over to a bag on the couch and pull out a pair of pajama pants. He pulls them on and gets in bed with me careful not to mess with the wires or my cast. We both get comfortable and I intertwine my leg with his and place my casted arm across his chest and inhale his scent.

"Christian?" I ask wondering if he has fallen asleep yet.

"Yes baby."

"I need to speak with your father as soon as possible." I say dreading the conversation about I'm about to have.

"Why baby? What do you need?"

"If Trevor is still alive, then that still makes him my husband." I feel Christian's entire body tense up and hold me tightly. "I need to know what I can do to start the divorce process and to keep him away from Chloe."

"Don't worry baby, we will call dad tomorrow when we get home and do whatever he suggests. I will do whatever is necessary to get this asshole away from my family no matter the cost."

I raise my head from his chest and look him right in the eye. "I am not sure what I ever did to deserve you but I am so glad that you are in mine and our daughters' life." I place a soft kiss on his lips which turns into a passionate kiss.

"Baby, we have to stop. You are still healing from your injuries and I don't want you to prolong your recovery. Trust me, I want to bury myself so deep in you right now but we have to wait until the doctor gives the okay." I know that he is trying to do the right thing right now but I feel like it has been so long since I had that connection with him and after having to see Trevor I need to be close with him. The pain medicine that the doctor gave me must have kicked in because I don't feel soreness or pain anywhere.

"Please Christian. I need you so much and I know that you need it too. My pussy is aching for your big cock and I know that you can be very gentle when you want to be." I moan out. I know that dirty talk will send him over the edge but I need to know that we are still okay after everything we have been through these past few days. Plus, my man is sexy as hell and I can already feel his dick hardening against my leg begging to be touched.

"Christ Anastasia! You can't say things like that to me right now. I swear to god I almost came in my pants right then. Roll over on your back and keep your voice down." He gets up off the bed and grabs his phone and starts texting someone. When he finishes and places it back on the table by the bed and walks over and moves the curtain so that it blocks the view of the window of the door. I give him a questioning look. "I told Taylor to keep everyone out for the next hour. Baby if this gets to be too much you need to tell me and we will stop." He states and starts removing his pajama pants and boxers. I eye him greedily from head to toe unashamed. "Like what you see baby?"

"Yes, I think you are just what the doctor ordered!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! There is some legal talk about whether or not they are still married and because I am not a law expert I ask that you just go along with it. This is fanfiction and anything can happen so please don't judge to harshly.

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

We are finally home and Ana is resting in our bed with Chloe napping next to her after a busy morning. I called dad to come over for advice on Ana's situation with Trevor. When she mentioned last night that he is technically still her husband it was like a knife through my heart. I should be the one to hold that title not that abusive fucker. I couldn't get out of my own head until my little vixen started talking dirty to me. Christ, she is going to be the death of me and I did exactly what she said that I could. I made slow and gentle love to her and it was exactly what I needed from her.

I am in my study looking over some reports for Roz since I have been out of the office the last week when there is a knock on the door. Taylor steps in.

"Sir, your mother and father are on their way up to the apartment."

"Thank you Taylor. I will be right out, please tell them to have a seat in the great room." I stand to head out.

I make my way down the hall and quietly open the bedroom door. Chloe and Ana are in the middle of the bed snuggled in to one another. I snap a picture with my phone and sit beside Ana. I gently rub my hand up and down her arm to help her wake.

"Baby, mom and dad are here, can you wake up?" I whisper trying not to wake a sleeping princess. I have learned the hard way of what happens when you wake Chloe up early from a nap. Talk about a grumpy baby, man it took multiple cookies to turn that frown upside down. Ana stirs and extracts herself from Chloe careful not to wake her. I text Julia to come and keep an eye on her so that she doesn't roll off the bed. We place pillows all around her and leave when Julia is seated next to the bed.

We walk hand and hand to the great room and greet my parents. Mom first wants to examine Ana and then we can go into the study and discuss business. After everything checks out okay we head to talk with my dad.

"Okay, what can I do for you kids?" Dad says as we sit down on the leather sofa and chair in my study.

"Well, I was wondering now that Trevor is alive does that mean we are still married? And what does that mean for Chloe?" Ana asks and I grip her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"We have a very complicated situation here and it doesn't happen too often. Technically, you are still considered married to him. As far as Chloe, you didn't put him down as the father on the birth certificate so if he wanted to push it he would have to go to the courts and ask for a paternity test. Which right now is not going to happen since he is a fugitive from the law."

"So I have to go through the divorce process and hope that he doesn't draw this out for months or even years." Ana says sadly.

"Yes Ana, you have to file and go through the process but I have already got a head start for you." Dad reaches into his briefcase and pulls out a file that says 'Anastasia Steele' on the tab. "When the DNA report came back that the skin under the fingernails belonged to Trevor I set the wheels in motion for you. I took the liberty of drawing up very detailed divorce papers and they just need your signature so that I can file them with the courts first thing in the morning. I hope that I'm not stepping on any toes by doing this but I wanted you to have options when you woke up." Wow, I can't believe my dad did all of this for us.

"Thank you Carrick, I don't know what to say. Yes, I want to proceed with this and the quicker the better. Can we go over it so that I can understand what all of these pages are saying? I want nothing from him. I have a very large trust that Christian found that was left by my dad and I have quite a bit of money in my accounts and Chloe's too. Can he touch those and get half?" I don't want Ana to ever have to worry about money so if the bastard does get half then so be it I make that amount in less than an hours' worth of work anyway.

"Baby I don't want you to worry about money. I plan on taking care of you and Chloe for the rest of our lives so please to stress about that. Dad is this going to interfere if Anastasia lets me adopt Chloe at some point?" I know that we haven't had a serious conversation about this and only mentioned it in passing but we need to know if this asshole will throw a monkey wrench in that process. I look over to at Ana and she is staring at me and I can't really read her face right now. Shit, this could be bad.

"Christian, you really want to adopt Chloe and give her your name? You only mentioned it once and it was so brief I thought that you changed your mind."

"Baby, I want Chloe to bare the Grey name just like I want you too. I plan on marrying you and having a big family so of course I want that. I already consider her mine and she calls me daddy, we are a family." I say looking into her glossy blue eyes.

"You want to marry me?" Why does she sound so shocked?

"Yes! That is exactly what I want and plan on having. Is that what you want? Do you want to have a family with me?" I am sitting on pins and needles. This is not how I wanted this conversation to happen.

"Yes! Yes, of course that is what I want. You are what I want for the rest of my life. I couldn't ask for a better father for Chloe and husband for me. You are our dream come true Christian!" Ana says crying and I feel a tear slip out of my eye also. I knew she loved me and that we would be family someday but to hear her say those words to me made my chest explode. I grab the back of her neck and claim her lips to mine. She has her hands in my hair and I pull her in my lap. I go to lift her shirt when I hear a throat being cleared. Shit, I forgot my dad was in the room. Ana giggles and lays her head on my shoulder to hide her embarrassment and I rub circles on her back.

"Well now that we have that out of the way let me start answering some of your questions then I can let you go back to celebrating your declaration to each other. And no I am not going to mention this to your mom just yet."

We talk for a while longer and dad explains that he also has a signed restraining order against Trevor and that he is not to come within 200 yards of Ana, Chloe, myself, Sawyer or Kate. He is going to try and push the divorce through as quick as possible and will call in a few favors to make it happen. Even if he can't be served because he is a fugitive of the law the divorce can still go through. We both are relieved about that one. Ana signed on every dotted line and mom and dad left.

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

It has now been a week since Ana was released from the hospital and almost two weeks from when Trevor attacked her. She is completely healed from all her injuries except for the cast on her arm. We are officially moved in together and I couldn't be happier. Kate was staying with us but I moved her and Elliot down two floors so that we could have some alone time and keep Chloe from seeing a naked Elliot in the kitchen drinking out of the milk carton.

Ana hasn't left the apartment since she was released and I can tell she is getting cabin fever. I went back to work a few days ago but only for half days. I was missing my girls too much to be gone that long from them. Sandy, Ana's therapist, comes by every other day and talks with Ana. I know with Trevor being alive has stirred up some old wounds. She has had a few nightmares about what he used to do to her. Talking usually helps and she is getting better each night.

I see Flynn twice a week and he is pleased at how well I am taking the current situation. I have absolutely no control regarding the Trevor situation and normally I would be flying off the handle but have remained calm and collective. I have realized that I can't control everything and I need to accept that. In no way am I cured but I make more of an effort now if I can.

Security has been pretty heavy since our return home. The top three floors of Escala are nearly impossible to enter without having to go through multiple check points. There is no way that fucker is getting near my family. Taylor has been in constant contact with Chief Sanders and they still don't have any leads on his whereabouts. It's like he has vanished into thin air. The military has also been called in and have some of their own out here on the lookout. Trevor is highly trained and is considered to be immensely dangerous with his skills. Ethan has put his summer school on hold so that he could help out with the search any way that is allowed considering he is close with Ana. His Captain has signed off on it as long as he has a partner that is with him at all times.

I finish up my last email of the day and head out to have some dinner with my family. I walk into the great room and see Ana and Chloe on the floor building what looks like a castle with her Lego blocks. I stand back and watch for a few minutes taking them in. I wonder what it will be like to have another baby running around the great room playing. Maybe a little boy who likes to wrestle or race cars. Whoa Grey, where did that come from? Would Ana want another baby so soon? Hmm, the thought of her carrying my child does things to me. I better stop before I have a situation downstairs and can't walk straight.

I start to make my way to them when the elevator dings and Decker comes out holding a long white glossy box with a blue ribbon on it. Ana and Chloe see him and make their way over.

"Ms. Steele a package for you." Decker says. Ana looks at me and gives me a loving smile. "The package has been scanned and cleared downstairs, Ma'am."

Ana takes the package and I am wondering who could have sent her this gift. Maybe mom and dad? The Kavanaghs'? Huh. I guess we will find out soon.

"Christian, you don't have to send me things, I have told you that." Ana says as she plants a kiss on my lips.

"Baby, I would love to take the credit but it's not from me." She gives me a confused look and I reach down and pick Chloe up who is now trying to crawl up my leg. We walk over to the breakfast bar and she opens the lid to find her favorite baby blue dipped roses. Ana has the biggest smile on her face. She reaches for the card and on the outside of the envelope it says:

 ** _FROM THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE_**

Something clicks in me and before I can swipe the card from her, she goes ghost white and is shaking uncontrollably.

"TAYLOR!" I scream covering Chloe's ears. Taylor and Gail come running out of their quarters in no time. I pass Chloe off to Gail and sweep Ana in my arms and I sit on the couch. She has the note crumpled in her hands and is rocking slightly in my lap with her head on my shoulder. I hold her tight and rub her back. I'm not sure how long we sit there and I know Taylor is anxious to see what the note says too.

"He is never going to leave me alone." Ana states and lifts her head so that we are almost nose to nose.

"Yes he is baby. He will be caught soon and out of our lives for good. You won't ever have to worry about him again. I promise." I try comforting her. "Can Taylor and I see the note?" She nods and pass me the crumpled note. I see Taylor move from the corner of the room and is now looking over my shoulder. I unfold it and read what is written.

 ** _YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER._**

 ** _I AM COMING FOR YOU AND OUR DAUGHTER SO BE READY_**

 ** _WE WILL BE A FAMILY AGAIN VERY SOON KITTEN_**

 ** _T_**

Bile is making its way up my throat and I try and swallow it back down. I hand the note to Taylor and snuggle back in with Ana. This fucker needs to be caught soon, I don't know how much more Ana can take.

"Baby why don't you go and run us a hot bath and I will join you in a little bit. I'll have Gail settle Chloe down for the night."

Ana doesn't say a word she gets off my lap and walks to our bedroom. I watch her walk in and march straight for Taylor's office. I swing the door open and see Taylor chewing Decker a new asshole. Taylor dismisses Decker as soon as he sees me in the doorway.

"Sir, I have already called Chief Sanders and they are sending someone over to retrieve the note and any surveillance of who dropped off the box."

"Do we know who dropped it off?" He shakes his head.

"It looks to be a young kid maybe sixteen or so. He signed in at the visitor's desk and we already have a guy heading over to his house."

"How the fuck did that box manage to make its way up here and handed to Anastasia? We just let him knock on our front door and welcomed him in. Christ Taylor what do I pay those guys for. Fix this and it better never happen again. This is supposed to be a safe place for her and Chloe and you have let the enemy in." I slam my fist on his desk.

"Yes Sir. I will let you know any updates as soon as we get it." I walk out of his office and head towards the kitchen. I see Gail and Chloe eating dinner. Chloe has most of it in her hair and face than in her mouth. I bend down and she gives me a sloppy kiss. I let Gail know to put her down in a little while so that I can be attentive to Ana and whatever she needs.

I make my way to our bathroom and see that Ana is still in the bubble bath with her eyes closed and head back. I strip my clothes off and slide in opposite of her and lay her feet on either side of my hips.

"Baby, what can I do for you? Tell me what you need right now and I will do it." I say massaging one of her feet.

She blows out a long breath and lifts her head so that she is looking at me. "I'm not sure right now. A part of me wants to walk out on the street and let him get me so that this can all be over. But then I know that he wants Chloe too and I can't let that happen. Do you think if I offer to go with him that he will leave Chloe out of this? You would take care of her right?" She looks so sad and defeated that my heart sinks to my stomach.

"Anastasia look at me right now. You are not going anywhere do you hear me and I never want you to talk like that again. We will catch him and then we can start our happily ever after." I pull her to me so that she is straddling me and we are nose to nose. How can she think I would let her leave to go with that bastard? "Baby I'm sorry that box was given to you and we are looking into every angle to see if Trevor slipped up. Let's get out of the tub and have some dinner, Gail is putting Chloe down." I stand and help her out of the tub and dry her off.

I hand her the silk robe from her hook and we head down towards the kitchen to eat. I thought pops into my head and I know just how to make her forget this situation and help with her cabin fever.

"Baby, give me a few minutes I need to speak with Taylor and then we can have dinner." She nods and makes her way to the kitchen and I speed walk to the security office.

I knock once then enter. Taylor is on the phone and writing down in his notepad. Once he is off the phone he rubs his forehead and looks at me.

"Sir, that was our guys who tracked the delivery guy. The kid was leaving a coffee shop and walking down an alley way and was approached. The description fits Mr. Jacksons but that was all he could give us. He was told that if he would deliver the box and note he would receive two hundred dollars. So he did and collected his money." Shit!

"Taylor we need to get out of here for a while. Ana is not doing well being locked away and I don't want her taking off because she feels the walls closing in on her. I want to take them to New York for a few days and try and decompress. There should be no way that Trevor could track us plus he could never board a plane being a wanted man. I want you to book a different private jet and put it under another name so that he can't be tipped off. I want to leave early morning so that we can go without being noticed. Julia is going to see her family tomorrow so do you think Mrs. Jones could come with us and babysit if we needed it?" He nods.

"That won't be a problem with Gail, she loves that little girl. I think going to New York is a smart idea. We might even leak it once you are there and it might flush him out. The box has already been disposed of and sent to Chief Sanders. I will make the arrangements. How long do you want to stay?"

I think it over and for what I have planned I am going to need some time and prep work to make this trip special for my girls.

"Three to five days I think. I have something special planned for Anastasia and Chloe so I will need to make sure everything is in place." Taylor gives me a knowing look and I stand a make my way to the kitchen where my love is plating our food from the warmer. I walk up from behind her and throw my arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Did you want wine or water Superman?" Ana says softly and turns in my arms to face me.

"Wine is fine but I will get it for us. I have something that I want to tell you." I see her swallow hard thinking that it must be bad news. "I have a surprise for you and Chloe." Her stance and face are slowly softening. "We leave early tomorrow morning and will be gone for the rest of the week." Ana breaks out in a beautiful smile and jumps into my arms and kisses every inch of my face.

"Oh my god, you are too good to us! Thank you, thank you!" Seeing Ana happy is all I ever want. I lead her to the bar stool and we start to tuck into our meal. "So, where are you taking us?"

"I would like to take my two favorite girls to New York. I know that we will be safe and have a great time in the process."

"Yes! I love you so much and can't wait! Thank you Christian, you really know what I need when I need it, huh?" Her smile could light up this entire building.

"I try baby. Let's finish up our meal and then go pack." I say wanting her to finish the rest of her food on her plate.

"Yes, of course." She rolls her eyes knowing that I hate wasted food.

Once we are done eating and packing we head to bed since we only have a few hours before we need to get up and be at the airport. Ana is laying on my chest and her breathing has finally evened out so that I know she is asleep. I start strategizing my plans with my girls for the next few days and how to make this trip one that they will never forget.

A/N: Thank you for reading! There are about 5 more chapters left in the story and wanted to let everyone know that it will be ending soon. I want to make sure that it doesn't drag out but finishes strong! We still have a bit of drama left so hold on tight!


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

We have been in New York for two wonderful days and it has been the most relaxing vacation ever. When I last came with Mark after leaving Christian I really didn't enjoy myself but this time it's like seeing everything for the first time. Of course, Christian makes sure that we are treated like royalty wherever we go. Chloe is having the best time with her daddy, who carries her around on his shoulders. Today we went to the toy store and I swear we are going to need another plane for just the toys that he bought her. We have seen a Broadway play both nights and tonight we are going to the opera. Gail has been staying with Chloe at night and she loves spoiling her. They have been making cookies and decorating cakes and painting pictures. Gail is a total natural with her.

Today before we head out Christian has sent me for a spa day with Gail. We have been waxed, plucked, scrubbed and massaged from head to toe. We were also able to get a much needed haircut along with a manicure and pedicure after a fancy lunch. Gail and I have been getting really close over the last few months and I really look to her as another mother figure in my life. She is so caring and compassionate and Taylor is a lucky man to have her on his arm. We have talked about everything and anything, cried and laughed, and she just held on to me knowing that it was what I needed.

It's almost time to start getting ready for the Opera so we head back to Christian's apartment with our entourage of security in tow. I can only imagine the destruction we will walk in on since Christian and Taylor are the ones who are looking after Chloe today. Much to our surprise the apartment doesn't look all that bad. I greet both of my loves with kisses and squeezes.

"How was the spa, baby?" Christian asks while bouncing Chloe on his hip.

"It was amazing! Gail and I had a wonderful time, thank you for setting that up for us."

"Anything for you! We need to leave in one hour so I have set out your outfit for tonight in the bathroom for you and I expect to see you in forty-five minutes." He says trying to sound authoritive but failing miserably. I roll my eyes and give him a small smirk, which earns me a swat on my butt cheek.

I enter the bathroom and find the most beautiful dress I have ever scene. It's a purple off the shoulder floor length silk gown with beading around the very bottom of the dress. The beads look like little clear diamonds and knowing my luck they probably are. Next to it are a pair of matching heels that have the same clear beading on them. God I hope I don't lose or damage them or the dress, I can only imagine the cost of all of this. I walk over to touch the soft material and find matching sexy lingerie that barely cover anything. Christian has gone above and beyond for tonight; he really must want to make it special for me.

Forty minutes later I am finished curling my hair and putting my lipstick on before heading out to find Christian. I take one last look in the mirror and can't believe the sight in front of me. Who is this women?

I make my way down the hall and find everyone in the kitchen area deep in conversation. Christian has his back to me, Gail is seated next to Chloe who is in her high chair eating, and Taylor who is on the other side of Chloe. Gail is the first to notice me and she lets out a loud gasp stopping the conversation. Christian turns and sees me and his eyes nearly bug out! He takes three strides and he is in front of me claiming my lips.

"Baby, you look gorgeous! Maybe we should just stay in so that I won't have to kill every fucker who looks at what is mine." I let out a giggle and smile.

"So you like the dress?" I question innocently fluttering my eyelashes.

"Like? No, I love! It fits you like a glove. I can't wait to help you out of it later!" He says salaciously.

"Petty Mama Petty!" I hear over Christian's shoulder and glance at Chloe who is bouncing in her chair.

"Thank you baby girl. You be good for Gail, okay? Mommy and daddy will see you in the morning!" I tell her and give her a kiss on top of her head.

Christian leads me to the living room and stops. He picks up a black velvet box.

"Baby I wanted to give this to you to wear for the Opera tonight and I think it will match your outfit perfect." He opens the box and all the air leaves my lunges as I gasp at the jewelry in his hands. I have a total 'Pretty Woman' moment before putting my hand out to touch it. Inside is a necklace with large teardrop diamonds all the way around it and matching earrings. They might cost more than this apartment.

"They are beautiful Christian but what if I lose them or they fall off? I could never afford to replace them." Worry is starting to creep in.

"Anastasia, if something happens to them then I will just buy you another one. It's that simple. I want you to have the best of everything. Now turn around so that I can put it on you."

I turn my back to him and that is when I see Gail taking pictures of us with a camera and Taylor is holding Chloe. Christian finishes and places a kiss on the back of my neck and turns me to face him. Gail asks for us to pose for a few pictures before we leave and head out.

A limo is waiting for us downstairs and it takes us to an upscale restaurant. We are wined and dined on a private balcony with the finest that New York has to offer. Christian and I have easy conversations throughout the entire meal. I laugh so hard when he tells me that Chloe managed to open the refrigerator and pulled out everything that she could get her hands on. Taylor promised to have a company come by some time tomorrow to baby proof the penthouse while we are heading up to the Hamptons. I notice that Christian is running his hands through his hair, which is a sign that he is nervous.

"Christian are you okay? You seem nervous all of a sudden." I ask.

"Well there are somethings that I would like to talk with you about and I'm not sure how you will answer or react." There go his hands again. He will be bald by the time he hits thirty-five if he keeps this up.

"Superman, you can tell or ask me anything and we can work it out together. Remember what John has taught us. Communication is key." I say and reach over and grasp both of his hands so they leave his hair alone.

"Okay, here goes. Remember last month when we went sailing along the coast. You saw that beautiful house on that large property. Well I looked into it the next day and it was up for sale and I bought it. It needs a lot of work but I think that we can make it the perfect family home for us and Chloe will have a huge backyard." He tightens his grip around my hands gaging my next move.

Wow I can't believe he did that for us. I know that in the business world he is a force to be reckoned with but as a boyfriend and daddy to a little girl he is the most caring and softest teddy bear out there.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Can we go and look at it when we get back? I would love to see the inside before you decide to change anything."

"Baby, it's our home and I want you to make all the decisions on how to decorate and bring it to life. I hope we can fill it with more children and grow old there."

"I would love to help but only if you have input also. I guess I can take out some of my trust money to help with the cost. I will have to call when we get…"

"NO! You are not using your trust fund money. I want to do this for my family and it is not up for discussion." He makes it sound so final and I don't want to ruin our night by fighting so I will let it go for now. "Speaking of children how do you feel about add to our family? I would love for Chloe to have a little brother of sister close in age to play with." Christian says staring at his wine glass.

"I would love to give Chloe a brother or sister!" I say. We haven't really talked about have kids together and I wasn't sure if he wanted anymore.

"You would!" He has the biggest smile on his face. "This is great if we start when we get home the house on the Sound will be finished just in time to move in before they are born." He says more to himself than anything else.

"Wait, wait, wait. Baby we can't start right away." He gives me the most confused look. "With everything that is going on at home with Trevor and the divorce, can we get through one hurdle before we start another. This is such a big step and I don't want to be looking over my shoulder pregnant wondering if Trevor is going to try and snatch me or Chloe. You understand right?" He is deep in thought.

"Yes, of course you are right, but as soon as that fucker is caught I expect you barefoot and pregnant!" He gives me a panty dropping smile.

"Deal Superman!"

"Come, we need to get going. We don't want to be late to the Opera." He offers me his hand and we make our way to the waiting limo.

Two hours later we are driving around New York. The Opera was something that I will always treasure. Just the experience alone was amazing and to spend it with Christian makes it even more special. We are making out in the back of the limo like teenagers going to prom when the car comes to a stop. I give Christian a confused look and he just winks and climbs out of the back and onto the sidewalk. I reach for his hand and step out. The building looks familiar but I'm not sure.

"Come Ana, there is something that I want to show you." He leads me in the tall building and straight to the elevator. Maybe he is going to buy another apartment here? As the elevator ascends Christian starts planting soft kisses on my lips and neck. The door dings letting us know that we are at our floor.

Christian motions for me to go through and I walk out and immediately know where we are, The Empire State Building. With it being night the lights from all the buildings make it look so magical. Being this high up looking down make it seem as though you are flying. I turn to Christian but I find that he is not there. Where did he go?

"Christian!" I yell.

"I'm over here, baby!" I hear him yell from a distance.

I turn the corner from where I heard his voice coming from and stop in my tracks. Christian is standing there in the middle of the platform surrounded by rose petals and lit candles. My feet guide me over to him.

"Christian, what is all of this?" I ask as he grabs for my hand.

"Anastasia," He starts and then does the one thing that I thought would never happen. He gracefully drops to one knee before me. "The day you walked in to take my order for lunch I knew you were something special. You have shown me that there is actually color to this world and not just black and white. I have learned more about myself in the short time we have been together than in my entire life. You make me want to be a better man and I will strive every day to be the man that you and Chloe deserve. You and Chloe are my whole world and I would be lost if you two weren't in it. I love you and Chloe so much. Anastasia, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife. Will you marry me, Baby?" He pulls out another black velvet box and opens it to show me what is in it but I can't even bring myself to look at it. Tears are flooding down my cheeks and my breathing as picked up the pace. This man wants to spend the rest of his life with me and Chloe.

"Baby?" Christian says interrupting my thoughts.

"YES! Yes, Christian I will marry you!" He shoots up from the kneeling position and swings me around kissing me.

"Baby, you have just made me the happiest man on this planet!" He finally places me down on the ground and takes the ring out of the box and places it on my left ring finger.

The ring is absolutely fabulous! I swear you can see it from the moon due to the size. It has and enormous oval diamond with smaller diamonds that circle it and has diamonds that circle the entire band around my finger. The ring itself covers knuckle to knuckle.

"Superman, this is definitely a way to show everyone that I now belong to you!" I hear him groan and attack me. We finally pull away trying to catch our breaths.

"I like the sound of that soon to be Mrs. Grey!" We kiss again and hear a throat being cleared. We look up and see Taylor with the same camera that Gail was using back at the apartment before we left.

"Sir, Ms. Steele may I be the first to congratulate you on your engagement. Now let's take some pictures so that the entire family can stop blowing up my phone and bugging security with how you answered." We both laugh and smile for the camera.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I can't believe how great this trip to New York turned out to be. I prop my elbow up and look at Ana and Chloe sleeping in bed on the jet that is heading back to Seattle. When we finally got back to the apartment the whole family was waiting in the living room to congratulate us on our engagement. I flew the entire Kavanagh clan in along with my family. The next day all the women went dress shopping and started making wedding plans for us. The men took in a Yankees game that was playing early afternoon. Ana was so exhausted when she came back to the apartment but was excited that she found her wedding dress. I tried asking what it looked like but was told that it was bad luck for me to know or see before she walked down the aisle. Our last full day the whole family hung out watched sports and drank beer.

My life has never felt so complete now that both of my girls will be legally mine soon. Dad said that he can push the divorce to be finalized six weeks after filing so we are looking at a little more than three weeks. Ana and I talked and I want to get married right after the divorce goes through. I don't want to waste any more time with them not carrying my name and she finally agreed, so the week after it is finalized we will have our wedding. I can't wait, I feel like a boy on Christmas morning just thinking about it! The ding and flash of the seatbelt sign indicates that we are approaching Seattle and that we need to put on our safety belts. I slowly wake both my girls and we head out into the main cabin were the rest of both our families are seated. I look out the window and see that it is going to be a gloomy day and something in me tells me that our little happy bubble is about to be popped.

Once we arrive back to the penthouse I tell Taylor and Sawyer that I want the other guys in my office in twenty minutes for a debriefing while we have been gone. They both nod and head towards the security office and I make my way to Chloe's room where I know Ana is playing with Chloe. We have some family playtime and tea party and I excuse myself to get my update.

When I reach my office I see Sawyer, Decker, Ryan, Reynolds and Taylor all waiting outside the door. I walk pass them and enter making my way to my throne as Ana calls it. They all follow suit and I wave for them to take a seat.

"What has been going on since we left?" I had instructed Taylor that I didn't want to be updated unless it was a matter of life and death. Decker is the first to speak and hands me a folder.

"Sir, during the last five days Ms. Steele has received a total of three more packages and notes. We carefully scanned and documented each one before handing them over to the proper authorities. Taylor was also sent the information along with Sawyer when each occurrence happened." I nod my head. "Also Sir, congratulations on the engagement to Ms. Steele." He adds.

"Thank you, Decker." I say and open the folder. The first thing that I see is a photo of the exact flowers that were sent before. The next photo is the note that reads…

 ** _Kitten, the longer you make me wait the harsher the punishment will be for you both._**

 ** _~T_**

Christ, I slam my fist on the desk. How dare he threaten them but especially little Chloe, she is so innocent. My blood is boiling mad and I look to Taylor and see the same fire that I have right now. I know that he has already had knowledge of this but he still looks pissed. I try to control my breathing and flip the next photo over. In this one there is a pink blanket and a stuffed animal in it. I flip to the next one and see another note.

 ** _Kitten, don't worry I have everything set up for our new life. Our Chloe will want for nothing. I forgive you. We can move past this and start fresh. Chloe needs to know her daddy._**

 ** _~T_**

I swear to God that the coping mechanisms of counting backwards and breathing in and out have all been forgotten. I pick up my paperweight and chunk it across the room. I am her daddy! Me! She chose me to be her daddy and I will be damned if that fucker ever sees her again. I see Sawyer place a glass full of whiskey on the desk in front of me and I chug it down. They all have a soft spot for Anastasia and Chloe. In fact, they all pretty much side with them on any issues that we have had in the past. It's crazy to think that a year ago I was this big bad Dom who didn't take shit from anyone and now a woman half my size and a baby run my life and staff who have been with me going on seven plus years. I sit back down and turn the next photo. In this box are a dozen black roses. I hesitate slightly before looking at the last note.

 ** _Okay Kitten, I have been patient enough and now you have forced me to take drastic measures._**

 ** _~T_**

"When was this last one sent? I ask looking at Decker.

"Sir we received it this afternoon."

"Taylor what do you think he means?" I look at Taylor now.

"Sir, right now he is still off the grid and we can't track any movement. Every agency has assigned men working on this and we are no closer than we were when we left for New York." He sounds bitter and I know it's because he has been using all of his connections to find this prick. I'm about to hand each of them their asses because I pay them way too much for them not to have results when the office door flies open and my daughter toddles in wearing her cupcake pajamas holding her favorite blanket and a book. All the men jump to their feet in surprise.

"Dada! Peas!" Chloe weaves in and out of their legs. She comes around to my side of the desk and crawls up on to my lap pushes the book to my chest. "Peas! Dada peas!" All the tension I had before is gone once Chloe is in my arms. We may not share the same blood but she is mine and I couldn't love her any less.

I close the folder that has the photos in them and turn back to my little girl. Just then Ana comes in the room not looking happy.

"Chloe Elizabeth! Mommy told you not to go in here! Daddy is working!" Ana scolds and waves her finger at her. Chloe turns her face to me giving me pleading eyes and then buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"Baby, we were just finished, I didn't realize how late it was." I say not wanting Chloe to be in trouble. Just looking into her eyes melts me. I nod to the men and they retreat after saying congrats to her on our engagement. She is beaming when she thanks them. Once the last one is out and closes the door Ana turns to us and puts her hands on her hips and looks sexy as hell.

"Chloe, when mommy tells you to do something that means you do it. Okay baby girl?"

"Otay mama." Chloe says. I hate when we have to get on to her. She is the cutest thing ever but we both agreed that we need to set boundaries at an early age and hope that she doesn't get too spoiled. Although, between the Kavanagh's and my parents I think that is going to be a lot harder than we think.

"I love you very much but you need to listen to mommy and daddy. Okay, let's go and finish up bedtime." With that we head out to put our princess to bed. I hope Ana isn't too tired because I have plans for the next few hours! I have quite a bit of tension that I need to relieve that she can only offer.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

We have now been home from New York for three days and I can't wipe the smile off my face. Christian took us to the new house on the Sound and I absolutely love it. Elliot was there so that he could listen to what improvements Christian and I wanted and in the end we finished up late this afternoon. Between the three of us the house is going to be perfect. A little big but perfect for our family.

I still am working from home since Trevor has not been found and Mark is totally on board with that. He had mentioned me taking off until the situation came to an end but seeing as how it is taking forever I'm not sure when it could be. Plus, I would be going stir crazy if I didn't keep myself busy with things to do. Christian has told me about the three boxes that were sent while we were away but won't say what the notes said. I think that is for the best if I want to keep my sanity. I know that everyone is doing their best and that is all I can ask for. I just hate that I have brought this on our families.

Nana, Grace, Mia and Kate have come over every day to discuss the wedding planning and give updates on how everything is coming along. Christian says that there is not a budget so Mia has had some outrageous ideas and suggestions. I keep reminding her that we are only having family present and that swans and ice sculptures are not necessary. Yesterday, I wanted to talk with Kate and get her take on something. I was wanting to ask if Pops would walk me down the aisle but wanted to get her blessing first. She is his true daughter and I didn't want to take something very precious away from her. I wish that my dad was here to do it but I have looked to Pops as a father figure since I came to Seattle. Kate smacked me on the arm and said that if I didn't have him walk me down the aisle they would all disown me. I may not be their blood but they all consider me one of them. We cried together and caught up with one another since we both now live with the loves of our lives.

Christian is working late tonight trying to catch up on the work that he put off when we went to New York and has to be up early tomorrow to meet some contractors down at his shipping yard for a shipment to Africa. He wants for us to take a month long honeymoon with Chloe joining us our last week. I have no idea where we are going and was told not to ask. Apparently my bags will be packed for me so that I won't get any hints of our destinations.

I fall into a fast slumber and am awoke by pounding on the bedroom door and alarms going off. I turn in the bed and see that Christian is not there and glance at the clock on the night stand. It is just before six in the morning. I get up and make my way to the door. I see Wright standing there and sweat is forming on his forehead.

"Ms. Steele, I need you to get dressed and come out immediately to the great room. There has been a fire in the building on the seventh floor and we need to evacuate now. Mrs. Jones is getting Chloe dressed and meeting us." Wright rushes out in a breathy tone. My heart is starting to pound. We are on the top floor and have the farthest to come down.

"Okay, I will be out in one second."

I rush to the closet and grab for a pair of jeans, one of Christian's old Harvard t-shirts, socks, jacket and my chucks. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail and snag some of the hair on my key necklace. I race out to the great room and see Chloe and Mrs. Jones along with Wright and Decker standing by the foyer. We can't take the elevators so they lead us to the emergency stairwell. I reach for a sleeping Chloe and place her favorite pink blanket over her body while she lays her head on my shoulder never stirring. Lord knows she is not a morning person.

The stairwell is packed with people making their way down but Decker and Wright say to stay close that more security is down on the sidewalk to meet us. Once we make it to the lobby it is total chaos. There are firefighters and policemen everywhere guiding us out the three different doors like herded cattle. Somehow a handful of people have gotten in between me and my crew but Decker said that I should see our other security right outside. I get right out the doors and start looking for familiar faces but I see none so far so I move closer to the road.

"Ma'am, can you come and step over here out of the way." A firefighter comes up to me and starts ushering me away from the horde of people gathered out of the building. I can't really see his face due to the helmet with the shield down covering his face.

"Umm, I'm waiting for some of my security to meet up with me." I am getting an uneasy feeling about this. Crap! I left my phone upstairs on the night stand.

"It's okay, I can stay with you until all of your party is here. Just stand right here." He says and stands in front of me blocking the view of the building. Why is he doing that?

Off in the distance I see that Sawyer has arrived and is looking in the crowd for me.

"SAWYER! Over here! SAWYER!" I scream trying to get his attention. He looks in my direction and takes off in a mad dash towards me with his gun drawn. What is he doing?

Just then I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist and feel a cloth on my nose. The last thing I remember is trying to hold Chloe tight and the words,

"Don't worry Kitten I got you both."

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I can't wait for this week to be over. I have been at the office late almost every night and gone in early every morning. I think that it is time to do some house cleaning here at Grey House and get some people in place so that I don't have to always be here every second of every day. I miss my family time and feel like I haven't seen them in ages. Roz is in Texas dealing with a solar company that I have been wanting for years. I have already filled her plate and then some with work and I now think that we need someone else to help us out to do the overflow so that I can get home at a more decent hour every night.

I am brought out of my tirade when I see Taylor and Reynolds sprinting over in my direction. I look around to see if there is a threat nearby but see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Sir, we need to leave the shipping yard now. There was a fire on the seventh floor and everyone is being evacuated." Taylor says and we move quickly to the car.

"Are my girls out? Who is on the night shift right now? Have we heard from them?" I start firing off questions.

"Sir, Decker called to inform me that it was indeed a true fire and not a decoy. He said that Ms. Steele was getting dressed and that Mrs. Jones was tending to Chloe. We have Decker and Wright on duty at the penthouse. The others were told to be in the lobby waiting for them to arrive down there. Sawyer was on his way already before I called." Good Sawyer knows what to do. I trust him to make sure my girls are secure and safe.

"Good." Is all I say and pull my phone out and try call Ana. It rings and rings then goes to voicemail. I don't like that one bit and have an uneasy feeling making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Traffic is a nightmare at this hour and after twenty minutes and me pulling my hair almost out we arrive in front of Escala. I see numerous fire trucks, police cars and ambulances. I jump out of the car before it comes to a stop and start towards the crowd. I am scanning as fast as I can trying to look for any of my security.

"Taylor where the fuck is everyone!" I yell as he makes his way over to me. He just finished up a call and looks pissed.

"Sir, we have a situation and I need you to stay calm until we hear the full report of what happened." What the fuck does that mean. He guides me over to the parking garage and I see about seven of my security, a crying Mrs. Jones, Sawyer who looks like he just got out of the ring with Mike Tyson and a firefighter who is hog tied on the ground. The only two who aren't there are the most important ones.

"Where are they and why the fuck do you have a firefighter tied up?" I yell making Gail jump. Deep down I know the answer but I can't bring myself to say it. Taylor comes to stand next to me.

"Sir, we got separated from Ms. Steele and Chloe once we made it to the lobby…" Is all that it takes for me to pounce on Wright and start pounding him with my fists. Taylor and Reynolds both pry me off of him. I look to a bloody and bruised Sawyer waiting for him to speak next.

"Sir, when I arrived I scanned the crowd looking for Ana but only saw our guys. I heard her scream my name off in the distances and that is when I noticed this guy trying to block her from my view and a white van pull up next to her. I took off running to her with my gun drawn when I saw Trevor Jackson step out of the van place a cloth up to Ana's nose and mouth and pull her into the van. By that time Ryan saw the same as me and was making his way over. He took off for the van and I went for this fucker to get some answers. It took me a few tries but I was finally able to secure him as you can see." I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"Taylor…" I barely say as I start to hyperventilate. Taylor has moved me to a sitting position and put my head in between my legs. I the distance I hear Ryan's voice but only make out the words lost them…three blocks…heading to freeway…

I'm not sure how much time goes by until I get my bearings back but when I do I see Sawyer and Taylor working over the firefighter interrogating him for answers. Ryan comes over to me.

"Sir, the military and police are on their way. We are hoping to get some answers from him before they arrive." I nod

"Do what you have to do to make him talk. I want all of those idiots fired now." I say pointing to the seven security guys just standing around.

I make my way over to where Mrs. Jones is seated. She looks so upset and is wringing her hands together.

"Mr. Grey I am so sorry. We were all together and then everyone got sent in different directions and we got split up. I looked I swear I did." Gail says crying.

"Gail this is not your fault. We will find them and bring them home safe." I say to comfort her but really I need it to comfort myself.

Taylor and Sawyer start to make their way to me wiping off their bloody hands with a handkerchief as Chief Sanders pulls into the garage.

"Anything?" I ask.

"His name is Brandon and he's an old military buddy of Trevor's that owed him a pretty big favor. He was under the impression that the woman and child were being held against their will and that this was the only way to get them out. He also mentioned that Trevor said something about a cabin but didn't say where." Sawyer says.

I start getting dizzy again and can hear voices but they seem far off. Then I feel the sting on my left cheek and everything is now brought back into focus.

"Sir, we need you in control, Anastasia and Chloe need you in control." Shit! I think Taylor just slapped me. He is right I need to get my shit together and find them and I can't do that if I let my emotions get the best of me.

"You're right Taylor and thank you. We need to get Barney on the street cameras and find which route they took." I realize that Chief Sanders is listening in but I don't give a fuck. Taylor nods and whips his phone out making the call.

"Mr. Grey is there a reason why one of Seattle's finest firefighters is tied up and beat bloody?" Chief Sanders questions me.

"Yes there is. One of my security men saw him helping Trevor load Ana and Chloe into the van. As far as being bloody I think he tripped over the curb and fell on his face." That is all I'm saying about that. I hear a snicker from Taylor and Sawyer but ignore it.

"Right. Did he happen to give any information that would be helpful as to where Trevor Jackson might have taken Ms. Steele and her child? You know after falling over the curb. I will need to update the military personnel of any new development." I don't like the way he said 'her child' but brush it off for now.

Sawyer is the one who steps up and leads Sanders away from us and informs him of what he was told. While Taylor informs me that Barney is tracking the van but is having some trouble since it was rush hour at the time he took them.

It has now been four hours since my family was taken and the entire family is in the penthouse which has turned into home base. People from every agency are here and on phones or computers. Gail, mom, Mrs. Kavanagh, Mia and Kate are making sure everyone has food and beverages while they work. They are trying to stay busy just like everyone else.

I finally sit down behind my desk and rub my eyes I can't believe this is happening I told her that I would protect her and Chloe and look what I let happen. Just then a knock at my door brings me out of my sulking. I say come in and see Flynn open and close the door.

"Christian, I heard what happened this morning and wanted to come by and see how you were holding up. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure, why not." I shrug.

"Have you had any progress or any news so far?" I shake my head and stare out the window at Seattle. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but how are you feeling right now."

"Really Flynn. I feel so out of control I could pull my hair out. I pay millions of dollars for top notch security and they let the love of my life and daughter go right into the arms of a deranged and abusive man. I feel like I have failed Ana and Chloe and I don't know if I will ever see them again." I choke out the last part. What if he leaves the country and we never find them or decides to kill them? "I don't want to live in a world that doesn't include them in my life Flynn. I finally have a reason for living and now they have been taken away from me."

"Christian, I know this is a lot to handle right now but you need to focus on the fact that you are Christian Fucking Grey and that you will stop at nothing to find your family. I know that patience is not something that you are accustom to but we all need you to keep a clear head about you." Flynn gives me a pep talk. He is right in need to think clearly and be of more help than hauled up in my office thinking the worst.

I about to stand when the office door flies open and Taylor is there. "Sir, Barney has something."

We all rush to the great room and everyone is waiting for Barney to finish typing on his computer.

"Mr. Grey, I have location that is narrowed down to a 100-mile radius of where Trevor might be. I know that it might sound like a lot but it's something. I finally was able to track him turning off the highway about twenty minutes outside of Seattle. The road he took is long and eventually leads to other highway but he never got on it. All the roads in between don't flow to anything but woods, which leads us to believe that he is somewhere still in that area. There are several roads and cabins but if we can all split up we can narrow it down and eventually find the right one." Barney says and walks over to the map and draws a circle of the area that is in question. It is out of the city and in the country area with lots of wooded sections.

"How long could this search take and how many men do we have to scout out this section?" I ask as everyone is talking within their own agencies.

"A while Sir, but I am confident that they are there and we will find them." This is why I pay him three quarters of a million dollars every fucking year. I only employ the best and he is the best in the country. I am starting to feel hope again and we need to get this ball rolling.

I look to Taylor who is already writing down the coordinates of the area and ask, "What is our next move Taylor? How do you want to proceed?" He is about to answer when Ben Johnson from the government speaks first.

"Mr. Grey, we are going to take the lead on this. I know that your men are highly trained but Trevor Jackson is highly trained and dangerous and the military want us to proceed in handling him. We cannot afford any civilian casualties." Johnson says and I want to rip his throat out.

"With all due respect, if it weren't for MY guy we would be no closer to finding them. So my men WILL be involved in bringing home Anastasia and my daughter. Plus, it seems that we could use all the men we can find to comb over this area. I will let you take the lead Johnson but make no mistake, we will not be shut out." I give him an icy glare. He just nods and walks over to the map.

Over the next ten minutes Johnson delegates certain areas to each team and hands each one radios, maps and instructions. I don't need to be a part of his orders so I make my way to the bedroom to change into the gear that Taylor gave me to help out with his men. When I finish I head back dressed in camo and am met with Johnson and a very pissed looking Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, it would be in your best interest to stay here with your family and not out in the area. We might be put into a very sticky situation and I don't want to put you into harm's way." The prick has the nerve to tell me. I glance a look over at Taylor and see why he is pissed.

"Johnson this is not up for discussion and while you are here trying to lecture me on safety my family is being held against their will. So if you don't mind I have somewhere important to be." I stride past him with Taylor on my tail and join the rest of our crew dressed the same as me by the foyer. I see Ethan and his babysitter waiting as well.

"Are you with us Ethan?" I ask and he nods.

"I am a sniper and it might come in handy." He says and we turn to our family.

"Please bring our girls home." Mrs. Kavanagh hugs Ethan.

"We will mom don't worry and I will make sure not a hair is out of place, okay." He wipes a tear from her cheek and kisses the top of her head.

"Be careful son and do as Taylor and the team say." My dad says and give me a hug after mom hugged and kissed me.

"I will. I will call as soon as we know anything."

With that we get in the elevator and make our way down to the garage and into our SUVs and head out to our section to cover. I hope we find the bastard first so that I can have about ten minutes of alone time with him before alerting the others.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I am startled awake by the crying of my baby girl. What happened and where am I? I was just outside our building and now I am in a strange looking bedroom laying on a bed. I smell cider and the decorations are woodsy. I swing my legs to the side and steady them before standing up. Once I feel comfortable I make my way to the door and walk out into the small living room. I hear Chloe cries coming from the door next to the one I just came from and turned the knob. I see the last thing in the world that I ever wanted to see. Chloe is on the floor and next to her is Trevor who is trying to play blocks with her. This must be a horrible nightmare that I will wake from soon. The door creeks and they both look up at me. Chloe sees me and takes off toddling towards me but Trevor intercepts her. She is struggling to get out of his hold and reaching for me.

"Look baby girl mommy is awake." He says and tries to give her a kiss on the cheek. I move to reach for her but he stops me. "Not yet Kitten. We have a few house rules that need to be told before I can let you take her from me." Trevor says.

I nod and start shaking at the thought of what he has in mind.

"First, you are not allowed to leave the inside if our home for any reason unless I am with you. .Understand." I nod. "Second, there will be no back talk and you will do as you are told. I will not be disrespected in our home; you should already know that." I nod again. "Now, I think that we need to better acquaint ourselves starting with this little one and then once she is put to bed tonight we will reacquaint our bodies with each other. It has been a very long time Kitten and I can't wait to get your body under me again." My whole body stiffens at his words.

How could this happen? How did he get to me and does anyone know that we are missing? I stay quiet so that I won't say something to upset him in front of Chloe. He finally hands her over to me and I crush her to my chest.

"I think she might need a diaper change. You have everything you need here in her room. I will see you both out in the living room shortly." With that he walks out of the room.

I look around the room and see that she has a crib, changing table and a few toys that are in the small room. I move to the changing table and change her quickly trying to reassure her that everything is going to be alright. I grab a few toys and dolls from the corner of the room and we make our way out to the living room and see Trevor sitting on the sofa with a coffee mug in his hand.

"There are my girls, come and sit down. We need to caught up from all of the lost time that we have had." Trevor pats the seat next to him. I sit on the floor with Chloe opposite him and place the toys on the coffee table that separates us from him. "Okay Kitten, if that is how you want to play it I will let it slide for now. I know that the last time we saw each other things got a little out of hand but you should know that I have your best interest and well-being at heart." He sits back against the cushion.

"Really how is putting me in the hospital and doing this to me…" I point to my cast on my arm. "having my well-being at heart?" I see a tick in his jaw and I know that he is close to erupting. "Can we just talk like normal people?" Trying to appease him and change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come let's have lunch with our sweet girl and once she is down for a nap we can have a 'normal talk' and find out what you have been up to these last few years. I want to know all about my daughter." I cringe hearing him say those words about MY daughter but will be civil until I can find out a way of getting us out of here. Lunch? How long was I knocked out? I see the clock and it reads just after noon. I know that we were woke up around six in the morning so it has now been around six hours since he has taken us. Christian where are you?

I fix us sandwiches and I fix chicken nuggets for Chloe. The fridge is stocked up and so is the pantry. How long are we here for? Chloe is still very distant with Trevor and I couldn't be happier. He keeps referring to himself as daddy and she gives him the strangest look. I continue to address him as Trevor and never call him in reference as anything else. I notice Chloe starting to yawn and get up to put her down for her nap. Trevor stops me.

"I've got this. She needs to get use to me putting her down." I hate this. I don't want to confuse her. Christian is her daddy not this monster. I stand in the door frame and watch as he tries to put her down and she isn't having it.

"You forgot her favorite blanket. She can't sleep unless she has it." I say handing him the pink blanket. He takes it and hands it to Chloe who grabs it and settles down on her stomach with her cute little butt up in the air. I might as well help this process along so that I can keep them away from each other as long as possible.

"Thanks." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room and over to the sofa. I pull my hand away and act as though I am heading to the kitchen to get something. I can't stand his touch and don't welcome it at all.

"Would you like something to drink before we talk?" I offer. Maybe there is something in here that I can poison him with or knock him out with.

"Water." I see his manners haven't changed in the last few years.

I get us both waters and make my way back to the sofa and sit down on the opposite side and put a pillow in between us.

"Trevor, where are we and how long are we going to be here?" I ask. From the look out the window I think that we are in the woods.

"We are outside of Seattle. I think that once we have bonded as a family then we can head back home to mom's house and we grow our family and be happy like we were before I was captured. I know that we have been a part for a while and it will take some time for us but we will be a family again and maybe add to it once we get settled in." This man is as delusional as I remember. I will never be a family with him and have my daughter around him.

"What happened over there Trevor? Why did they think you were dead?" I slightly remember him telling me this while beating the shit out of me a few weeks ago but I need to keep him talking. His whole body becomes rigid.

"My troop was ambushed up in the mountains, we were able to take some of them out but they outnumbered us and took three of us captive. They stripped us and changed our clothes with their dead soldiers who were unrecognizable and took our dog tags. We saw them gather the bodies and then drive them somewhere. We were in their camp in a hole forever. They tried getting information out of us but none of us budged. They thought that they would keep us until they could use us as a bargaining chip to get what they wanted. We were miserable as the days went on and then months. I lost track of how long we were there and all I could think about was what you were doing and if you missed me. Hyde, Rodriguez and myself all shared stories about our families and what we were going to do once we got out of there." He is looking off as if it were yesterday.

"Then one day we were rescued and brought to the closes military base for medical treatment. We spent about a month there due to being malnourished and they wanted us to be debriefed on our troop and if we knew any intel. I hadn't slept in a bed in forever and it was the first time in a while that I slept the entire night. Once they were satisfied with the information we gave they shipped us back over to Washington D.C. to meet with the President and his colleagues. After they were done with us they let us go be with our families but needed to be back in one week to do a press conference so that the President could honor us in front of the world. When I went back to our base I went right to our home and found that some other soldier lived there with his family and had for quite some time. It took me a while but I finally found out that you had moved to Seattle and changed your name. I went back to D.C. to have the press conference only to find out that it was going to be pre-record and shown at a later date, which I was happy about. I wanted to be the one who told you I was alive.

When I reached Seattle I didn't have an address to go by so I went around the city to every coffee house and showed them a picture of you. It wasn't until the tenth one that someone said that you looked like the girl that was spotted with a Christian Grey. That was all I need. I went to the library and used their computers and saw you and him. Picture after picture and article after article of the two of you. I did some research and started following Christian Grey and it finally lead me to you. I found your apartment and I saw my daughter for the first time. I also noticed that you were living with that bitch Katie who tried to take you away from me. I thought you had learned your lesson after the last encounter we had before I left on my mission but apparently not." I can see that he is getting angry and I need to calm him as best as I can.

"Trevor, why didn't you confront me sooner. Why did you wait so long? It was what, weeks before you met me in the park?" I say.

"I needed to know the situation and get intel on everyone involved before I made my move. Especially since I found out that I was a father. I need to put a plan into place so that it would go smoothly but that all turned to hell when you fought back at the park and then a crowd of people saw us. I knew then that wasn't the time to take you and our child."

I look at the clock and see that it is now almost three in the afternoon and I need to try and convince him to take us back to Seattle. Maybe I can play happy family for a few hours and when we hit Seattle the police or Christian can take him down. Out here in the middle of nowhere is not going to get us found. I have to try something if I want to get Chloe somewhere safe.

"Trevor, we can go back to Seattle together. I have a really good job and a great apartment there. Or we can buy a house and raise Chloe up in it with a big backyard close to a good school district. My job is really flexible and I take Chloe with me to work until you find out what you want to do. Out here is not really that safe for a toddler. What if she got hurt, it would take forever to get help out here?" I try and lay it on thick hoping he doesn't catch on to my deceit. I see the wheels turning in his head and once I meet his eyes I know that it didn't work. He looks furious and if it were possible steam would be coming from his ears.

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

We reach the wooded road that is our section of the area and get out of the SUVs. There are fifteen guys with us to cover as much ground as possible. I make my way around to the hood of the vehicle and see our area map from a bird's eye view.

"According to these maps we have close to ten cabins in this section. We will divide up into two groups and split so that we will be able to come up on each cabin from all sides. We don't want any surprises that might alert Trevor. We know that he is a desperate man but we don't know if he will harm Ana or Chloe for that matter." Sawyer tells everyone. "Let's suit up with our vests and equipment and head to the first cabin. Make sure your radios are working and earpieces are in."

I follow Taylor to the back of the SUV and he hands me a bullet proof vest to put on. I notice that he doesn't offer me a gun because he knows I dislike them immensely. The two groups split up and we start our way towards the first cabin in the woods. Ethan and his babysitter from the military, Joe Cruze, are leading us along with Ryan, Taylor, Decker, Reynolds and myself. The other group is led by Sawyer and his team consists of his and Taylor's old Marine buddies. They are highly trained and some were part in black ops missions.

We are about a mile into the woods when we come across the first cabin. Sawyer has his group in position and we are in ours. Cruze takes out a machine that has a monitor and scanner. He positions it towards the cabin and turns it on. I watch and see it scan the entire cabin wondering what is going on.

"Cruze to Sawyer."

"This is Sawyer go ahead."

"The thermal scan shows no movement or bodies in the cabin. Go ahead and proceed to check at a closer range."

"Roger that Cruze."

I look off in the distance and see the other group make a sweep of the cabin and head back into the woods.

"Sawyer to Cruze, cabin is empty. Let's proceed to next cabin on the map."

"Roger that Sawyer."

Cruze packs up and we move on.

We have already been to five of the cabins on our list and have spoken with the other agencies and there have been no signs of Trevor or my girls. I'm starting to think that maybe Barney was off on his assessment and that we are wasting our time being out here. I look at my watch and see that it is three in the afternoon and as we approach our sixth cabin we halt at the white van parked next to the door of the cabin.

"Sawyer to Cruze, do you see the van? It looks like the one I saw this morning."

"Roger Sawyer. Proceed with caution. I am doing a scan now."

Cruze turns on the machine and as it does the scan we are able to see three figures inside the cabin. The smaller on looks to be in another room from the other two. In my heart I know that this is my family. I look over to Taylor and he knows the same.

"Sir, I ask that you stay put and not interfere with the rescue. We need to focus on getting them out and not have you to add to it." I nod knowing that I know nothing about the training that these men have been put through.

"Sawyer to Cruze. Do you have the voice satellite monitor to listen in?"

"Roger that Sawyer. Turning it on now."

Cruze has another machine that he pulls out of his bag of tricks. It looks like a miniature cable TV dish that goes on the roof of a house. He then has two silver balls in his hands and he stands and chunks them towards the house. They land somewhat close and he turns on the machine. At first there is nothing but static but then we here hear voices. Angry voices.

 _"_ _So how long before you hopped into his bed? Did you even wait until my funeral before sucking his cock!" the man yells._

 _"_ _Trevor keep your voice down. You will wake Chloe and scare her."_ That is all the confirmation we needed.

"Cruze to Sawyer, we have a go. They are in this cabin. Please position your team and hold your ground."

"Roger that we are in position. There are five total windows in the cabin."

 _"_ _HOW LONG ANASTASIA?" Trevor yells again._

 _"_ _I don't owe you anything…" SMACK. We see on the thermal monitor that Ana is now on the ground._

"Cruze to Sawyer, Chloe is in the front right room of the cabin. Your team is closes to it and it has two windows. Can you manage to get in through there? The situation is turning violent.

"Roger that. Bates and Cantu are on their way now."

 _"_ _Get up Kitten. I thought you had a little more fight in you. You will never see that bastard again and if you do I will take it out on Chloe."_

 _"_ _You are disgusting! What kind of man threatens a baby? Christian is her daddy and he is everything you are not!" SMACK. Ana is on the floor again._

I have my fists clenched, who threatens to harm a child. How much longer before we get them out? Taylor walks to me and tries to guide me away from the group. I shake my head. Ethan has left the group and is positioned on one of the logs down from us to get a better view into the cabin.

"Kavanagh to Cruze and Sawyer, I have a visual on the target but the shot is blocked."

"Cruze to Kavanagh, do not shoot. Only on my command."

We see movement and it looks like Bates and Cantu are under Chloe's window. Movement from the thermal stops all work. Ana hasn't moved from her spot on the ground and I am worried that he knocked her out.

"Freeze Bates and Cantu we have movement!"

We see a body move to Chloe's room and Chloe is moved from her bed to the living room where Ana is still laying down on the ground. Please don't let him hurt Chloe. Trevor looks to be sitting on a chair or sofa with Chloe in his arms. We hear on the speaker Chloe start to cry from being woke up. My legs start moving to the cabin and Taylor and Ryan have to restrain me from going in there.

" _Hey baby girl, daddy is here. Don't cry." Trevor says._

 _"_ _Me wat dada, me wat dada!" Chloe cries out._

My own tears are falling down my cheeks at her calling for me and there is nothing I can do. We see Ana move on the screen.

 _"_ _Trevor what are you doing? Why is she crying? What did you do?" Ana is screaming and trying to get crawl over to Chloe._

 _"_ _Calm down. I went and got her out of bed. She is fine I didn't do anything to her."_

 _"_ _Trevor just let me have her. She doesn't know you and you are scaring her."_

He stands up from his seat with Chloe still in his arms and walks towards what looks to be like the kitchen. Trevor opens a drawer and pulls out an object and turns back to Ana.

 _"_ _And whose fault is that! She calls that bastard her daddy and I won't stand for it! If we can't be a family, then no one gets to be in a family!" He screams._


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I hope you guys are ready for this!**

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

"Cruze you better fucking do something or I will!" I threaten him in my Dom voice and tower over him. "That is my family in there and I will be damned if he lands one more hit to either of them."

 _"_ _Please let me put her back down to sleep. She is so upset and tired. Please Trevor she is just a baby and doesn't deserve this, we can talk about this with just us." Ana pleads with that fucker._

"Cruze to Sawyer, if he lets her put her down try and make contact with her through the window if possible. She knows you and it might be easier for Chloe to go to you without a fight."

"Roger that." We watch as both Bates and Cantu retreat and Sawyer takes their spot under the window. "I am in position."

 _"_ _Fine but make her stop crying. I can't stand that noise. This is the whole reason I told you to terminate it when I found out." Trevor says, sets the object down on the counter and hands over Chloe to her._

"Cruze to Sawyer, she is headed for the bedroom. Be ready."

We watch the monitor as Ana walks into the bedroom and closes the door. She is about to set Chloe down when Sawyer comes into view. We hear a gasp from Ana. The window opens and we see Ana pass Chloe and her blanket to Sawyer. Thank god! Movement on the screen shows Trevor moving to the bedroom door so Cruze radios Sawyer. Sawyer must tell Ana because she is trying to get out. The door opens and Trevor runs to the window and grabs Ana. Her body falls back into the room and on the ground. Sawyer has taken off back to the woods with Chloe.

 _"_ _You little bitch! Who is out there?"_

 _"_ _Please Trevor, you don't have to do this. Just let me go and we can part ways and have different lives."_

 _"_ _You think that I am going to sit back while another man plays husband and father to MY family?" SMACK! "That bastard can have the noisy brat, but you are mine and we are leaving here together do you hear me!"_

Cruze has called for backup and their ETA is about twenty minutes away. Johnson made it clear to not let Trevor leave that cabin under strict military orders.

"Cruze what do you want to do?" Ethan speaks up.

"We are under the orders that he is not to leave that cabin and we will do as we are told. Understood?" Cruze says.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a pink object and turn my head. Sawyer is coming our way with Chloe tucked into his arms and she is covered in her blanket. Taylor and I rush to him.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy missed you so much. I love you baby!" As soon as Chloe hears my voice she turns in Sawyers arms and reaches for me.

"Dada! Me Dada!" I let out a sob and cradle her tight to my body. I walk over to a tree log and sit down with her.

"Sir, do you want to take her back to the car?" Taylor asks after he has giving her a once over to make sure she's not injured. I shake my head checking her entire body for any trauma.

"We have movement!" Ethan says into the radio. "Everyone get into position; they are coming out the side door by the van."

The side door to the cabin flies open and Ana walks out with Trevor behind her holding her close to him. He has one arm around her waist and the other is holding some kind of object up to her neck. My heart is pounding out of my chest. Trevor is scanning the area trying to see if he can spot us.

"Cruze to Kavanagh. Do not let him get in that van. Permission to shoot when you have a shot."

"Roger."

Christ! Is he going to shoot Ana? No, surely not. He wouldn't hurt Ana; she is like a sister to him. I am starting to have a hard time breathing. Taylor comes next to me.

"Sir, let me take Chloe from you so you don't drop her." I nod and she goes willingly to Taylor and he hands her his phone to play with. "Christian breath, your girls need you to be strong and in charge."

"You're right." I stand and walk over to where Cruze is on the radio and looking through binoculars.

Trevor and Ana are about halfway to the van when we hear it and see it.

POW! POW!

Two shots quickly make their way towards Ana, the first is right above Ana's shoulder near her neck, then the second one is to Ana's body and she goes down with a scream leaving Trevor standing there ripe for the picking.

POW!

Ethan makes his final shot and we see red fly through the air. The sound of a gun shots rang through the woods and birds have scattered out of the trees. Both Trevor and Ana have hit the ground and are not moving.

"Go. Go." We hear over the radio from Ethan.

We all take off running charging in towards them. I don't think that I have ever run so fast in my life. Sawyer and his team are there first and trying to assess the situation separating Ana from Trevor. By the time I get to them Sawyer has moved a bloody Ana on the other side of the van and kneeling beside her and checking her over. She is covered with blood all over her and the panic that she is dead has set in. I feel like I am back in that shit hole apartment in Detroit with my birth mom dead on the floor. I can't do this, not again. Ethan has made his way up to her and is on the other side of her opposite Sawyer.

"Banana wake up! Come on girl, Chloe needs you to wake up." I hear a small moan and rush over to her.

"Baby, baby! I'm here please open your eyes and look at me." I plead. Her eyes are trying to open but she is struggling. I look to Ethan and rage is feeling my entire body. He shot her and she could die.

"Ethan, why the fuck did you shoot her? If she dies I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" I scream at him.

"Christian calm down. My first two shots were with rubber bullets and the last one to Trevor's chest was a real one. I know what I'm doing here. She just fainted and will be sore on her thigh for a little while. It was the only way to get her out of the line of fire. If we would have let him get in that van with her, we would have never of found them." Ethan states. Rubber bullets? That is genius.

The other agencies are starting to show up and take in the surroundings. Medical personnel can be heard but not seen yet as Ana is coming to.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I ask when she opens her eyes and looks around.

"Ugh, sore! What happened?" Ana sits up and starts rubbing her thigh where Ethan shot her.

"Ethan shot you." I say and let that set in. Her eyes go wide and she punches him on the arm.

"Sorry Sis, I didn't have a choice. I wasn't about to let that fucker take you again. Besides it was a rubber bullet and you will only have a bruise and soreness." She nods and looks back at me.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. Once I gave Chloe off to Sawyer I thought that he would kill me." She starts to cry and I pull her into my lap and hold her close to me rocking us back and forth. Once she has calmed she asks, "Where is he?"

"They have him on the other side of the van and Chloe is in the woods with Taylor playing. She is safe and so are you. God baby, I was so scared. The ambulance is here now let's get you checked out and go home." I tell her.

"Please Christian take me and our daughter home." She says.

I carry her to the one of the ambulances and set her on the stretcher and let the paramedics check her over. Taylor is walking Chloe over to her and I scan the area looking for my target. I see that he is being loaded up onto the stretcher from the ground and has three paramedics working on him and Cruze is huddled by them. I make my way over to this piece of shit and the anger I feel for what he has put my family through is brewing at an all-time high.

Sawyer is by my side when I stop them from loading him up in the back of the ambulance.

"Sir we need to get him to a hospital." One paramedic says.

"I just need a minute."

I look and see that he is losing a lot of blood and from the look of the hole in his chest, Ethan barely missed his heart. He sees me and tries to pull up his oxygen mask to speak but I don't give him a chance. I grab ahold of his face like palming a basketball, squeezing the mask up against his face. I am so close to his face that he can smell the toothpaste I used this morning.

"Listen to me you low life piece of shit. If you ever come near MY Ana or MY daughter again I will kill you with my bare hands. They are MINE and I will make sure you rot in hell for what you put them through." I feel like I could crush his head in with my bare hands at this moment.

"Sir we have to go." Another paramedic says and I step back and watch them load him up.

I see Cruze talk with the paramedics and watch as two of the three get out and step back while he and one paramedic close the doors and I see another military man who was Johnson's right hand man get in the driver's seat and drive the ambulance off without the sirens on. The other two paramedics come over to Ana's ambulance and start helping her and Chloe.

Once my two girls have been checked out and Ana refuses to go to the hospital, I walk over to where Taylor, Sawyer and Ethan are standing together conversing.

"Thank you Ethan for saving the love of my life. I just wish you would have been slightly lower on your aim." I say.

"Christian, I didn't miss my mark. I hit him right where I was supposed to. He will bleed out before they hit the highway and if for some miracle he makes it through, Cruze and Hamilton are there to make sure he is dropped at the morgue. I wanted him to suffer before he left this world for what he did to Anastasia and Chloe. Nothing is worse than feeling like you are drowning. Listen, I'm the best at what I do so don't worry about him, he is out of our lives for good." Ethan says sounding as if I was asking him about the weather. Shit, remind me to never piss him off. I nod my understanding

"Come on let's get the fuck out of here and get my girls home to our families." I state.

The car ride home is quiet with both Ana and Chloe asleep. When we pull into the garage of Escala Ethan received a call that lasted less than ten seconds and he never once said a word back and then hung up.

"It's done. He will never be able to bother them again. Ana should be able to sleep soundly at night now." Ethan looks back at me. I nod feeling relieved that Trevor will never be able to hurt my family again.

We get out of the cars, Ethan is carrying Chloe and I have Ana in my arms. She finally stirs in the elevator and I set her down on her feet. She is still a little wobbly from being hit with a rubber bullet so I keep an arm around her waist.

"Baby, everyone is here at the apartment. If you want me to kick them out just say the word."

"No I need my family right now, but thank you."

The door dings and before we can even step out into the apartment we are bombarded with both families. The noise wakes Chloe and she is not a happy camper until she sees GG and Nana. They grab her from Ethan and smoother her with kisses and hugs. She is all too happy for the attention and is eating it up. They move her out of the elevator and we all follow. As we make it into the great room Kate storms out of the kitchen and barrels over to us and wraps Ana up in a hug and they both begin to sob. After a few minutes Kate holds Ana at arm's length and is looking her over.

"Are you hurt? Is he in custody?"

"No, he got a few punches in but I am fine." Ana answers. "As far as I know he is on his way to the hospital with an escort to watch over him."

"Why is he going to the hospital?"

"Because I shot that bastard in the chest." Ethan says smugly and then turns his attention to Ana and grabs both of her hands. "Ana I got a call while we were in the garage from my buddy in the military who was one of the escorts. He said that Trevor bled out before they reached the hospital. He is dead Ana and he will NEVER hurt you or that precious girl over there ever again. I knew what I was doing when I fired that shot and made sure that he would never lay another hand on you. You are safe now."

Ana looks blankly at Ethan taking in everything that he has just said. I start to wonder if she went into shock, then she lets out a screaming sob and drops to her knees before I can catch her. Kate is crouched in front of her trying to console her and I am behind her trying to stop her from rocking. Minutes have gone by and she hasn't let up on the crying, Nana has taken Chloe out of the room and mom is getting her medical bag from her car to sedate her. I told Taylor to call Sandy her therapist and to let her know what has happened. The elevator dings and mom comes running into the great room and starts getting the needle ready to prick her. Ana stops crying and rocking and stands up so we all follow her onto our feet. She wipes her face with the back of her hands and looks at Ethan.

"Take me to him." Is all she says. Mom looks at me to see if she still should give her the shot. I shrug and hold up my index finger to her.

"Banana, we can go later after you have had some rest. You and Chloe have been through a big ordeal today and I think that it would be best if we wait." Ethan tells her while rubbing up and down on both of her arms.

"No. I need to see for myself if he is truly dead. I can't close my eyes tonight if I don't see it with my own eyes." Ana says. Kate nods and grabs her hands.

"I think that Ana is right. She needs closure from this chapter in her life and she won't get it if she can't be sure that Trevor Jackson is actually dead this time." We all look to see who just voiced that and we see Sandy standing in the doorway of the foyer.

"Baby, whatever you need I will be right there with you." I offer and squeeze her tight. She gives me a small smile and nods.

Ana, Sandy, Ethan, Kate, Elliot, myself and my security all pile into our cars and make our way to the hospital. Ethan called ahead to Cruze to let him know that we were coming. Ana is quiet the entire ride and her nervousness is emanating off her body and we all seem to be on edge. I am not sure how she is going to react when she sees Trevor's body and I am mentally trying to gear up to be her support system. I grab her hand and start rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She looks away from the window and down at our joined hands. Her eyes move to mine and I can see that she is a million miles away. No baby, don't shut me out.

Ten minutes later we enter the morgue of the hospital and are met by Cruze. He nods to Ethan and we are taken to an observation room and told to wait there. A man in a white lab coat comes in a little while later and asks if we are ready to see the body of Trevor Jackson. We all take a step towards the door and Ana holds up her hands to stop every one.

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I am having a whirl wind of emotions right now. I feel like I am going through the same thing that I did almost two years ago. After weeks of worry I can finally go to sleep tonight and not worry if Trevor is going to get me or Chloe. A man in a white coat comes in and says we can see Trevor now. I start to follow him careful with my steps due to the soreness in my leg when I hear other foot steps behind me. I turn and see the whole group there, I put my hands up to stop them.

"Thank you for your support but right now I need to do this alone." I look and see everyone nod but Christian. It looks like he is having an internal battle with himself right at this moment. "Superman, I am only one room over and if I need you I will yell out. Please let me go in by myself and finish this. I love you but I have to do this for me and Chloe if I ever want to move on from this." I try and reason with him and hope that he understands where I'm coming from.

"Of course baby. We are all here for you if you need us." Christian says and jesters to the group.

I turn and follow the man into the door next to the one I came out of. I see that there is a slab in the middle of the room and a white sheet that is covering up what I assume is Trevor's body. I walk over and the man pulls down the sheet only uncovering from his neck up. The man leaves the room and I move closer to the body of my now dead husband. I stand next to him and look at his face and I know without a shadow of doubt that Trevor is now dead and gone. He will never bother me or my daughter ever again.

"Oh Trevor why did you do this to yourself? You could have lived a full life but you refused to change your ways. I know that after your mother died, you died also. She was your world and it crushed you to have to deal with her loss. I just wished you would have dealt with things differently and maybe you would have not ended up here. Or maybe you would have, I don't know. I guess we will never know. If I say that I regret meeting you and marrying you then I would never have my beautiful Chloe or an amazing man in my life right now so I can't. I have an awesome life here with Christian and he has shown me how a real man is supposed to love and treat a woman. AND he has shown me how a real man loves his daughter. She and I are his whole world and he is ours. I am sorry Trevor that this had to happen and I will make sure you are buried next to your mother. I hope that wherever you are right now that you have found some kind of peace. I know that I have now. Goodbye Trevor."

I walk out the door and never look back on my past. I feel the weight of the world being lifted off of my shoulders. I make my way to where the others are and see everyone pacing the floor waiting for me. I make a move to walk in and Christian is the first to capture me in his strong arms. I return jester and hold onto him as if he were my life line. He leads me over to a set of chairs and everyone I think is waiting for me to breakdown again. Sandy is the first to speak.

"Ana, do you want to go for a walk and grab a coffee?"

I look around the room and see most of my loved ones here to support me. I really am a lucky girl to have so many people who care about me. I shake my head.

"No, I am good. I feel happy and free right now. I would like to go home, soak in a hot bath and have some family time with everyone that I love." I say never taking my eyes off of Christian. He kisses the top of my head and stands with his hand out for me to take.

"Baby, I will give you the world. You only need to ask!" He says with a wink.

I stand and take his hand and we all leave the hospital the same way we came. Once out in the parking lot I turn and look at the door we just came out of. I take a deep breath in and then release it slowly.

"Baby, you ready to go home?" I hear Christian say. I turn towards him and see that he is standing next to the open car door.

I look one more time back at the hospital door and then turn to walk towards Christian, my future.

"Yes, I am ready to start the next chapter of our lives!" I circle my arms around his neck and kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly and we get lost in each other until we hear a throat being cleared. We pull away and I let out a giggle.

"I love you Anastasia! Now and Forever!"

"I love you too, Christian! Now and Forever!"

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Epilogue is next! I would like to say a THANK YOU for everyone who has read my story and followed along. I was a nervous wreck for wanting to share my thoughts and ideas out for the world to read. Thank you for all the reviews I hope that I didn't disappoint too many people with the ending! I have another story that I am thinking about putting on here but want to take a break for a little bit. Thanks again and if you have a chance visit the facebook page FSoG Fanfic Obsessed.**


	33. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 33**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **December 2016 – 4 MONTHS LATER**

 **ANASTASIA POV**

I am standing looking out the window of the penthouse living room. I see the snow falling down over the city and it is the most beautiful view. The house is quiet and the only lights are the ones coming from the Christmas tree by the fireplace because it is early morning and everyone is still sleeping. Sipping on hot chocolate I can't help the smile on my face.

These last four months have been the best of my life. I bring the cup up to my lips and see the two bands on my ring finger. Our wedding was amazing. After saying our tearful vows Christian also got on his knees and vowed to be the best daddy to Chloe and gave her a necklace. It was Platinum with her name in diamonds, Chloe Grey, with a diamond heart in the middle. On the back he engraved it saying, _Forever in My Heart, Forever a Grey_ and then under it had our wedding date on it. After the ceremony we signed our marriage license and adoption papers at the same time before heading to the reception. We married three weeks after being taken by Trevor and went on an extended honeymoon. We had our family and closest friends with us on our special day and it was perfect. We arranged for Chloe to meet up with us the last week of the honeymoon so that we could also make it a family vacation. Christian is one of the most wonderful and generous man that I have ever met. He also had both families, his and mine, come along and we soaked up the sun together on a small island just for us. It took a lot of convincing by me for him not to buy the island.

I love that Christian is very family oriented. He calls and meets up with his mom and dad a lot and both Elliot and Mia are always hanging around the house with him. As soon as we got back from the honeymoon Christian jumped right in about extending our little family and giving Chloe a sibling. I was happy that he wanted to grow our family but wanted us to be settled and have a little more time with the three of us before we start adding to the bunch. He was disappointed and pouted but I told him once we move into the house on the Sound that we could reevaluate and go for there. That seemed to hold him off as it meant for more than half a year is when it would be completed.

The house on the Sound is fantastic and huge. We are planned to move in at the beginning of the year instead of late spring. Christian paid for Elliot to hire an additional fifty men to help out on the project. I know it's because he wants us to have a baby and since the house is what was holding him off he stepped in and took his usual control over the situation. I got to give the man credit where credit is due, he gets things done.

I still work for Mark but only part time now. Christian and I had a big fight over me working and we finally compromised on part time until I get pregnant. He thinks that since he makes enough for us that I should be home with Chloe like some 1950's housewife. I have always wanted to stay at home with Chloe but needed to provide for her. I wasn't going to let Christian know that and I stuck to my guns so that he couldn't steam roll me into a decision. Three days at a standstill and a visit to see Flynn and we compromised on part time. I think that if had approached the situation differently I would have agreed but being told what to do and when to do it isn't going to fly with me anymore. I love being at home with Chloe and having playdates with other moms just like me. Of course Taylor vetted everyone in the group so that there weren't any threats to us.

I chuckle to myself at how protective Christian and his team is towards us. I hear the creak of a door and know that one of my loves is up and making their way into the living room. I hear little steps and know that my little girl is up. I meet her halfway and scoop her up in my arms.

"Merry Christmas baby girl!" I say and kiss her sleepy face.

"Santa! Santa!" She bounces on my hip.

"Yes Chloe, Santa came and brought you some special presents. But first we need to get Daddy up." I turn and make our way down the hall and silently open the door. I put her down and she takes off, climbs on the bed and jumps on him. Christian shoots up startled.

"Santa, daddy! Santa, daddy!" Chloe chants. I can see Christian still taking in his surroundings and finally he tackles her and starts tickling her.

"Good morning princess! Merry Christmas, do you think that Santa came last night?" Chloe nods her head and claps her hands excitedly. "Let's go see!"

He picks her up off the bed and on his hip. I am still by the door and he lip locks me into place.

"Good morning baby and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Christian! I hope you weren't on the naughty list this year." I say and we walk to the great room.

"Baby, anytime that you are near I am always naughty!" He winks and smacks my butt playfully.

Once Chloe is put down she runs over to all the toys that Santa and his little elves put together. No doubt Taylor and the rest of security were working a lot of late nights to make sure everything was safe and put together correctly. We take a seat on the sofa and watch as Chloe is playing with dolls and a motorized R8 car just like her daddy's except that hers is white. We watch her for a while and snap pictures as she is in heaven with everything. Christian suggest we open our gifts to each other while she plays and we go and sit next to the tree. Christian and I already decided to only get each other three gifts this Christmas and nothing too over the top. I have a feeling he didn't listen to that last bit and I didn't either. This is our first Christmas as a family and I wanted it to be special and something we will always remember.

Christian made me go first and he got me a beautiful diamond Rolex with our wedding date engraved. I put it on immediately and it fits perfectly. Next I open a box and it says "The Ultimate Sports Pack". I see tickets inside bundled into four different packs. I look at Christian and raise an eyebrow.

"It's season tickets to football, baseball, basketball and there are some UFC tickets in there for this next year. You can bring up to five other people if you want. I know how much of a sports fan you are and they are the best seats in the house!" He says proudly! Of course they are! I wouldn't expect anything less. I hug and kiss his neck.

"Thank you baby! I love it and can't wait! Hmmm…I wonder who I should bring?" I tease tapping my finger on my lips.

"Well, I hope that your awesome husband is included in the fun!" He swats my butt and I sit down for my last gift.

I open the flat package and see that it is a folder with papers attached. I flip the first page and my hand meets my mouth with a squeal.

"You didn't? How? Oh my gosh Christian! I love you so much!" I jump into his lap still holding the deeds to the houses we stayed in on our honeymoon. We now have a house in London, Paris, Italy, Rome and the Caribbean.

"Baby I would buy you the world if you would let me!"

"Thank you so much this has been the best Christmas ever! Now it's your turn to open your gifts."

Christian looks like a little boy as he opens his first gift. Inside the box is a fishing brochure. He gives me a quizzical look.

"You and whoever else you want are going to go out on a private boat for a week and go deep sea fishing." I say and stares back at the brochure. "I thought that you could use some time fishing and relaxing without any interruptions from the outside world."

"Thank you baby! I love it!"

I hand him the next one and it's a smaller box but as he opens it he looks lost. He pulls out the key and holds it up to me.

"It is in the garage waiting for you." Is all I say and stand with my hand outstretched.

Reynolds from security makes his way out and over to Chloe to watch her as we go down the elevator still in our Christmas PJ and robes. Christian told me a long time ago about how special this was to him when he was just a boy so I hope that he likes it.

The elevator doors open and we walk out and are met with Christian's second Christmas gift. A 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 the color is midnight blue and in mint condition. It looks just like the picture that Carrick has in his office. Christian freezes on the spot. I start to worry if this was the right gift to get him.

"How? How did you find this?" He still has not moved a muscle toward the car and I think this was a mistake.

"Christian, I am sorry. I didn't realize that you would hate it. I remembered you and I talking about your grandfather and how you would go over on the weekends to help rebuild his dream car. You always talked so animated about that time with him that I thought you would love to own a car like it and have a piece of memory of him. I'm sorry we can have it taken away." I say in a sad voice not wanting to upset him. Great job Ana you just ruined Christmas.

Christian turns to me and looks at me and when I meet his eyes they are filled with tears.

"Ana, this is the most thoughtful gift that anyone has ever given me. I can't believe you remembered." His tears have now fallen down his cheeks and I brush them away. He grabs my hand and we walk over to the Mustang. Christian is once again a little boy sitting in the driver's seat talking about everything that he and grandpa Grey used to do with his car. He has touched every button and finally started it. The car roars in the garage and Christian has his head back on the headrest with his eyes closed. "Thank you Ana. I can't believe this is happening. You are my dream come true!" He smiles at me. "So, you want to make out in the backseat?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe later stud! You still have one more present that is better than this one."

"Really because this one is going to be hard to top!"

We give the keys to Decker who is on garage duty so that he can park it. We make our way back up to open his last gift after Christian threatens him not to scratch it. As we walk in Reynolds is playing dolls with Chloe and having a tea party by the fire. I shake my head as another one is wrapped around her tiny little finger. I wave for Reynolds to stay so that I can concentrate on Christian's last gift.

"Go sit down on the sofa and I will bring it to you."

I walk over and in the far back of the tree I have a hidden box that I placed there last night. I walk back over to Christian take a deep breath and hand him the box. He sees my actions and carefully takes the top off. He pulls out a small black and white picture and I can tell that he has no idea what he is looking at. Then he pulls out the next item and he snaps his head up so fast he probably just got whiplash.

"Anastasia, is this what I think it is?" I nod. "Are you? Please don't let this be some kind of joke baby."

"No joke Superman. We are pregnant!" Before I can say anything else he sweeps me up and twirls me around. "Christian you're making me sick. Put me down!" I say laughing.

"Oh right!" Christian gently places me back on his lap and holding me tight to his body with his hand on my stomach. "When did you find out? How far along are you? Do you feel okay?" He starts peppering me with questions.

"Slow down. Yes, I am okay and they are doing just fine…"

" **THEY?** " Christian almost screams and his smile is bigger than before.

"Yes, they. We are having twins! They are nine weeks along and I found out two days ago when I went in to get my next shot. Apparently the last shot failed completely." Christian hasn't stopped rubbing my belly like it's a lamp and a genie is going to pop out at any point and now he is nuzzling my neck. I can feel wetness on my collarbone and I know that he is crying again. I pull his head up to meet mine.

"Anastasia, you have made me the happiest man alive. I didn't know what it was like to live before you came into my life. Thank you for making me a better man and helping me dig myself out of that hole I was living in."

Chloe hears Christian's voice break and she comes over to us.

"Daddy sad?" Chloe asks.

"No baby girl, daddy is so happy right now!" He scoops her up and we have a group hug together on the sofa. We spend the rest of the morning helping Chloe open the rest of her presents and playing with her.

Around lunch time we make our way over to the Kavanagh estate to have Christmas lunch and open gifts with them. The tension that they had with Christian has been gone since right before the wedding. We all sat down and worked through everyone's issues. Mostly Evan and Christian, who spent the majority of the time in his office. I don't know the entire conversation but when they came out they were in good spirits and drunk. Ever since then they have accepted Christian and consider him family. We decided to tell everyone about the pregnancy and to say that Nana and Pops were thrilled would be an understatement. Ethan was completely excited to be an uncle again and Kate cried tears of joy. Kate and Elliot stood and hugged us and said that they had an announcement also.

"I asked Kate to marry me last night and she said YES!" We all screamed and cried and hugged again.

When it was time to leave and head to the Grey's for Christmas dinner I was already exhausted. I slept the entire ride to their house and Christian held me close the whole time. Before the car turned off GG and Papa were out the door to meet us at the car. Grace unbuckled Chloe and Carrick helped Christian with all the gifts. Once we were settled inside Kate and Elliot showed up and not long after that Mia and Mark made their appearance. We let Chloe open a few gifts to keep her occupied until dinner and chatted on the couches in the living room. Kate and Elliot told their big news and got the same response as earlier. When it came time for us to tell our news Christian had to peel Mia off of me. Then we told them that is was twins and Carrick had to catch Grace from falling from almost fainting. She sobbed more than anyone in the room and Christian held his mother tightly. They whispered to each other and embraced a little longer before joining the group again. Dinner was very grand and of course Chloe made out like a bandit with all the gifts she opened from everyone. She has an entire wardrobe for the next year thanks to Mia. I noticed Chloe yawning and that was our que to start packing up. I swear we will need an extra car just for the toys she got today. Carrick showed us his office where he had a miniature desk and chair set up next to his. It had coloring books and crayons on top and a name plate that read Chloe Elizabeth Grey in the center. I couldn't have asked for better grandparents for Chloe than Grace and Carrick. Grace mentioned that her and Carrick wanted Chloe to spend the night with them tonight and Christian was reluctant at first but then Grace said that it would give us a chance to celebrate the good news about the pregnancy alone and he was sold but said that we would pick her up before lunch.

When we got in the car to head home I noticed that he was on his phone again. Christian had been typing on his phone throughout day and I figured it was business related.

"Is something going on with work?" I ask as we pull out of the driveway.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You have been on your phone off and on all day."

"No baby. I have been looking stuff up about our pregnancy. You know the do's and don'ts. How are you feeling because it says that if you aren't comfortable then we shouldn't have sex? Maybe we should call your doctor and meet her at the hospital to check you out, you have had a really long day. Also, I will have Gail remove all salt from our meals and fish…" Christian starts rambling.

Oh boy! "Christian, baby, I feel just fine. There is no need to go to the hospital or call the doctor. As far as sex goes we are perfectly fine as long as it's not too rough. How about after the new year we schedule an appointment with Dr. Greene and you can ask any questions you need answers to." He nods and puts his phone away. I scoot closer to him resting my head on his shoulder and he places his hand on my stomach.

Once we are back home Christian draws us a warm bath and we soak until the water starts to chill. He towels dries me and then leads me to our bed and for the rest of the evening till the early morning he makes slow passionate love to me.

 **2021 – FIVE YEARS LATER**

 **CHRISTIAN POV**

I look out of my office window and reflect on how much the last five years of my life have changed. I don't spend as much time as I did at the office or on business trips. I take vacations and play hooky when I want. Never did I imagine this would be my life until Anastasia Rose Steele came into my life serving me lunch at a restaurant. I chuckle when I think back to that day. She was the worst waitress ever but that didn't matter to me. She could have served me cardboard and I would have eaten it because she brought it to me. Damn that woman still has me under her spell even after all these years.

A lot has happened with our families over the last few years. Mom was in a bad car wreck two years ago and had to stop practicing medicine. She took it hard at first but then realized that she needed to cut back away and now she watches all the kids during the day while the rest of us work. She says that it keeps her young. When she is not playing with the kids she is doing her charity work and has roped Ana in on some of the boards. Dad now works part time at his law firm and they travel as much as they want when they're not spending time with the kids.

Pops suffered a heart attack about a year after our wedding. He turned over the company to Kate and Ethan but put his VP in charge until they thought Kate was ready to take it over. Nana and mom meet every day to watch the kids and go on little field trips with them while the men go fishing.

Kate and Elliot have had the most trouble over the last five years. Between her stubbornness and his man whore past they have had a rocky relationship. They were on and off for years and finally married almost two years ago. They have a beautiful daughter Ava who is almost three now and they are expecting a little boy any day now. When Pops had his heart attack Kate was very work driven and focused only on that and put everyone on the back burner including Elliot. One thing led to another after several months a drunk Elliot was photographed getting sucked off at a friend's bachelor party. Kate was devastated as was the entire family and she shut all of the Grey's out completely except for Ana and the kids. She ended their engagement and started dating a football player from the Seahawks six months later. Elliot had been in a depressed state ever since the night he was photographed and knew she would never forgive him. He said that he regretted completely and thought his life was over when she threw the ring in his face and kicked him in the balls. We sent him to Flynn to deal with his issues and he started pursuing Kate again even though she was still dating the football star. Kate of course threaten a restraining order and after months of begging and pleading after she broke up with her boyfriend she went to therapy with him and never looked back. They ended up getting pregnant and after Ava came the two were finally married.

Mia and Mark fizzled out after two years. She got a great opportunity to work in New York and after about a month of long distance she called it quits. He waited for about two weeks before he found someone else and now he still shows up with a different girl on his arm to events. We still see him from time to time but I try and keep our distance from him. He still looks and talks to Ana with longing and I don't like it. Mia came home from New York after one year saying she missed our family and started living at Kate's old apartment. Ethan lived there while still finishing school and they became roommates. We all knew it was only a matter of time before they reconnected and two months later her bedroom turned into a closet and they became a couple again. They married the summer after he graduated and have two-year-old twin boys. Ana thinks they are pregnant again since we are having a dinner tomorrow night at their house down the street from mom and dad.

Ana and I have spent the last five years loving and learning more and more about each other. We have had our small spats but never anything too damaging. Mostly about me being a control freak or my over protectiveness. A situation happened around the time the twins turned one and ever since then each kid has their own CPO assigned to them at all times. Elena who was serving a twenty-five to forty-year sentence tried to get some of my old subs involve in kidnapping our children so that I would help get her out of prison. Thank god Sawyer called for Decker to come to the park that day or I don't know how it would have turned out. Ana and the kids went down to the little park from our house to feed the ducks and one of the twins took off after one of the ducks. One of my ex subs was there, Jennifer, waiting for the right moment and picked up the twin and was heading to the car. Ana and Sawyer saw what was happening and took off for her while Decker stayed back with the other two. They were able to stop her before she made it to the parking lot but not before she told them what Elena had planned. Ana lost her shit and once Sawyer had the baby Ana ripped Jennifer apart. If there is one thing in this world you don't mess with, it is a mother's kids. Momma Bear came out and it wasn't pretty for Jennifer. She was released two days later from the hospital to a waiting jail cell to await trial. So since then Ana has agreed to my over protectiveness.

I hear my office door open and without looking I know who it is. She is the only one allow to come in without knocking. I feel her arms around my neck and her soft lips on my ear.

"You ready to go honey?" She whispers in my ear and licks it.

"Sorry Miss but I'm a married man. You will have to make an appointment." I say still with my back towards her. She giggles and swivels my chair around and climbs in my lap.

"Good answer Mr. Grey. I just got off the phone with your mother and she wants us to drop the kids off tonight so they can have a sleepover with GG and Papa before they leave on their trip to London. Sawyer and Decker picked Chloe and the twins up from school and everyone is at home now with Gail."

"So it will only be us tonight? Hmm, the possibilities! I'm ready let me log out of the computer and we can go." I say and Ana stands and moves to the side of the desk. That is when I get a good look at her. She is wearing a gray fitted dress that hugs her curves in all the right places and I am sure that if I lift the hem I will find that she is wearing stockings with those stilettos.

When the kids went back to school Ana decided to come to work for a few hours a day and works wherever she wonders off to. Mostly down in the accounting office or here with Roz but I think she is here to socialize more than anything. She has been in a few of my meetings but I find that it is a little distracting to have her that close. Everyone loves having her here, they all seem to think she brings a calming to me and that I am much more pleasant to work with. Of course my employees prefer my wife over me.

I close my laptop and stand in front of her and trace my fingers over her cheek down to her lips. In a sudden move I hoist her on my desk and move my hands to push up her dress.

"My, my Anastasia. Is there a reason for wearing stockings today or are you trying to drive me crazy?" She is already panting and haven't really even touched her yet.

"I was hoping to have my husband take me on his desk before we left to go home." Ana says and as she frees my growing cock from the confines of my pants. I rip her barely there panties and give her a hard thrust that knocks the wind out of her. "Yes, Christian! More!"

"As you wish!" I pick up my pace and thrust into her over and over again.

After giving her multiple orgasms we clean up and I help her off the desk. I reach down from my bottom drawer and retrieve a fresh pair of panties for her. I can't have her walking around without panties and since we have sex in the office on a regular basis I stock up and have a drawer full for her. I am waiting by my office door when she comes out of my private bathroom looking beautiful as ever.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods and gives me a peck on the lips. God I love this woman and still find it hard to keep my hands to myself!

"How are you feeling today?" I ask on the car ride home.

"Good. Starving actually. I hope Gail has dinner ready when we get there. I have worked up a big appetite!" She giggles.

"Well make sure you refuel because once we drop the kids off I have plans for you!" I wink as we enter through the gates to our home on the Sound.

We get out of the car and make our way in the house and we are bombarded with our children racing over to greet us.

"Dad! Mom!" All three scream.

Chloe Elizabeth Grey is the first one to make it to us first and gives me a hug before Ana. She is now six going on sixteen and is her mother's mini me. Anything she asks for she gets. Then Theodore Raymond Grey jogs over and makes his way to his mother first. He is a mama's boy through and through. He is the carbon copy of me but with Ana's eyes. Finally, with her doll in hand comes Phoebe Grace Grey, who has Ana's hair and my grey eyes, barreling over and almost knocks Ana over but I catch her in my arms.

"Phoebe be careful with mommy. We don't want to hurt her." I say a little harsh. Tears start to form in her eyes and I know that she didn't mean it.

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to."

I steady Ana on her feet and place my hand over her six-month pregnant belly. I feel our little guy kick my hand and feel calmer. We had decided that after the twins were born that our family was complete but the universe had other plans and we couldn't be happier that we are adding another little boy to the mix. Teddy and I were sweating at first being outnumbered and all but now Mason Carrick Grey will even out the house in boys verses girls.

"It's okay baby mommy is just fine! Let's all go and have dinner before we take you all over to GG and Papa's house for the night." Ana says and we all head to the kitchen where Gail has our meal ready to eat.

Throughout the meal we ask the kids about their day and if anything new was going on. We do this almost every night and it feels so normal now. I sit back and take in my family that is around the table eating. It's hard for me to even remember the time before Ana where I ate my meals alone and quiet almost every night. Now it's filled with homework or piano lessons or ballet or sleepovers with the cousins and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

After dinner we packed our troop up and dropped them off at mom and dads. We make our way up to our bedroom for some adult play time. I know Ana has been tired a lot more these days so I go and run her a nice hot bath first. In the tub I wash every inch of her beautiful body. Five years later and she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Superman, do you ever wonder where you would be if we never had met that day at Mark's restaurant?" Ana asks and turns to face me.

"Baby, the thought of you not in my life kills me but if I never met you then I would probably be alone at Escala in my office working right now. I think that we would have met eventually if not at the restaurant. We have this pull to each other and our paths would have crossed at some point I am sure of it."

"I feel the same way as you do. I wasn't even looking for someone until I saw you. Come let's head to bed and get our daddy and mommy night started!" Ana stands and gets out of the tub. I follow her and we make our way to the bed.

"What is this?" Ana holds up a wrapped present that was on her pillow.

"Just a little something I thought we could explore together." I say with a shrug but inside I am having a hard time keeping the chuckles to myself. Ana tears the package open and squeals while putting a hand over her mouth.

"You didn't?" She starts laughing and bends at the knees. "Christian this is hilarious! Hmm, this could be fun!" She says thumbing through our new 'kinky sex book'. I slide into bed and she gets right in next to me.

We decide to start at the beginning and work our way through the book a page at a time. Hours later we are spent and have covered the first ten pages. She is laying half on my chest and my arms are wrapped around her with a hand on her belly.

"I love you!" I whisper in her ear and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too!" She gives me a squeeze.

"Forever Baby?"

"Forever Superman!

 **A/N: Once again thank you to everyone who followed my story and left wonderful reviews! This has been such a fun adventure to experience and you all made it that much more enjoyable! Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone! I have a new story out called Rough Riders MC. Go check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
